Shattering Silver
by Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard
Summary: A few years after The Battle of Hogwarts, the Malfoys seem to have settled into their new, clean life. Until, that is they receive a new house guest. Lucius is particularly perturbed by the fact it is an American. Could a man as cold as frozen silver ever hope to learn the warm thaw of true love? Lucius/ OC 18 plus only, slow burn
1. Americans

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARATURES FROM ANY OF THE MOVIES, BOOKS, ETC, ETC…THE ORIGINAL CHARACTURES ARE MINE HOWEVER ANY ORGANIZATIONS THEY BELONG TO, CLOTHES THAT THEY WEAR, WORLDS OR KINGDOMS THEY LIVE IN ARE NOT, ETC, ETC, ETC. THIS STORY WAS MADE FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY AND I DON'T EXPECT NOR EVEN WANT ANY MONETARY GAIN. THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO EVERY CHAPTER, EVERY SENTENCE, EVERY WORD, EVERY LETTER, ETC, ETC, ETC. ANY REFERENCES TO ANY SONGS, DRINKS, AND SITUATIONS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO PEOPLE LIVING OR DEAD IS COMPLETELY CONICIDENCE. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. CONTAINS STRONG ADULT MATERIAL SUCH AS DRUG USE, STRONG LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, ADULT SITUATIONS, AND SEXUAL CONTENT AND IS NOT INTENDED TO BE READ BY ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 18. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY. THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN PLOT SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE BOOKS, WATCH THE MOVIES, OR PLAYED ANY OF THE GAMES. You get the drift?

Chapter One: Americans…

The snow was falling harder now, he thought to himself as he crossed the enormous drawing room to the equally proportioned window. He gathered the collar of his dinner robes tighter around his neck as a slight shiver ran down his spine. The air around the glass of the window was frigid, but he had always admired the snow. Its perfection, its crystalline structure like thousands of tiny diamonds, and the way it glittered in the sunlight like chandelier prisms. His one hand held a double shot of his finest scotch; he raised the other and delicately traced his finger tips on the window pane leaving the tiniest puffs of heat, before he placed his large, strong hand fully against the glass. He pulled his hand away when he could no longer bear the cold and admired the frosty handprint it had made. Pondering if any of his forebears had held the same regard for the silvery precipitation, his love for the cold, stone hard of winter. It reminded him of himself, he supposed. As he felt his cheeks redden from the cold he finally stepped away from the window. With his usual, confident wide stride he walked back across the drawing room to his favourite black leather chair next to the massive stone carved fireplace. He sipped at his scotch, and picked up the book he had been reading earlier.

"Lucius?"

He almost jumped. He had forgotten all about the other presence in the room. He cursed to himself. His mind was not as sharp as it used to be, and it reminded him of his impending aging.

"Yes, dear?" he asked looking over to his wife. She was sitting in a smaller, more feminine version of his own chair just across from him at the fireplace.

"Did you even hear a single word I had said?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Narcissa, my sweet," He said as he closed the book and took another sip of scotch, "I was miles away,"

"You have been doing much more of that lately," she said.

"Well I suppose it's just the emptiness of the house now," he said, "I cannot yet quite get used to Draco getting married and moving out. There is more than enough space for both of them and their eventual children,"

"Children? Well well," Narcissa said smirking, "I would never have thought to take you as eager to be a Grandfather,"

"Nonsense," he said and gave her a snipe glare, "I'm not talking about babysitting and all that cookies cliché. I am merely concerned for the continuation of the Malfoy line. Honestly, dear, can you picture me out in the grounds playing hide and seek, or building snowmen?"

"They have only been married for two months," Narcissa said. A loud gong was sounded throughout the manor. She stood from the chair and smoothed out the sides of her pencil skirt. Lucius set down his scotch on a small, antique table next to his chair before he too stood.

"I still think we should have put more pressure on him to agree to an arranged marriage," he said as he politely, and gentlemanly held out his arm to his wife.

"It's done now, there is nothing more we could have done, and he does truly claim to love Astoria," she said as she took his arm. Not really in a loving manner, but more acted out of routine.

"Love?" Lucius asked glancing down at her, "What does love have to do with a good match in marriage?"

"True," she answered back as they made their way down the seemingly never ending corridors toward the smaller, family dining room.

"At least she is of pureblood," Lucius added.

"We should feel very fortunate for that," Narcissa said, "After all that trouble with the Dark Lord and the time you spent in Azkaban most of high society wouldn't touch us with a ten meter pole,"

"We have Draco to thank mostly for that," Lucius, "I am very proud of him,"

They reached the ancient, carved mahogany double doors to the dining room. Two house elves opened it for them. They parted their arms as Narcissa walked gracefully to one end of the table and Lucius strode to the other. They sat mostly in silence as the plates appeared and they began to dine. After about half an hour, as Lucius was barely nibbling on a fruit and cheese dessert he set down his utensils and brought a fine green silk napkin to his lips.

"Cissa, dear," he began, "What was it that you were trying to talk to me about in the drawing room before my mind wandered away from me,"

"Oh," Narcissa said as she sipped some wine, "It was about my American friend's niece,"

"Ah yes," Lucius said as he too sipped from his wine goblet, "The American. She is to arrive tomorrow afternoon, correct?"

"Yes, by portkey in the village," Narcissa answered.

"I do seem to have forgotten her name, though, and how long she is supposed to be staying here at the manor," Lucius said as he laid his elbow on the table and rested his face against his hand, one finger on his cheek, and the others by his chin.

"Samantha Pierce-Weston Ezust Szerelem," Narcissa answered. Lucius let out a small 'humph' and a short chuckle.

"No wonder I had forgotten," he said.

"She is to be given a special recognition award at the Christmas Ball at the Ministry," Narcissa continued.

"For what achievement?" He asked.

"She is a most accomplished writer," she answered. At this, Lucius raised an eyebrow toward her.

"Magical or Muggle?" he asked.

"Both, but I can assure you that she is of pure blood," Narcissa said as she took another sip of her wine.

"What of her family?" Lucius asked. He wasn't happy that this woman wrote for Muggles. He was even less enthused that she was an American. Daft, vulgar, with no sense of propriety, even among the higher of society. Christmas was his favourite holiday and he wasn't about to have it ruined by some gun sporting cowboy running around his ancestral home.

"Dates back three generations in the United States, and before that has long ties to both ancient Scandinavian royalty as well as Hungarian nobility," She said. Lucius said nothing. At least she had good blood. He would have to try and see if he could trace some of her ancestors. Narcissa continued, "I told her that she is welcome to stay for as long as she likes."

Lucius sat up and glared at her, "You did what?! We don't even know this woman!"

"I trust my friend, and she says that Miss Samantha is a bright, intelligent, well behaved, productive member of society both in Magical and Muggle. She said that it would be a good opportunity for Miss Samantha to be introduced into higher British society and make important political, as well as professional, relationships,"

"Well, while here," Lucius said and pointed down at the dining table, "We are only going to introduce her into the Magical ones. I want nothing more to do with that pompous Prime Minister and that ridiculous Queen,"

"I know better than to even try to suggest Muggle society, dear," Narcissa said as she stood from the table, "And my friend said that in return for our hospitality she would invite us to her estate should we ever wish to go,"

"You can go," Lucius said, "I have never, nor even will have any amount of desire to travel to that ridiculous country."

Narcissa walked around the table and gave Lucius a very platonic and somewhat practiced peck on his lips, "I know, my dear husband," she said, "Twenty plus years of marriage, and I have learned a thing or two about the manner of your character,"

"I know, dear," he said as he stood from the table, "I can't even remember the last time the Malfoy's had a live in ward. It seems so medieval,"

"She's hardly a ward," Narcissa said as she headed toward the door to the hallway. Lucius followed behind her as the house elves began to clear away their plates from the table.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She is twenty-five years old," she answered.

Lucius gave out another 'humph' "Great, we are basically just playing hotel to some up and to do Yankee,"

Narcissa chuckled and rolled her eyes toward her husband. They reached the bottom of a grand staircase. Lucius gave her another chaste kiss.

"Good night," he said, "I'm going to return to my book in the drawing room,"

"Good night," she answered back, and she ascended the stairs.

Lucius returned to the drawing room. He was pleased to find a fresh scotch waiting for him. He grabbed the glass and took a deep swig sighing as he exhaled to clear the fire from his mouth. He glanced down at the book. After hearing all about his new house guest he lost all interest in trying to read more of it, at least tonight. It wasn't really that interesting of a book anyway. Some dull tome about the founding of the Ministry. He crossed back over to the window. The snow was still falling, but not as hard as it had been before. And of course now the sun had fully set which made the window seem even colder.

He sighed deeply as his thoughts raced. No doubt it would be he who would be sent to the village. Narcissa would be busy preparing the guest chambers and assigning house elves to tend to Miss Samantha. Perhaps he would leave a little earlier. The village had an old cemetery that he sometimes liked to walk to put his mind at ease, and now that it would have a beautiful layer of glistening, undisturbed snow settled on its top it sounded even more appealing. He drained the rest of the scotch setting the glass back on the side table.

He left the drawing room and made his way to the staircase. His chambers were in the west wing on the opposite side of the castle from Narcissa. They had made that arrangement very early on in their marriage. Lucius would only visit her chambers if she requested it. They settled on agreeing that he could take a mistress, and her, a lover as long as they were honest and kept it official and professional. And each had in the past done so, though not in recent years. No doubt their ageing had an effect on that. Narcissa was still a very beautiful and slender woman, Lucius thought to himself, but they had always been nothing more than good companions. He enjoyed their physical encounters, and he was confident that he could satisfy his wife, but there had never been any real passion. He did love her, but it was a respectful love, much like very old, good friends.

"Old…" Lucius said out loud as he stood in his bathroom while changing out of his robes into his lavish pajamas. As he was buttoning up the shirt he paused to look in the mirror. True, time had taken its toll on his face. He ran his fingers over the lines on his forehead and the ones that were both next to and under his eyes. They weren't terribly deep, but he defiantly had more of them since his stay in Azkaban. He looked down at his shoulders. They were still broad and his arms still had a nice, not overly toned muscle definition. His chest and abdomen did appear to be slightly more large than he remembered, but it was still defined and taught, although he made a mental note to increase his weekly exercises a bit and even thought about asking Draco if was wanted to practice Quidditch together. He finished buttoning his shirt and left the bathroom.

His bed was the glory of Malfoy Manor. It was hundreds of years old and kept in pristine condition. It was carved from a single tree trunk and adorned with black and green lacquer and the sigils of House Malfoy. The mattress was just the right amount of soft and firm, and his pillows were filled with the very best and softest goose feathers. He climbed in, and as he wrapped the blankets around himself settling in, he thought perhaps he had too much scotch after all. His head was buzzing and sleep took him swiftly.


	2. Less Than Chivalrous

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Two: Less Than Chivalrous

Lucius stood at the gate of the cemetery with a terrible scowl on his face. He was dressed in his fur trimmed, black cloak and had a matching hat on his head covering his long, platinum hair which he swept back into a low ponytail with an elegant green, velvet ribbon. His hair had gotten quite long in the passing years, reaching a length almost to his hips. As always his leather gloved fingers clasped the snake head of his cane, which concealed his wand. His mood was foul and the sight before him annoyed him so much, that he damn near wanted to find that stupid American woman just so he could throw her off the top of the ramparts of his manor. He had indeed, drank a little too much scotch the night before and did not wake until it was almost noon. He also had a pounding headache when he woke, but thanks to a quick potion brew it was not nearly as bad. Even though he bathed and dressed quickly, he arrived at the pub where the portkey destination had been nearly an hour late.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy!" the barkeep yelled out at once. That was the first strike against his mood, and he nearly winced. Several of the occupants of the pub turned to look at him, and a few even pointed and whispered among themselves.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Addy," Lucius said back.

"Haven't seen ya round here in a while, meeting yer son?" Mr. Addy asked.

"No, not today, I'm afraid," Lucius said as he scanned the entirety of the pub, "I was supposed to be picking up my house guest who was to arrive by portkey."

"Oh ho!" Mr. Addy said, "That pretty young thing?"

Lucius glared at him. He was sure that the dim-witted Addy did not even realize the scrutiny he had just placed Lucius. He had already said he was picking up a house guest, and the daft, old barkeep let it slip that it was a woman. Lucius could overhear even more whispers coming from the crowded pub. That was strike two.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I was running a little late," Lucius said.

"She popped in 'bout an hour ago, sat down and drank a pint," Mr. Addy said as he used a small towel to dry the side of a glass, "and then she asked fer directions to yer house. She canne' have left more than ten minutes ago. "

"It is a castle, Mr. Addy," Lucius said adding extra dictation to his name. Mr. Addy suddenly turned a shade paler.

"Right ye are, Mr. Malfoy," he said, "I didn't mean ya no offence,"

"Indeed," Lucius said. Lucius bowed his head, "Good day to you, Mr. Addy," and he left before the barkeep had time to say anything else.

Merlin's bloody beard! He thought to himself, and he started to walk back to the manor. He began to draw out his wand to apparate as soon as he was far enough away from the main part of the village, but stopped, remembering he had wanted to take a stroll in the cemetery. At least the trip would not be wasted. Or so he thought, he had hoped to find the snow beautiful, crisp, and unbroken. Now, as he stood at the gate absolutely infuriated, he saw a set of sloppy footprints winding its way through the precious snow of his beautiful, imagined vision. Strike three.

In a huff he took long, purposeful strides entering the old cemetery. Like a lion stalking its prey, he followed the little trail, growing angrier and angrier with every step. He hoped the person was a wizard. He had every intention of dueling him, if it was a 'him.' After Azkaban he vowed never to harm a woman or child again, though as angry as he was, he probably wouldn't be able to tame his livid temper. If it was a muggle he would simply wipe their memory so they would never be able to find the cemetery again.

As he passed from the ordinary, newer head stones and entered into the more upper class area with large monuments and mausoleums he saw a hooded figure just through the bare branched of a couple of frosted trees. Whoever it was, they were taking slow, methodical steps through the snow, whereas Lucius was gaining quickly. The figure was tall, not as tall as him though, but pretty close by a handful of centimeters. He assumed it was a man. Finally, as he came within about ten meters of the figure, he drew his wand with a 'shiiiiing.'

"You there!" he called out, "How dare you disturb the peace in this cemetery!" The figured turned at once startled and then produced a wand from under their cloak. Perrrrfect, Lucius thought to himself rolling the 'r' in his subconscious.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. The bolt shot out of his wand and hit the figure square in the chest. The figure went flying, flipping backwards quite a few feet landing hard in a pile of snow. Lucius approached the figure with a near snarling expression, his wand still raised and pointed at them. They struggled in the snow to find their feet groaning. Lucius reached out and roughly grabbed hold of the fabric of the hood of their cloak jerking it back.

"How dare you! You think you can just….." but he had to stop. The figure was not a man, but a woman. In fact, it was an incredibly beautiful, young woman. He felt embarrassed, blushing and released her at once.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, "I didn't know this was a private cemetery! I'm just visiting!"

Lucius closed his eyes and brought his hand up rubbing over his eyelids stopping at the bridge of his nose. She was American. She was 'the' American, he thought feeling ashamed.

"No, no," he said quickly, "The fault is entirely my own. I did not see you clearly, and if I had known you were a woman I would never have casted at you," he shoved his wand back into its sheath in the cane and leaned over offering out his gloved hand. She just stared at him directly into his eyes. Lucius noticed at once that her eyes were the same steel grey as his own, and then he noticed they were puffy and had started to redden. Had she been crying?

"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned. Finally, her eyes broke from the gaze and looked down at his hand holding out her own shaking one. He took her hand at once and pulled her onto her feet. She underestimated his strength and she stumbled, her face smashing into his chest. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her and asked again, "Are you hurt?"

"No," she said as she wiped both of her eyes, "I think I'm ok, again I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong. This isn't a private cemetery," he said. "What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked as he helped her brush off snow from her shoulders and hair. He took notice that when he grabbed her hood he messed up whatever sort of strange hairdo she had in the front, and parts of her intricately braided hair in the back. He also took noticed of the pleasant golden blonde colour. It was quite the contrast to his own platinum.

"I like old cemeteries," she said, "They are quite beautiful and peaceful,"

"Why were you crying?" he asked wanting to change the subject. He didn't want to admit that not only had he come for the same reason, but also to admire the perfection of the snow. He figured that would be a silly thing to say out loud.

"It was just so beautiful," she said, "and it reminded me of one back home,"

Lucius was slightly touched by her admittance of such an intimately personal thing and he almost admitted his own reason, but quickly shook the idea from his mind.

"You are American?" he asked her next.

"Yes, just a tourist," she said, "I'm staying with a friend of my family's."

"What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you my name, "she said quickly. He felt his temper flare again.

"Why not?" he asked, a bit more forcefully than he meant to. She flinched, and he immediately regretted it.

"I do not make it happenstance to acquaint myself with strangers, let alone a strange man in a country that I have never been to, and, I might add, a strange man who had attacked me," she said as she pulled her hood back up, "Good day to you, sir,"

A sinister smile spread across his face. Perhaps she wasn't as much of an American bumpkin as he thought. This was going to be an interesting winter after all. He bowed his head to her, "And good day to you as well, miss. Please again, accept my dearest apology,"

She nodded and brushed past him. He could just barely get a whiff of what he assumed to be her perfume. It was vanilla, but there was something else as well. It was crisp and fresh, but not citrus, more like a beach or lakeside, and maybe just a hint of apple. He inhaled a sharp breath in shock as he felt his heart quicken it pace for a few beats. Bloody hell?! He thought to himself. Where did that come from? He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was out of sight before he drew out his wand and apparated into the foyer of the manor.

After handing his cloak, hat, and gloves to the waiting house elf, he heard raised voices. She could not possibly have gotten here that quickly, and she surely would not be able to apparate inside. He untied his ponytail as he walked down a wide corridor into the larger of the two private family rooms. He was pleasantly surprised as he walked in to find Narcissa, Draco, and Astoria sitting amongst the various furniture chatting happily.

"What an unexpected surprise!" he said as he entered the room crossing it quickly to Draco with his arms open.

"Father," Draco said as he stood and accepted the hug.

"To what do we have the honour?" Lucius asked as he turned to Astoria and held up the back of her hand placing a friendly kiss.

"Mother invited us," Draco said, "She said that you were getting a new house guest from America who had good social standing,"

"Speaking of which, dear," Narcissa interjected, "Where is our esteemed guest?"

"I was a bit late on getting to the pub and Mr. Addy informed me that he had given her the directions," Lucius said as he crossed the room to the crystal decanter of scotch and turned back toward Draco, "Draco?" he asked gesturing to an empty glass in his hand.

"Yes please, father," Draco said back. Lucius quickly filled two glasses and handed one to Draco.

"Come with me, my boy," Lucius said, "Let's let the ladies be ladies,"

Draco nodded and turned to Astoria, "I'll see you at dinner," he said and gave her a quick kiss before he stood up and accompanied his father out into the corridor.

"So, what do you think of married life?" Lucius asked.

"Everything is fine. We have decided to wait a bit before we try to conceive a child," Draco said sipping at his glass.

"That is wise. Your mother and I waited five years," Lucius said back to him, "and what of your…house?" Lucius still couldn't get over the fact that his son wanted to live in a house in London.

"It's a fine house, maybe not as grand as this, but it is a large house, and Astoria has been doing a marvelous job at decorating. She is really taken to the idea of being a Malfoy," Draco said.

"That's good to hear," Lucius said as they rounded a corner.

"You know that my moving out was nothing personal," Draco said, "Astoria and I just wanted some alone time. You know, getting used to each other and living together. We have already discussed when we might move back into the manor,"

Lucius stopped walking and turned to look at his son, "And?" he asked.

"We are not sure yet," Draco said. Lucius sighed and continued walking. He truly missed the presence of his son. He loved him more than his own life. He could still remember the way Draco used to boss around the house elves when he was only three.

"And how are you and Mother?" Draco asked, almost painfully tearing Lucius away from his nostalgia.

"Fine," Lucius said, "Just fine,"

The father and son pair entered the drawing room. Draco went to sit in his father's chair and glanced at the cover of the book that was sitting on the small end table. Lucius crossed the room briskly to his window.

"Why are you reading about the ministry?" Draco asked his father, "You're not getting any ideas are you?"

"Of course not!" Lucius said forcefully, "We are all beyond that, and I'll not have it brought up again in this house! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," Draco said quickly.

"I will most likely be asked to give a speech at the Ministry's Christmas ball," Lucius said. He felt guilty for raising his voice. Draco was no longer a child, and he deserved respect. Still Draco did not speak. Lucius took another sip of his scotch. "I have never thanked you," he said. Draco stared at his father in shock with his mouth slightly agape. Lucius continued, "If it wasn't for all your efforts while I was in Azkaban, we probably wouldn't have even been extended an invitation. As a father, I have never been more proud."

Draco could barely believe it. Not once had his father ever said something so warm and endearing. He never doubted his father's love, but he was always taught to be composed and to never let one's emotions hang on the sleeves. Draco was so touched; it took nearly all of his integrity not to burst into tears of joy.

"Thank you, father," he said. Lucius looked at him and smiled warmly. Draco continued, "You seem…different. Did something happen?"

The warm smile faded quickly from Lucius's face and returned to its usual smug, cold arrogance, "Nothing is different!" he said harshly and cold, "You will mind your tongue, Draco."

"Yes, father," Draco said and continued to glance through the book in silence.

Lucius sipped at his scotch. He leaned on the massive frame of the window and stared out onto the grounds keeping his eyes fixed on the front gate. He estimated Miss Samantha's arrival to be between twenty and thirty minutes. Then, there were another few hours until the ring for dinner. No doubt Narcissa would give her the grand tour and then show her to her chambers. He wondered which chambers Narsissa had prepared for her, and he wondered if his wife would notice her tarnished hairdo, or whether or not she would recognize any of his portraits. He pondered back to the way she had looked in the cemetery. He got a good look at her face, but her figure was still a mystery, as well as how long her hair was. Her face was exquisite. Her features were so sharp and angular, yet so soft and feminine at the same time. And those eyes…every time he blinked he could still see her there, lying in the snow looking dead straight into his soul.

"Father?...Father?," Draco asked as he waved his hand in front of Lucius's face. Lucius was broken from his trance and turned to look at his son.

"What the devil is it?" he asked.

"I was asking if you wanted to play a game of Chess." Draco asked.

Lucius did not answer right away, and spared another glance out of window, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea," he said.

He crossed the room to the antique chess table near the corner and set down his scotch, Draco following suit. They had barely begun the game when Lucius looked up to Draco.

"No doubt your Mother has been boasting about our guest," he said.

"Yes, but can you blame her? She really doesn't have anything better to do," Draco said, "Other than running the house, shopping, and travelling, she must get quite bored. I expect, to her, this guest is an excuse to let out some pent-up motherly instincts."

"I had not thought of it that way," Lucius said. Perhaps he should start thinking of their guest in the same paternal way. He thought back to his heart's reaction when he smelled her perfume. Right now there were darker intensions growing in the deepest corners of his imagination as well as in specific, private parts of his body. "Have you ever met her before?" he asked trying to clear the dirty thoughts he was having of the American.

"No, but I have heard of her," Draco said as he moved another chess piece, "More so lately since she is receiving that award at the ministry ball."

"Yes, what is this award?" Lucius asked moving his own piece.

"It's mostly ceremonial. I can't recall exactly what it is called, but they usually give it to someone who has made great contributions to the whole of the world, not just Magic and Muggle. They chose her for her success as a writer. She is also only the second American to have won, and some people talk about how she was a good Quidditch player when she was in school." Draco said moving another one of his pieces.

"Which school did she attend?" Lucius asked.

"I have no idea. Don't they have more than one school in the United States?" Draco asked.

"Three, I believe, though I have never really cared to know," Lucius said and he moved his finally piece. "Check mate,"

Draco stared in disbelief down at the bored and Lucius only smirked. He always won.


	3. Portraits

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Three: Portraits

Samantha emerged from the path in the wood and stared out in awe at the castle before her. She slowly lowered her hood to get a better look. There were two massive courtyards which Samantha thought would have equally impressive gardens in the spring and summer, and they were surrounded by walls of both stone and hedges at least fifteen feet high. The castle itself was three tall stories high and had towers and ramparts tipped with sinister steeples that seem to touch the very floor of heaven. The dirt path that wound through the woods turned into a wide, cobblestone walkway beginning by two stone pillars and cleared of snow. Samantha stepped up onto the walkway and approached the manor. Halfway to the castle were two more stone pillars and a huge, black iron gate.

It was closed and Samantha wondered if perhaps they had forgotten she was coming. Nobody arrived to pick her up at the pub, then she got attacked by some random man in the cemetery, and now, the gate wasn't even open for her. She thought back to the man. Arrogant asshole, she thought. He had casted at her for no damn reason at all, he claimed he thought she was a man, and then he messed up her favourite hairdo. She had to unbraid the whole thing and now she had it packed into a messy bun on her head with the treated parts sticking out in every which direction. She had hoped to look her best upon meeting the Malfoys, and now she just looked like some crazy homeless woman off the street.

She cursed her aunt for even suggesting that she stay with the Malfoys. As soon as the name was mentioned Sam felt a cold shiver of fear run down her spine. Malfoy…a famous and infamous name. They were involved with Voldemort in the Second Wizarding War and Mr. Malfoy spent some time in Azkaban prison. It was the son, Draco, who went to school with the Potter boy. He slowly pulled the family out of the dark and back into the good graces of society, and he managed to get his father out of prison. She remembered the article in Wizarding USA that showed Draco and his father walking out of the prison. Malfoy senior was hunched over, sickly thin and pale. His hair was matted around his head and he had a disgustingly long, unkept beard. The bastard deserved what he got. Sam would have never expected the family to recover, but they did, and she never thought she would ever meet them, nor did she really want to, and now here she stood prepared to rub elbows with them. She scowled looking up at the gate. She didn't mind it at all if they had forgotten. She would just go back home and continue on with her life without meeting them and be neither more or less changed.

She drew out her wand intending to apparate to London's Diagon Alley, but just as she was about to cast the gate came to life and slowly started to rise. She put her wand back into the inside pocket of her cloak. Sighing she stepped under and through the gate and continued down the walkway to the front door. Before she could reach out to one of the two serpent headed knockers the door creaked open. Sam looked down to find an elderly house elf.

"Miss Pierce-Weston Ezust Szerelem?" he asked.

"Yes," Samantha answered, "But just Pierce-Weston is fine. You don't have to use my full title, or just Miss Samantha is fine as well."

"The Mistress is waiting for you in the family room," the house elf said turning to the side to allow Samantha to enter the manor. Sam stepped into the foyer and looked around. It seemed a dark, dreary place. The walls were grey stone and lifeless and the décor was macabre. It felt more like a funeral home than a stately manor.

"Miss Pierce-Weston?" the house elf asked turning to her as he closed the door. She looked down at him again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Kingsley will take Miss Pierce-Weston's cloak," he said holding out his arm. Samantha unclasped the sigil broach at her neck and shed the cloak folding it up and holding it out to the elf. She looked down at her clothes and hoped that she was dressed well enough. She chose a black bubble skirt that came down just above her knees. Underneath she had a pair of white leggings that blended into the tops of her designer leather boots, and she wore her favourite Vivienne Westwood white turtleneck. It hugged her curves perfectly, yet still held an air of modesty.

"Please follow Kingsley," he said as he started to walk down a long corridor. Sam followed him and continued to take in the details of her new surroundings. Kingsley turned down another long and brooding hallway and Samantha realized it was a portrait gallery. She actually admired the moving portraits of the long generations of Malfoys; tall, strong looking gentlemen, and regal elegant ladies. How such an old and distinguished family had gotten involved with Voldemort Sam had no idea.

As they neared the end of the gallery Sam recognized Abraxas Malfoy. Her Grandfather had spoken highly of him, and she remembered her Grandfather saying what a shame it was when he died suddenly of dragon pox and that the wizarding world had lost a great attribute. Sam never believed him. No man could be a good man if they let their son become a Deatheater. Sam was just about to glance over the next portrait when she heard her name.

"Miss Samantha!" said a woman as she entered the gallery. "What a pleasure to finally meet you. Your Aunt has been raving about you for years."

"Indeed she does," Sam said, "Though I fear she gets a little too carried away most of the time."

Sam studied over the woman for a few moments. She was shorter than her, but had an ageless beauty. Her hair was black but parts of it had already turned white and was half pinned up in the back. She was wearing black slacks with a matching blazer over a silver blouse. A string of flawless diamonds glittered around her neck as well as dangled from her ears.

"You must be Mrs. Malfoy," Sam said smiling and she held out her hand.

"Please," the woman said, "You may call me Narcissa,"

Narcissa looked Samantha over. She was far more beautiful than she had previously imagined, and she was almost shocked that she was so tall. She was also quite built for a woman. Her shoulders were feminine but broad, and she could see the incredibly toned muscles of her arms and legs. Her waist was slender but gave way to wide hips giving her voluptuous curves, and her bosom too was definitely what most women would be envious of. She looked like she just stepped out of a Viking period drama, or a Rugby field. Then Narcissa noticed Samantha's hair and her face took on an inquisitive expression. Sam noticed the change in Narcissa's face, and she quickly raised her hand to smooth out the bun as best as she could.

"I had it braided but it got caught on a tree branch," Sam said quickly.

"What a shame," Narcissa said, "Your hair is such a lovely colour,"

"Narcissa?" asked another voice. Both Narcissa and Sam turned toward the entrance of the hallway as another woman emerged. Sam guessed her to be around her age, maybe a few years older. She was very petite and had shoulder length brown hair that was teased up in the front and she had a beautiful face with sharp cheekbones.

"Astoria, there you are," Narcissa said and gestured for her to come over, "Come and meet our guest."

Astoria walked over and shook Sam's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Astoria Malfoy,"

"It's very nice to meet you too, Astoria," Sam said smiling, "I'm Samantha Pierce-Weston."

"Pierce-Weston Ezust Szerelem," Narcissa added.

"Just Pierce-Weston is fine," Sam said, "I rarely use my full name."

"I see you were admiring the portraits," Narcissa said, "I would love to give you the grand tour."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Malfoy, but,"

"Just Narcissa," Narcissa interrupted.

"Narcissa," Sam corrected herself, "But it was a long walk from the village. I would like to rest and freshen up. Perhaps, before dinner I would love for you to show me around."

"I completely understand. I can't believe my husband was late this morning. He is usually very prudent," Narcissa said.

Sam gulped and felt that cold shiver go down her spine again, "And where is your husband?" she asked.

"He and Draco went to the drawing room to catch up and probably talk about the family investments." Narcissa said.

"Oh?" Sam asked, "Your son is here as well?"

"Yes, I have arranged a formal dinner tonight to celebrate your arrival," Narcissa said.

"She's been planning it for months," Astoria said.

"How lovely," Samantha said smiling again, "Thank you, I'm touched."

"I can send a house elf to fetch them if you want to meet them now," Narcissa said, "Lizzy?" she called out loudly. A small, female house elf appeared.

"No, no, no!" Sam said quickly, "I don't want to disturb their business matters. I'm sure I will meet them at dinner or maybe even when you give me the tour. I really am quite tired."

"Of course, dear," Narcissa said and then she turned to Lizzy, "Show Miss Samantha to her chambers."

"Yes Mistress," the house elf said.

"I have prepared some rooms in the west wing for you during your stay," Narcissa said, "Astoria and I will be in the family room just down that hall and to the left. If you get lost just call for Lizzy. I have assigned her to be your personal servant."

"That's very kind of you, Mrs…Narcissa," Sam said catching herself before she said Mrs. Malfoy again.

"Please follow Lizzy, Miss Samantha," the house elf said. Samantha followed Lizzy back down the gallery and into the main corridor. She paused a moment when she realized she had forgotten to look at the other portraits of the recent Malfoys. Oh well, she thought to herself. No doubt Narsissa would show her later. She glanced down at the Mickey Mouse watch on her wrist. There was still plenty of time before dinner.

Just as Narcissa and Astoria settled back down in the family room talking about how Astoria's decorating was going, Draco and Lucius re-entered the room. Draco went straight to Astoria and gave her a kiss.

"I missed you," he said as he sat down on the sofa next to her.

"I take it everything is alright with the investments?" she asked him.

"We haven't discussed them yet," he said, "We just talked and played a game of Chess."

"Who won?" she asked.

"Do you really have to guess?" Draco asked. Astoria giggled at him and let her hand rest on his thigh.

Lucius still stood in the doorway looking around the room impatiently. Where was she? Kingsley had come to the drawing room to announce her arrival, and he was eager to examine her figure.

"What is it, Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing," he said as he strode across the room sitting by her, "I was expecting to find our esteemed guest, Miss Samantha."

"You just missed her," Narcissa said, "She arrived about ten minutes ago. She said she was tired and wanted to freshen up before dinner."

"Ah, I see," Lucius said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the sofa, "Which chambers did you prepare for her?" he asked.

"The guest bedroom in the west wing as well as the serpent room as a study and the dragon room as a day lounge," she said. Lucius smirked ever so slightly, as to not draw attention to himself. Miss Samantha's chambers were only about twenty feet from his own. He wished it was closer to dinner so he would have the excuse to change into something more formal and possibly catch her in the hall. If he did it now, they would wonder why, and he would feel embarrassed about admitting how anxious he truly was to see her again.

"That's a fine choice. You have impeccable taste as always," he said.

"I thought she was quite lovely," Astoria said, "I loved her outfit."

"I was impressed," Narcissa said toward Lucius, "She was very polite and had an air around her of true sophistication."

"I couldn't believe how tall she was," Astoria said.

"How tall was she?" Draco asked

"At least one hundred and eighty centimeters," Astoria answered, "And she must exercise quite a bit. She was very muscular."

"I think it suits her, though," Narcissa said, "Considering her heritage."

"She was very pretty too," Astoria said.

Lucius almost spoke to say that she was far more that pretty, but he stopped himself. They didn't need to know he had accidently attacked her in the cemetery. Plus it would have been inappropriate to declare that he thought she was gorgeous.

"What were you going to say, Father?" Draco asked.

"I was going to say that I will be sending an owl to the Krumpets inviting them to dine with us Thursday next." He said.

"The Krumpets?" Narcissa asked, "Really? That's hardly the first family I would introduce Miss Samantha to."

"Yeah," Draco said, "Mr. Krumpet is an old, senile buffoon, and his oldest son is a womanizer and a pervert. I don't want him anywhere near Astoria."

Lucius cursed to himself. He said the first family he could think of and Draco was absolutely right about Mr. Krumpet's son, Lance. He didn't want Miss Samantha near him either.

"What about the McTavishes?" Narcissa suggested, "Evette McTavish is an old friend of mine."

"That's a much better choice," Lucius said, "Thank you, dear,"

"Would be able to come next Thursday?" Narcissa asked turning back toward Draco and Astoria.

"I think so," Draco said, "I don't have to start working overtime until the following Monday."

"I wonder what kind of gown, Miss Samantha will wear to the Christmas ball?" Astoria asked looking at Narcissa.

"Come Draco," Lucius said, "I do believe that is our que to go and discuss our new investments. I'll meet you in my study." He said as she stood and exited the room. Finally he had an excuse to go to the west wing. His study was at the far end of the corridor down from Samantha's chambers. If he saw her pass by the door while Draco and he were talking he would invite her in.

Samantha followed Lizzy up the main staircase to the west wing. She took notice of the huge fireplace that looked like it was carved directly into the stone of the wall by the stairs. The stairs too were stone and the same monotone grey as the rest of the house. Lizzy stopped at the first door they came to after they left the stairs on the third floor.

"This is the Master's study. Please do not disturb him in here," she said.

"Thank you, Lizzy. That's kind of you to warn me," Sam said. The last thing she wanted to do was get on a Deatheater's bad side. Lizzy continued on stopping at the next door.

"This is the Master's lounge," Lizzy said, "He often receives important guests and discusses private business in here." Sam nodded down to Lizzy. Lizzy continued on. They passed two doors where Lizzy said nothing stopping again at the next.

"This is the Master's bedroom," she said. Sam's eyes went wide.

"You have got to be shitting me," Sam said and immediately regretted it. Normally when she was alone or with friends she had a bit of a habit of cussing, but she didn't want to come off as rude and improper while she stayed with the Malfoys.

"Lizzy must always tell the truth. If Lizzy lies she must stick her toes into the fireplace,"

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Sam said, "I didn't mean to imply that you were lying, and please forgive my crude vocabulary,"

"What Miss Samantha says or doesn't say is not for Lizzy to judge," the little house elf said.

"Please lead on, Lizzy," Sam said.

"Yes, Miss Samantha," Lizzy said and continued on down the corridor. Sam wanted to vomit. How could they have placed her so close to Mr. Malfoy? Narcissa and Astoria seemed nice, but she wanted nothing to do with…she could not remember what his name was. She didn't care either if she even learned it. Lizzy stopped at a door at the end of the corridor.

"This will be Miss Samantha's Study," she said. Samantha stepped past her and opened the door. It was a small room, but it was well lit and had a large window. Everywhere she looked she saw details of a serpent motif. Samantha closed the door as Lizzy walked to the door on the opposite side of the hall.

"This will be Miss Samantha's personal lounge," Lizzy said. Again Sam opened the door and glanced in. This room was larger and had several book shelves and a small, iron spiraling staircase that led to a balcony area just above a large white fireplace. This room was adorned with dragon statues and carvings. Sam shut the door and nodded down to Lizzy. Lizzy walked over to the next door and opened it for Sam.

"This is Miss Samantha's bedroom." She said. Sam walked pass her and entered the room. It was large and had a four poster bed with green, velvet curtains around it. She had never slept in a bed with curtains before. The bed was also on some kind of platform that was higher than the rest of the room. The furniture was exquisite and antique, probably hundreds of years old. There were a few more book shelves and a wardrobe. In one corner there was a huge vanity with three mirrors next to another door which Samantha guess was the bathroom. The other corner Sam found her various trunks and luggage that she had sent the day before. She walked over to one of the trunks and opened it digging out a small toiletry bag.

"I'm going to take a bath, Lizzy." Sam said heading for the bathroom door.

"Yes, Miss Samantha," Lizzy said, "Lizzy will begin to unpack Miss Samantha's trunks." Lizzy waved her hand and one of the trunks opened. A stack of clothes flew toward the wardrobe. Sam entered the bathroom.

"Whoa!" Sam said out loud as she gazed around the bathroom. It was huge, maybe even bigger than the actual bedroom. It had pristine, clean white tiles with a mosaic of the Malfoy sigil on the ceiling. It had duel sinks by an intricate silver mirror. The toilet was black, but pretty much an ordinary toilet. Even the Malfoys couldn't really posh that one up. The tub was really a small pool in the middle of the floor and the whole back of the bathroom was what looked like a 'his and hers' shower with nozzles on each end encased in frosted glass.

Sam walked over and turned on the water nozzle by the tub. She returned to the sink and started to unpack her toiletry bag taking out various vials of soaps and perfumes, and her toothbrush. She organized them around glancing at the tub to see how full it was getting. She found some towels and a robe in a tall cabinet next to a hamper. She undressed quickly, tossing the clothes in the hamper. They disappeared as soon as they landed at the bottom. She set her leather boots on the floor next to the sink and took her hair down from the messy bun shaking it out.

She stepped down into the pool of steaming water. It felt amazing on her naked skin and tired legs. She rubbed her shoulder. That stupid expelliarmus spell, she thought to herself. If she ever saw that man again she had half a mind to jinx him into next Monday. She ducked her head under the water to wet her hair and then came back up running her fingers through the tangles. She reached out for her wand next to the pool and held it up into the air.

"Accio hair potion," she said, and one of the vials swiftly flew over to her awaiting hand. As she worked the potion into her long hair she tried to let the warm water relax her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't possibly relax knowing that Mr. Malfoy's bedroom was just a couple of doors down the hall.


	4. Bloody Hell

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Four: Bloody Hell

Lucius crossed the study to his desk, another ancestral heirloom like his bed. He sat down in his chair and opened a drawer pulling out his reading glasses. He hated the fact that he needed them now. They only made him feel older. He put it off for a long while until the constant strain of his eyes was causing terrible migraines, and he finally broke down and got a pair. He adjusted them on his nose reaching into another drawer and pulled out two thick ledgers. He opened one and started to go over the numbers when Draco entered the study carrying his own ledger.

"Leave the door open," Lucius commanded as Draco started to close it. Draco paused for a moment, but then he left the door halfway ajar. He pulled up a chair across from his father and sat down.

"It's doing well so far," Draco said opening the ledger, "I have been continuing to put twenty percent of my paycheck into it over the last two years."

"I still don't know why you refused my offer of one hundred thousand galleons as your capital," Lucius said reaching out for the ledger.

"Father we have already discussed this," Draco said giving him a look.

"I was just saying," Lucius said as he looked down at the numbers.

"I shouldn't even be asking for your advice all the time," Draco said, "I wanted to do it on my own."

"I'm your father," Lucius said, "Giving you advice is my job. Whether or not you take it is up to your own digressions."

"Yes, Father," Draco said. Lucius jotted down a few numbers on a blank piece of parchment adding and subtracting them. He glanced over at his own ledgers a few times. Then he opened a drawer and pulled out another blank piece of parchment. He jotted down a few notes.

"You are doing a wonderful job, so far," Lucius said, "But I have it on good authority that these stocks are getting ready to take a dive. You should trade them," he said pointing to the notes at the top of the page.

"Have you traded yours?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Lucius said as he started to jot down more numbers in his own ledger. He took out another piece of blank parchment and jotted down some more notes. He handed the parchment to Draco. "You should look into these companies," he said. Draco took the parchment and looked over the notes. Lucius closed Draco's ledger and handed it back to him.

"Do you have any other questions?" he asked.

"No, Father," Draco said taking the ledger, "I appreciate your help."

"I still have some numbers to calculate," Lucius said returning his focus to his own ledgers, "Go and enjoy the company of your wife and mother."

Draco nodded toward Lucius. He stood up moving the chair back to its proper place. Lucius watched Draco leave out of the corner of his eye. Draco opened the door and then made sure it was halfway open again, before he walked off down the corridor. Lucius sighed. Finally, he thought. He shut the ledgers and put them back into his desk drawer. His finances were more than fine. He took off his glasses and put them back in their case in the top drawer. He stood smoothing out the front of his red and black silk over shirt. He crossed the study, opening the door and peeked out into the hall to make sure Draco was out of sight. He stepped out of the study closing the door. Taking eager strides he turned to head toward the door of Samantha's bedroom. He panicked when the door opened and quickly racked his brain for an excuse as to why he was walking down this corridor, but it was only Lizzy.

"Lizzy?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Master?" she asked.

"Has Miss Samantha been settled in and unpacked?" he asked.

"Yes, Master," Lizzy said bowing, "Miss Samantha was in the bath when Lizzy finished unpacking."

Lucius eyes went wide and he gulped nervously focusing on retaining his composer.

"Very good, Lizzy, carry on," he said. Lizzy bowed to him again continuing down the hall. Lucius turned on his heels and hurried to his own bedroom door. Once inside he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned his back against it.

Bloody hell! He brought his hand up to cover his eyes as he desperately tried to purge the image his imagination was creating. He saw those steel grey eyes staring into his own as she stood from the bath. Steam rising from her naked flesh as water trickled down the skin of her breasts and abdomen trickling its way through the wisps of hair concealing her womanhood. He banged the back of his head against the door, hard. For Merlin's sake, he hadn't even seen her figure properly yet! She probably didn't look anything like the twisted fantasy that was playing in his head. Cissa and Draco had said she was muscular. She probably didn't have the curvy, slender body he was imagining. She was probably very boyish with tiny breasts, a flat arse, and barely any other curves. He forced himself to think of her in that way trying to calm himself down and stop the rushing of blood that was gathering in his pants. This was ridiculous! He was forty-eight years old, not fourteen!

He tried to think of when his last physical encounter was with Narcissa. Five month ago? No, six months ago. He guessed it had been far too long. He inhaled and exhaled slowly as he palmed the growing bulge in his slacks. It didn't help and only managed to further arouse him. He crossed the bedroom to the bathroom and started the water in his shower; cold water. He undressed quickly tossing his clothes into the hamper. He stepped into the flow of the frigid water and let it cascade down his body. He tried to think of anything but her. He thought about his own mother. That didn't help. He thought about his grandmother. That didn't help. He thought about Voldemort. Even that didn't help. This was a losing battle.

He reached out and turned on the hot water adjusting the dials until it was a comfortable temperature. He grabbed his vial of body potion and lathered himself up. He gently grasped the shaft of his now fully erect penis using the suds to aid his movement as he began to move his hand up and down, gently at first and then he slowly picked up his pace rubbing his thumb over the sensitive, uncircumcised tip every few strokes. He felt his face and chest flush and let out a silent groan. He started to buck his hips, panting, thrusting into his hand as he slightly squeezing his fingers to create more friction. The pleasure irradiated from his core and spread slowly from his testicles to the rest of his body. He was getting close.

He closed his eyes and he saw hers. That was her only feature that he knew for sure. Those big, grey eyes staring up at him from the snow. He pictured those eyes staring up at him now from the shower floor. Those eyes filled with desire, her soft lips around his shaft sucking and licking at his engorged flesh. His hand gripped hard into her golden hair at the top of her head, as he guiding her to bring him over the edge. "That's it, be a good girl," he would say to her. He was fully, and loudly groaning now, but he didn't care if anyone could hear. He hadn't felt pleasure like this for a long time, and the tension in his body begged for the crescendo.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. "Urgh!" He grunted and with another few thrusts he felt his abdomen tighten as the orgasm radiated through him. He felt his hot semen explode out onto his hand and the tile. He loosened the grip on his penis sighing in relief as he slowly came down from the high, his knees shaking in the bliss of pleasure, milking the cum from his tip with the last of his thrusts. His heart was racing and his face and chest were on fire. He removed his hand from his penis and used it to brace himself on the wall of the shower, resting his burning forehead against the cool tile. That takes care of that, he thought. Now it's time to be done with it.

Samantha exited the bathroom wrapped in the soft robe she found in the cabinet. Lizzy had finished unpacking and left to attend other duties. Sam sat down at the vanity and started to brush out her long hair. Once it was completely detangled and smooth she used a drying charm, and used a big plastic clip to hold it out of her face. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. It was enchanted and inside it stretched out into a walk-in closet.

Narsissa said this was a formal dinner so she rummaged around until she found all the eveningwear she brought with her. Judging by the décor of the house and the colours that Narsissa and Astoria were wearing she pulled out one of her older evening dresses. It was a vintage Channel, black with intricate green embroidery. It was a knee length pencil design, the neck was wide, as the sleeves rested just off the shoulder, and it showed tasteful cleavage. After all, she wasn't trying to impress any eligible men while she was here. She untied the robe and let it pool on the floor of the wardrobe. She slipped into some clean panties and then pulled on the dress. Zipping up the side she adjusted the front so she had the necessary support for her ample bosom. She chose a pair of strappy black stilettoes that went all the way up the calf of her leg and quickly buckled them. She checked herself out in the mirror, satisfied she returned to the vanity.

She opened several drawers trying to figure out where Lizzy put all of her jewelry until she found it and pulled out a large red velvet box. She opened it pulling out her favourite necklace. Since Narsissa seemed fond of diamonds, Sam didn't want to try to out bling her. The necklace she held in her hand was a tear shaped emerald surrounded by black diamonds, all flawless and set in platinum. She clasped it around her neck and then she threaded the matching earrings into her lobes. She took out her tube of water-proof, sweat-proof, and magic-proof eyeliner and traced it all around each eye extending out the upper corners to make her eyes catty. She chose a silver eyeshadow as the base colour and then added a darker grey to the outer sides of her lids. She went over both colours with a thin layer of silver glitter. She didn't like blush, and instead she used a light bronzer to add definition to her cheekbones and the shadows on the corners of her forehead and the sides of her nose. She took out a small compact. Inside was a shiny, red lip lacquer. Using a small brush she applied to her lips and casted a charm to make it food and drink proof. She didn't want to leave lip marks on the Malfoys fine china and crystal.

She took out a bottle of hair smoothing serum and applied it all over her golden locks. She casted a charm to make her natural curls more defined and to hold them in place. She decided she was going to leave it long but she wanted it to sweep to one side. She dug around until she found her enchanted hair pins and started to stick them in the back so that her hair would only cascade down her right shoulder. She looked everything over in the mirror and smiled to herself. This dinner was her opportunity to prove herself and to also represent all of American's upper class wizarding society. She had to be perfect, and she was confident that she looked it. She straightened up the vanity and went back to the wardrobe to hang up the bath robe. She thought about calling for Lizzy to lead her back to the family room but if she was going to be staying here for a while she needed to learn the floorplan for herself. She walked confidently into the corridor, the heels of her stilettoes clacking on the stone floor making her way back toward the main stair. She shuddered as she passed Mr. Malfoy's bedroom door. No doubt she would finally meet him at this dinner. She thought back to the picture she had seen in Wizarding USA and how terrible he had looked. He was probably worse now. She pictured a decrepit old man, hunched over a cane, disheveled and wrinkled; broken by the passing of time.

Lucius felt absolutely ashamed of himself as he buttoned up the front of his white silk shirt. He hadn't had a wank in years, and he felt like he had demoted himself as a gentleman. He searched around his wardrobe until he found his black over shirt that was embossed with silver snakes. He slid it on and buttoned it quickly. Why Narcissa suggested that this should be a formal dinner eluded him. The only person who would be there who wasn't family was that blasted American. So far she had only managed to torment and haunt him, and in truth she hadn't even really met him yet. He felt silly for the way he lost control earlier, both in the cemetery and then just twenty minutes ago out in the hall. He blamed himself for letting his own sexual desires get pent up for so long.

He had long come to terms with his aging and accepted that his drive and libido had diminished over the years. His last mistress was over ten years ago and only lasted for two weeks before he dismissed her. Still, he was thankful for his virility. In fact, maybe his body was playing a joke on him, telling him he wasn't as old as he thought he was. He pulled out a long formal cloak from his collection of dress robes and looked it over. He sighed. He didn't need to be in full dress robes for this. For god sakes, this was his house, it was his food they would be eating, and he was going to wear whatever the hell he wanted to. He hung the cloak back up and then he walked out of the wardrobe over to a dresser where his sigil broach sat. He pinned it quickly to his collar and then slipped into his Italian leather loafers.

He walked briskly back out into the corridor heading for the main stair. He held his head up proudly as he descended the stairs admiring the general splendor of his home. He was the master of this castle. This American was his guest, in his domain, nothing more than a leaf passing by in the wind. He would of course be polite and courteous toward her, but he would not let himself stoop to the level in which he had found himself in the shower. His pride would not allow that. He would rejoin his wife, son, and daughter-in-law in the family room as they waiting for the dinner bell, and he would mostly ignore the American. He would speak when spoken to, and dabble in polite, innocent banter. Other than that, absolutely not. He would keep to himself and leave it to her own manners to respect his space and privacy.

Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed in the direction of the family room he heard another set of footsteps behind him. His heart skipped a beat as he turned swiftly and gazed up toward the sound. A few minutes later, Samantha turned the corner as she too descended the stairs and came into view.

"Bloody hell," Lucius said barely above a whisper. She had not yet noticed him at the base of the stairs. His eyes devoured her. Her hair was much longer than he had originally thought. It almost reached to her knees and was naturally curly. Her face was even more beautiful than it had been in the cemetery as she accented her features with sharp eyeliner and expertly applied shadows added contrasts to her soft, angular features. Her lips were blood red and glossy like a candied apple. The dress she wore tastefully showed off her large breasts as well as the defined muscles of her arms and legs. Tracing his eyes down the wicked curves of her hips almost pained him, and her stilettoes only added to the roundness and fullness of her wide hips and perfectly heart shaped buttocks. Her body was anything but boyish as he had guessed earlier, but was also quite different from the slender one he imagined in his fantasy. It was much, much more alluring. He was now very thankful and grateful that he broke down and gave himself a wank. If he hadn't, surely right now he would be apologizing to her and embarrassing himself. She was halfway down the last of the stairs when she finally looked up and her eyes locked onto his. Lucius thought that every ounce of breath in his body left him.

Sam inhaled as she met his eyes. It was the stranger that attacked her in the cemetery and he was standing as still as a statue gawking at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked standing frozen on the stairs, "Were you even invited?"

Lucius blinked a few times trying to comprehend what she had said and trying to find an answer to her question.

"I…" he began. All of the confidence he felt when he left his bedroom flew out the window the moment he saw her, "Well…I…"

"Speak or I shall call out for Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly. "What did you do? Sneak in through a window?" she asked.

Finally Lucius regain his composer, "I am Mr. Malfoy," he said adding extra accent to the latter of his sentence, "And I happen to live here,"

All the blood drained from Sam's face. Mr. Malfoy? What the hell? No wonder he attacked her in the cemetery, he was the damn Deatheater! He didn't look anything like the picture she had remembered. In fact, and she hated herself for admitting this, but he was actually very handsome. His hair was expertly groomed, pin straight, and hanging down to his hips. He had a very square face with a broad brow, the tiniest hint of a cleft chin, and a sharp, angular jaw line as if he was hewn from a block of marble. He was tall and slim, but his shoulders were very broad and masculine, and she could tell he had decent muscle definition under his clothes.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were in the cemetery?" She asked.

"I could ask the same of you," He said, "I did ask you for your name."

"That's not the same!" she exclaimed, "You were supposed to be picking me up from the pub. Thanks to you I had to walk the whole way."

"I already told you, I thought you were a man," he said, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest feeling his temper flare.

"What the hell? How could you mistake me for a man?!" she asked.

"I don't normally meet women as tall as you, nor could I see you properly. You were wearing a very heavy cloak and had your hood up. I could see neither your figure nor your face, so the blame is not entirely on myself," He said raising his voice slightly.

"That's no excuse to go off and cast at some random person taking an innocent stroll! It's no wonder you were a Deatheater," she said raising her own voice.

He was enraged. He moved at once, almost like a blur. Before Sam could register what was going on he took the stairs two by two and grabbed hold of her jaw roughly. She inhaled sharply as he tightened his grip on her. She stared at him absolutely petrified as her hands flew up to grab his wrists.

"You should have just waited at the damn pub!" he said forcefully causing her to flinch every time he heightened his dictation. "I am Lucius Malfoy. I wait for no one. I chase no one. I will cast whatever I want at whomever I want whenever I want for whatever reason I have. If I am running late I expect that person to wait. This is my house. You are my guest, and if you think I am going to tolerate your vulgar American rashness and indifference you are very mistaken. I can make your every waking moment a living hell if I wanted to. I am not asking for your respect, I am demanding it! Do you understand?" he asked. Sam said nothing. She only stared at him, digging her nails into his wrists trying to pry him off of her, those striking grey eyes brimming with tears. He gripped her jaw tighter causing her to whimper. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he roared.

"Yes!" She said finally, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Yes, I understand!"

"Yes I understand, Lucius Malfoy," He said, "Say it,"

"I'm sorry!" She said again, "Please! I'm sorry!"

"SAY IT!" He roared.

"Yes I understand, Lucius Malfoy!" she exclaimed, her whole body trembling in fear.

Lucius released her and she fell down to her knees on the stairs holding onto to her throbbing jaw. Lucius stood above her proud of himself once more. He looked down at her as a falcon would look at a little mouse. Until he heard her sob…His anger melted away; his pride. What had he done? He felt ashamed anew. How could he let himself lose his temper like that? He took a deep breath and turned to descend back down the stairs. She flinched again when he moved and looked up at him. He could not bring himself to look her in the eye. He continued into the corridor without looking back at her.

He didn't want to face his family knowing that Narcissa would sense something was wrong at once. He didn't want to openly admit his violent actions. Samantha had called him out as a Deatheater. No one had dared speak that word to his face in years, and hearing it again, especially from someone he barely knew, just made him snap. He knew he had a problem with his temper. He inherited that from his mother. She was a headstrong, impatient woman who was almost always angry. He entered the drawing room and when he shut the door he locked it. He wanted to be alone, and he made his way to his window to watch the setting sun.

He couldn't believe how quickly that whole situation escalated. Within the span of an hour Samantha had turned him into a pubescent boy that could barely function without an almost unbreaking desire for release. He had a wank picturing her servicing his member, and all without even knowing what she truly looked like. Then, she would appear as an angel on his staircase, stealing his breath away and outdoing every expectation of his imagination innocently asking completely legitimate questions with an appropriate tone of voice. She had every right to ask what she had asked. He knew her, but she did not know him. He lost control of himself and then he only hurt her again. Bloody hell, he hurt her twice in the same day. He slammed his hand against the window angry at himself and ignored the searing cold of the glass. He had to figure out a way to make it up to her. Show her that he wasn't the monster she thought he was.

Then another thought entered his head. She knew he used to be a Deatheater…Well, he was flattering himself with that one. Everyone knew he used to be a Deatheater. She must have been terrified to come here in the first place, and he had done nothing but prove to be everything of her darkest fears. He was a monster, and he wanted so badly to redeem himself to her. She had an effect on him that he didn't understand nor had ever felt the likes of before. He removed his hand from the window and looked down at his fingers. They tingled as he remembered the way her soft skin had felt when he grabbed her. His body automatically reacted around her; both good and bad, and his emotions ran wild. It was something he wasn't used to. He was always in complete control of almost everything. She was a wild card, and he had absolutely no idea how to handle this particular situation.

Samantha somehow managed to find her way to her feet. She was thankful she had made her make-up everything-proof. She didn't want Narsissa and Astoria to find out she was crying, and more so she didn't want them to know why, or more correctly, who gave her the reason for crying. Lucius Malfoy was ten times worse than she could have possibly imagined. So what if he didn't look as she had expected, it made no difference to his character. He was evil, pure evil. She made a mistake coming here, and as soon as the Ministry's Christmas ball was over she was going straight home, and would vow to never return. Damn the whole lot of them! She made her way down the rest of the stairs and sat on the cushions of a nearby bay window. She allowed herself a few quiet, peaceful moments to regain her composer before she stood adjusting her dress. She entered the corridor that led to the family room, or at least she hoped that it led to the family room. She decided that it would be best to stick close to Narcissa for the duration of her visit and avoid the Malfoy patriarch all together.


	5. Dinner

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Five: Dinner

"Built between 1590 and 1597, this castle was the leading example of Elizabethan architecture," Narcissa explained as she, Samantha, Draco, and Astoria exited from a long corridor. No doubt Draco and Astoria had already heard this 'tour' several times and only tagged along out of courtesy. Sam had expected it to be long and boring, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that Narsissa had a gift for choosing words. The history of the manor was actually quite fascinating.

The room they stood in now was a massive dining room. Two ancient chandeliers hung above the seeming endless table and there must have been at least thirty or forty chairs surrounding it.

"No doubt you have heard of that disgusting rumor about Lucius," Narcissa said turning toward Sam.

Sam flinched slightly hearing his name. Why would Narcissa ask such a thing? The entire world knew about Lucius, "Forgive me, Narcissa," Sam said, "But I do not wish to offend nor dishonour you or your husband with my answer."

Narcissa looked confused for a moment and then chuckled slightly, "Forgive me, my dear," she said, "I did not mean Lucius, my husband. I meant Lucius Malfoy the first."

"Oh," Sam said, "No, I'm sorry. I have not heard any rumours about Lucius the first. I had not even known that your husband was the second."

"It was that damn Skeeter," Draco interjected, "Claimed she dug up an old story about how Lucius the first tried to court and marry Queen Elizabeth."

"Really?" Sam asked, "I thought she was a muggle?"

"She was," Draco said, "Skeeter's blasted article claimed that Lucius jinxed Elizabeth after she refused him so that she would never have a desire to marry at all."

Good god, Samantha thought to herself, these Malfoys have been douchbags for centuries.

"It's not true," Narcissa said, "They were just trying to take a jab at our blood status. No Malfoy has ever associated with muggles."

"I see," Sam said. She looked back over at the huge dining table, "Who else will be joining us for dinner?" she asked.

"No one else," Narcissa said, "We won't be dining in here. We only use this room for large engagements or important meetings."

Narcissa continued on with the tour, Sam once again losing herself in the history. They arrived back at the portrait gallery. Both she and Draco took turns naming off each and every ancestor.

"I know this one," Sam interrupted, "Abraxas Malfoy. I think he was friends with my Grandfather, Arany Hannibal Maxus Ezust Szerelem."

"Indeed he was," said Abraxas's portrait, "You're very sharp, I'm impressed."

Sam smiled at the portrait and curtsied toward him, "Thank you, sir."

"This is my father, Lucius Malfoy the second" Draco said pointing to the portrait hanging next to the one of Abraxas. She dared to cast her gaze to it. There he was the very object of her fears. He was much younger in the portrait, standing tall with his broad shoulders and his chin held high. The way the portrait leered down at her made her feel small. The air of arrogance and pride around his expression was stifling. When she met the eyes of the portrait she felt a shiver run down her spine and her jaw throbbed for a moment.

"And of course," Narcissa said as she stood by the next portrait, "My dear Draco," she said as a warm, proud smile came to her face. "He works at the Ministry now."

"Yes," Sam said turning to him, "I believe you were the one who was put in charge of the enchantments for the Christmas ball."

"It's going to be beautiful," Draco said, "Astoria helped me come up with a theme that no one has ever done before."

"I look forward to it," Sam said.

"Draco, Astoria," Narcissa said, "Would you please continue on? I need to dress for dinner."

"Yes, Mother," Draco said, "Please, this way, Miss Samantha,"

Draco and Astoria continued on, though Draco wasn't as good as his mother at explaining things. They showed Sam several more rooms, all grand and lavish, and then finally as Draco was talking about how the dungeons were constructed a loud gong rang through the entire castle.

Narcissa rejoined them on the main staircase. She was wearing a simple but elegant off-white satin gown. Sam noticed that she had come from the direction of the east wing. That's odd, she thought. Why were Lucius's rooms in the west wing? And why hadn't Narcissa put her in the east wing in the first place? She followed behind the Malfoy's trying to memorize the various hallways and corridors until the hall opened up into a smaller dining room.

Sam inhaled sharply when her eyes found Lucius sitting at the head of the small table. His eyes locked onto her at once. Draco took a seat to the right of his father, Astoria next to him, and Narcissa guided Sam to the seat that was left of her own at the opposite head of the table. Sam tried her best to ignore Lucius, thought she felt his eyes boring into her, and was thankful there was still an empty chair between them.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked, "Lucius?"

Lucius was broken from his trance. As soon as Samantha entered the room their eyes found each other's. He was lost in the pools of silver racking his brain to come up with a way to redeem himself for his previous actions. Flowers? No, that's too cheesy. Diamonds? That always works for Narcissa. Lucius glanced down at the giant emerald hovering above Samantha's exposed cleavage. Perhaps not diamonds, he thought as he tried to focus on anything but her breasts.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked again.

"Yes, dear?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to Miss Samantha?" Narcissa said. She had a hint of worry in her tone, as well as shock. He had never once failed to formally introduce himself to anyone.

"Heavens," he said, "Of course, how foolish of me. I seemed to have drifted away again." He stood from the table and walked toward Sam.

Sam gulped as she too stood and curtsied. As soon as he was in front of her he reached out for her hand. Sam assumed he was going to shake it, and forcefully, but instead he very gently took her fingers bringing them up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand, his lips lingering just a second or two longer than necessary.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said staring into her eyes, "It's a pleasure."

Sam knew she was blushing and she hated herself for it. He had surprised her by how gentle he was being. Compared to the Deatheater that man-handled her on the stairs he was a completely different person now. He was, and Sam nearly cringed admitting it, charming. And the way his dictation elevated when he said the word 'pleasure,' Sam though her heart would burst by how fast it was beating.

"Samantha Pierce-Weston," she said, so flustered she almost wasn't unable to get the words out.

She was so close to him, Lucius thought. Her perfume wafted around his face and it was intoxicating. The way the skin of her hand felt when it reached his lips sent his heart into a samba dance. He glanced down at her glossy red lips and imagined what they would feel like if they pressed against his own. When they pressed against his own, he thought. He would have her, he swore. He would take her if he had to. Never had he felt this kind of anticipation and desperation. He felt surely he would die if he never had her under him, gasping, calling his name, flesh on flesh as he thrusted into her, his lips tracing over the skin of her neck, sinking his teeth into her shoulder tasting her sweat. He would dominate her, possess her, fill her with his cock and his seed.

"Mother, what menu have you prepared tonight?" Draco asked, tearing Lucius away from his fantasy. He realized he was still holding onto Samantha's fingers and let go.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Miss Samantha," he said, and he turned walking swiftly back to his seat. He would have her, but not now.

"Lobster bisque as a first course, fresh wild greens as the second, duck l'orange with rice as the main, and a chocolate raspberry torte for dessert," Narcissa said answering her son.

Sam returned to her own seat. Why had he held onto her hand for so long? Why hadn't anyone else noticed the way his eyes invaded her own and then the subtle glance at her lips? Who the hell did he think he was? She felt violated. And his audacity to kiss her hand! She wanted to cut the whole thing clean off. She felt embarrassed about blushing. He probably reveled at that. Smug bastard. Smug, arrogant, evil, sadistic bastard!

A bowl of bisque appeared in front of her as well as what she assumed was the Malfoys finest gold utensils, a glass of water, a glass of white wine, a glass of red wine, and a glass of some other wine that was bright green. Sam tried to shake off her thoughts of Lucius. She had to focus on using her best formal manners and etiquette.

"Lucius was telling us earlier that he is going to invite the McTavishes to dine with us next Thursday," Narcissa said, "Do you know any of the McTavishes?"

"I do not," Sam said. "The most famous British family I know of are the Connollys, other than your own family and of course the Potters."

Narcissa seemed slightly taken back and she glanced at Lucius who was scowling.

"We do not associate with the Connollys," Draco said cutting the tension that was growing in the air.

"Why not?" Sam asked, "I thought Billy Connolly was a famous comedian in both the magical and muggle worlds."

"He is," Lucius said glaring at her, "But he is married to a muggle."

Sam could tell by the tone of his voice that this wasn't a topic to draw out any further. She had not thought about the possibility that the Malfoys were pure blood enthusiasts. She thought back to the story Draco told her regarding Queen Elizabeth and cursed at herself for not taking the hint.

"Tell me more about the McTavishes," she said. The bisques had vanished away as the wild greens appeared. She had directed the question to Narcissa but it was Lucius who spoke.

"Angus McTavish is a very respectable wizard," he said, "His family is old, though not as old as ours, and he owns several wizarding hotels around the world."

"My dog back home is named Angus," Sam said and giggled slightly. Lucius had to use almost all of his strength not to react to how adorable her giggle was.

"Why did you not bring your dog?" he asked, "I am rather fond of dogs. We used to breed Irish Bloodhounds."

"I did not want to push your hospitality nor impose upon you," Sam said.

"What kind of dog is it?" Narcissa asked.

"He is a Chihuahua/Miniature Pinscher mix," Sam said turning to look at her, "I have some photos upstairs. I would be happy to show you later."

"That sounds lovely," Lucius said, "We'll come up to your lounge after dinner."

"Do you think we should get a dog?" Astoria asked leaning over to Draco.

"I don't mind dear," Draco said taking a sip of wine.

"Mr. McTavish also owns the Aphrodite Rachelle vineyard," Narcissa said as she finished her greens.

"I've heard of that, but I have never had any of their enchanted wines," Samantha said setting down her gold fork.

Lucius reached out for his glass of bright green wine, "This is from their vintage collection. It's a dessert wine that was chosen to be paired with the torte."

"And the enchantment?" Sam asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Family and fellowship," Lucius said and smiled at her admiring. Why did she have to make eye contact with him so much? It was driving him mad. She continued to stare at him trying to read any hints of his intentions, but he was unreadable. Finally she looked away when the plates of duck l'orange appeared.

"Father and I were talking earlier, and we were wondering what school you attended," Draco asked, "He said there were three in America."

"Ilvermorny," Sam said, "I was the class valedictorian in charms and flying."

"Did you play Qudditch?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes," Sam answered as she cut through a piece of duck breast, "I still play it in a recreation league back home."

"What position do you play?" Lucius asked.

"Chaser," Sam answered putting a piece of duck in her mouth, "This is delicious, by the way," she said turning to Narcissa. Sam was desperate to catch a break from talking to Lucius.

"Thank you," Narcissa said and smiled at her eating a piece of her own duck.

"I also enjoy playing softball," Sam said. "It's the female version of baseball."

"I never really did anything sport wise," Narcissa said, "I am not much of an athlete."

"I was a seeker when I was at Hogwarts," Draco said proudly.

"Really?" Sam asked, "How many times did you catch the snitch during a game?"

"I can't remember now," Draco answered, "And I rarely play. Sometimes Father and I fly around passing back and forth a quaffle, but we haven't done it in ages."

"When the spring comes, you must come and play in one of my league games," Sam said, "I can arrange everything."

"That sounds lovely," Astoria said smiling.

"Do you play Astoria?" Sam asked.

"I didn't play on any of the school teams, but I'll always join in a friendly backyard game," she said.

"How long have you and Draco been married?" Sam asked.

"Two months," Astoria said, "But we have been together for nearly three years."

"You were a Greengrass, correct?" Sam asked. "I think I met your father once at gala in New York City."

"Yes, The Presidential Gala," Astoria said, "Gosh, that was four years ago."

"It must get terribly confusing for you Americans," Lucius interrupted. Sam looked over at him, "Having a president for muggles and a president for wizards."

"It's not really," Sam said, "And it wasn't always that way. George Washington was a fine wizard and the muggles loved him."

Finally the chocolate raspberry torte arrived diverting Sam's attention from Lucius. She could never say no to anything chocolate. It seemed her company thought the same because a pleasant silence fell over the table. Finally Lucius reached out for his cup of bright green wine. He tapped the edge of the glass to get everyone's attention and then he stood and lifted the glass into the air.

"To Miss Samantha," he began, "A charming, intelligent young lady, whom I am proud to have wandering these ancient halls of my ancestors. May your stay with us be as pleasant as your company is to us, to Samantha."

"To Samantha," everyone else repeated lifting their glasses and they all took a sip.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Samantha said as she sipped her own. She could feel the magic in the drink pulse through her and it was actually pleasant. She did feel like she was sitting in the company of family and friends. She would have to visit this vineyard and bring some wine back home with her.

When the torte was finished and the house elves began to clean up the dining room, Draco stood up and took Astoria's hand helping her out of her chair.

"Mother," he said looking at Narcissa and then he turned to look at Lucius, "Father, it's been a lovely evening with the both of you. I know I don't visit as often as I should."

"I know you're busy with work," Narcissa said standing and hugged Draco. Lucius too stood and hugged his son.

"Have a safe journey home," Lucius said and bowed his head to Astoria. Draco and Astoria then walked around the table to Sam who was now also standing.

"It's truly been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Samantha," Astoria said as she hugged Sam, "I look forward to seeing you again and you must let me look through your clothes. You have an impeccable taste in fashion."

"Of course, Astoria," Sam said smiling at her, "I would love to."

"I hope my parents won't smother you," Draco said holding out his hand to shake hers, "My mother can sometimes be overly motherly."

Sam shook his hand and chuckled, "It would be a welcome to feel so at home." Of course she was lying. She was scared out of her wits. Narcissa was fine, but it was Lucius she was worried about. She didn't want to be within one hundred meters of the man.

"Cissa, dear," Lucius said walking over to Narcissa, "Shall we accompany Miss Samantha to her study to see her pictures?" he asked holding out his arm.

"Actually no, dear," Narcissa said and then she turned to Sam, "I'm so sorry, forgive me. I do want to see them but I am exhausted."

"I completely understand," Sam said, "I would be happy to bring some down at breakfast to show the both of you."

"I'm not tired at all," Lucius said meeting her gaze, "And I have no further engagements this evening. In fact, Miss Samantha, do you like a good scotch?"

Sam was momentarily frozen. She didn't know what to say. The last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of the evening alone with Lucius, but she didn't want to come off as rude in front of Narcissa. She also didn't want Narcissa to know how terrified she was of him.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I do enjoy a good scotch."

"Alright, dear," Narcissa said and she gave Lucius a peck on his lips, "Good night, and please make our guest feel right at home."

"Good night, dear," Lucius said. Finally, he was going to get to have a moment alone with his elusive prize.

The three of them made their way to the main stair and Narcissa and Lucius shared another chaste kiss before she walked off toward the east wing of the manor. Lucius and Samantha then walked in silence as they continued on to the west wing.

"Miss Samantha," Lucius began but was interrupted.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy," Sam said quickly, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It just sort of slipped out, and I was shocked and angry that you were the one who attacked me in the cemetery. I don't want to come off as rude, but I really don't want to spend my evening alone with you. I'm sorry."

Lucius stopped walking and turned to look down at her, "Well, if you had let me finish, I too was going to apologize."

Sam looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "You were?" She did not think he had the capacity to apologize.

"Believe it or not, Miss Samantha," he said and again he took her fingers in his hand repeating the same motion of kissing the back of her hand, "I am not completely the monster everyone thinks I am."

This time Sam pulled her hand away from him, "I'm sorry, and again I don't want to sound rude," she was terrified that he was going to snap again, "But it is very hard for me to believe you."  
Lucius was hurt by her words. He really had petrified the poor girl. And no doubt his past left a very large shadow over him. He didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to drag her into his study and take her right there on his desk. But he didn't know what to say. He couldn't force himself on her, she would be traumatized for life and probably send him back to Azkaban. He had to win her over. He had to make her come to him willingly. He had to turn on the charm and turn down both his temper and his lust.

"Well, Miss Samantha," he said, "I can have Lizzy bring you a decanter of scotch, and not only will I leave you alone for the evening, but I will also leave you alone for the duration of your visit. I promise. You would barely see me, and rarely speak with me, other than at meals of course. Narcissa has always wanted a daughter, which I'm more than sure she plans on treating you like one. I will stay out of the way and you two can carry on and do whatever you want."

Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. He actually looked…sincere. Did he mean what he said? If she just said it, would he leave her alone? No more creepy staring, no more gawking? No more bouts of anger and rage? She looked deep into his eyes. Was he…sad?

"Or," he continued, "We could continue on to your study, look at these pictures, enjoy some scotch, and maybe actually try to get to know one another like civilized people. My past can be no doubt already known by you, but what do you know of me now? What do you know of Lucius? Just Lucius. Who knows, we may even become friends."

He would never tire of her eyes. They were so big, he felt like he needed to only jump and he would plunge into them. Her pupils were wide and only added to the effect. He could see that his words were rustling around in her head, processing them. He could see the fear in her eyes, but there was also a glint of something else. What was that tiny little gleam hiding back there? He believed that it was curiosity. He raised his hand, she flinched. He paused and then reached out slower. He saw the panic spread across her face, but she didn't move away. He swept a lock of golden hair from her forehead and then let the back of his index finger slide with a feather light touch down her right cheek. When he reached her chin he grasped it gently tracing the pad of his thumb along the line of her jaw. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and she let out the slightest sigh. His heart felt like it was on fire fluttering in his chest.

"The choice is yours." He said and withdrew his hand, "Shall we be friends or continue to be strangers?"

Sam didn't quite know what was happening. She felt like her entire being was being pulled in different directions. On one aspect, she saw the Deatheater, cold and cruel. How many people had he killed? Tortured? But he did have a point. That was years ago, he could be a different man, though his earlier actions did bring that into question. Could she trust him? Could he really become a…a…friend? Would it tarnish her own reputation to have such a friend? When his skin touched hers it frightened her. Her heart increased its pace. Her skin burned against his. And then as he gently stroked her jaw, the same jaw she thought he was going to break not two hours ago, then was a new shiver that spread down her body. It was a warm shiver she had not felt in a very long time. Say nay, and he would simple become another fixture of the house. Say yay, and they would begin with friendly acquaintance. She continued to stare into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and she wondered if it was the evil within him trying to swallow her. She inhaled deeply and then released a deep sigh.

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I will give you the chance to earn my trust. But," she said sharply, "It's only one chance."

A great smile came to Lucius's face. The kind of smile where one's whole face seems to smile. Sam blushed and broke away from his gaze embarrassed. The bastard really was handsome. She would have to be more careful.

"Excellent," he said and he offered his arm to her, "Pictures and scotch?" he asked.

Sam didn't take his arm. She only continued down the corridor, but she did pause long enough to turn and look back at him calling out, "If you get any fingerprint smudges on my pictures I'm gonna be pissed." She purposefully let her more natural southern American drawl come out at the end of her sentence. Lucius only chuckled and followed her to the study his eyes drifting down to watch the sway of her hips.


	6. Getting to Know You

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Six: Getting to Know You

Lucius purposefully situated himself on the small, blue velvet love seat by the fireplace. He had taken off his over shirt and draped it on another chair that was next to a bookcase. He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his white, silk shirt exposing a small patch of dark chest hair. He also took off his cuff links and rolled up the sleeves just enough to show off the muscles on his forearms. Then he saw it, the skull and snakes Dark Mark. That was probably the last thing she wanted to see, he thought and adjusted the sleeve so it was hidden once more.

He was sure that nothing physical was going to happen tonight, but as any man would, he had a small glimmer of hope and wanted to look enticing to her. Samantha had gone to her bedroom to fetch the pictures. He let his long legs stretch out across the love seat and rested his cheek on his hand with his elbow on the armrest. Who knows? Maybe she wouldn't be able to resist.

He could picture her entering the room, seeing him sprawled out on the love seat. She would smile at him hungrily, flinging the pictures over her head crossing the room quickly. His hands would fly to grasp her waist and bring her on top of him crushing his lips against hers. His hands would roam up and down her back as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She would gasp and mewl when he traced his tongue down her neck, his strong hands finally finding the zipper of her dress. His other hands would intertwine his fingers in her hair as he slid down the fabric freeing her glorious breasts moving his mouth down across her clavicle nipping every few seconds as he slowly descended toward the giant mounds of flesh taking one of her pert buds into his mouth feeling it harden under his teeth.

The door to the lounge opened and Lucius actually jumped being torn away from his fantasy. He retracted his legs and sat up on the loveseat trying to suppress his urge to blush.

"Someone decided to get comfy and casual," Sam said as she took in his new, less formal appearance. Lucius said nothing and only smirked at her. His eyes, she thought, looked…hungry.

"I decided to bring all of them," Sam continued as she crossed the room. She had two photo albums and a handful of loose pictures. Much to Lucius's dismay she did not sit down next to him, but rather she pulled up a different chair to his right and sat down, "I figured you could help me choose the best ones to show Narcissa. I don't want to overwhelm her or appear as rude by going on and on about myself."

"I'm sure Narcissa wouldn't mind at all," Lucius said taking an album from her, "She has quite a few albums of her own that she made herself. Just be prepared to see a lot of cute and embarrassing pictures of baby Draco." He said and chuckled as he opened the album.

"That's my whole family at my first cotillion." Sam said leaning over and pointed at a photo. Lucius got a massive whiff of her perfume. He gulped nervously and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting.

"How old were you?" He asked looking at all the smiling faces in the moving picture.

"16," she answered.

Lucius quickly turned the page of the album, those were the last pictures he needed to be admiring given his partial state of arousal.

"Ah! Your grandfather," Lucius said, "I met him on a few occasions."

"I never got to really know him. He was always going back and forth from Hungary," Sam said smiling down at the picture, "He died when I was thirteen,"

"He was a very strong man," Lucius said, "His handshake was like a vice and he was extremely intelligent."

"I imagine I got that from him," Sam said, "I'm nothing like my mother, and my father is really just a big goof ball." She said and pointed to a picture of her parents.

Her mother was very petite and skinny. She had long curly black hair and deep brown eyes. Lucius could recognize the sharp, angular shapes in her face that she shared with Samantha. Her father was a very tall, probably taller than Lucius. His shoulders were broad and he had a muscular build. His hair was straight and golden, as well as his long, braided beard, and he was the one who gave Sam those lovely, grey eyes.

"I can see that you take after your father," Lucius said.

"I know," Sam said sitting back in her chair a bit, "I am very mannish. I get teased all the time, unless it's in sports, then they love me."

"Nonsense," He said and looked up from the album directly into her eyes, "You are a very beautiful, voluptuous woman."

Sam blushed and she felt her heart pound for a few beats. That damn dictation in his accent was elegant and sexy when he wanted it to be. Sam looked away quickly and she stood up from the chair. He watched her as she crossed the room to a table that held an empty decanter.

"I do believe, Mr. Malfoy," she said holding up an empty glass, "That you promised me some scotch." She definitely needed it to take off the edge and soften the tension in the room.

He smiled, "Of course" he said, "Kingsley?" he called out. The house elf appeared at once.

"Yes, Master," Kingsley asked.

"Tell the kitchens to fill the decanter in the serpent room and see that it remains full for the remainder of Miss Samantha's stay." Lucius commanded, "And bring a small ice bucket."

"Yes, Master," Kingsley said, "Right away, Master."

Kingsley disappeared from the room. Lucius returned to the photo album turning the page glancing over the photographs. Samantha remained by the decanter waiting for the scotch to appear. Kingsley popped back and set down the ice bucket on the table. He bowed to Samantha and then apparated from the room. Sam reached out for the little tongs by the bucket and started to move ice cubes into two glasses.

"That's too much ice," Lucius whispered, his breath tickling her left ear. Sam inhaled sharply. She had not heard him get up from the love seat. He was behind her. He was very close behind her. She felt the fabric of his shirt brush across the bare skin of her shoulders. The next thing she knew his large, warm hand was on top of hers. He guided it back to the glasses and removed a few ice cubes from them returning them to the bucket. He released her hand as he reached for the decanter pressing his chest into her back. He cock twitched when she let out a very audible sigh. He could do right here, he thought. He could drop the scotch and bend her over the table taking what he wanted. He could imagine ripping off her dress and running the palm of his hand down her bare back watching himself disappear as he plunged into her hot throbbing folds. He wondered what she looked like. He wondered what she would taste like. Was she wet for him right now? His patience was growing thinner and thinner as they both stood there silent waiting for the other to respond as he slowly filled the glasses.

Sam grabbed one of the scotches and quickly ducked away from him. Shocked by the sudden disappearance of her persons Lucius reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he said breathlessly.

Sam's face and the top of her chest was flushed, rising up and down with her increased breathing. She pulled her wrist away from him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Lucius had to force himself to calm down for several moments before he could answer her.

"It's like I said before you are very beautiful," he said, "You can have no doubt that my intentions are of a sexual nature."

Sam's eyes went wide and she gulped. "Forgive me, Mr. Malfoy, but the only intentions of yours that I would honour is that of your pledge of friendship."

"Sometimes friendship can lead to other affections," Lucius said taking a step toward her, "I am a generous lover. I can do things to your body that you may have only dreamed of. Make you feel pleasures that…"

"Stop," she said forcefully, "You are very charming and for a man of your age you are still handsome, but you are married. I could never sleep with a married man, and besides, where did you get the idea that I wanted to."

"You cannot deny that you feel desire, I can see it. Your body is betraying you," he said as a wicked smile came to his face. He sighed as his eyes swept over her body, "If you are worried about Narcissa, don't be," he said, "We have had an arrangement for years, and I have had other lovers in the past. Though I will admit, that none of them have ever enchanted me the way you do. "

"I didn't come here to enchant you," Sam said, "I am very flattered, but you don't even know anything about me, nor I you. I feel nothing! I think you must be confused from the wine and scotch."

"I have not yet taken a drink of scotch," he said sarcastically.

"Don't be a jackass," she said giving him a look. "Now stop trying to get in my pants and sit your ass down on the sofa. You still have a lot of pictures to look at."

Lucius openly chuckled. There was that American spirit, he thought. It wasn't every day that someone ordered him around. If it were anyone but her he would have thrown them out of his home. Clearly his usual tricks of seduction were not going to work on Samantha. He was going to have to play by her rules.

"Very well, Miss Samantha," he said, "Please forgive my forwardness, but any hot blooded man would at least try. I swear that I will pursue you no longer." He was lying, of course.

"Thank you," Sam said, "And you are forgiven." She walked back over to her chair and sat down. Lucius did the same sitting back down on the love seat. He handed her back the first album.

"I have finished this one," he said, "Your family is lovely."

"Here," she said handing the other one to him, "And for god sakes button your shirt back up. You look like one of those damn men on the front of a cheap romance novel." Lucius chuckled again as he re-buttoned his shirt and opened the album.

The photographs in this album were much more casual. Several smiling faces of Samantha's friends doing everyday things, making funny faces, and even a few pictures from parties and bonfires. He scowled when he reached some pictures that were not moving. These were taken by non-magical camera. They must be her muggle friends, he thought, and quickly skipped through the next few pages until the photographs were moving again. These pages were full of all the same people.

"That's my best friend, Eden," Sam said pointing to a smiling woman, "And her husband, Scott," she said and pointed to the man beside her in the picture.

"They seem very nice," Lucius said, "Are they purebloods?" he asked.

"Eden is and we went to school together, but Scott's mother is a muggle," Sam said.

"I see," Lucius said rather platonically.

Sam turned to the next page, "These are their children,"

Lucius glanced at the various pictures. Sam noticed the expression of curiosity on his face. She chuckled knowing exactly what his next question would be.

"Don't worry, they are all witches and wizards," Sam said, "The two oldest ones are in School at Ilvermorny, they were adopted. The boy, Samuel is fifteen, and the girl Dara is ten and it's her first year there. The two youngest are not in school yet. Sage, the boy, is six, and the precious little girl is Shaylie. She is three."

"They are all lovely children," he said as he reached the back of the album. He handed it back to her. Sam handed him the lose pictures and he began to flip through them. When he came to several pictures of the same dog he held one up, "Is this Angus?" he asked.

"No, that was Max," Sam said, "He passed away last year."

"I'm so sorry, he was a very good looking dog," Lucius said flipping to the next picture.

"That's Angus," Sam said pointing.

"A very beautiful canine," Lucius said, "For a mixed breed he has a very nice shape and muscle silhouette."

"He is a little athlete," Sam said and giggled, "He always wants to play and he is insanely fast."

"Has he ever competed in competitions?" Lucius asked.

"No, he is just my little baby," Sam said, "I dropped him off at Eden's yesterday, but I already miss him."

"I would be happy to send for him," Lucius said.

"No, thank you," Sam said and smiled, "I appreciate the offer, but it's nice for him to get to run around and play with those kids. I'm almost always busy when I am at the estate so I don't always play with him as much as I should. He was starting to get a little fat."

"As you wish," Lucius asked. "May I ask you a question, Miss Samantha?"

"Certainly, you don't have to ask, this is your house," she said.

"You have all these pictures of your friends and their families," Lucius said holding up another picture of Eden and Scott, "Have you no desire to marry yourself and have children?"

Sam was a little taken back by his question. He was very direct. "Someday I would, though I don't see that happening in the near future."

"I cannot believe that a man would never attempt to win your favor," he said still browsing through the seemingly endless loose pictures, "Forgive me for asking, but are you more interested in your own sex?"

"Of course not!" Sam exclaimed and she blushed embarrassed.

"I meant no offence," Lucius said looking over at her, "I only asked because Draco had told me that such a thing was commonplace nowadays."

"I have nothing against gay people, and I believe they have the right to be with whomever they want," Sam said, "And for your information, I was engaged once."

"Oh, really?" Lucius asked. "Who was he?" Maybe if he found out who it was whom managed to tame her heart he could use it to adapt a new strategy at winning her.

"Nobody you would know," she said quickly.

"How broken hearted was he when you called off the engagement?" Lucius asked.

"I didn't end it!" she exclaimed. Lucius raised an eyebrow, she was upset?

"Did he leave you at the alter?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, please," she said.

"My apologies, I was only curious," Lucius said. When he flipped to the next picture he smiled. It was a very beautiful, old graveyard. "Is this the cemetery you mentioned earlier?" he asked.

Sam gasped and reached out quickly grabbing the pictures from his hand, "Yes, but you don't need to see all those. I forgot they were in there." She tapped the pile of pictures a few times on her lap to straighten them and set them on top of the albums.

Lucius relaxed back in the love seat sipping his scotch. Sam took a sip of her own as well.

"What do you think?" he asked gesturing to her glass.

"It is a very fine scotch," she said, "It's very smooth, how old is it?"

"Fifty years," Lucius said, "And it costs forty thousand galleons a bottle."

"That is impressive," Sam said taking another sip, "But my poison of choice has always been good old fashion American bourbon."

"Really? I will be sure to order some for you," Lucius said, "What's your favourite?"

"That's very kind, but you don't have to," Sam said draining her glass. Lucius stood up at once taking the empty glass from her. He walked back over to the decanter.

"Nonsense, you are my guest, and I will see you have every comfort," he said as he refilled her glass, "And pleasure," he said and turned back to her with his best seductive smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, I already told you…" Sam began.

"There are many more things in life that bring pleasure other than sex," he said interrupting her, "And I am certainly well off enough to provide you with anything you should desire. Food, wine, clothes, jewels. You are completely welcome to my generosity. You will want for nothing."

"I did not come here to be pampered," Sam said, "The only thing I want from you is friendship."

"And you shall have it," he said as he walked back over and handed her now full glass back. She noticed that he had given her at least a triple shot. Clever, she thought, but she knew better than to fall for that old trick.

"And it really is the 'only' thing I want from you," she said adding emphasis on the 'only.'

Lucius sat back down on the love seat and took another sip from his glass. "Since you have been honest with me, I shall now be honest with you." He said. Sam looked at him with an inquisitive expression. "I had no part at all in arranging your visit. I didn't know who you were nor what you looked like, so please do not think I brought you here to seduce you. I'm actually quite without wisdom as to why you affect me in the way that you. I have never had to deal with such reactions before. Please believe me when I say that my shame is sincere. I was raised to be a gentleman, and I have lived as a gentleman. Honestly I have never been this forward with a woman, though I never had any problems with rejection in the past."

Sam didn't say anything. She met his eyes and continued to listen intently.

"As for my actions in the cemetery," he said and then he paused wondering if she would only laugh if he told her the truth.

"Yes," Sam asked.

"I am very fond of snow," he admitted, "I do not know why, but there is something about snow that just sings to me. It draws me to it. But I am only intrigued when it is perfect. This morning I had an array of experiences that had left me in a bad humour, and I sought solace in the idea of strolling through the cemetery and admiring the perfect, unbroken layer of snow."

"Wouldn't you have just broken the snow yourself?" Sam asked.

"I am allowed to," he said smirking, "I am Lucius Malfoy and I say that the snow belongs to me."

Sam smirked. Sure, he was an arrogant bastard, but his pride and confidence was something to be admired. Especially after all he had been through. She deemed it to be a point in his favour of her judgment in the manner of the man.

"Very well, continue on," she said.

"When I arrived at the cemetery to find your footprints had already disturbed my precious snow I was livid. I sought you out, and as I said before, I don't normally see women who are very tall, nor could I see your face. Had I had known, I would never have tried to harm you. And it wasn't until you spoke that I realized you were my American guest, or so I assumed. I can't imagine many American's coming to Wiltshire for holiday."

"And what of your behavior on the stairs?" Sam asked.

"I could ask the very same of you?" he asked back.

Sam stared at him for a moment. He had every right to ask that question of her. She had definitely disgraced herself. Here she was on her first day with her hosts that were only trying to further her social circle and professional standings, and she insulted and probably humiliated him in his own house. His actions may have been uncalled for, but not unprovoked. He deserved as much of an explanation as she demanded from him. Then, she felt the familiar, cold shiver of fear creep over her body. What would he do if he did not like her answer? Would he snap again?

"Mr. Malfoy," she began.

"You may call me Lucius," he said, "I do not extend such informalities to just anyone, unlike Narcissa. But you have my permission to call me Lucius."

"I am honored," Samantha said, "And I suppose that I should extend the same courtesy to you. You may call me only Samantha."

"I will not," he said, "That is very un-gentleman like. I shall call you Miss Samantha, until I deem otherwise."

"Very well," Samantha said nodding her head to him, "As for my un-ladylike actions, and I cannot stress enough that I mean no offence at all by my next statement, but I was absolutely petrified to come here in the first place."

Lucius was taken back as the realization hit him. Just as Narsissa single handedly planned for her to come, it must have been her aunt that pressured Samantha. Her name secured her status, but she needed to broaden her horizons by introducing herself in British society. He remembered back to how his mother had flaunted him around after school until finally arranging his marriage to Narsissa. No doubt the underlining purpose in this visit was that her aunt would hope she would meet a suitor, and in choosing the Malfoys as her chaperones would ensure a pure blood candidate. Samantha was no more than her aunt's breeding pawn.

"I cannot blame you for that," Lucius said, "I am aware that I have a certain reputation though I will never bring it up or discuss it. I can assure you that I have completely abandoned the dark ways. I am quite changed."

"I will let your actions for the rest of my visit determine my opinion of that statement." She said.

"I am sorry if I hurt you. No one has called me a…" he paused unsure if he could say the word even to himself, "A Deatheater, not for a long time. I lost my temper, but it was no excuse for me to lay my hands on an innocent woman."

"I am not as innocent as you may believe," Sam said, "I should have carried myself with a more composed demeanor."

"I do not blame you, not in the least," he said.

"But still I had no right to say what I said," she said.

"I can think of a way you can repay me," Lucius said and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy," Sam said giving him a look.

"Come with me the day after tomorrow to Diagon Alley," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"I have an important meeting at Gringotts," Lucius said.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"Absolutely nothing," he said, "I just figured you might want to do some shopping, maybe have some lunch. Isn't that what friends do?"

Clever bastard, Samantha thought. "Ok," she said, "Sounds good to me. I would be happy to accompany you to Diagon Alley."

"It's a date then," he said smirking.

"Mr. Malfoy," Sam said in a warning tone.

"Lucius," he said as he stood up. He crossed the room to the door and then stopped and looked back at her, "Just Lucius. Good night, Miss Samantha." he said and he left the room.


	7. Owls

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Seven: Owls

Lucius awoke just as the first light of the rising sun broke through his window. He groaned as he rolled over to his other side. He adjusted his head on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. He was in the middle of a wonderful dream that he desperately wanted to return to. In his dream Samantha had come to his bed in the night claiming she had a nightmare. She made him promise that he wouldn't try anything and then snuggled up next to him. He stroked the top of her head and let his fingers play with her curls as she told him of the horrors of her imagination. He listened intently until she burst out crying shivering in fear. He sat up holding her in his arms and cupped her face gently. He started to wipe away her tears with his thumbs but replaced them with his tongue and then let his mouth travel lower down the side of her neck. She whispered his name as his hand found the hem of her nightgown slowly lifting it, caressing every inch of her skin as the fabric left her body. His lips found hers as she frantically began undoing the buttons of his pajama top. He slid the silk from his shoulders as he passionately kissed her again flipping them over. He slid his pants down his hips and legs quickly freeing his aching cock. He reveled in the expression on her face as she took in his size. He smirked at her knowing he was more than well endowed. She reached out for his shoulders pulling him to her crushing her lips against his own. He was positioned to enter her just as he woke up.

He rolled over again grunting when the bulge of his erection brushed the mattress. Dammit, he thought. He wasn't going to fall back asleep no matter how hard he tried. He sat up from the bed and swung his legs over the side letting his feet rest on the cold, stone floor. He leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Kingsley!" he called out. The elderly house elf appeared at once.

"Yes, Master?" Kingsley asked.

"I will take breakfast in my study in twenty minutes," Lucius said looking down at the small creature, "Two quail eggs on toast and honey oats, and bring me coffee instead of tea."

"Right away, master," Kingsley said and disappeared.

Lucius stood and walked into the bathroom. He quickly took care of his erection and relieved himself. He showered and dressed quickly. He chose a simple grey turtleneck sweater and casual black slacks. His Italian loafers were still sitting outside of his wardrobe, but instead he decided on a pair of oxfords. He was expecting no visitors and had no plans to travel today. It had been a long time since he dressed more for comfort than for looks. He rummaged around in the seemingly endless wardrobe until he came upon his shoe collection. His eye caught an outfit that was hanging in a plastic coat protector.

His riding clothes. He couldn't even remember the last time he went for a ride. Hell, he hadn't even visited his stables at all this year. Patrick, Mr. Addy's son, was his stable keep and rarely came to the manor. He always just sent an owl to keep Lucius abreast of the health of the horses and his wage was automatically taken out of the Gringotts account for the Malfoy's payroll. He wondered if Samantha liked to ride. He grabbed the oxfords, slipped them on, and then walked briskly from his bedroom to the door of his study. He paused for a moment to glance down the hall at Samantha's door. Was she awake yet? Had she slept well? He smirked to himself. Perhaps she too had an equally pleasing dream about him, Lucius thought as he entered his study.

Samantha had no idea where she was. There was barely any light in the long tunnel. She couldn't see two inches in front of her feet, which were bare. The floor was freezing cold and slippery. She managed to make her way to the left and found a slime covered wall. It wasn't a tunnel, it was some kind of corridor. Slowly, taking careful steps she crept forward toward the source of the fleeting light.

"Ah!" She called out falling to the ground. She grabbed her ankle and inspected the bottom of her foot. She gently ran her fingertips along her heel and winced when she found a deep gash. She looked down at her fingers now covered in crimson blood. She fumbled around in her pockets for her wand to cast a charm to prevent infection, but her wand was gone. How could she have forgotten it?

Samantha's panic grew as she slowly stood up, trying to wipe mud and grim from her night gown. What the hell? Was this some kind of sewer? She had to find her way out of here. How had she gotten here in the first place? Had her memory been wiped? She slowly made her way forward again, limping, pain shooting up her leg every time she put weight on her injured foot. It felt like hours had passed before she finally reached the source of the light and was relieved to find that it was a staircase.

Suddenly she heard a shuffling noise behind her. She froze, inhaling sharply and held her breath. She dared not look back. She felt the adrenaline pulse through her body. Then, just as she was about to make a mad dash to the stairs a figure descended from them. The figure was hooded and wore a silver mask with intricate black chrome details covering their face. It appeared to be a man. Who was he? Friend or foe? Samantha didn't know what to do. The shuffling behind her transformed into fast pacing footsteps making the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight. Whatever or whoever it was, it was getting closer. She had to choose the lesser of two evils.

"Help me!" she cried out to the figure. He turned toward her. Could he even see here in this darkness? The figure produced a wand,

"Lampaignis!" the figure casted. Sam used her hands to protect her face as two streams of green flame shot out of the wand and ignited the high torches that ran down the corridor temporarily blinding her. She squinted trying to force her eyes to adjust.

"What the hell?" she asked to herself, barely above a whisper. Her eyes scanned the ceiling of the corridor. She was in the Malfoy dungeons? Yes, but they were filthy, completely different from what she had seen earlier. As her eyes slowly traveled down to the floor she felt all the blood drain from her face and screamed. Dozens of decaying bodies were lying about along with hundreds of broken bones and skulls. She fell to her knees and vomited just as her scream ended. It must have been a bone that cut her foot. The figure was now directly in front of her. She looked up at him, trembling in fear. She couldn't see his eyes through the mask. They were completely black and lifeless.

"Help…me…" she whispered reaching up for him as tears formed in her eyes.

Before the man could speak or act, something grabbed Samantha's hair and dragged her backward. She screamed in pain, shutting her eyes, cursing herself for forgetting about whatever was behind her. It pulled her up to her feet and forced her to turn around. She felt the tip of a wand press into her neck. Slowly she opened her eyes, and she looked dead into the face of Voldemort.

"You did well, Lucius," Voldemort said as his dark eyes scanned up and down Samantha's body.

"Lu…Lucius?" Sam asked turning back to the masked man. From underneath his cloak he produced his black cane pulling out his wand from the snake headed tip. He passed the wand over his face and the mask wafted away like wisps of smoke.

"You were right about her being the perfect physical specimen," Voldemort continued, "And she is of pure blood?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," Lucius said, "She is the perfect vessel for your heir."

"No…" Sam whispered looking into Lucius's eyes, "No, you can't!"

Lucius said nothing, nor did his face reveal any kind of readable expression. He was the same cold, cruel man that she had seen in the newspaper photograph. Sam felt Voldemort's hand roughly grope her breast.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she said turning back around and pushed his hand off of her.

"Crucio!" he hissed.

Sam fell to the ground writhing in pain. It felt like every single bone in her body was snapping at the same time. Then she felt like she was drowning in a frozen ocean as thousands of knives pierced into her skin. Her lungs screamed for air. The only sound she could hear was Voldemort's maniacal laughter.

"STOP!" Lucius roared. Voldemort turned to him hissing, breaking the curse in the process. Sam gasped for air as she attempted to crawl away but only barely scooted a few centimeters. How could something like this happen? Didn't Voldemort die?

"How dare you command me, Lucius," Voldemort said raising his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted quickly. Samantha only watched in shock as the green bolt hit Voldemort in the chest. All the life drained from his eyes as his limp body fell back crashing to the stone with a heavy thud. Slowly Samantha managed to find the strength to lift herself onto her hands and knees. She crept over to Voldemort's body extending a hand, shaking violently, but couldn't bring herself to touch the vile man to check for a pulse. Instead, her hand covered her mouth and looked up at Lucius in awe.

"He's dead," Lucius said as he hurried over to her kneeling down.

"How…." Sam started but gasped as Lucius wrapped one strong arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. She wrapped her own arms around his neck as he lifted her.

"I told you, I do not serve him anymore," he said and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.

Lucius carried her bridal style all the way to the third floor. He must be strong, Sam thought. She knew she wasn't exactly petite. He turned down the west wing and stopped at her bedroom door. Sam closed her eyes and rested her head on his broad shoulder. She was safe now. Lucius really was her friend after all.

"Kingsley!" he called out.

"Yes, Master?" the house elf asked appearing.

"Open the door," Lucius commanded.

Kingsley did as he was bid, and Lucius stepped past him into the room. Samantha was expecting to be laid in her bed, but her eyes shot open when Lucius dropped her hard onto the stone floor. Two chains flew from the walls and wrapped around each of her wrists pulling her arms until they were almost out of socket, forcing her to stand. She looked around and realized that this wasn't her bedroom at all. It looked more like a torture chamber.

"Lucius?!" she screamed, "What's going on?! What are you doing?!"

Lucius let out an evil chuckle. His eyes violated her body looking over every inch of her. He said nothing as he continued to chuckle unclasping his cloak letting it fall to the floor. Sam flinched when the metal broaches hit the floor echoing off the stone. He undid the buckle of his belt, slowly and provocatively sliding it from his pant loops.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked again as tears formed in her eyes.

"Did you really think I was going to share you with the Dark Lord?" Lucius said as he slipped off the heavy, leather jerkin he had been wearing.

"Please don't do this," Sam pleaded.

"You should have come to me willingly," he said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy," Sam begged as she tried desperately to break free of the chains, "You don't have to do this. I'm willing now. I'll do it, just not like this. I'll do whatever you want."

He approached her wearing only his grey boxer briefs. He reached out and swept her hair out of her face. He stroked her cheek and leaned as if he was going to kiss her, but at the last minute he grabbed her throat and squeezed hard crushing her larynx.

"I told you to call me Lucius," he said, "And it's too late for you to change your mind." He let go of her throat and she took several deep gasps that burned. She tried to scream, but she only managed to squeak. He gave another evil chuckle as he walked around behind her. She felt him pressed his chest into her back as he leaned in and buried his face into her hair groaning in arousal. She felt his lips on her neck and his hands caressed her from the tops of her thighs, up her sides, and cupped her breasts painfully. His lips trailing from her ear to her shoulder.

"You will not enjoy this," he said as he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of her neck.

"N….no…." Sam barely managed to get out.

"You will never say no to me again," Lucius said grabbing the back of her neck. He forced her to bend over and her shoulder cracked as it dislocated from the force of the chains. She tried to scream again but it was useless. She saw him toss his boxer briefs over to where the rest of his cloths were piled. One of the strong arms that had once held her so tenderly now snaked around her waist holding her in place as his other hand lifted up the hem of her night gown. She felt the head of his penis trace down her back and across her butt cheeks. Then, without any warning, he forcefully thrusted and sheathed himself completely inside her.

"NOOO!" Sam screamed as she sat up from the bed. She reached for her wand on the night stand and held it up, but there was nobody there. She was drenched in sweat and panting. She looked around the room frantically. Her breathing slowed and she let out a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she returned her wand to the nightstand. Where the hell did that come from? She rubbed her forehead trying to purge out the burning images in her mind. Voldemort was dead and Lucius would never do that to her, or so he claimed. She felt like an idiot.

She sighed again as she glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was almost nine in the morning. Her stomach growled confirming that it was time to find some breakfast. She climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She used it quickly and wrapped herself up the bathrobe. She paused, looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't at her own home. She couldn't just parade around Malfoy Manor in a robe and bunny slippers.

"Dammit," she whispered. She took the robe back off and hung it up. She started the shower and tied her hair up into a messy bun. She slipped out of her night gown and tossed it into the hamper. She showered quickly and slipped into a pair of designer jeans. She chose a simple red blouse and then pulled on a denim jacket that matched the jeans. She sat down at the vanity to slip on her leather boots and took down the messy bun. She ran a brush through it quickly and pulled it into a long ponytail with a red ribbon.

Samantha descended the main stairs with her two photo albums tucked under her arm. She decided to leave the lose pictures back in her room. She could not believe that Lucius had almost discovered one of her best kept secrets. Merlin's beard, if he had found them…She would not have been able to face him again if she had to explain. She would not give Narcissa the opportunity.

The table in the small dining room was arranged like a breakfast buffet. Samantha was relieved to see that Lucius was not there, but neither was Narcissa. She didn't mind, she enjoyed solitude and the food looked and smelled amazing. She set the albums down on the table and grabbed a crisp white plate. She took two pieces of bacon, a small scoop of scrambled eggs, rye toast, and a huge apple. When she sat down silverware appeared and an empty glass and empty mug. A younger, male house elf appeared that Samantha had not yet met.

"I am Vinny, Miss, the kitchen elf" he said bowing to her, "What can I get for you?"

"It's very nice to meet you Vinny," Sam said smiling at him. "I would just like some water, and a cup of coffee, please."

"Would you like cream and sugar?" Vinny asked.

"Yes, please," Sam answered and Vinny disappeared. A few moments later her glass filled up with ice water and the mug filled with coffee that had a heavenly aroma. Sam lifted the mug and took a sip. It was the best coffee she had ever tasted. She would have to ask Narcissa what kind of beans they used. Just as Sam set her mug back down Narcissa entered the room. Sam chuckled to herself, Narsissa was wearing a fluffy blue bathrobe and had her hair clipped up messily. She guessed she could have been a little less formal after all.

"Good morning, Narcissa," Sam said smiling at her.

"Good morning, Samantha dear," Narcissa half said half yawned. She picked up a plate and started to fill it, "I hope Lucius didn't bore you too much last night. Sometimes he can be pretty dull and monotone.

Samantha blushed as her memory flashed back to Lucius open admittance of his desire to sleep with her, "Not at all," Samantha said, "He was a perfect gentleman and is quite skilled in conversation."

"Did he enjoy the pictures?" Narcissa asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yes," Sam answered taking another sip of coffee, "He helped me choose some of my best pictures. Please feel free to look at your leisure," she said gesturing to the albums. Vinny appeared again.

"Mistress?" he asked.

"Grape juice, and green tea," Narcissa commanded.

"Right away, Mistress," Vinny said disappearing with a pop. Narcissa reached out for an album and opened it taking a bite of toast. Breakfast continued mostly in silence, apart from the occasional question or comment from Narcissa followed by Samantha's answers. Narcissa even cracked a few jokes and the two women laughed together. Sam watched Narcissa flip through the photographs and smiled. Narcissa really was a very pleasant woman. She couldn't believe that Lucius would ever want to take a mistress when his own wife was so lovely. The smile faded from her face and was replaced by guilt. Would it hurt Narcissa if she knew about her husband's actions? Sam would never breath a word of it to her, nor would she ever allow Lucius to touch her intimately again, or let him invade her close proximity.

"Narcissa?" Sam asked. Narcissa looked up from the album.

"Yes, dear?" Narcissa asked.

"What do you have planned for us today?" Sam asked. She had finished her plate and it vanished from the table.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"I just thought I would be spending most of my time with you," Samantha said taking another sip of her coffee.

"You can do anything you want to," Narcissa said, "We have an extensive library on the second floor. There is a small gym and swimming pool down in the dungeons. If you want to go anywhere you don't need to ask permission, just let Kingsley know that you are going. If I decide to do anything I will let you know. In fact, tomorrow Astoria and I are going to a wizarding fashion week in Paris tomorrow. You are more than welcome to come along if you want to."

"Fashion week?" Sam asked a little shocked. "You're going to be gone for a whole week?"

"Yes, I assumed your aunt told you about that." Narcissa said, "I wrote to her about it weeks ago and asked her to invite you."

"Oh," Samantha said, "No, she didn't say anything about it."

"Would you like to go?" Narcissa asked.

"I would, but I have already promised to go with Lucius tomorrow to Diagon Alley," Sam said, "He said he had a meeting at Gringotts and invited me to lunch."

"Oh, how kind," Narcissa said, "I'm happy that he is being so sociable with you. Usually he is very quiet and reserved around strangers."

"I could probably meet up with you and Astoria the day after," Sam said.

"Certainly dear," Narcissa said, "Just send Magnus with post and he'll find me."

"Magnus?" Samantha asked.

"He's the owl I keep here when I travel. My other owl, Gwen I take with me." Narcissa said.

"Oh, right! Owls," Samantha said and chuckled, "We don't use owls as much in America. Most wizards use the muggle cellular phone companies."

"I'm sure Lucius will do his best to entertain you tomorrow," Narcissa said as she finished her plate. She finished the last page in the second album and handed then back to Sam.

"He is a very gracious host," Sam said taking the albums standing. "I think I am going to visit that swimming pool you mentioned."

Narcissa stood as well and walked around the table. Sam was surprised as Narcissa hugged her.

"I am so happy you here," Narcissa said, "It can get so droll when it's just me and Lucius, and I think he is happy you're here as well. He has always wanted a daughter to spoil, but it was never in our fate."

"That's very kind, Narcissa," Sam said hugging her back, "I feel very welcome here with you."

Holy shit, Samantha thought. Daughter? That was the absolute last way that Lucius thought of her. If only Narcissa knew. Samantha almost broke down and confessed, but she didn't want to break Narcissa's heart. She felt like canceling the lunch with Lucius and going with the two Malfoy women to Paris, but that would be rude. She said she would go, and Lucius was the last person she wanted to piss off. Plus, she promised to give him a chance. Who knows? Maybe he had some big surprise for her in London.

Narcissa left the small dining room, but Samantha lingered. She sat back at the table and started to look through her own albums. Vinny appeared again.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked.

"I don't need anything Vinny, but thank you," Sam said. Vinny disappeared bowing. Sam sighed. Thoughts were racing through her head. She missed her family already. She missed Eden. She hadn't brought her cell phone with her because she knew she wouldn't get any reception. She wished more than anything to call her and just explode with all the things that had happened since her arrival. The good things. The bad things. The creepy things. She wanted to tell Eden about her dream and whether or not it meant something. She couldn't send an owl. If Lucius got a hold of the letter he would probably do just want had happened in the dream. If Narcissa got hold of the letter it would probably start some kind of scandal. There was nothing she could do but keep it all bottled inside of her. A great weight pressed against her chest. This was her burden to bear.

Lucius adjusted his glasses as he took another bite of his toast with quail eggs. He was looking over the letter he had just written.

"My dear Angus, I'm sure that my wife has told your wife about our American house guest. She is quite a lovely and polite young lady and we wish to introduce her to some of the best of British wizarding society. I would be honored if you and your family would come to a formal dinner next Thursday. Draco and Astoria will also be dining with us, and Narcissa and I are very excited to present Miss Samantha Pierce-Weston Ezust Szerelem. We could think of no better family than that of the noble house of McTavish to be the first of Miss Samantha's acquaintances. Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy II."

He was pleased with the letter, no doubt it would elevate Angus's ego for the next few days, and Narcissa would be ecstatic about planning the dinner. He folded the parchment and then sealed it with black wax and his sigil. He set it aside on his desk and then pulled out another piece of parchment. He had to suppress the urge to scowl as he began his next letter.

"To the esteemed Mr. Connolly, I can imagine that my writing to you may come off as a bit of a shock as I never made any previous attempt to acquaint myself with you. However, I am now playing host to a woman who is a well known writer from America. Her name is Samantha Pierce-Weston Ezust Szerelem in case you may have read some of her books. She had revealed to me that she greatly enjoys your work and has expressed a desire to meet you. We will be visiting Diagon Alley tomorrow and I would like to invite you to join us for lunch, my treat of course. I would like to surprise her as she is a most elegant young woman whom I delight in having in my home. I have no doubt you will enjoy each other's company. Please let me know at your earliest convenience so that I can make the proper arrangements at Le'Bijou restaurant. Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy II"

Lucius looked the letter over one more time before he folded it and sealed it the same as he had the other letter.

"Kingsley!" Lucius called out.

"Yes, Master," Kingsley said appearing next to the desk.

"Take these to the observatory to be sent at once," Lucius said handing him the letters, "I will be expecting a reply from Mr. Connolly today. Please make sure his letter is only opened by me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Kingsley said bowing to him, "Right away, master."

When Kingsley disappeared Lucius finished his breakfast quickly. He left the plate and empty mug on his desk knowing that it would be taken care of and left his study. He made his way downstairs to the drawing room. He sat down in his chair and continued to read the book about the founding of the ministry. If they asked him to make a speech there was a chance it would be in honour of Samantha since he was, after all, her host. He wanted to make it the best speech of his life to impress her and wanted to be informed as much as possible. Then, just as he turned the page, another thought entered his head. He had not read one single of her books. How many books had she written anyway? He could take care of that tomorrow in Diagon Alley. But he was only going to read the books about wizards, nothing about muggles.


	8. The T-Shirt

Author's note:

I would like to post a special recognition section to all those who have either followed and/or favoured this story on the site. I give a huge thank you to NatyMVR, Jade Hazel Kurtson, Italiana30, 2read, EmmaH.S, innocentrini, fowlgirl19, Mckenzie118, and Lippy219192. It really means the world to any author, and especially myself, that so many of you are enjoying "Shattering Silver." I hope I can continue to write a good enough story to keep you all entertained. I have a great plot planned out. I would also like to offer special recognition to my two amazing friends, Rachelle and Eden, and my adopted son, Sammy, who have been reading and helping me edit. I want to offer thanks to fowlgirl19 for the first review. I really appreciate that you have corrected my spelling of Narcissa. Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I have gone back and replaced the previous chapters, and I hope that I have corrected all the big typos as well as Narcissa's name. Also a few things have been added so much sure you give the previous chapters a quick glance. To everyone else, please feel free to review, even it's a flame or constructive criticism. I am a professional author outside of fanfiction, and I use this hobby to hone my skills. I love to hear about people's favourite parts or what parts they thought were funny. It brings my heart bounds of joy when my phone dings and it's an email telling me of a review from a fan so please bombard me with as many reviews as you want. I also love to hear people's predictions. This chapter is going to be a bit short, and I apologize. But I promise that the next one will be much longer. I'm trying not to rush too much in the plot. Also, if you are also a fan of The Lord of the Rings please feel free to check out some of my other works on this site, I also have a Facebook page that you can "like" and get the latest info about the progress of chapters and photos to accompany the story. You guys are the greatest! As for now, I present to you chapter eight, please enjoy! :)

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Eight: The T-Shirt

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I will admit that I was very surprised to receive your invitation, and I am going to be completely honest with you…you are the last fucking bastard on this planet I would ever willingly want to sit in the company of. Your family has a terrible reputation of being the most beige, egotistical, arrogant, muggle hating pricks that have ever disgraced the wizarding world. Having said that though, I do know of Samantha Pierce-Weston. My "muggle" wife has read and enjoyed all of her books, and I would love the opportunity to acquaint myself with her. I accept your invitation to lunch, but I don't' want any of that fancy pants Le'Bijou shite. I'll take care of the bill, and will meet you and Miss Samantha at Bard and Gilly's Pub at one o'clock tomorrow. Billy Connolly."

Lucius sighed frowning. What other unpleasant and insulting mundane terrors would he have to endure for this American? He crumpled up the parchment and threw it across the room. He sighed and walked over to the window parting the thick, black velvet curtain. It wasn't as big as his favourite in the drawing room, but for right now it was adequate enough. He desperately wanted to feel like himself again. Erotic fantasies, losing control of his emotions, associating with muggles and half-bloods…this wasn't him. He half-heartedly wished that Narcissa had never invited Samantha in the first place. Then his frown relaxed to a grief stricken expression, he couldn't bear the pain in his heart to imagine her anywhere else but at his side. He stared out onto the snow and began to trace little patterns on the frosted window trying to purge her from his thoughts. Never in his life had anyone, let alone a woman, invaded him so deeply. The only other thing in his life that came close to this strange feeling was Draco, but seeing Samantha as his child was the last way he could think of her. He wanted her…no, he needed her. It wasn't an optional feeling. His entire body ached for it. And it wasn't just a sexual desire. Sure, he wanted to. He really really wanted to, but he felt like that was just a small part of what she could do for him. For the first time in his life he had an emptiness inside of him. A great cataclysm that neither money, nor power could fill. Since the day he was born he always got exactly what he wanted; money, status, women, clothes, jewelry, brooms, a beautiful wife, a son that made him proud, and a castle to display all his wealth. None of it mattered now. If he had been a humbler man, or a fool, he would trade it all to have her. He wanted her to belong to him and he didn't want to share her.

He cursed to himself. He came to the window to try a find a spark of himself to re-ignite his own fire, but there she was again, holding onto that never ending match under his arse.

"Lizzy!" he called out as he fixed the curtains and walked back over to his desk.

"Yes, Master?" Lizzy asked appearing by his desk.

"Tomorrow, when I am at my meeting at Gringotts, I want you to follow behind Miss Samantha in Diagon Alley," he said as he sat down. He pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write, "Do not let her know you are following. If she shows interest in anything at all that she doesn't buy herself, you are to purchase it." He finished his note and handed it to Lizzy. "Just show that to the shop keepers. They'll know what to do."

"Yes, Master," Lizzy said as she tucked the parchment into the pocket of her little dress. She held up her hand to snap and return to her duties when Lucius spoke again.

"You also have my permission to get something for yourself, though nothing too extravagant," he said. Lizzy was stunned. The master had never offered to get her a present before. Even after all the laws passed that allowed house elves to have more rights, like clothing and suitable boarding.

"Th…thank you, Master." She said and disappeared.

Lucius sighed again, and glanced at his watch. It was almost time for lunch, but he wasn't hungry, and it was Sunday. He usually did his exercises on Sunday afternoons. Samantha might have been a wrecking ball smashing through everything in his perfect life, but he wasn't about to let her ruin his strict routine.

Samantha had just finished a rigorous hour of weight training. She entered the small bathroom by the pool and showered quickly slipping into her simple, blue bathing suit. It wasn't a large swimming pool, and was most likely added to the manor in the last fifty years or so. The Malfoy sigil was laid out in tile on the bottom. Sam waded in until the cool, refreshing water reached her waist. She started to swim laps but only did about ten before her already sore muscles gave up. She straightened her body and floated around on her back closing her eyes. It was definitely the most relaxed she had been since she had arrived yesterday.

The dungeons from her nightmare flashed in her mind and she was so jarred, she lost her focus and started to sink under the water. She planted her feet back down on the pool floor sputtering water and covered her now burning nose. She glanced up at the buttresses, fearfully remembering the searing heat from the green flames that flew from Lucius's wand and ignited the torches. Maybe they weren't exactly as they had been in her dream. Her mind flashed to the bodies and bones. She wondered what atrocities had happened in these very rooms during the dark times. She sighed and returned to her floating. There had to be a way to find out more about Lucius's crimes, she thought. Then again, he was the one who said that he left that side of him in the past. Perhaps she too should disregard it. Her imagination fluttered, and instead of the penny dreadful details that haunted her sleep, very real memories now passed behind her closed eyes. She remembered the overwhelmingly expensive smell of his cologne when she had lost her footing in the cemetery and collided into his chest. It was deeply musky and woody, purely male like a beast stalking in the woods in spring. Even before he had casted at her, when she turned and saw him, she had thought he was handsome, but of course those thoughts were lost as the spell struck her. They were purged completely when she realized that the stranger was Lucius Malfoy. Well…maybe not all the way purged.

She could see his face now, that desperately wanting face he wore when she left him alone by the scotch decanter. His face was exquisite. It was expertly framed by his long, silver locks, yet his eyebrows were dark. As was his chest hair, she recalled. She had caught a glimpse of it last night before he buttoned up his shirt. She thought of the thousands of tiny tingles that swept across her skin as his shirt traced across it as light as a lingering spider's web. He did have very large hands, she thought opening her eyes. She raised her own and stared at it, picturing how his hand on hers looked and how warm it was.

She shook her head and her hand slammed back to her side with a splash. It didn't matter if he was good looking or not, he was evil. She couldn't allow herself to think the dangerous thoughts she was thinking. Maybe, just maybe if he wasn't married or if he wasn't a Deatheater she could see herself sleeping with him. Never, she swore. She would never allow herself to degrade herself and reputation for being intimate with such a man. She was far from a virgin, but she always kept her affairs private. She cursed herself for using the term 'affair.' She had never had an affair with a married man. Lucius was married, she told herself over and over.

"Fuck this!" she exclaimed into the air. She stood again and made her way out of the pool heading back into the bathroom.

Lucius jumped when he passed the archway that led to the swimming pool hearing her cuss. He knew that Americans were less formal and more tolerable to such forms of vocabulary in everyday conversations. He glanced into the room just as she stepped out of the pool. His mouth fell open slightly as he traced the lines of her body from her shoulders down to her calves. She really was quite muscular, but her curves softened them and balanced her femininity. He also noticed that she must take great pride in her modesty as her bathing suit was simple and only a one piece. He thought back to her other outfits which too were modest and elegant. She was a proper lady. He almost spoke, but stopped. He promised her he would make no more advances at her, and she would no doubt be embarrassed by him seeing so much of her skin. Though, he thought, he did wish she was wearing a bikini. He wanted to see so much more of her skin. He imagined his hands running down her muscular, toned stomach as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. He continued on to the small gym tossing a towel on a chair next to a treadmill before he got on and started to jog.

Samantha chose to return to her jeans as she dressed for dinner. After seeing Narcissa in her house robe she guessed, and hoped, that since dinner would be only them three it would not be improper for her to causal. She braided her hair, as it had been the day before, and did not apply any make-up; only a serum to help smooth her skin and make it more matte.

She met up with Narcissa on the staircase and was pleased to see she was wearing an elegant, but simple and casual dress suit with minimal jewelry. Sam reached up to her ear lobe almost as a reflex. She had not put on any jewelry at all.

"I enjoyed my work-out today," Samantha said smiling at Narcissa.

"I myself am very fond of the swimming pool," Narcissa said, "I was the one who convinced Abraxas to add it on."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"He had believed it to be a muggle object," Narcissa said, "He said, 'If a wizard wants to go swimming, he need only find a lake and cast and warming and sanitation spell,' it took ages to convince him that a swimming pool was really neither categorized as either." Narcissa then giggled to herself, "It was Lucius who mentioned that the Krumpets had a pool installed. Abraxas ordered one the very next day."

Sam chuckled, "I find it a great shame that I met neither Abraxas nor my grandfather," she said, "Though, I imagine that the world they lived in was quite different."

"What makes you think that?" Narcissa asked.

"It was before the First Wizarding War. I can't even think of how awful it must have been when Volde…."

Sam stopped herself and she shut her eyes disgusted with herself. She sighed and then she opened them and looked at Narcissa.

"I'm sorry," Sam said quickly, "I didn't mean anything by it. I…" Sam shook her head as she raced for any excuse and apology, "It just slipped out. It wasn't the same in the United States as it was here, and I only heard about it in the news, and I am so profusely sorry. I meant no offence. I…I…I only intended to…"

Narcissa burst out laughing, which only further sent Samantha into an embarrassed confusion.

"Forgive me, Narcissa," Sam said as her face took on a more inquisitive look, "Why are you laughing?"

"You don't need to worry about conversing and inquiring about the past," Narcissa said, "I am fully aware of our reputation. If you ever want to sit down and talk about either the first or second Wizarding War, I have no qualms. If one forgets the past one is doomed to repeat it."

"Indeed," Sam said, "I don't wish to push further into the subject. It's fine, but I appreciate you being so understanding."

"However," Narcissa began, "Don't bring it up around Lucius. He has a wicked temper, and he prefers never to speak of it."

"Noted," Sam said nodding, "I will avoid that subject entirely." She had already learned that lesson.

Narcissa smiled and then she glanced down at Samantha's outfit, "That is a lovely jacket," she said.

"Thank you," Sam said, "I believe I found this last year in Milan."

Lucius was not sitting at the table when Narcissa and Samantha entered the small dining room. Sam was happy to see that it was arranged much like it had been at breakfast. Buffet style, though now the silver serving dishes were full of roast beef, various vegetables, a large family sized bowl of salad, potatoes seasoned with black truffles, and what looked like slices of different kind of pie.

"Wow…" Sam whispered as she sat down in her usual seat next to Narcissa. Narcissa heard her and looked at her and then at the table.

"If there is something else that you want you need only ask Vinny." Narcissa said as she started to fix her plate.

"Oh no," Sam said grabbing a plate of her own, "I have a love/hate relationship with food. I will pretty much eat anything that is put before me. It looks amazing!"

Narcissa smiled at her again. She had truly grown fond of Samantha in the last two days, and couldn't wait to start introducing her to her friends. She hoped that Samantha would be able to join her and Astoria in Paris.

Lucius arrived later than usual, and his hair was still wet from showering. He wore only a plain white T-shirt and grey sweat pants that matched his running shoes. Narcissa noticed at once that something was different. She stared at Lucius in shock taking in his appearance. Never had she seen him be so informal with a guest in the house, nor had she seen him without using a drying charm on his precious hair. In her opinion, he looked like a bagger-bond.

"Lucius dear," Narcissa asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Fine," was all that Lucius muttered as he sat down at the head of the table.

Narcissa did not press the issue. Perhaps he was finally having a mid-life crisis. She continued on with her meal. She happened to glance over at Samantha, whom had moments before Lucius walked in, had grabbed a slice of apple pie. Sam was frozen with her fork impaled into the top crust, pale as a ghost and shocked staring in Lucius's direction. Narcissa followed her gaze and went back and forth between the two before the realization set in. Lucius's t-shirt was exposing his Dark Mark. Narcissa couldn't believe that Lucius could be so careless. This was only Samantha's second day in their care. He rarely allowed the mark to be seen by her, let alone strangers. Should she speak up and mention it to her husband, or should she let it go? She decided to let it go. If she brought it up she would probably only worry Samantha more. She was about to ask Samantha if she wanted to have wine in the drawing room, just the two of them when Lucius spoke.

"Miss Samantha?" he asked looking in her direction. Sam's eyes moved from his left forearm directly to his eyes.

"Yes sir?" she asked and then shook her head, "Sorry, Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Would you please excuse yourself for the evening?" he asked, "I have some private matters that I wish to discuss with my wife."

"Of course," Sam said as she stood quickly from the table, "Good Night, Narcissa," she said curtsying. She turned back to Lucius, "Mr. Malfoy," she said and bowed her head. She left the room. Narcissa noticed that she left at quite a speed.

"Lucius," she said looking at her husband with concern, "I didn't want to say anything at dinner, but…your arm." Lucius looked confused for a moment and then glanced down at his arm.

"Oh no…" he said and let out an exasperated sigh. He had been so consumed and focused on trying to not think of Samantha, that he actually DID not think of her. He felt disgraceful as he took in his extremely in-formal appearance and cursed himself for skipping lunch. He had been so hungry after his workout that he didn't even bother to dress for dinner.

"I'm sorry, Cissa," he said, "I have many troubling things on my mind."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Lucius paused, unsure how to form the words, "No, actually," he said, "I wanted to speak to you privately, because I was wondering if you would visit me in my chambers this evening."

Narcissa half chuckled, "There can be nothing you can say to me in your study that you cannot say here now that you have excused Miss Samantha."

"I meant my bed chambers," Lucius said and locked onto her deep, brown ones.

Narcissa blinked a few times as his words sunk in. It had been a very long time since he had requested sexual relations, and then her expression turned sad, "Lucius, I would…but," she paused, "I have to wake up very early in the morning. I have to meet Astoria in the village at five and we have to make our port key by five-thirty."

It was Lucius now who blinked a few times trying to piece together the information his brain had just received.

"Port key?" he asked.

"Yes," Narcissa said, "Paris fashion week. I told you last month Astoria and I were going."

A week?! Lucius thought to himself. Narcissa was going to leave him alone with Samantha for an entire week?

"Yes," Lucius said, "I remember. How silly of me. Why don't you invite Miss Samantha to join you?"

"I already did, dear," Narcissa said, "She said that she had already promised to go with you to Diagon Alley and that she may join up with us the day after."

Lucius cursed himself. How could he be so forgetful? He knew Narcissa was going to fashion week for wizards. There was nothing he could do about it now. He wasn't about to write another letter to Connolly canceling their lunch, he would never hear the end of it and probably the vulgar wizard would work it into one of his comedic acts.

"That's a fine idea," Lucius said, "Forgive me, I would not have invited Miss Samantha to lunch had I not forgotten your holiday."

"It's fine dear," Narcissa said, "In fact, I was happy to hear that you were being so social with her."

Social?! Lucius chuckled inwardly. Merlin, if she only knew. Should he be honest with her? No, Samantha has only been in the house for two days. This was nothing more than a meaningless infatuation brought on by him ignoring his own urges.

"I hope you and Astoria will have a lovely trip," Lucius said as he stood from the table. "Good night, dear," he said.

"The same to you and Miss Samantha," Narcissa said watching her husband with a worried look. Not out of suspicion, but for concern of her husband's strange change in character. Lucius pecked Narcissa on the cheek as she said, "Good Night," and he left the dining room.

All of his problems were solved. Narcissa would go to Paris, he would take Samantha to Diagon alley and then she too would go to Paris the next day. He would be free to do as he pleased. He could visit some pub and find a willing woman to pleasure him, and then hopefully his mind would return to him.


	9. Well, This is Awkward

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Nine: Well, This is Awkward

Lucius could feel the beginning of a migraine teasing his temple. He made a note to brew more Dolokephelous potion and keep it around for the rest of Samantha's stay, for it was she, yet again, who was making his life a living hell. He half-heartedly chuckled to himself. He had threatened to do just that when he lunged at her on the stairs and now the tables were quite turned. Now, here he stood, thoroughly pissed off and frustrated, both out of anger as well as sexually. He had another dream about her. No, it was more of a borderline nightmare because one small measure of himself actually had enjoyed it. He was standing among his fellow Deatheaters as they laughed while torturing a group of American muggles. Samantha came running at them yelling at them to stop. Lucius casted the Imperius curse on her and they all took turns having their way with her. Her body was covered in fingerprint shaped bruises when it was Lucius's turn. He slid into her slowly. Merlin, he thought, she was unbelievably wet, slick with the cum of his colleagues. He held her wrists above her head and forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. He moved slowly, trying to imprint every sensation he was feeling into his memory. Every thrust he adjusted the angle of his penis trying to find her special pleasure spot. When his eyes met hers to try and read her response, he stopped. Her eyes were flat and lifeless from the curse. She was no better than a zombie. That wouldn't do, he thought. He was Lucius Malfoy, God's gift to women. He picked up his wand and retracted the curse, and thrusted again harder. She blinked as her consciousness returned and then gasped as she realized what was going on. Her eyes locked onto Lucius's. He thrusted again hoping to hear her squeal in delight but she only screamed and not out of pleasure. Tears rained down from her cheeks as she desperately tried to crawl away, clawing at Lucius's chest and face. He tried to cover her mouth but winced when he felt her teeth sink into his skin. Another Deatheater swiftly kicked her in the face tearing open her flesh just above her eyebrow. She continued to cry as the blood trickled down her face. Lucius looked down at her, still inside her, but his penis had begun to soften from his disgust. There was no pleasure in this, this wasn't what he wanted to do to her. How could he have stooped so low?

That was when he woke up. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, a sinking feeling growing in his chest. Somewhere, deep in the dusty corners of his mind palace a painful memory resurfaced. The event of the rape was real. He recalled that dark night when some half-blood, whose name he couldn't even remember, tried to stop them as they tortured and killed her family. They all raped her. Lucius had been the last and with the roar of his release he casted the killing curse. It was one of the many biggest regrets of the atrocities he had committed in his life. He hated his subconscious for being so cruel to replace the nameless half-blood with Samantha. Maybe he really was just a monster. Merlin, if she ever found out about his past...

He sighed and looked down at the six shirts he had laid out on his bed all of various colours and degrees of formality. The meeting at Gringotts was important so he needed to look his best, but if he dressed too formally he would look absolutely ridiculous sitting in Bard and Gilly's Pub. He decided to wait until he saw what Samantha was wearing to make a final decision. He slipped on a regal, red silk smoking jacket that was trimmed in rabbit fur and secured it exiting his bedroom and headed down the stairs for breakfast. He glanced at his watch, it was eight thirty, his meeting wasn't until eleven and Narcissa had already left for fashion week.

Much to his dismay, Samantha wasn't at the table when he entered the dining room. He filled his plate quickly with honey oats, two pieces of bacon, some peaches that had been spiced with cinnamon, and a small bowl of Greek yogurt. Vinny appeared as soon as he sat down at his place at the head of the table.

"I'll have builder's tea today, Vinny," he said, "Just ice water, bring me the Daily Prophet, and tell Lizzy to tell Miss Samantha that I wish her to join me for breakfast."

"Miss Samantha has already had her breakfast," Vinny said.

"What?!" Lucius asked in a tone that was perhaps a little too angry than he should have sounded. Vinny cowered under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Master," he said, "She woke early to wish off the Mistress and had her breakfast shortly after."

"I see," Lucius said, "Very well, carry on."

Vinny disappeared and soon Lucius's glass and mug filled. Kingsley appeared handing him the paper. It was very considerate for Samantha to wish off Narcissa, Lucius thought. Her manner and character were impressing him everyday. However, it didn't help his wardrobe conundrum. He took a sip of his tea as he read the title of an article on the front page and nearly choked, the scolding hot liquid catching in his throat as he coughed.

"Malfoy's Make Headlines Again?" Lucius read out loud. "Bloody hell," He glanced through the rest of the article.

"The Malfoy's have been very busy bees buzzing around lately! Famous best-selling author Samantha Pierce-Weston, a near princess of the noble houses of Ezust and Szerelem from Hungary, has arrived in Great Britain and is staying at the manor of none other than the notorious Lucius Malfoy. No one seems to know why the American is here in Britain, though I am guessing it has something to do with the Ministry's Christmas Ball. Samantha is the daughter of Samuel Lokison Christian Pierce-Weston and Elizabeth Gyon Dragulia Ezust Szerelem, both from long lines of the wizarding elite. What nefarious plans does the former Deatheater have for the young woman? What kind of professional connections does she hope to make here? I managed to get an interview with the Dean of Ilvermorny, Kevin Gordirini.

Skeeter-'I'm sure that you must feel proud that one of your students has found such great success,'

Dean Gordirini-'We are proud of all of our students, thought Miss Samantha has definitely been a wonderful beacon to bring pride to our school.'

Skeeter-'What kind of student was she?'

Dean Gordirini-'Very diligent. She played a lot of sports, but she always kept her studies her priority. She was top of her class in Charms and Flying, and she also led the Quidditch team to a national championship trophy. Our flying teacher, Mr. Droomswick, was sure she would be drafted onto the American National Qudditch team, but she turned down the invitation after the wedding was canceled.'

Skeeter-'What wedding?'

Dean Gordirini-'Her own wedding. The family called it off only two months before the save the date.'

Skeeter-'Oh really? How odd, does anyone know why?'

Dean Gordirini-'Such matters are not for me to discuss, now if you'll excuse me I have important matters to attend to.'

Skeeter-'Thank you, Mr. Gordirini, I appreciate your time.'

So, it would seem that this feisty American writer might have a few skeletons in the closet, and whose closet is the best to keep them? Why, no better choice than Lucius Malfoy! I'll be keeping a close eye on Samantha Pierce-Weston during her stay here, and let's hope that all of her fans pray that she'll survive unscathed in Malfoy Manor."

Lucius crumpled up the paper and threw it across the table, "KINGSLEY!" he roared. The elderly house elf appeared trembling in fear.

"Y…Yes, Master?" he squeaked.

"If any letter arrives from Rita Skeeter, no matter who it is addressed to, you are to destroy it immediately! Keep a close eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I'll be damned before I let that vile woman think that she can try to tarnish us again. Bloody hell, I can't believe she had the gall to pull something like this!"

"Yes, Master," Kingsley said bowing as he disappeared.

Samantha stood in the middle of her wardrobe with her arms crossed, "I should have asked him which restaurant he planned on going to," she said out loud. She had no idea how to dress for this. There were at least a dozen different places they could go for lunch, some were pretty casual but a few were very posh. She couldn't picture Lucius in his fine dress robes sitting at the bar of some place munching down on a cheese burger. She sighed, frustrated, and decided to just ask him.

"Lizzy?" Samantha asked. The tiny house elf appeared at once.

"Yes, Miss Samantha," Lizzy asked.

"Would you please tell Mr. Malfoy that I want to talk to him real quick?" Sam asked.

"Certainly, Miss Samantha. The Master was just finishing his breakfast," Lizzy said as she vanished.

Just as Kingsley had disappeared, Lizzy appeared with a POP and Lucius actually jumped not expecting to see her.

"Master, please forgive Lizzy, but Miss Samantha has requested an audience with you." Lizzy said bowing.

"Very well," Lucius said, "Where is she?"

"She is waiting for you in her bedchamber," Lizzy said.

Lucius heart started to pound in his chest. He gulped, "Thank you, Lizzy. I'll go up at once."

As soon as Lizzy snapped and disappeared, Lucius shot up from the table like a rocket knocking over his ice water and tea. He sprinted into the hallway grabbing the frame of the door to help him change direction. Could this be it? Had she finally succumbed to his charms? He reached the stairs and took them two by two, and a couple of times three by three. He pictured her spread out on her bed waiting for him, aching for him. Bloody hell! He only wished he could run faster. He came to the junction at the top of the third floor and rounded the corner into the west wing.

BAM!

Lucius had plowed into another female house elf. He knee cracked painfully against the elf's forehead and he flipped forward and landed on his back groaning.

"Oh My Goodness, Master!" the elf said, "Patricia is very very sorry, Master!"

"Bloody hell!" Lucius said sitting up slowly. His shoulder and knee were throbbing. "Go back down to the laundry room, now!" Lucius commanded glaring at her.

"Yes, Master," Patricia said and disappeared quickly.

Lucius groaned again as he made his way onto his feet. He reached down and rubbed his knee, "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" he yelled out loud. Lucius heard a door open down the hallway.

"Lucius?" Samantha asked, "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine. I'm fine." He said and he tried to wave his hand to gesture toward her, but winced when a shooting pain ran through his shoulder and down his arm. He grunted as he let his arm fall back down limp. Samantha hurried over.

"What happen?!" she asked.

"I was on my way to your room," Lucius said looking at her holding his throbbing shoulder, "Tripped over Patricia."

"Patricia?" Sam asked confused.

"She's the house elf that does most of the laundry," he answered, "I was running and didn't see her."

"Why the hell were you running?" Sam asked giving him a funny look.

"I…Well I…." he racked his brain trying to come up with anything. "I remembered that I left a candle burning….in my wardrobe." He wasn't about to admit that he was running because he thought Samantha finally wanted to sleep with him.

Sam giggled, "You love your clothes that much, huh?"

Dammit, Lucius cursed to himself. Now she was really going to see him as an arrogant arse. She gently grabbed hold of his left arm, "Tell me when it hurts," she said as she slowly guided him to raise it.

"THERE, URGH!" he exclaimed, wincing when his arm was halfway up.

"I don't think it's dislocated," she said letting go of his arm, "But you definitely pulled or torn something. What about your knee?"

"It hurts," he said and chuckled. Sam gave him a disapproving look.

"Come on," she said, "I have a first-aid kit in my room."

Lucius inhaled sharply when Samantha wrapped one arm around his shoulders. He wrapped his good arm around hers and leaned onto her. He was thankful for the pain now. It was keeping his mind from processing Samantha's unsupported bosom in her nightgown and the fact that one of her breasts was pressing into his side. The other just slightly jiggling with every move she made.

Samantha guided the now slightly limping Lucius into her bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Lucius watched her closely as she went to a large trunk in the corner, opened it, and then pulled out a smaller case. She brought it back over and set it on the bed opening it.

"Here," she said pulling out a small vile of a red potion, "This will help with the pain."

"Thank you," Lucius said taking the vile. He drank it quickly and sighed in relief as the magic swept over him. Damn, he thought. The pain began to fade considerably and he looked at Samantha with pride. She must share his natural talent for potion making. Unfortunately, now that his pain wasn't the first priority in his brain, his mind wandered onto thoughts of another nature. His eyes took in every detail of her body in the nightgown, and every time she passed in front of the fireplace the fabric turned sheer and showed off a perfect silhouette of her hips and buttocks. He pictured his face in-between her thighs nibbling at her skin and licking at her folds. His eyes shot wide open. No, no, please no, Lucius thought as he felt a rush of blood between his legs. This was absolutely the worst possible time for him to become aroused.

It only made matters worse when Samantha reached out and started to untie the knot of his smoking jacket which was only about five centimeters above his crotch.

"Whoa!" he said as his hand flew out and grabbed her wrist. He was happy that she didn't flinch away from him, which was what he expected, but she was drifting into dangerous territory. He thought back to his dream. He did not want to end up raping her. He already hated himself that he was a man with the capacity to rape, and if he lost control and did it to Samantha he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly as his breathing became uneasy.

"Well, I can't heal your shoulder if I can't see it," she said.

"I can do it myself." He said as he let go of her wrist. He slowly slid his injured arm out of the jacket, but winced as he reached over to free the other one.

"See?" Sam asked crossing her arms, "Typical man, and you can't undo your buttons with one hand."

Lucius frowned up at her, "Alright," he said. Please Merlin, let her not notice, he thought. Then again, if she did notice his partial erection she might take pity on him and give him what he wanted.

Samantha gently slid off the rest of the smoking jacket and folding it up tossing it down on the foot of the bed. Lucius had to force himself to close his eyes when she started on the buttons of his pajama top. She was bent over slightly and her breasts were hanging only a few centimeters in front of his face. He desperately tried to think of anything else. Why did Narcissa have to choose this week to leave? That's all he needed, a good shag. One quick shag to clear his mind and then maybe he would start acting like a proper chaperone.

As Samantha reached the last few buttons her finger tips brushed against something hard. What the, she thought. She paused and glanced down. Holy shit, she thought. Lucius was popping a damn chubby! Pervert, she thought. She looked back to his face. His eyes were still closed but his face reddened with embarrassment knowing that she noticed. Sam thought about cracking a joke, but the poor man had endured enough pain for one day. She hurried up with the last buttons avoiding his "happy place" and carefully slid off the top. She folded it up and set it down on top of the jacket. She tried to ignore the snake and skull on his forearm.

Lucius opened his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to look directly into hers. He was glad that she didn't say anything, which he thought showed off Samantha's impeccable decorum. Unfortunately now he was fully erect after she had accidently grazed what used to be a "slight" bulge, and he was mortified. He still had to face spending the entire afternoon with her.

"Tell me when it hurts," Samantha said as she reached out for her wand on the nightstand. She delicately began to trace her fingers over the muscles in his shoulder. She couldn't help but spare a couple of glances at his bare, muscular chest and abs, and she allowed herself to spare one more down in between his legs. Of course he would have a big dick, she thought to herself as she noted the considerable size of the bump, and rolled her eyes. It was the perfect accessory to his arrogance. He was a big dick with a big dick. She snorted trying to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"Oh nothing," she said, "Hold still."

Lucius sighed, wondering what she could be thinking until another jolt of pain ran down his arm.

"Ah! There," he said grimacing, looking down at his shoulder.

"Ok," Sam said as she placed the tip of her wand on the spot where Lucius said it was, "This might sting a little."

Lucius finally looked at her. She had a look of genuine concern in her eyes. He nodded and looked back down at his shoulder.

"Myomaigia!" she said.

"URGH!" Lucius yelled as he squinted up his entire face. It felt like she had set his shoulder on fire and the pain was now shooting through his entire body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said, "Just a few more seconds."

Lucius could feel the muscles moving under his skin. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and clenched his hands into white knuckled fists. After what seemed like an eternity the pain finally eased. He relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Bloody hell," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Does it feel any better?" Sam asked.

Lucius flexed his left arm raising it above his head a couple of times. It was sore, but it wasn't nearly as painful as it had been.

"It's much better," he said, "Thank you."

Samantha handed him back his pajama top, "I told you that I exceeded in charms."

"And potions too, I see," Lucius said taking the shirt, "That was a perfect Dolomyous potion. I was very impressed."

"Roll up your pant leg," Sam said as she sat down on the floor on her knees. Lucius leaned over and rolled the fabric up. He smirked to himself, he knew something else Samantha could do to him from her knees.

"The knee wasn't as painful as the shoulder," Lucius said, "It will probably just have a nasty bruise."

Samantha gently ran her fingers over his kneecap, "I don't think you broke anything." She said as she wrapped her hand around his leg feeling around the back of his knee.

"That tickles," Lucius said smiling down at her.

"Oh, you shoosh," she said, "Your ACL is fine." She placed her wand just above his kneecap, "Livoria Periatus!"

Lucius winced again, but this time it felt like his knee was in a block of ice. It felt like hundreds of needles were jabbing into his skin.

"Dammit!" he said, "These healing spells are almost as excruciating as the initial injury."

"It's better than limping around Diagon Alley with your arm in a sling," Samantha said as she pulled her wand away from Lucius's knee, "You might be sore for a few days, but you're basically good as new."

Lucius bent his leg and couple of times, "Thank you." He was also glad that the pain from her healing charms managed to subdue his rampaging libido and got rid of the awkward erection. He stood up and crossed the room to the door.

"Wait!" Samantha called out.

"What is it?" Lucius asked turning back to look at her.

"I wanted to ask you where you planned on going to lunch?" she asked.

"Oh," Lucius said. He had completely forgotten that she said she wanted to talk to him. "Bard and Gilly's pub." He said, and he left the room.

Well, Samantha thought, at least she wouldn't have to worry about what she was wearing in a pub, but out of respect for Lucius she would pick something nice. She walked over to the wardrobe and started to dig through her collection of casual dresses. She pulled out a sundress and looked it over. It was simple, solid white but it had a cute floral pattern on the bust and short bell sleeves. She carried the dress and laid it out on her bed. She returned to the wardrobe and grabbed a skintight, black turtle neck, some knee high, black socks, and her knickers. She piled them on the bed and then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

As she lathered up her hair, her thoughts drifted back to Lucius. She was actually pleasantly surprised to see that he was still in pretty good shape for his age. She assumed he was at, or at least near fifty, but his body was as taught as a man her age. She noticed quite a few scars that dotted across his pale skin, but she supposed that was an occupational hazard for a Deatheater. His tattoo flashed in her mind. Oddly, seeing it just now didn't frighten her as it had the previous night at dinner. There was something about seeing him in pain, seeing him so vulnerable. It had made him more of a human. The great Lucius Malfoy pulling a muscle in his shoulder! She chuckled to herself. Then her mind drifted to the "other" thing that happened.

She blushed when she pictured the bump in his pants. He had said he didn't know why she enchanted him so much, but she had no idea just how much she affected him. Seeing it with her own eyes made her realized just what kind of agony he must be in. She felt sorry for him but there was nothing she could do. It wasn't like she was doing it to him on purpose. She would never sleep with a married man, and she felt bad that Narcissa had left. The bastard would have blue balls for a week.

Lucius finally decided on a white silk shirt, his black waistcoat with matching suit jacket, and his Italian loafers. He chose his sigil cufflinks, and his dragon skin trimmed cloak with ruby studded broaches. He pulled his hair back into a ponytail with a black ribbon. He slipped on his rings and stood proudly admiring himself in the mirror. He was still embarrassed about his loss of control but doubted that Samantha would bring it up again. He laughed to himself catching himself in the pun. He was sure that she would in fact "bring him up" again. Merlin, this was going to be an interesting afternoon. He left his bedroom and headed down the stairs to the castle's main fireplace. He glanced at his watch, it was now ten thirty. He heard the clacking of heels on stone and looked up just as Samantha came into view. She looked stunning, as she always did. Lucius took in the details of her cute little dress smiling. She had her hair pulled into a perky, high ponytail and wore a thick, black headband. She had on minimal makeup, but again accented her features perfectly. Samantha looked down meeting his gaze and smiled back.

"You look very prestigious, Lucius," she said.

"You look beautiful, as always," Lucius said. He reached out for her hand as she came to the last few steps. To his surprise she took it, and he guided her to the floor like a true gentleman. Kingsley appeared and handed Samantha her cloak.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Samantha said. Lucius grabbed the cloak from Kingsley and draped it over her shoulders. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two broaches that were casted into the Malfoy sigil and fastened them to the cloak.

"I have my own broaches," Samantha said slightly confused.

"Please, I insist," he said smiling at her, "I want everyone to know that you are my honored guest," And that you belong to me, he thought.

"Thank you," Samantha said, "I'm very flattered."

Lucius held out his arm and she took it. Lucius inhaled deeply. He was growing rather fond of Samantha's unorthodox vanilla perfume. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a fancy vase on a stand next to the fireplace. They stepped inside and soon were transported to the fireplace inside The Leaky Cauldron.

Author's Note:

Once again I would like to personally thank fowlgirl19 for the review. It really does make a writer's day when they know that someone is enjoying their work. I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. I won't always have an author's note in every chapter, but I will try to recognize fans when I can. To everyone else who is also reading this, please review. It really helps my motivation and encourages me to write and post faster. I also wanted to include a note in this post because of the darker nature of this chapter. I do not support rape in any way or form. It is a terrible crime. I do not condone Lucius's actions at all. I only wanted to tease the audience a bit with something truly atrocious to hint at Lucius's past, and I hope I am not spoiling anything by admitting that Samantha will eventually find out all about his past in future chapters. I also have my own concern that I might be advancing the plot too slowly. I intended this to be a slow burn with complex formations of different variations of human relationships, but I hope that I am still adding enough fluff to keep you all interested. Trust me, the ending is going to be explosive, and I hope we will all reach it together. Please, please, please, please review, if you have the time, and don't forget to check out my page on Facebook and "like." I also hope that I do a good job at portraying the esteemed, comedic genius of Billy Connolly. I am a huge fan of his stand-up. If you haven't heard him before, please check him out. He is absolutely hilarious! The next chapter should be up in a few days, Merlin willing, (lol) and for now, I bid you all a fond farewell.


	10. Walls Down

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Ten: Walls Down

"I'm not sure how long this meeting will last," Lucius said as he and Samantha passed in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, "It's a philanthropy pitch from St. Mungo's. Several heads of staff will make presentations for donations. Last year it lasted over two hours."

"Forgive me," Samantha said, "But I didn't peg you as a philanthropist."

"I've made several donations over the years," Lucius said, "To various corporations, though I will admit that after the war I have been trying to broaden my horizons."

"I see," Samantha said rolling her eyes. Of course he would have to broaden his horizons after the war; he was on the losing side and had to find some miraculous way of saving face.

"I you can't find me walking about," Lucius said, "Let's meet up at Bard and Gilly's Pub around one o'clock."

"Sounds good to me," Samantha said smiling at him, "I've never been to Diagon Alley before. I'll probably indulge in a little shopping spree."

"I have arrangements with the shop keepers," Lucius said, "If you buy a plethora of items just tell them to send it to Malfoy Manor. They'll be in your chambers by the time we return."

"I'm not going to let you buy me anything, Lucius." Samantha said sternly, "I told you, all I want from you is your friendship."

"You can owe me on the shipping charges," Lucius said smirking to himself thinking back to the directions he gave to Lizzy in his study. He wondered if the little elf was following them right now. They arrived at the front of Gringotts and Lucius opened the door bowing his head slightly toward Samantha.

"Thank you," she said smiling again. Ok, she thought, maybe he really was a gentleman after all.

"Always for my lady," He said smiling back. He chuckled when she playful elbowed him in the chest.

"I have to let them know my account information from Washington's Pride Bank before the shops will accept my credit charm." Samantha said pointing to the line of witches and wizards who waiting for a teller.

"Very well," Lucius said taking her hand. Again he brought it to his lips placing a feather light kiss, lingering as he always did, "Until lunch."

"U…" Samantha said blushing, "Until lunch."

Lucius walked away toward a double staircase to the left of the building. Samantha took up a place in line behind an old wizard wearing a pointy, grey hat. She didn't have to wait in line long. Before she knew it, she reached the main desk and a goblin with a particularly snipe nose spoke down to her.

"How can I help you today, Miss?" he asked in a gravelly voice.

"I am from The United States and I need to register my account from Washington's Pride Bank in New York City," Samantha said smiling at the goblin. He did not smile back.

"Name and wand please," the Goblin said taking his quill out of the inkwell.

"Samantha Pierce-Weston Ezust Szerelem," she said as she reached into her cloak pocket, pulled out her wand, and set it down, "18 inches, mahogany, phoenix feather."

The Goblin picked up the wand and waved his hand over it making sure it was the correct one. He looked it over a couple of times and then handed it back to Sam.

"Everything seems to be in order," he said as he jotted down something on a piece of parchment. "You should be able to perform a credit charm within fifteen minutes. Thank you for visiting Gringotts."

"Thank you, sir," she said and headed back toward the door. She paused for a moment, glancing at the staircase to the left and wondered if Lucius's meeting had started yet. She remembered back to an article she saw in Wizarding Forbes that listed the ten most richest families in the world. Her own family was number eight, and she was sure that the Malfoy's were listed and far above her family. But she couldn't remember what number in which the Malfoy's ranked. It would be rude to come straight out and ask Lucius just how much money he had, but if he could make annual donations to St. Mungo's he must have buckets of Galleons to spare. She never considered wealth when she judged a man. Her mother's side of the family had always been obsessed with it, as was her aunt, but her father and Grandpa Pierce-Weston always taught her to be humble and respectful to any man whether he was a king or a highway man. Clearly Lucius considered his wealth as an accessory of his outward attraction appeal, but if he really was serious about impressing her that wasn't going to sway her. Her eyes went wide as she went back over that thought in her head and she inhaled sharply. Had she actually just considered thinking about Lucius in that way? No! Heaven's no, she thought. Never! Never…

Diagon Ally was pleasantly bustling with all manner of witches and wizards. Sam walked through the streets admiring the shop windows and smiling shop keeps at open peddler's stands. The cloaks and robes were a rainbow of different textured fabrics. She glanced down at her Mickey Mouse watch. Only about five minutes had passed since she left Gringotts. She had wanted to buy a few books at Flourish and Blotts and planned on stocking up on potion supplies at Slug and Jigger's Apothecary. She needed to kill some time, so she glanced around at the signs above the shops. Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Obscurus Books, Broomstix, Dwalin's Jewelers and Gem Appraisal, ah! There, she thought. No better shop to browse whilst one could not spend money.

There were only two other people in the shop, a couple that was probably looking at engagement rings. They were being helped by a dwarf who was wearing a funny hat that had the flaps flipped up. She glanced around reading the department signs and walked through the shop slowly admiring the jewels that were on display in the enchanted cases.

"Good day to ye, Lass," said an elderly dwarf as he walked up to her smiling. He had a bulbous nose, but a happy face and a long beard that was swoosh up to the left and right at the bottom.

"Good afternoon," Samantha said smiling down at him.

"Name's Balin, is there anything in particular I could help ye find?" he asked.

"Oh, no thank you," Sam said, "I am just trying to kill some time. I'm waiting for Gringotts to finish linking my bank account from The United States."

"Ah! A tourist, how lovely," Balin said, "What brings ye to London?"

"I'm here for the Ministry's Christmas Ball," she said.

"Oh aye," he said, "That's a fancy shindig. Be sure to come back to our shop if ye can. We make the most prestigious jewelry in all of Great Britain. Please feel free to look around and stay as long as ye like. If ye have any questions or concerns ye just give me a holler."

"I will," Sam said curtsying to him, "Thank you very much."

Balin walked over to another witch who had entered the store and Samantha continued to walk around. She stopped at a case that was full of intricate rings. One of them caught her eye in the far right, top corner. It had a thick, platinum band that was etched with the design of a Nordic wolf, and she really liked it. The wolf's eyes were emeralds that were so polished it looked like they had fires lit behind them. Another dwarf walked passed by behind the counter. He was taller than the others, and had a big beard, but had a tattooed, bald head.

"Excuse me, sir," Samantha said gesturing to him.

"What can I do fer ye, Lass?" he asked.

"That ring there," she said pointing, "The one with the Nordic wolf, may I please take a closer look at it?"

"Certainly," he said. He waved his hand over the case. The enchantments faded away and he reached his hand in and pulled out the ring box. He set it on the counter, "If it donne' come in yer size we can change it right here in the shop."

"Thank you, Mister?" she asked.

"Dwalin," he said and bowed his head, "At yer service."

"Thank you, Mr. Dwalin," she said as she picked up the ring. It was even more beautiful up close. The metal was expertly forged without a single flaw or scratch and the etching was so detailed she could make out the whisps of fur on the wolf's head and neck.

"We donne' get too many people in here that are interested in Nordic designs," Dwalin said, "That's been sittin' round here fer awhile. I'll cut ye a deal."

"That's kind of you, Mr. Dwalin, but I'm not sure if my bank account has been linked to Gringott's yet." Samantha put the ring back in the box and smiled at Dwalin, "I am interested though. I might be back."

"Very well," Dwalin said as he put the ring back into the case and re-casted the enchantments. "Have a nice day, Lass."

"And to you as well, I really do enjoy this little shop," Samantha said.

She left the jewelers and checked her watch. It was now eleven thirty. She hoped her credit charm was working by now and entered Flourish and Blotts. She found an assistant and quickly acquired all the books she had been meaning to buy.

"The total comes to one hundred forty-two Galleons, eleven Sickles, and twenty-three Knuts." The cashier said smiling up at Samantha sliding the bill toward her over the counter.

Sam pulled her wand out of her cloak pocket and touched the tip to the bottom of the bill, "Templara," she casted. The bill glowed for a few seconds and then her signature magically appeared on the bill.

"Thank you very much, Have a nice day!" the cashier said as he tucked the bill into the register.

"Excuse me, sir?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, Miss?" the cashier asked.

"I am a tourist here, and I am currently staying at Malfoy Manor. Lucius told me to tell…." She began but she was interrupted by the cashier.

"Say no more, Miss," he said quickly turning a shade paler, "We'll have your books delivered promptly.

Merlin, Sam thought, this poor man was petrified, "Thank you very much." She said smiling and quickly left the shop.

As she was walking toward Slug and Jiggers Apothecary something caught her eye in a window. She gently pressed her hand against the glass. It was the latest pair of Chaser's gloves. They shone supple, black leather gleaming in the afternoon sun.

"I can't believe they finally released the new pair!" she gasped. She had seen the gloves in Liberty Quidditch magazine. They were not supposed to be released in The United States for another six months. On an impulse, she almost entered the shop, but stopped. If she bought the gloves now she would have an unfair advantage when she returned to her recreational league back home. She was an honourable sportsman. Dammit, she thought, however.

Lucius stepped out into Diagon Alley. He nearly nodded off at the meeting, but he was pleased that it hadn't lasted as long as last year. He never even paid any attention to whatever they would prattle on about. At the end of the meeting he would instruct a Goblin to withdraw one million Galleons from his account and donate it to St. Mungo's. He glanced down at his watch, it was only twelve fifteen. He glanced around wondering where Samantha could be. He walked swiftly down the cobblestones. He reached a junction in-between two buildings and glanced over his shoulder. When he was sure no one was paying attentions to his person he slipped down into Knockturn Alley. He found a quiet, dark spot and looked in both directions making sure no one was walking about.

"Lizzy!" he called out. The female house elf appeared at his side.

"Yes, Master?" she asked.

"Have you been doing as I have commanded?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Master," she said, "So far Lizzy has bought a ring and a pair of Quidditch gloves."

"Very good, Lizzy," he said, "Where is Miss Samantha now?"

"Miss Samantha was just in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. She bought a great many potion supplies, and then Miss Samantha went into Twilfitt and Tatting's, that was where Lizzy heard the Master call."

"Very good, Lizzy," he said, "Carry on,"

Lizzy bowed to Lucius and disappeared. Lucius was impressed again. Twilfitt and Tatting's was a very high-end clothing shop. He pondered to himself for a moment and then decided that he could use a few dozen new shirts.

Samantha left Twilfitt and Tattings a little annoyed. She had only bought two dresses and insisted that she could carry them, but as soon as the assistants saw the Malfoy broaches on her cloak they quickly tore the bags from her hands and said they would be happy to deliver them to Malfoy Manor. She was more than capable of carrying two small shopping bags. There was another dress that caught her eye. It was a new Vivienne Westwood and she just fell in love with it as soon as her eyes passed it over. It was a knee length dress that had a foofy, bright red chiffon skirt and a tight black, leather bodice. The shoulders were almost like leather armour braces adorned with golden spikes and had chains that criss crossed between them. She checked the price tag and nearly shit. She had already spent over two thousand Galleons on her gown for the Christmas ball. She didn't need to be spending five thousand Galleons on some random dress in a shop.

Samantha glanced down at her watch, it was twelve forty-five. She looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of a streak of platinum hair, but saw nothing. She stopped a fellow witch on the street.

"Excuse me, Madam," she said, "But can you tell me which way I can find Bard and Gilly's Pub."

"Bard and Gilly's is just a few blocks down there," The witch said pointing.

"Thank you very much," Samantha said smiling.

"Twas, no trouble at all," the witch said smiling back.

Samantha hurried down the street. Diagon Alley seemed to be busier than it was before, but it was lunch hour, Sam noted. Samantha finally found the sign, "Bard and Gilly's Pub," and made her way over. There was a large crowd of people gathered at the front window. Sam pushed her way through the crowd and glanced in through the pane.

"You have got to be fucking shitting me!" she said out loud. A couple of witches and wizards turned to look at her, but didn't comment on her language. Inside of the pub sat a very, very annoyed and pissed off looking Lucius sitting next to none other than Billy Connolly himself. She hurried through the throngs of bystanders pausing at the door to the pub, which was now guarded by two Aurors. Samantha didn't know if they were there to protect Billy Connolly from his hundreds of fans, or to protect him from Lucius.

One of the Aurors looked at Sam and then whispered something into an ear piece.

"Come this way, Miss Samantha," the other Auror said as he put his hand behind her in a friendly manner to guide her into the pub. Samantha could hardly believe what was happening.

The pub was otherwise completely empty save for her chaperone and her idol of the comedic world. Lucius noticed at once when she entered and he seemed to relax slightly in his posture. Mr. Connolly, however, was keeping a close eye on the former Deatheater. Lucius cleared his throat and gestured to Mr. Connolly.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with ye?" Billy asked giving Lucius a strange look.

"Miss Samantha has arrived," Lucius said as he stood from the table. His eyes locked onto Samantha's walking over to her holding out his hand.

"Lucius," Sam said giving him a look, "What devilry is this?" she asked.

"Surprise," he said giving her another seductive smile.

"Asshole," she said under her breath as she took his hand and allowed him to guide her over to the table.

"Mr. Connolly," Lucius began, "May I present Miss Samantha Pierce-Weston."

"Oh, look at ye," Billy said holding out his hand for a handshake, "You are absolutely lovely. Me wife wanted to be here, but she found certain parts of the attending company intolerable. Forgive me, though. She is a big fan of your work."

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Connolly," Samantha said, her face was redder than a beet, "Your wife is lovely, and I am a huge fan of your comedy. You are also a brilliant actor. If only they knew you were a wizard."

"Thank you," Billy said, "Please sit," he said gesturing. A waiter came over and handed them each a menu. Samantha allowed herself a glance at Lucius. He was scowling down at the food choices. Samantha chuckled to herself. She thought he was a racist, no, she knew he was. It must have taken something incredibly powerful to sway his deep rooted, evil morals. Merlin forbid he had to force himself to eat a Shepard's Pie. She blushed and glanced down at her own menu.

"Aye! Boy!" Billy called out to the waiter. The young wizard hurried over, clearly flustered by the celebrity status of his customers.

"Yes, Mr. Billy Connolly sir?" the boy asked.

Lucius smirked to himself and thought, the boy sounded as frightened as a house elf.

"Everything is on me tonight," Billy said, "Whatever this lovely young woman wants, and then this bastard." He said pointing his thumb in Lucius's direction. Lucius remained silent but frowned.

They all placed their orders with the waiter, and Lucius relaxed in his chair. Samantha and Mr. Connolly chatted away in bliss. They talked about her books which he paid attention to, but he ignored them when they started to talk about his comedy. Mr. Connolly took a couple jabs at Lucius.

"And then this faithless, woodland sprite showed up at the Quidditch match with the most unbelievable hat on his head. It dinne' even cover his ears! It was like he had a triangle of pubes sitting on his hair! Fucking Jesus, I thought to meself. You have to be one arrogant, selfish bastard to think you look good in a hat like that. I appeal to ye here, don't buy a fucking hat if it donne' cover your ears. Ruins the whole purpose."

Lucius was ready to kill himself when the food finally arrived. He was thankful for the silence as the three of them munched away peacefully.

"I had no idea that Lucius had written to you," Samantha said as she finished her fish and chips, "I mentioned something about you when I arrived, but I was under the impression that you were not acquainted."

"ACQUAINTED?!" Billy said and he threw his head back giving a deep bellied laugh, "These are the fucking Malfoy's we are talking bout! Fucking Jesus, Miss Samantha, how much do ye even know about this bastard? He is the most prejudice man Barbie in the world" he asked.

"So far, in my stay at Malfoy Manor, I have had nothing but the best and most courteous welcome." Samantha said smiling at Mr. Connolly.

"Well, I am glad they are treating ye well," Billy said, "If Mr. Smellfoy, Oh! I mean Mr. Malfoy would allow it. I would love to extend you an invitation to come and dine with me and me wife."

"That would be lovely!" Sam said, "I would love to dine with you and your wife."

Lucius still remained silent listening to the conversation. He couldn't care less if Samantha wanted to dine with the Connolly's, so long as they did not come to his table. He had to draw the line somewhere. He watched the various expressions kaleidoscope across Samantha's face and he realized something. Watching the delight in Samantha's face and the way her completely un-reserved laughter reverberated through the pub made him see her in another light. She was in such bliss that for the first time since he met her, he felt like he was truly seeing her, the real her, for the first time. And also for the first time, it wasn't affecting his cock.

The conversation continued on for about half an hour, before Mr. Connolly finally stood from the table. He shook Sam's hand again.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you. Please keep an eye on yer owl post for a dinner invitation."

"For sure!" Sam said, "It was beyond awesome to meet you in person. Please keep up the good work."

Billy Connolly apparated from the pub after he paid the bill. Lucius and Samantha waited for the crowd to die down, sipping at their pints, before they headed back onto the cobblestones of Diagon Alley.

"Did you find anything interes..." Lucius began to ask but his whole train of thought was derailed. Samantha threw her arms around his chest embracing him in a friendly hug. He was shocked for a few moments. This was the first time that she was the one who initiated any kind of intimate contact, albeit friendly, but he was none the less taken back. He slowly brought his own arms to wrap around her and buried his face in her hair. He deeply inhaled her perfume and cherished the warmth of her body against his. Surprisingly, it did nothing to his libido. His heart was filled with a very foreign emotion but it made his soul soar. It was as if something about seeing her so casual with her walls down had shattered something deep down inside of him.

"Thank you," was all she said.

"Your welcome,' was all he said back.


	11. Sated

Author's Note:

I would like to thank BuzzyDeanPoP, Angelusica, ToriRoe, merzedez, and Thranduil"s queen for either/or adding this story to your alert list and/or favourites. It means the world to me that so many are enjoying this story. I hope you (Thranduil's queen, huge high five) like my subtle cameo tribute to Tolkien in this chapter. I absolutely love The Lord of the Rings so I had to squeeze them in somehow, lol. Please post a review if you have the time, and enjoy the new chapter. It's a good long one. I went back and replaced quite a bit of the last chapter as well. I think I wrote it too fast, and quite frankly I thought it was complete shite. I am going to try and post a new chapter at least once a week. Maybe more, maybe less as I am also working on another fanfiction that is intended to be my best friend's birthday present. Also, please check out my Facebook page and "like" me. I will be posting photos and updates about this story periodically. Until the next time, sincerely, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard.

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Eleven: Sated

Lucius felt his heart sink when Samantha finally broke away from the hug. She looked up at him with a giant smile. He wished he could have taken a photograph of her face in that moment. She was ten times more beautiful when she smiled out of joy. He felt his own smile spread across his face. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her again and bring her to his lips. Not to initiate anything sexual, but a kiss seemed like the only way he could express how she was making him feel. It was such an intense, explosive emotion. He reached out his hand, cursing to himself that it was gloved. He so desperately wanted to feel her soft skin on his fingers. He ran his thumb gently across her cheekbone before he cupped her now flushed, red cheek. He leaned in slowly watching as Samantha's eyelids fluttered. She didn't flinch. She didn't even budge. Was she going to let him kiss her? No, she wasn't going to stop him this time, he thought.

So, he had to stop himself. If they weren't in such a public place he would have done it. He would have snaked his hand into her hair at the back of her neck and pulled her to him. For whatever reason he imagined her lip balm tasted like strawberries as he traced his tongue over her top lip. His other hand would find the small of her back and pull her flush against his own body. He bit down on his own bottom lip as he returned to reality and committed Samantha's current visage to memory. Her eyes were closed now as he was only centimeters away from her face. She was hot and bothered, and he could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. He sighed as he retracted his hand.

"A….Are you ready to head back to the manor?" He asked half-heartedly, perhaps he could try again to kiss her there.

"Um….I…." Samantha said opening her eyes. She slightly shook her head to reorganize her jumbled thoughts. "No, actually."

"Oh?" Lucius asked curiously.

"There was a shop I wanted to re-visit." She said.

"I see," Lucius said as he adjusted his waistcoat, "Very well. I enjoyed our little lunch. I suppose I'll see you again at dinner, or do you plan on heading to Paris right away?"

"Paris?" Sam asked confused.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Fashion week with Narcissa and Astoria? Have you forgotten?"

Shit, Samantha thought. She had forgotten, "I don't know yet. I'll have to write to Narcissa and find out the details."

"Very well," Lucius said, "I'll see you back at the castle," he bowed his head to her and turned to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Samantha watched him until he was out of sight unsure why she felt…sad. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek where he had caressed it. Her heart was pounding in her chest and for the first time since she had met Lucius, she wasn't afraid of him. Had he wanted to kiss her? She thought that was what he was going to do, and she almost couldn't believe that she didn't want to stop him. Did she want him to kiss her?! She smoothed out the front of her dress trying to suppress her urge to blush and pushed all thoughts of that nature from her mind.

Samantha was heading back to Dwalin's Jewelers and Gem Appraisal when she overheard the paperboy in front of the Daily Prophet.

"Malfoy's make headlines again! Famous American at risk! Malfoy's make headlines again!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the boy. She walked over to the stall and picked up a copy of the paper reading the headline.

"Fanfuckingtastic," she said as she glanced through the article. She had not even thought about how her visit would be taken by the press. She sighed and let the paper drop back onto the stand.

"Welcome back, Lass!" Balin said cheerfully when she stepped back into the shop.

"Hello, Balin," Samantha said smiling back at him, "You guys have indeed made quite an impression on me."

"Wonderful!" Balin said, "So, what caught ye fancy when ye were in here earlier?"

"A ring," Samantha said, "I was talking to Dwalin about it."

"Right, he's in the back. I'll just go an' fetch him." Baling said, "He'll meet you over by the case."

"Thank you, Balin," Samantha said. Balin disappeared through a doorway.

"Oh no," she said as she reached the ring case. Her eyes scanned through the hundreds of rings on display, and the Nordic wolf ring was gone. She heard footsteps approach and looked up to find Dwalin.

"I'm sorry, Lass," he said crossing his arms, "Not two minutes after ye left a little house elf came in a purchased the ring."

"A house elf?" Samantha asked, "How in the world could a house elf afford something like that?"

"She wanne' buying it for herself," Dwalin said, "She had a note from Lucius Malfoy."

Samantha rolled her eyes and openly chuckled. That sneaky bastard, she thought.

"I see, what a shame," she said sarcastically.

"Anything else catch ye eye, Lass?" Dwalin asked.

"Maybe," Samantha said smirking to herself. Two can play at this game, "Do you have any rings for men that have a snake motif?"

"Not at the moment, but you can place a custom order if ye like," Dwalin said.

"That would be lovely," Samantha said smiling at him.

Dwalin turned around, "Thorin! Get ye arse out here," he yelled toward the back, "This Lass wants to place a custom order."

Dwalin turned back around and nodded his head at Samantha before he walked away to help a wizard who had entered the shop and was glancing in a case full of cuff links. About a minute later another dwarf came out of the back of the shop holding a large box. He was handsome and majestic with long hair as black as raven feathers and his beard was peppered slightly with white and was adorned with silver beads.

"Hello, Miss," he said smiling, "My name is Thorin. I handle all of the custom orders."

"Hello, Mr. Thorin," Samantha said blushing slightly. Merlin, his voice was so deep. Samantha had no idea that a dwarf could be so good looking. He must be of nobility.

"Name please?" He asked opening the box taking out a piece of parchment.

"Samantha Pierce-Weston," she said.

"What kind of material would you like?" he asked after he finished writing down her name.

"Platinum with anti-scratch enchantments," she said.

Thorin looked up at her, "That's a pricy enchantment," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Samantha said, "I know what I want."

"My apologies, Miss Samantha," Thorin said as he continued to write down on the parchment. He finished and set down his quill. He reached back into the box and pulled out a handful of photographs and a smaller box which he set in front of Samantha, "These are the gemstones that were have in stock that are small enough for a ring fitting. If you had something else in mind we can have it imported from our mines in Erebor."

"Oh, thank you," Samantha said as she opened the small box and picked up a handful of gems rolling them around in her palm.

"And these are some of the other serpent themed rings we have crafted in the past," Thorin said as he laid out several photographs.

Sam glanced them over, "Very beautiful," she said but she frowned.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Thorin asked.

"I want something very unique," she said as she put the gems back in the small box, "The man I intend to give it to is very strong, powerful, and arrogant with a touch of…" she hesitated, "With a touch of evil. I want the ring to embody him."

"I see," Thorin said bringing his hand up to the chin deep in thought. He pulled out three more pieces of blank parchment and with a wave of his hand; sketches began to appear on them. Samantha watched in silence fascinated by the magic of dwarves until someone bumped into her from the side.

"Oh! Excuse me, Miss," said an absolutely enormously fat dwarf with bright, ginger hair with a ring of braided beard draped about his neck.

"It's alright," Samantha said as she backed away and gave the dwarf some room.

"Got yer lunch, Thorin," the dwarf said setting a bowl of stew on the counter. Thorin glared at him and the sketches stopped.

"I'm a little busy, here, Bombur," he said deepening his tone, "Take it to the back room."

"Oh! Aye, sorry Thorin," Bombur said picking the bowl back up. He disappeared into the back.

"Sorry about that, Miss Samantha," Thorin said smiling as the sketches resumed, "Not the brightest of candles, this lot."

Samantha chuckled, "It's quite alright."

"There," Thorin said as he scooted the sketches toward her, "If you don't like these, I can sketch more."

"Thank you," she said as she picked up the parchment in the middle. It was almost perfect. It was a ring with a wide band that was textured to look like it was roughly forged. Two snakes wound around the band intertwining with each other in a double helix until their heads met and they were devouring each other at the necks. The detail of the scales was unbelievable and Samantha almost thought she was looking at real snakes.

"If I might make a couple of suggestions, Miss?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, Mr. Thorin?" Sam asked.

"We could put a slight dusting of gold over the scales to make it flicker and shine," Thorin said pointing to the sketch.

"No," Samantha said, "That is a good idea, but the man who is going to wear this ring is completely silver. Gold would give it too much warmth, and he is consumingly cold and…" Again she hesitated, "Cold and cruel."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, "Very well, no gold," he said, "But I imagined the eyes of the snakes to be made of a dragon eye stone or a vampire eye gem."

"Let me see them, please," Samantha asked.

Thorin nodded his head and fuddled around in the jewels in the small box before he found two and set them down on the counter.

"They are both red, but the dragon eye has a sort of swirl pattern beneath the cuts, whereas the vampire eye has a slit like a cat's eye." Thorin said as he pointed out the different features.

"I don't really want anything red," Samantha said, "I'm sorry, but it doesn't really suit him. He actually looks like shit when he wears red," she said chuckling.

"I see," Thorin said chuckling as well, "We wouldn't want to see your husband looking like shit."

"Husband?!" Samantha asked caught off guard.

"Forgive me," Thorin said, "I just assumed it was for your husband or boyfriend. You have a gleam in your eye when you speak of him and your brutal honesty of his character, only an intimate person would speak of someone that way."

"He is just a friend," Samantha said quickly blushing.

"My apologies, Miss Samantha," Thorin said bowing toward her, "Now, what sort of gem were you thinking of?"

"Something clear, he has a fondness for snow. Something that looks like ice, but not a diamond," Samantha said, "But it's got to be something expensive, something rare to really boost his ego when he wears it."

"I think I know just the thing," Thorin said, "Please excuse me, I'll be right back."

Thorin disappeared into the back room for a couple of minutes before he returned with something wrapped up in black, velvet cloth.

"I should warn you, Miss Samantha," Thorin said placing the little parcel on the counter, "This is one the rarest stones in the wizarding world, and even the small gems needed for the ring are going to put the cost into the thousands of Galleons."

"That's fine with me," Samantha said calmly, "I can produce my patents of nobility if you doubt my credit."

"I did not mean to offend you," Thorin said, "I just wanted to make sure that you know what you are paying for." He pulled back the cloth and revealed the stone.

Samantha gasped when she saw it. It seemed to almost glow and though it was clear, the facets seemed to flicker like rainbow flames.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed smiling at Thorin.

"It's an Arkenstone," he said, "One is found only every ten or twenty years. They are forged in the hearts of mountains."

"I think he will really like this," Samantha said.

"Very well, Miss Samantha," Thorin said as he returned to his original piece of parchment. He started to add the numbers together, "Do you want to place a rush on the order for one hundred Galleons? The ring would be finished later this afternoon."

"That's fine," Samantha said and took her wand out of her cloak pocket. Thorin finished writing out the bill and slid it over toward Samantha.

"Four thousand nine hundred and sixty four Galleons, seven Sickles, and Thirteen Knuts." He said.

"Templara," Samantha casted, and just as it had in Flourish and Blotts, her signature appeared.

"Thank you, Miss Samantha," Thorin said as he started to organize all of his things that were spread out over the counter, "I'll deliver the ring personally when it is finished. Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.

"No, I have been residing at Malfoy Manor," Samantha said, "In Wiltshire."

"Have a lovely afternoon, and thank you for placing your business with us," Thorin said. He bowed one more time before he disappeared through the doorway to the back room.

Samantha was heading toward the front door when she heard Balin shout from the other end of the shop.

"Ye come back and see us again, Lass!"

"Don't worry, Balin," Sam said chuckling, "I most definitely will."

Kingsley was waiting for her as she flooed back into the Manor. She unclasped her cloak and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Kingsley. Can you tell me where Mr. Malfoy is now?" she asked fiddling with his sigil broaches in her hand. For some reason she felt anxious to see him again.

"He went straight upstairs when the Master arrived home," Kingsley said and Samantha noticed that Kingsley was slightly flustered and looked embarrassed.

"Thank you," Samantha said as she headed for the stairs. Lucius wasn't in the hallway when she reached the third floor. Before she checked his chambers she took a quick peek into her own bedroom and wasn't surprised to see various gift wrapped boxes lying on her bed. Somehow he must have found out about everything that caught her fancy in Diagon Alley and bought it when she wasn't looking. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she gave him the ring. It was about time for the smug bastard to feel humble.

"Mmmmm….Lucius, that feels good," the woman whispered running her fingers through his hair as he circled her nipple with his tongue. He pulled his mouth away with a 'pop.'

"Don't speak until you are spoken to," he commanded. She nodded. He moved his mouth up past her clavicle to her neck and sunk his teeth in gently leaving tiny, satisfying indentations.

When he was sure Samantha wouldn't be able to see him in Diagon Alley, he slithered back down to Knockturn Alley and managed to find a professional, high-end prostitute with golden hair for a couple hundred Galleons. He couldn't even remember what her name was, not that it mattered. Most women in that profession never used their real name. He didn't need her name, he only needed her body. He flipped her over onto her stomach and pulled her up onto her hands and knees.

"You will do exactly as I command," he said leaning into her, whispering into her ear. He felt her body shiver against his bare chest, "Your name is Samantha and you belong to me."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Good girrrrrrl," he purred as he licked up the side of her face.

He sat up on his knees unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. He slid them down along with his boxer briefs and started to stroke his flaccid member.

"I can do that for you, Mr. Malfoy," she said tilting her head back smiling at him.

He grabbed his belt which was just a few centimeters away on the bed and whipped it painfully across her backside. She whelped. He reached out and took a handful of her hair pulling hard.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!" he commanded forcefully, "Now, do I need to punish you again, or do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said wincing, "I understand."

"Good," he said letting go of her hair. He returned to his cock and resumed stroking it. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Samantha who was in his bed, her glorious pussy like a split peach before him, wet and waiting. He groaned as his flesh started to harden. He imagined what her soft hands would feel like if she were the one gripping him. He remembered back to the surge of pleasure he felt when her fingertips brushed his erection this morning.

"Bloody hell…" he whispered as he started to feel the tension build in his core. He stopped stroking himself and opened his eyes. As far as he was concerned it was Samantha in his bed. He ran his hands up the prostitute's sides and teased at her nipples before he ran his fingertips back down her spine slowly. She gasped in pleasure. He ran his fingers over her sodden folds.

"Are you a wet for me, Samantha?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked as he inserted two fingers into her opening curling his fingers until she gave a slight moan of approval.

"Yes! Yes, please!" she said.

"Please, what?" he asked.

"Please fuck me!" she said.

He leaned forward pressing his hot and flustered chest into her back. He ran one hand back up her side and over her breast before it reached her throat. He grasped it hard enough so she could feel the pressure but not enough to restrict breathing. His other hand guided the tip of his penis to her outer lips, positioning himself.

"I'm going to fuck you mercilessly," he whispered into her ear. In one fluid motion he thrusted into her hard.

"Ah!" she gasped wincing.

"Take it!" Lucius commanded as he thrust again harder. He didn't give a shit if the prostitute was adjusted to him or not. In his mind it was Samantha and she was sinfully tight. He moved his hands to her hips with a bruising grip and started to pound away watching as his cock disappeared into her flesh. He was relentless and soon the bedroom was filled of her pained cries, his beastlike moans and grunts, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're hurting me," the prostitute said. He grabbed a fistful of her hair again and yanked back.

"Shut up!" he commanded. She didn't say anything more. Finally after a few more thrusts Lucius grunted as his face twisted up in bliss.

"Fuck!" he yelled, "Samantha! Fuck yes!"

He exploded inside her as he sighed in relief. He pulled out reveling at the sight of his release dripping down her thigh. He used his hand to coax the last bit of his cum as the final, sensitive tremors jolted down his twitching cock. "That's a good girl," he said as he imagined it was Samantha's lips around his penis instead of his hand. He collapsed face down into the mattress panting like a mad dog. Finally, he had gotten what he needed. It wasn't quite as satisfying as it would have been if it really was Samantha, nor would he have been as rough with her, but he felt like it definitely sated him, at least for now. He rolled over onto his back as he started to catch his breath.

"Clean yourself up and get the hell out," he commanded to the prostitute.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Malfoy," she said as she stood up from the bed, "Always a pleasure to do business with you."

Lucius almost drifted into sleep. For the first time in three bloody days his head was clear. He heard the shower being turned on in the bathroom. He kicked off his pants and boxer briefs that were pooled at his knees and rolled over adjusting the blanket around him.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

Dammit, he thought as he rolled back over frowning at the door. He reluctantly got out of the bed crossing the room in the nude.

"What is it?" he asked standing next to the door

"It's Samantha, may I come in?" she asked.

Shit! Shit! Shit! He thought, "NO!" he yelled nervously, "Uh, I mean, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm uh…putting away some new clothes I got in Diagon Alley."

"Would you like a hand?" she asked and he heard the doorknob start to turn.

"No!" he said as he grabbed the knob with both hands, "No, thank you. I'm quite capable by myself."

"I wanted to return your sigil broaches and thank you for the surprises I found in my bedroom," she said.

Merlin, he thought, you'll be more than surprised to find what I have in my bedroom. He had to think of a way to get rid of her until the prostitute was gone. She would never talk to him again if Samantha saw her leaving the Manor.

"Have you written to Narcissa yet?" he asked, "I'm sure she is anxious to hear from you."

"Not yet," Samantha said.

"Go on to the observatory," he said as panic swept over him when he heard the squeak of the shower being turned off, "I'll meet you down in the drawing room shortly."

"Ok," Samantha said.

Lucius let out a sigh of relief when he heard her footsteps disappear down the hall. He turned around and leaned against the door. The prostitute came out of the bathroom now fully clothed.

"Was that your wife?" she asked.

"No," he said standing back up, "She is just my house guest."

"She? I would think a man of your reputation would rather be having sex with her," the prostitute said.

"How dare you speak to me like that in my own home," Lucius said in a threatening tone, "Get out!"

The prostitute flinched and leaned away from him as she opened the door. Lucius walked over to his cane and pulled out his wand. He muttered a quick incantation and then turned back to the prostitute.

"Go on," he said, "Just apparate from the hall."

Samantha was sitting at her desk in her study staring down onto a piece of blank parchment. Several other sheets of parchment were crumpled up littering the top of the desk and floor. She had absolutely no idea what she wanted to do regarding Paris. On one hand, visiting Paris sounded splendid. She had been there several times before for fashion week, both magical and muggle, and had also been invited to various fundraisers and parties. She actually had a few friends that resided in the French countryside that she wouldn't mind visiting. One the other hand, she felt a strange and perturbing twinge when she pondered on the idea of leaving Lucius alone in the Manor. The poor man, he had already suffered so much despair and grief in his life and whatever he felt for her, it was making him happy. Albeit, it was perverse and inappropriate, but if she left, she imagined him curled up in a dark corner as his joy seeped away from him, solitude being the cruelest of dementors. Yet, she was also fearful of what might happen if she stayed. The idea of being alone in a house with a man who was capable of anything, and whom was more than obvious in his immoral intentions, made her skin crawl. But she couldn't fathom the idea and being so far away from him. He scared her…and she liked it. She had no idea what was happening between her head and her body.

"Dear Narcissa," Sam jotted down on the parchment, "I regret to inform you that I do not wish to meet up with you and Astoria. I have been to Paris several times, and I would rather remain here in Great Britain and take in all the sights. Lucius has been very generous and gracious. I enjoy his company. We had a lovely lunch today, and he surprised me by inviting my idol, Billy Connolly. I hope you and Astoria have a wonderful holiday, and when you return you must tell me all about the clothes! Please write to me often, Sincerely, Samantha."

Samantha folded up the parchment and quickly sealed it with green wax pressing her sigil in. She stood from the desk and left the study. She headed over to the east wing and swiftly ascended a small, spiral staircase. The observatory was inside a rampart tower.

"Magnus?" she asked looking around at several owls. A large black one flew over and landed on her shoulder chirping, "Take this to Narcissa in Paris," she said handing the owl her letter. He grasped it with his beak and flew out of an open window.

Samantha wasn't in the drawing room when Lucius entered. He had showered and was wearing only a pair of black slacks and a grey, silk shirt. He poured himself a scotch and sat down in his chair staring at the fireplace. He was beyond anxious to hear of Samantha's decision whether she was going to stay or go. He knew that Narcissa was fond of Samantha, and he didn't want to deprive his wife of Samantha's company, but he could not bear to have Samantha torn away from him. He needed her to be there, even if it was only on the other side of the house. He needed to know where she was and know that she was safe. He crossed the room to his window sipping at his scotch. Temperatures were rising and the snow had begun to melt much to his dismay.

"Lucius?"

He turned to look at the door, "Yes, Miss Samantha?" he asked.

"I just wasn't sure if you were in here," she said entering the room.

"This is actually my favourite room in the manor," Lucius said smiling at her, "I had this window," he said pointing, "Expanded after my father passed away. It has the best view of the grounds and gardens."

"I bet the gardens are lovely in the spring," Samantha said crossing the room standing next to him.

"What are your favourite flowers?" he asked casually placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hydrangeas," she said, "But I like them when they are white. I think they look silly when they are blue and pink."

"I will be sure to inform my groundskeeper to plant some," he said.

"I won't be here in the spring, Lucius," she said.

"Surely you could visit," he said slightly pained.

"Maybe," Samantha said putting her hands into her dress pockets, "Oh!" she said as her fingertips brushed against the broaches. She pulled them out, "I wanted to return these."

"Go ahead and keep them," Lucius said reaching out his hand for hers and re-curled her fingers around the silver in her palm.

"You have already given me enough gifts, Lucius," she said giving him a look.

"Then think of them as a souvenir," Lucius said giving her his signature seductive smile, "Or, perhaps you can return them in the spring or summer giving you a reason to visit."

"When I get back home I have to get back to work." Samantha said and she crossed the room to sit in none other than Lucius's leather chair. Lucius smirked raising an eyebrow. Brave girl, he thought, though he wasn't sure if she knew that it was his chair.

"Work?" Lucius asked curiously, remaining at his window, "How is writing work?"

"Shut up," Samantha said sarcastically, "Writing is work, especially when I'm dealing with the no-maj."

Lucius gave her a funny look but didn't say anything.

"Oh! Right," Samantha said and chuckled, "You guys call them muggles, I believe. There is a lot of research work when one is a professional writer. And I have to travel for functions, book signings, television interviews, and I just signed a contract to have one of my books turned into a movie so I'll have quite a few meetings with the director and the production staff."

Lucius scoffed, "Muggles and their movies."

"It's actually quite entertaining," Samantha said," And there are many famous American actors who are witches and wizards. I've met Meryl Streep, Lee Pace, and Jim Carrey."

"Lovely," was all Lucius had to say to that. He wanted nothing to do with witches and wizards who stooped as low as performing in muggle entertainment.

"I've written to Narcissa," Samantha said crossing her legs in the chair.

Lucius perked up and looked over at her. He met her eyes, "And?" he asked anxiously.

Samantha noticed the change in his posture. His shoulders tensed up and when she met his stare he almost looked worried. Maybe she would tease him just a bit. Let's see how long it takes for the infamous Lucius Malfoy to ruffle his feathers, she thought.

"I really gave it quite a bit of thought," she said.

"Yes?" Lucius asked.

"And I have friends in France that I thought about visiting," she continued.

"How considerate of you," he said.

"And I do truly enjoy all the fashion shows," she said.

"Indeed," was all he said.

"I was most interested in Vivienne Westwood's collection last year," she said casually.

Lucius gulped. Bloody hell, he thought, was she doing this to him on purpose, "Are you going or aren't you?" he asked.

A wicked grin spread across Samantha's face. That didn't take long, she thought, "No, I'm not going." She watched Lucius's shoulders relax.

"May I ask why? I'm sure Narcissa will be disappointed," he said.

"I have already been to Paris several times. The thought of going again bored me," she said, "I want to see the sights here in Great Britain. I've always wanted to visit Scotland. I want to see Stonehenge. I want to explore more of muggle London, visit museums. I want to visit Hogsmeade and maybe even tour Hogwarts."

"Where would you like to start? I can arrange everything," Lucius said sipping his scotch.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day," Samantha said as she stood from the chair, "I was thinking of going for a stroll and explore the grounds before dinner. You are welcome to join me,"

"Nothing there I haven't already seen," Lucius said chuckling, "However, I have been thinking about visiting my stables. Do you like to ride?"

"Of course," Samantha said, "We have a stable back at the estate and I love to go on old fashion deer hunts with my uncles and cousins."

"Sounds a little less boring than a simple stroll?" Lucius asked.

"Sounds perfect," Samantha said, "I'll change and meet up with you…?"

"I'll wait for you on the stairs," Lucius said setting down his scotch glass. He watched her closely as she left the room. He was impressed by her bravery.

Samantha dug around in her wardrobe until she found her woolen riding breeches and jacket. She changed quickly and searched through various trunks until she found her boots. She grabbed her fur lined cloak with matching, trapper hat and a pair of supple leather gloves. She removed all her make-up and then braided back her hair. She hadn't been on a horse since the last deer season and hoped that she wouldn't make a fool of herself in front of Lucius.

Lucius stood in front of the mirror and adjusted the front of his embossed, black leather jerkin. It had long, padded sleeves that ended at a triangle where two hoops secured them at his middle fingers. He clicked a decorative sigil belt around the jerkin and slipped into his riding boots. Kingsley appeared with his fur trimmed cloak and he decided to leave his hair long. It was still cold outside but he loved the feeling of the wind in his hair. He checked himself in the mirror one more time. The last time he wore his riding jerkin had been during The Second Wizarding War. He used it as an extra layer of protection from spells. He felt a little guilty that he still had it tucked away in his wardrobe especially since he had told Samantha he left all of that part of him in the past…just not the clothes.

Lucius led her out of the manor onto the grounds. She gasped when they came upon his small flock of peacocks.

"They are beautiful!" she exclaimed, "My grandfather used to have some at the estate but when they passed away my father never ordered more. He bought a phoenix instead."

"My father had a phoenix as well," Lucius said, "But I sold it back to the menagerie after he passed. I didn't care much for it."

"How many horses do you keep?" she asked.

"Just four," Lucius said, "It's not about the cost of keeping them, but the others were getting old and have been retired."

"My uncle has ten that he keeps on the farm," she said, "My youngest cousin is a jockey."

"Has he won any races?" Lucius asked.

"A few," Sam said, "He mostly does it as a hobby instead of a career. Last summer he….WHOAH!"

Samantha had not seen the patch of ice that covered the beginning of the sidewalk that led to the stables. Lucius reached out to grab her arm but he lost his footing, groaning as Samantha pulled him down to the ground with her. His forehead cracked hard against something.

"Bloody hell!" he said as he reached up and rubbed his forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Samantha said, "That was my forehead you hit," she said rubbing her own.

"Dammit!" he said, "I'll have to tell Patrick to keep the sidewalks clear. Sometimes he…" Lucius gasped as he realized the orientation of their bodies. Samantha must have come to the same realization because her cheeks turned bright red. He was lying flush on top of her, their faces only a couple of centimeters apart and his thigh was pressing into her crotch. They found each other's eyes, both unsure what the other would do next.

Samantha couldn't help feel herself getting aroused when Lucius moved slightly trying to remedy the situation, but his thigh pressed against her privates. She gasped loudly and her hand flew up to cover her mouth shocked by her own reaction.

"Lucius," she whispered. He didn't say anything. He only continued to peer deep into her eyes. Her heart was going crazy and she felt heat tingling in her abdomen. Was he going to move? She couldn't move or she might end up embarrassing herself if he found out she was the one getting hot and bothered. Fear twinged in her mind, what else would he do if he knew she was aroused?

"Lucius?" she asked, "I can't move, you should…"

Lucius leaned in and pressed his lips gently against her own. Samantha mind went blank when she felt the pressure from his soft lips. She closed her eyes as bolts of electricity shot through her entire body. She moaned and kissed him back. She brought one of her hands up to the back of his neck and twisted her fingers into his hair, the silver locks cascaded from his face and tickled at the skin of her cheeks and neck.

Lucius couldn't believe what was happening. He finally made a move and she wasn't trying to fight him. In fact, she was doing just the opposite. He thought his heart would burst when she started to return the action and feeling her fingers at the base of his neck made him shutter. He slid the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip and when it parted slightly he plunged inside her mouth. He groaned at the warmth and moisture wondering if he would find her cunt the same.

Samantha could taste a hint on scotch on his tongue and his cologne was almost making her dizzy. She hadn't felt this kind of passion in years and her strength to force this encounter to come to an end was slipping away by the second. She gasped loudly as pleasure swept up her body when he pressed his thigh into her core again, this time harder and more purposeful. It broke the kiss, but Lucius moved his lips across her cheek and down to the pressure point on her neck. He was terrified that this might only be a dream and he didn't want to wake up.

"Do you want to move this into the bedroom?" he asked barely above a whisper into her ear.

Samantha shuttered in bliss when she felt his breath on her ear. But thankfully there was one key word in his question that seemed to bring her back to reality. 'Bedroom.' His bedroom in the Manor. The one he shared occasionally with Narcissa.

"Lucius you have to stop," she said as she used both hands to put pressure on his shoulders. He painfully forced himself to lean away from her and allowed her to crawl out from underneath him. They both found their feet. Samantha brushed off snow from her cloak and jacket turning toward Lucius.

"Lucius, we need to…" she began but Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back onto his lips groaning. She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her but when he tried to gain entry back into her mouth she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away with force. She felt bad as she caught his gaze. He looked like a toddler whose puppy was taken away from him at Christmas. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him. He didn't kiss her this time but wrapped his arms around her shoulders embracing her with one hand resting gently on the back of her head.

"Please don't push me away," he said burying his face in her hair, "Please, I'm begging you."

She back away from him slightly but didn't break the embrace she looked up at him. He brought his hand up to cup and caressed her cheek.

"This has to stop, Lucius," she said breathlessly, "It's already gone too far."

"Why?" he asked pained.

"Whatever the hell this is, it's wrong," she said resting her head on his shoulder, "I'll admit that we have chemistry between us."

"I don't understand how this is wrong?" He said and he gently tilted her head up to look at him again, "I know what wrong feels like. I've committed wrong for most of my life. It haunts me. It consumes me. Some days my despair and regret is so immense that I shut myself in and weep. This isn't wrong. Every fiber of my being is telling me that this is right. For the first time in my life I have the opportunity to do something right, and I'm going to let anyone tell me I can't do it."

"Your married," Samantha said finally breaking from his grasp and walked toward the stables.

"I have already told you," Lucius said as he walked briskly to catch up, "Narcissa and I have an arrangement. I bet in the next letter she sends me, she will tell me that she has found some posh Frenchman to warm her bed, and I couldn't care in the least. I want you in mine."

"It doesn't matter that your marriage to Narcissa is open or not," Samantha said quickly, "I cannot, and will not sleep with a married man."

"Samantha," Lucius pleaded reaching out for her again but she swatted his hand away.

"No!" she said forcefully, "You speak of regrets and despair? Do you think I don't know what it's like to have blood on one's hands? I have seen my fair share of death at its most brutal, and it is a pain I would not wish on my worst enemy."

Lucius stopped, shocked. What was she talking about? Blood on her hands? In his past he had actual blood on his hands, but what was the meaning behind her metaphor? Samantha continued,

"If you weren't married, I don't know, maybe," she said, "But since you are, I stand by what I said before. I only want your friendship. But we both have to put in the effort to keep it that way. I'm not frightened of you anymore and it's getting harder for me to refuse you. You have proved that you are a gentleman, and I believe you to be kind and generous. You have to stop making advancements on me. It would tear me apart if succumbed to your seduction. It is not in my nature to hurt those whom I care about, and I care about Narcissa. Can you promise me at least that?"

Lucius felt like his heart had stopped. The pain in his soul was unbearable. He didn't want to be friends. He wanted her.

"What if that is a promise I cannot make?" he asked.

Samantha sighed. The feelings Lucius was awakening inside her were also bringing back her most painful memories and the sadness and grief that lingered around them.

"Then I will go home," she said, "And you will never see me again."

"No," Lucius whispered.

"Then promise me, now." Samantha demanded.

For years Lucius had tortured muggles and mudbloods. Now, he could relate to the pain they must have felt. He felted tortured right now.

"Samantha…" he said unable to piece together a sentence.

"Lucius," she said holding her head high proudly, "Promise me."

"I promise," he finally said and it felt like someone was shoving knitting needles into his chest.

"Good, it's done then," Samantha said, "And we shall speak no more of it. Fetch me a damn horse."

Samantha did not wait for Lucius to mount his horse. She took hold of the bridle and jammed her heels into the animal's side. It reared up and took off in a gallop.

"Samantha?!" Lucius called out surprised, but she ignored him.

Samantha wanted to clear her mind. She focused on matching her movements with the horse. She tensed the muscles of her abdomen and thighs to make the exercise more vigorous and also since she had been aroused just minutes before, the motion of grinding her hips felt pretty good. Lucius picked her out a young mare named Charley. She was a docile creature and had beautiful golden fur that was almost the same colour as Samantha's hair. It wasn't long before Sam heard galloping behind her. She turned to look back. Lucius was catching up on his own massive black stallion.

"So, it's a race then?" he called out laughing.

"If you feel up to losing!" Samantha called back joining in his laughter.

"First one to the lake gets to choose what we have for dinner tonight?" Lucius said as he was nearly at Samantha's side.

"Deal, Hyah!" Samantha said nudging the horse again. Charley picked up the pace but Lucius was never too far behind. He finally matched her speed and they were neck and neck. Samantha glanced over to watch him. He was smiling as his long hair flowed around him in the wind. She took in the sharp lines of his jaw and muscular neck. The way his body moved with the animal. This was clearly something that he enjoyed and excelled at. As her eyes took in his thighs and the motion they were currently making she blushed. Perhaps horseback riding wasn't the best way to calm her fluctuating libido.

"What's up with the weird finger attachments?" she asked glancing down at his hand.

"What?" Lucius said, "This happens to be a very fashionable riding jerkin. It was most expensive."

"Well, maybe when you were my age," Sam said chuckling, "It's looked pretty gay to me."

"Oh?" Lucius asked smiling over at her, "You'll pay for that one later." They both burst out into laughter.

Lucius could see the edge of the lake and urged his horse to go faster. Just as they approached an old willow tree, both of the horses slowed down and started to panic.

"What's going on?" Samantha said as she tried to gain control of Charley.

"I don't know," Lucius said, "They got a whiff of something they don't like. Calm yourself, Nero!" He said patting the horse's neck. A large flock of Doxies flew out of a nearby tree. Samantha screamed as they flew over the both of them.

"What other kinds of creatures live in these woods?!" Samantha asked as she swatted the Doxies away from her face.

"Don't worry, nothing too dangerous." Lucius said.

All of a sudden Charley reared up again and bucked Samantha into the air. She flew forward and landed awkwardly on her arm.

SNAP!

"URRGGH!" she cried out

"Samantha!" Lucius said as he quickly dismounted his horse.

Samantha rolled over to free her throbbing arm and felt something dig into her ankles through her pants. She sat up and looked down to find a Northern Slithering Brier plant. She must have kicked it with her boot and now it was wrapping itself around her legs.

"Get off!" she yelled reaching out her good hand to rip the vines away, "Ah!" she said as she felt the thorns dig through the leather of her gloves.

"Get your hands away from it!" Lucius called out. He pulled his wand out of his cane which was strapped to Nero's saddle.

"Help me!" Samantha cried out as tears formed in her eyes.

"When I cast this spell, I want you to run. Once these plants get a taste of blood they will hunt you down until they can't smell it anymore. Head back to the castle as fast as you can. I follow right behind you." He said pointing his wand at the plant.

"I'm ready!" Samantha said cradling her broken arm inside her cloak.

"INCENDIO!" Lucius casted. The base of the plant caught fire and retracted its vines. Samantha hurried to her feet and sprinted in the direction of the castle. Both Charley and Nero galloped past her.

Samantha stopped just at the outskirts of the castle grounds. She saw a stone bench under a tree and sat down trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck!" she said wiping sweat from her forehead. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it down at her arm. "Ossio Emendo," She said and then winced in pain as the two pieces of bones fused together with a searing hot pain and deafening crack. As the pain subsided, she casted "Ferula," and bandages appeared wrapping themselves around her arm creating a splint.

She sighed in relief as she laid back on the bench. Looking up at the branches of the tree she released that her vision was slowly beginning to blur. What the? She thought. She sat up and her head spun so fast she thought she was going to be sick.

"Lucius?" she called out, but he was nowhere in sight. She tried to stand but her wobbling legs gave out on her after just a few steps. She could tell she was developing a fever and soon all of her skin felt like it was on fire. She tried to crawl closer to the castle, wincing every time she put pressure on her sore, injured arm, but her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

"Lucius…" she whispered as consciousness left her and her world turned black.

Lucius stayed behind to make sure all of the plant had burned to a crisp before finally apparating back to the castle foyer.

"Where is Miss Samantha?" he asked Kingsley as he handed him his cloak.

"Miss Samantha has not yet arrived back at the manor, Master,"

"What?" Lucius asked panic in his voice. He sprinted back out into courtyard. The sun was finally starting to set. Dammit! Lucius thought, he had to find her before it got too dark. Where could she have gone? Northern Slithering Briers weren't poisonous plants, Samantha should have been fine. With her talents in charms she had no doubt already healed her arm.

He raced around to the back of the estate, "Samantha?!" he yelled out looking desperately in all directions. He hurried over to the stables and glanced inside. Patrick was feeding and watering Charley and Nero.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," Patrick said, "Did ye enjoy the ride?"

"Not particularly," Lucius said sneering at him, "Did a young woman come in here while you were tending the horses?"

"No, sir," Patrick said, "Just been me since I saw the horses come back."

"She's missing and she might be injured," Lucius said, "Will you help me?"

"Certainly, Mr. Malfoy," Patrick said, "Where was the last place you saw her?"

"Down by the lake, I told her to run back to the grounds. She was being attacked by a Northern Slithering Brier." Lucius said.

Patrick took a couple of lanterns down from a shelf and lit them with his wand. He handed one to Lucius.

"I'll start at the edge of the lake and work me way toward the courtyards." Patrick said.

"I'll take to the gardens," Lucius said.

The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. Lucius was beyond worried now. Maybe she had been injured worse than he had believed. She could be lying anywhere in the cold. She could be dead, he thought. He couldn't bear to think of that. He rounded the corner of one of hedge walls and saw the reading bench by the cherry tree. He could see a ball of shadow lying on the ground.

"Samantha!" he called out as he ran over. It was her. He set the lantern on the bench and gently rolled her over onto her back. He shook her shoulders, "Samantha! Samantha!" he said. He rested his head on her chest. She had a heartbeat but it was very faint. He pulled out his wand and pressed it to her cheek. "Revivariate!"

Samantha inhaled deeply as she felt the magic surge through her. She opened her eyes but she was weak and could barely keep them open.

"Lucius…" she whispered.

"I'm here," he said wrapping his arms underneath her pulling her into his chest, "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't feel well," she said. He felt her forehead.

"You have a bad fever," he said, "Come on, I know just the potion."

"No, Lucius," she said as she tried to reach up a shaking hand to his face, "Something is seriously wrong. I've never felt…"

Lucius watched in horror as Samantha's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to seize violently.

"Samantha?!" He yelled out as the last tremor reverberated through her body. When she was still again, he checked her pulse. It was even weaker than it was before. He made sure he had a secure grip on her before he apparated them both into the lobby of St. Mungo's.


	12. Home Coming

Author's Note:

I would like to thank taytay4282 for adding this story as well as myself as an author to their favourites list. That means a lot to me, I hope you will enjoy where the story goes in the future. Another huge thank you goes out to my ever faithful reviewer, fowlgirl19. (Bows in the utmost respect) Your reviews always make my day. To answer your question you can find me on Facebook simply by typing "Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard" into your Facebook search box. I have been posting about this story as well as a few pictures that correlate with the fanfiction. I also wanted to say that I have read J.K. Rowling's "History of Magic in North America" (and it's awesome!) but if any of you out there read it you will notice that it varies slightly than what I had imagined American wizards in the earlier chapters of this story. I apologize for this; the article on Pottermore was not posted until after I started writing this. I have been trying to incorporate more of the canonized truths from the article such as No-Maj and Dragots in this and future chapters, so please don't flame me too harshly. As always to everyone (except loyal fowlgirl19) please read and review with your opinions or predictions. I read and take to heart every review! Sincerely, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard.

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twelve: Home Coming

Lucius paced mercilessly in the waiting room. He had gotten into an argument with the receptionist on the first floor of St. Mungo's. After he apparated himself, still carrying the unconscious and feverish Samantha in his arms, he hurried over to the Welcome Witch's desk. The stout, plump middle aged woman barely batted an eye as she looked Samantha over and simple asked in a stoic monotone,

"What is the nature of the injury?"

"I'm not sure," Lucius said, "She was attacked by a Northern Slithering Brier plant,"

"The ward for Plant Poisonings in on the third floor," the Welcome Witch said.

"Northern Slithering Briers are not poisonous plants," Lucius said glaring at her, "But before the bush got hold of her we were trapped in a swarm of doxies and…"

"Attacks concerning magical creatures should be taken to the Dai Llewellyn ward on the first floor," the witch interrupted.

"I don't think she was bitten," Lucius said in a harsh tone, "And if she had, don't you think I would be able to treat her myself with a simple Dextoxix potion?!"

"There is no need to raise your voice, sir,"

"Raise my…RAISE MY VOICE?!" Lucius yelled, "I HAVE A DYING WOMAN IN MY BLOODY ARMS, YOU FAT IGNORANT BITCH! I HAVE IT IN MY RIGHT MIND TO…"

"Merlin's Beard!" shouted a healer who came rushing over, her lime green robes fluttering, "Calm yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Rosaline doesn't usually work at the inquiry desk." The healer placed her palm on Samantha's forehead, "How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know, I found her in this state," Lucius said forcing his temper to subside, "She was attacked by a Northern Slithering Brier about an hour ago."

"I'm Nurse Abbot, come with me, Mr. Malfoy," she said gesturing to the stairs.

Lucius followed the healer to the third floor where two large men took Samantha from his arms and laid her down gently on an open bed. Three more healers, all adorned in matching lime green robes, rushed over. Miss Abbot gently shoved Lucius back,

"Give us some space to work please," she said.

"But…" Lucius pleaded.

"There is a family waiting room just down the hall," Miss Abbot said, "We will inform you of the young lady's condition as often as we can."

Before Lucius could say anything else to the healer, Samantha's vulnerable form disappeared behind a thick, white curtain. He tried to pull it back but it must have had a privacy enchantment. Dammit, he thought. So now, here he paced, thoroughly pissed off in the waiting room, people were staring at him because he was wearing the same leather jerkin he had gotten arrested in, and not a single healer had come to the waiting room to tell him what was going on with Samantha for the last hour and a half.

"Urgh!" He yelled out in frustration punching the wall.

"Well, well, well, someone hasn't changed much since the Hogwarts days," said an all too familiar voice to Lucius. He let out an annoyed sigh bringing his hand up to rub his temple. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"If you think I am going to tell you anything, you must have more nerve than I ever imagined," He said as he turned to look at the source of the voice, Rita Skeeter.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Skeeter said smirking at him, "I already have a lovely article that is going to print tomorrow. There was quite a stir in Diagon Alley today when Billy Connolly showed up at Bard and Gilly's pub with two Aurors for protection. Then, who should turn up to join him for luncheon? Lucius Malfoy followed shortly by famous American Samantha Pierce-Weston. I managed to get a lovely photograph of the two of you hugging, by the way, nothing too scandalous, of course."

"I swear to you, Skeeter, if you dare write anything that is the least bit untruthful I'll…" Lucius said as he started to pull his wand out of his cane.

"Oh, put that away, you hot headed buffoon," Skeeter said, "I learned that lesson after the Triwizard tournament. I know better than to ruffle your polished, peacock feathers. I was here interviewing the Head Healer when I overheard someone talking about Miss Pierce-Weston and I came up here to find out what was going on for myself. Don't you think her fans will want to know of her fate? I have every right to be here as much as you do. In fact, I find it strange that Miss Pierce-Weston should find herself in St. Mungo's after only three days in the care of the infamous Lucius Malfoy."

"If you dare to insinuate that I had any part of her injury, I swear on the father's grave I'll pay every single Galleon that I have to sue for the right to wrap my fingers around your neck and snap it." Lucius said and pointed his finger directly into her face. He immeadiately regretted it when a flash went off.

"Lovely outfit," Skeeter said sarcastically, "I'm sure it will make the top fashion list this week under the category of convicted felons."

Lucius said nothing more, but he glared daggers at Skeeter. There was nothing he could do at the moment to prevent her from reporting about Samantha's condition. He walked away from her in a huff to the opposite side of the waiting room and sat down in a plaid chair crossing his arms in fury. Skeeter sat down next to her cameraman. Leaning over, she very audibly whispered, "I hear Narcissa is attending fashion week in Paris. Odd for such a beautiful, young woman like Samantha to be shacked up alone in a castle with an old, married sociopath."

Lucius had enough. He stood up and stomped out of the waiting room, but not before flashing his middle finger to Skeeter fast enough so that she saw but not long enough for the daft, old photographer to snap another picture. He made his way to the fifth floor hoping to acquire a coffee. He stopped in the shop and bought a change of clothes, just a simple navy blue sweater and black slacks. After changing in the lavatory he ordered a coffee and slowly made his way back down to the third floor. He peeked into the room first before he entered. There was a friendly looking old woman sitting in a plush, red armchair, and a young woman sitting by the window, but no Skeeter. Thank Merlin, Lucius thought as he entered. He sat down in the middle of the room and sipped his coffee.

"My, my," the old woman said smiling at him, "I dare say, sir, that you are very handsome."

Lucius chuckled feeling his ego swell, "Thank you, Madam, but I'm sure that it's just poor lighting in here."

"Ooooh!" the old woman squealed, laughing, "How kind of you to make a little old lady laugh."

"It's no trouble at all, Madam," he said smiling at her.

"What are you here for?" the old woman asked.

"My…er….friend," he said, "Was very ill after being attack by a Northern Slithering Brier."

"Nasty plants," the old woman said, "I fell into one a long time ago after falling off my broom playing Quidditch."

"Have you ever heard of someone having an adverse reaction to one? Like a person being poisoned?" Lucius asked.

The old woman shook her head, "Can't say that I have. They are reletivly rare plants."

"Who are you waiting for?" Lucius asked politely.

"Urgh, my mental husband," she said rolling her eyes, "Had a Venomous Tentacula hiding away up in the attic. I told Merle to call a professional but he insisted he could take care of it himself and got bitten pretty badly near his….well," the old woman cleared her throat blushing, "Ahem, near his sensitive area."

Lucius's eyes widened as he frowned and unconsciously crossed his legs. "I can barely imagine."

"Oh, he's fine," the old woman said chuckling, "He spent the last two days in hospital and I'm waiting for them to finish his release papers."

"I'm glad he is doing alright," Lucius said.

"Excuse me,"

The young women who was sitting by the window had walked over, Lucius turned toward her.

"Yes, Miss?" he asked.

"Forgive me, but you are Lucius Malfoy, are you not?" she asked.

"Y…yes," Lucius said slightly weary.

The old woman now had the shocked, disgusted expression on her face, "Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy, but I think I forgot my purse in the loo." She said as she stood up from the chair. Lucius noticed at once that the old woman was clutching her purse in her left hand. She left the waiting room.

"Im sorry, Mr. Malfoy," the young woman said sitting down next to him, "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

"Pray tell me, what reason then did you have for frightening and chasing away a perfectly pleasant old woman?" he asked harshening his tone.

"I've just heard so much about you," the young woman said smiling, "Some good," she said and then she let her hand rest on Lucius's thigh, "Some bad." She said smirking.

"Would you kindly remove your hand, Miss!" Lucius said and roughly shoved it away from him, "If you claim to know me, then you should know that I am quite contently married."

"I know your married," she said, "But I'm friends with some girls who work at Madame Bijou's Brothel. They say that you have a 'very sizable' appetite. Perhaps if you are not busy later…"

"How dare you!" Lucius said standing up, furious. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Skeeter wasn't lurking around. "I have never been to such a lude establishment! You must have me mistaken for someone else. Now, please leave my presence, before I lose my temper. I am, after all," and he narrowed his gaze and snarled at the young woman, "I am THE Lucius Malfoy."

"S….sorry," the young woman said as all the blood drained from her face.

Lucius nearly growled as he exhaled. This was proving to be a most testing and vexing day. He sat back down and sipped again at his coffee. Where were the damn healers! What was going on with Samantha?! He body was exhausted, but his mind was ablaze with scenarios. What if she lost her memory? What is she lost her legs? What if she actually died? He wouldn't be able to retain his patience if they made him wait much longer.

Another half hour passed by. Despite the coffee, Lucius nearly nodded off in the comfy red chair in the waiting room. He jostled himself awake when he saw Skeeter pass by the open door jotting something down in her notebook. If she was able to get information it wouldn't be long before someone would come to fetch him, he thought, and almost as soon as it passed through his mind a young healer walked into the room clutching a clipboard.

"Mr. Malfoy?" she asked. Lucius stood up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I am Nurse Fowl, you may see the patient now," she said and gestured for Lucius to follow her.

"Is she alright?" Lucius asked as they walked down the hallway.

"She's still unconscious," Nurse Fowl said, "We did find a small Doxy bite on her ear and we administered the antidote intravenously, though due to the lengthy amount of time from exposure to the toxins she will likely have trouble recollecting events that happened a few hours before the bite."

Perfect, Lucius thought. He finally had a breakthrough in his pursuit of Samantha and she wouldn't even remember that he kissed her and that she, in fact, kissed him back. If she didn't remember having lunch with Billy Connolly then he would have to go back and start at square one.

"I've never seen someone have such an intense reaction from a damn Doxy," Lucius said.

"We don't think it was all just because of the bite," Nurse Fowl said, "Northern Slithering Briers may be rare plants but there have been instances in which wizards have had terrible allergic reactions to the magic in the thorns that identify a person's scent. The thorns that we pulled out of her legs and hands were embedded deep because of her body trying to force the skin to swell to try and push them out. The immune reaction only made the situation worse and pushed her into anaphylactic shock. If one considers the allergy, mixed with the prolonged exposure to the Doxy venom, circumstances could potentially be fatal. You arrived here just in time, Mr. Malfoy. You may have saved her life."

"How long will she remain unconscious?" Lucius asked.

"We have no idea. She wasn't responding to a revival spell," Nurse Fowl said, "It's an unprecedented scenario for St. Mungo's. We have done everything we can do, the rest is up to her."

"What do you mean?' Lucius asked worried, "Like a coma?! Are you saying she may have to stay here for the rest of her life?!"

"We don't know, Mr. Malfoy," Nurse Fowl said as she pulled back the curtain around Samantha bed.

Lucius gasped and brought his hand up slowly to cover his mouth as he took in the heartbreaking scene before him. The healers had removed her clothes and draped her in a simple, white hospital frock. They piled her hair into a messy bun on her head. Samantha's skin was pale and clammy and her veins were swollen making it look like someone had drawn all over her with blue ink. Her hands, feet, ankles, and legs were severely bruised and yellowed by pus.

"Merlin's Beard…." He whispered.

"We have sent an owl to her family in the United States," Nurse Fowl said as she waved her wand and a chair appeared next to the bed. Lucius sat down. He wanted to reach out and hold Samantha's hand, but he was afraid it would only cause her pain. He so desperately wanted her to know he was right there at her side.

"You are welcomed to stay as long as you like," Nurse Fowl said, "But tomorrow you'll have to observe normal visiting hours, and we ask that you will respect her family's right of privacy as well as any of their wishes concerning Miss Pierce-Weston."

"Of course," Lucius said, "I understand."

"Can I get you anything? Cup of tea? Warm blanket?" Nurse Fowl asked.

"No, thank you," Lucius said, "But could you give me a few moments alone with her?"

Nurse Fowl bowed her head. She stepped away and re-drew the curtains around leaving them alone. He waited until Nurse Fowl's footprints faded down the ward before he stood and leaned over the bed. He swept a stray curl away from Samantha's forehead and kissed it before he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I am so sorry, Samantha," he said, "I never meant for this to happen. Any of this. I'm still unsure what this is exactly. This strange, alienated pulse inside me. It's a searing hot flame that burns without pain and it only burns for you. I can't believe I was able to live nearly fifty years of my life without such a flame…without you. I cannot fathom facing the rest of my meaningless existence if that blinding, intense light in the deepest part of my soul were to ever go out. You have to come back to me. Please, you have to come back to me." He sat back down in the chair sighing. Samantha didn't even twitch at his words, but he prayed that she heard them.

Samantha had no idea where she was. She was dressed in an old fashion, medieval gown that was a deep violet, the sleeves fluttering about like butterfly's wings. The sky was black above her, but starless and cloudless. It seemed to be some sort of labyrinth made from stones that were partially covered with moss. She wandered around aimlessly not sure where she was going or what she was looking for. She wasn't even sure if she existed. It seemed like there was no air, yet she could breathe. As she rounded a corner she came to a fork with two paths. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver. She turned to look quickly but it disappeared down the right path.

"Hey! Wait!" she called out. She lifted the hem of the gown and hurried down the path chasing the silver. She came to another break in the path that had three different path choices.

"Over here, love,"

The voice came from the path to the left. I know that voice, Samantha thought, why do I know that voice? She hurried down the left path for what seemed like hours, but came to a T that ended on both sides with a solid wall. She circled where she stood trying to figure out where she took a wrong turn.

"Samantha…"

She whipped around. A man appeared standing in front of one of the walls. Samantha's expression turned confused as she racked her brain. She knew that man, but from where. He was tall, broad, very handsome, and had long, platinum blonde hair.

"Come back to me…" the man said holding out his large hand.

Samantha wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. A warmth spread through her body that felt familiar, but she just couldn't put a name to the man's face. Slowly she walked over to him taking his hand. He pulled her into a passionate embrace and crushed his lips against her own. She felt her body grow aroused by the man's touch, was he her lover? How could she not remember his name?

"What are you doing, Samantha?"

Samantha's entire being froze in that moment of time. She immeadiately pulled away from the kiss and whipped around. Could it really be? It felt like her heart stopped in her chest. A different man appeared in front of the opposite wall. This man she knew very, very well. This man was her lover. This man once held her entire heart in his hands. This man captured the most pure, true love a person could ever hope to feel. This man was her soulmate…But also this man had also been dead for almost seven years.

"E…Erich?" Samantha asked breathlessly. It could not be possible. Something definitely wasn't right, but the love, adoration and hope that flooded into Samantha's soul was rapidly washing away all of her logical thought. Erich smiled and held out his hand. Tears of joy poured from her eyes as she took off at full sprint to him. When she was only about two meters from him, the other man, the nameless man called out again.

"Samantha, please, please come back to me…"

She stopped and looked back at him. Again, he was holding out his hand.

"We don't have much time, Samantha," Erich said, "You have to come with me."

Samantha turned to look back at Erich.

"No, Samantha. You have to come back to me," Said the nameless man.

Samantha turned back to him. What was she supposed to do?

"Come with me and you'll never feel pain or grief ever again. You'll never feel fear or hate. Come with me to paradise." Erich said.

Paradise? She felt like she was in paradise when he was kissing the nameless man.

"Come back to me," the nameless man said again.

"Who are you anyway?!" Samantha yelled out in frustration. The nameless man said nothing. His hand fell back to his side and then took a step back, and started to disappear into the wall.

"No!" Samantha called out and started to take a step in his direction.

"You'll never have with him what you used to have with me," Erich said, "We don't have much time. We have to go."

Samantha looked back at Eric. He had turned black and white and was starting to fade like a fleeting shadow in a flickering flame. Her heart was screaming to take Erich's hand, but there was just a slight sliver of something else. It was a pulsating jolt of happiness hiding away the dark corners of her essence. She looked back at the now barren wall where the nameless man had stood.

"Lucius…" she whispered.

Samantha inhaled sharply. Lucius! Suddenly it all came back to her. How could she have forgotten about Lucius? She turned to look back at Erich who was barely visible but still holding out his hand.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, "I have loved you."

She turned her back to him and ran over to the other wall.

"Lucius?" she asked as she ran her palms frantically across the stones. "Lucius?!" she yelled out pounding her fists against the wall. "I want to come back to you, please!" She started to claw away at the stones soon feeling her fingernails tearing off.

"LUCIUS!" Samantha screamed as she shot sitting up. She was blinded by a bright, white light and she reached out desperate to grab hold of Lucius's arm or shirt, "LUCIUS!"

"Honey! Honey! Calm down!"

"Stop screaming. Are you feeling ok?"

Samantha rubbed at her eyes as they slowly adjusted to the light. She was wearing a hospital nightgown and was lying in a hospital bed. She looked around and met a pair of steel, grey eyes.

"Dad?" Samantha asked confused, "Uncle Jeff?"

"Were here, honey. Don't worry." Samuel said.

"What are you guys doing here? Where am I? What happened?" Samantha said, then she remembered back to her dream, "Where is Lucius?!"

"Mr. Malfoy visited you this afternoon while you were still unconscious. He said he would be back again tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Unconscious?" Samantha asked, "For how long?"

"Three days," Samuel said.

"I don't remember what happened," Samantha said swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Take it easy, Samantha!" Samuel said concerned, "The healers said that you might have some memory loss."

"You were bitten by a Doxy and then you had a severe allergic reaction to a Northern Slithering Brier. The healers managed to patch you up almost as good as new, but they said you will probably be sore and weak and have to get plenty of rest." Jeff said, "I'll go let them know that's she's awake."

"Thank you, brother," Samuel said.

"I need to see Lucius right now. It's important." Samantha said, "Can you send an owl for him?"

"Visiting hours are over for today. It's nearly midnight." Samuel said. "Don't worry, you'll have the chance to say goodbye to him."

"Goodbye?!" Samantha asked shocked.

"We're taking you back home as soon as they release you,"


	13. Lindisfarne

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Thirteen: Lindisfarne

Samantha stared at her father in complete and utter shock.

"Take me home…." She whispered, "W…why?"

"I would think it's obvious," Samuel said, "The Malfoys are dangerous, evil people. You were only in their care for four days. I told your mother and aunt that this would prove itself to be a bad idea."

"The Malfoys aren't dangerous! I've grown quite fond of them." Samantha exclaimed, "This whole thing was just an accident! There was no way I could have known I was allergic to…"

"You almost died. That's the point," Samuel said, "Lucius said that he found you passed out in the cold. Why did he even let you out of his sight in the first place?!"

"It's not Lucius's fault!" Samantha said, "He…"

"And another thing," Samuel interrupted, "I was enraged and disappointed when I found out that my young, unmarried daughter was all alone in a castle with an old, married man, let alone a former Deatheater. You should have known better. Are you trying to create a scandal?"

"Scandal?!" Samantha exclaimed, "Of course not! I can't believe you would insinuate such a thing. Lucius is a perfect gentleman and has been nothing was kind, courteous, and generous. Narcissa asked me if I wanted to go to Paris with her, and I said no. I've already been to Paris several times and the whole point of me coming to Britain was to make important social and professional connections. I also want to do some sightseeing. Lucius has already told me he can arrange everything from Stonehenge to Hogwarts."

"Why do you call him Lucius and not Mr. Malfoy? I know we taught you do be more respectful and proper than that," Samuel asked crossing his arms.

Samantha blushed slightly, "Both he and Narcissa asked me to call then by their informal names. As my hosts, I obeyed their wishes."

"At least come home to recuperate. Get some rest," Samuel said, "You can travel back for the Christmas Ball and stay in a nice hotel away from the Malfoys."

"That's pointless, and it's just a waste of money," Samantha said, "Malfoy Manor exceeds all expectations than some fancy hotel. They even gave me my own personal house elf."

"It's going to take a lot more than that to sway me," Samuel said sternly, "So, besides nearly killing yourself on a horse, what have you done with the Malfoys so far?"

"I've met Draco and Astoria Malfoy," Samantha said.

"That doesn't count, Draco is their son,"

Samantha frowned, "They have made plans for social dinners in the future. Lucius spoke about the McTavishes coming to dine. I'll make loads of acquaintances at the Christmas ball; maybe even meet Harry Potter himself."

"Oh, Harry Potter isn't that famous anymore," Samuel said rolling his eyes.

"I had lunch with Billy Connolly and he has asked me to dine with him and his wife," Samantha said smirking. She knew her father all too well.

Samuel's jaw dropped, "You're shitting me!" he exclaimed. "THE Billy Connolly?! Well, slap a blast ended screwt! How'd it go?" All the anger and concern melted away from his face and he leaned closer to Samantha excited to hear the story.

"He was absolutely awesome, Dad! He was hilarious and even cracked a few jokes about Lucius. His wife is a big fan of my books." Samantha said smiling as she recalled the luncheon.

"Do you think ol' Billy would mind if I joined you when you go over for dinner?" Samuel asked.

"I don't know, I could ask him," Samantha said.

"Would you?" Samuel pleaded.

"I will," Samantha said, "But on one condition."

"What's that?" Samuel asked.

"You'll let me remain here with the Malfoys, and I'll return home whenever I decide as this trip was originally planned." Samantha.

"That's not fair," Samuel said giving Samantha a look.

"How badly do you want to meet Billy Connolly?" Samantha asked confidently.

Samuel sighed, "Your mother isn't going to be happy about this. She was worried sick about you."

"That's not an answer," Samantha said raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright," Samuel said groaning, "Fine, you can stay but I have a condition of my own."

"What could that possibly be?" Samantha asked growing frustratingly annoyed with her father.

"I've already had a little chat with Mr. Malfoy," Samuel said.

Samantha's eyes widened. Merlin, I hope Lucius didn't lose his temper, she thought. More so, she was scared of what her father would do if he found out Lucius had been relentlessly trying to get into her knickers. "A…And? What did he say?" she asked.

"I asked him if I could visit the Manor to see where you were staying and to make sure that you are being adequately cared for and protected." Samuel said.

"Did he say or mention anything else? How did he react?" Samantha asked. She could picture Lucius flipping a table over making a scene.

"I will admit, that he was most polite and courteous in his mannerisms. He surprised me, and said he would give me the grand tour himself." Samuel said.

"It really is a fascinating tour," Samantha said, "There is a lot of history in that castle."

"When do you think this Connolly dinner will take place?" Samuel asked.

"I can write to him and ask," Samantha said, "Why?"

"I'm worried," Samuel said, "Your mother couldn't come because she was taking care of some business with her family in Budapest. She insisted on your safe return to insure your complete recovery, but I have another idea."

"Where are you going with this, Dad?" Samantha asked frowning.

"I'll come and stay at the Manor with you," Samuel said.

"You have got to be shitting me," Samantha said rolling her eyes.

"You watch your mouth, young lady!" Samuel said.

"Oh, please," Samantha said, "I get it from you."

"Shoosh," Samuel said, "As I was saying, I'll come and stay at the Manor and make sure you get back on your feet properly. Then we can go to the Connolly dinner together."

"I'm still not sure how long I plan to stay. You're not going to stay the entire time are you?" Samantha asked. She wasn't too keen on dancing with her father, dressed in his hideously out of style dress robes from the seventies, at the Christmas Ball.

"I'll stay until I am satisfied that you are safe and completely healed," Samuel said.

"Have you talked to Lucius about this yet?" Samantha asked.

"I'm sure after our 'little chat' he wouldn't mind if I imposed upon his gracious welcome."

"Wait," Samantha said, "You mean you're not even going to ask him? I don't think that's a good idea, dad."

"Don't worry about it," Samuel said.

Samantha opened her mouth to protest, but the curtains parted as two friendly looking healers walked in. Samuel stood and stepped outside to give Samantha some privacy.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," one of the healers asked, "How are we feeling?"

"Sore," Samantha said stretching out her arms, "And groggy."

"Here drink this," said the other healer handing Sam a vial of thick, blue liquid.

"Thanks," Samantha said drinking it. It was terribly bitter but she soon felt the magic spreading over her body relaxing her tense muscles. The other healer casted a couple of bruise alleviating charms on Samantha's legs.

"We'll have an elf bring up a plate of food for you," the other healer said.

"Thank you, I'm famished," Samantha said, "Do you know how much longer I have to stay in here?"

"We'll want to keep an eye on you for about a day," the healer said, "So long as nothing new appears or happens you should be able to go home the day after next."

Home…Samantha thought. Oddly though, when he thought of home she pictured Lucius sitting in his castle.

Lucius turned over again in bed for the thousandth time before he reached out for his cane and drew out his wand.

"Lumos," he casted as he sat up in bed shoving off the blankets. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It was four o'clock in the morning. Over the past three days he had only gotten a collective four or five hours of sleep, and then when he did finally sleep he was haunted by nightmares of Samantha lying in a casket. He visited her every day during the entirety of visiting hours waiting and hoping for her to stir. He wrote to Narcissa informing her of Samantha's condition as well as being honest about his sexual encounter with the prostitute. She finally wrote back the next afternoon with encouraging words and prayers as well as to tell Lucius that she had taken up with her usual Paris lover. Lucius couldn't care in the least as he was sure Narcissa didn't mind the prostitute.

He was worried sick about Samantha. He sat there for hours in the chair next to her bed, sometimes with his nose in a book, other times just watching the slight rise and fall of her chest. He would only leave to find some food, or use the toilet. The healers were kind to him, and he was respectful of Samantha's privacy, leaving when they needed to bathe her, or change her gown. Today was the most nerve racking day he had had at St. Mungo's. Samantha's family must have arrived because Lucius had encountered Samantha's father, Samuel, in the hall.

Lucius was coming back from the shop on the fifth floor with a fresh cup of hot tea. He saw the tall, massive man from a distance and pondered, feeling a flash of recognition. The man had long, pin-straight, golden blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail and a matching beard adorned with braids and golden clasps. Where had Lucius seen this man before? It wasn't until Lucius took a closer look at the man's eyes that he realized they were identical to Samantha's, but by then it was too late. Samuel reached out and grabbed Lucius by his collar with both of his huge hands. He lifted Lucius up as if he were no lighter than a feather and slammed him hard into the wall. Scolding hot tea spilt all over Lucius's hands and down the front of his white, silk shirt.

"Ok, pretty boy," Samuel said glaring daggers at Lucius, "You are going to tell me right here, right now what the hell did you do to my baby girl?!"

Lucius winced as he shook the tea from his hands, "I didn't do anything, Mr. Pierce-Weston."

"Bullshit!" Samuel said and slammed him against the wall a second time, "Don't think I don't know all about your wretched past and your involvement with Voldemort. And I know about your 'little run in' with the law. Samantha is my only child, and I swear by the blood of Odin, if you have harmed a single hair on her head or laid a single finger on her, I'll rip off your cock and shove it down your throat."

Several spectators began to gather near them pointing and whispering. Lucius prayed that Rita Skeeter wasn't in the hospital today. The last thing he wanted to see on the front of The Daily Prophet was a picture of him being manhandled by a giant Viking.

"Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius began using every ounce of his strength to control his temper, "I know you are upset. Like you, I have only one son, Draco, and I value his life exceedingly more so above my own, so I understand how you feel. However, if you would kindly release me I would be happy to explain all of the events that transpired concerning your daughter, but perhaps we could discuss them in a calmer place and state of mind. May I treat you to a cup of tea, Mr. Pierce-Weston?"

Samantha's father let Lucius go and huffed furiously, "We drink coffee across the pond, pretty boy, and I'll take two."

Lucius and Samuel sat across from each other at a small café table. Samuel's expression never changed from a scowl as Lucius explained the events of their horseback riding. He left a few…perverse details out, literally fearing for his life. He had seen several pictures of Samuel when Samantha had showed him her photo albums, but the man in person was ten times more intimidating and scary. He was at least ten centimeters taller than Lucius and his muscles seemed to be protruding and bulging from every inch of his skin. The man was a walking mountain range and held true to his pure Scandinavian bloodline. He could tell now why Samantha was so tall, muscular, and shapely. Basically the only thing she seemed to inherit from her mother was her curly hair and nobility title.

"Has Samantha been polite and courteous to your wife and to yourself?" Samuel asked.

"She has impressed me at every turn," Lucius said sipping his new cup of tea, "I will be honest with you, I was initially weary of having an American in my home, but Samantha has the manners and decorum that rivals that of a regal princess."

"Well, she kinda sorta is," Samuel said, "What about your wife? Have the two of them been bonding?"

"I would assume so," Lucius answered, "Narcissa invited Miss Samantha to accompany her to fashion week, but Miss Samantha turned it down."

Samuel raised an eyebrow, "Your wife went away to fashion week?"

"She never misses it," Lucius said, cursing at himself for letting that particular detail slip.

"Are you telling me that my daughter has been living in the Manor alone with just you?" Samuel asked, his expression darkening.

"Barely," Lucius said catching Samuel's hidden meaning, "Narcissa left the morning of the accident. Besides, I take great offence of your accusation that I would be less than chivalrous to Miss Samantha. I think of her as no more than, and forgive my comparison, as no more than as if she were my own daughter," Lucius lied, "That's why I have been so worried about her."

"I don't suppose I could swing by your Manor and see it for myself?" Samuel asked.

"Of course," Lucius said, "You are welcome anytime. I'll give you the tour personally."

Samuel inhaled deeply. He looked Lucius up and down and judged him to be sincere in his words.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Samuel said as he stood up, "I appreciate the coffee."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said. Samuel left the café and Lucius relaxed. It felt like every single muscle in his body had been tensed in the presence of the massive man.

"Bloody hell…" Lucius whispered. If Samuel knew the truth about how he really felt about Samantha, let alone what he wanted to do with her body, he was sure he would find his neck at the edge of an axe. If someone were to ask him at that moment, he would have rather gone back to Azkaban than sit the presence of him again. Yet, Lucius had a lingering feeling that he would soon start seeing more and more of Samuel in the coming days.

Author's Note:

Bless you, fowlgirl19! I always enjoy your reviews. I hope you enjoyed your cameo in the last chapter. Plot twist! Mwaaa haaa haa! (I'm evil) Things are about to get even more complicated for Lucius and Samantha, as well as some funny and awkward situations. How do you guys feel about Samuel and what do you think will happen when he finds out about the budding romance between his baby girl and our favourite former Deatheater? Please review if you have the time, I would really appreciate it. If anyone caught my clever little joke I hid away in the title of this chapter, please share it in a review. The first person to catch it will get a personal cameo appearance at the Christmas Ball with any Harry Potter charature of their choice. (Except Lucius, of course) Also, after writing the exhaustingly long chapter eleven, I have decided to try and keep the chapters on the shorter side. I can write faster, edit faster, and post faster that way. I hope you don't mind this decision. If you would prefer longer chapters let me know. Please read and review! Sincerely, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard


	14. Old Glory

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Fourteen: Old Glory

Lucius was bored out of his mind in the waiting room. His heart soared when he learned that Samantha had arisen, but he was scared out of his wits to face her father again. He was also fearful of how well he would be able to control his joy when seeing her, and doubted that Samuel would approve of a passionate embrace happening while within his presence. He'd been sitting in the same chair since visiting hours started over eight hours ago. He had an open book on his lap, but he had been staring down blankly at the same page now for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes darted to the doorway every so often as somebody passed, mentally keeping track of all those exiting and arriving at the ward. He saw Samantha's uncle leave; much to his dismay Samantha's father did not leave until the very end of visiting hours, in which Lucius knew he too would soon be shooed away. A healer approached Lucius as he stepped out into the hallway to head to the Floo system. He recognized her,

"Ah, Nurse Fowl," he said smiling, "Lovely to see you again."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I know that you have been waiting all this time to see Miss Pierce-Weston and I commend you on both your patience as well as your respect for her family's privacy."

"With both her Father and Uncle at her bedside, I didn't want to get in anybody's way," Lucius lied. If Samuel hadn't been there Lucius would have trampled over Voldemort to see Samantha.

"She's been asking about you," Nurse Fowl said, "Every time somebody walked by with blonde hair she sat up straighter in bed and looked crushed when she realized it wasn't you."

Lucius had to suppress his urge to blush, but he was touched, "Yes," he said, "We have become quite close as friends."

"I'll let you visit with her for a few minutes after hours," Nurse Fowl said.

Lucius grinned from ear to ear, "Really? That's very kind."

"Wait here a moment," Nurse Fowl said, "I just need to check and make sure the ward is clear of Healer Superior."

Nurse Fowl walked back down the hallway and into the ward. Lucius leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Bless you Nurse Fowl, Lucius thought. Excited would have been an understatement of the current emotions pulsating through his body. Still, he had to be careful not to let himself get too carried away. St. Mungo's was still a very public place and that blasted Skeeter could still be lurking around in the shadows. Nurse Fowl poked her head out of the ward and motioned for Lucius to come over. He definitely had a spring in his step, and his heart grew more restless as he approached Samantha's bed. It saddened him that the curtains were completely drawn. After four days he desperately wanted to gaze into her open eyes.

"Miss Pierce-Weston?" Nurse Fowl asked.

"Yes?" Samantha asked. Lucius's heart skipped a beat hearing her deep yet feminine, voice.

"You have a very special visitor," Nurse Fowl said and couldn't help but smile.

"Visitor? It's after hours," Samantha said.

Nurse Fowl pulled open the curtains and Lucius stepped in.

"Hello, Miss Samantha," he said smiling at her.

Samantha's mouth opened slightly at first in surprise and then her entire face widened into the most beautiful, honest smile Lucius had ever seen. She flung off her blankets wildly as she stood up from the bed. Lucius met her halfway and wrapped his arms so tightly around her waist he thought she would fuse into his body. Samantha's warm, soft arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck and she buried her face into his chest.

"I'll give you a few moments alone," Nurse Fowl said smiling at them both. Lucius noticed a little twinkle in her eye as she re-drew the curtains. She knows, Lucius thought. He made a mental note to make sure to deliver a giant bouquet of flowers to Nurse Fowl to show his appreciation. His thoughts shifted rapidly when he heard faint sobs coming from Samantha. He snaked his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. His heart broke, Samantha's eyes, her deep grey oceans of his bliss, were welled over with tears.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked gently using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears that escaped down her cheek.

"No," she said chuckling, "I feel fine, I'm just so happy to see you. I've missed you so much."

Lucius almost felt tears forming in his own eyes. He wanted nothing more than to lean down and dominate her lips with his own, but he recalled himself back to the promise he forced himself to make to her. Did she even remember that they had kissed outside of the stables? Slowly, he guided her face back to his chest and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm happy to see you too," he said. Since she wasn't wearing her usual perfume the scent of her hair was fresh, clean, and had just a hint of soap but it was still uniquely her own aroma, and it was nearly thrice as intoxicating to Lucius than the perfume. If he wasn't so concerned about hurting her in her vulnerable state, he would have seduced her and have her right there on the hospital bed. Reluctantly, he retracted his arms from around her, "You should lie back down. You still need rest." He said as he sat down on the chair at the bedside.

Samantha wiped the tears from her eyes, embarrassed. He probably thinks I just some silly, little girl, she thought. She couldn't believe that she wept at the sight of his face. She climbed back into the bed and situated the blankets back around her.

"I wrote to Narcissa," Lucius said quickly trying to change his train of thought. The sight of Samantha crawling over the bed on all fours was almost too much for him to bear, "She expressed concern for you and should be coming home Saturday afternoon."

"That's great," Samantha said, "I can't wait to see all the cool clothes she scored."

"The healers mentioned that you might suffer some memory loss," Lucius said. He wondered if she remembered kissing him, "What do you remember? Surely you can recall the luncheon with Mr. Connolly."

"Absolutely!" Samantha said smiling, "How could I forget meeting Billy Connolly?! When I told my dad I thought he was going to rocket off of his seat."

"What about after?" Lucius asked. Please, please let her remember, he thought. If she did, he would jump onto the bed and kiss her again, maybe even more.

"I remember coming back to the Manor," she said, "And I remember seeing all the gifts in my room. Obviously I haven't had a chance to open them yet, I'm sorry."

Lucius chuckled, "Don't worry about that. I think I understand why,"

"After that, it all starts getting fuzzy," Samantha said as folded her hands in her lap.

Dammit! Oh well, he thought sighing. It would just make their next kiss all the more magical for her.

"Your memory isn't as damaged as you may believe," he said, "I met up with you in the drawing room and suggested horseback riding. We were racing to the lake when the Doxies flew out of the tree. You were bucked off your horse and landed in the brier."

"I remember peacocks," Samantha said as she racked her brain deep in thought.

"Yes," Lucius said starting to feel slightly nervous, "You said you liked my ostentation of peacocks. You told me your father had a phoenix."

"That's right," Samantha said, "I can't believe I forgot about that."

Lucius was staring at Samantha, reading her face carefully, wondering if her mind was going to unite the puzzle pieces. If she didn't remember their kiss, then she probably wouldn't remember his promise. He could freely continue to relentlessly pursue her. Suddenly her expression exploded into shock and Lucius felt like he was about to have heart attack.

"What is it?" he asked panicked.

"My father!" Samantha exclaimed, "He said he plans on coming to stay at the Manor!"

Lucius nearly fell out of the chair, "Is that what you were so shocked about?!" he asked.

"What else would I be shocked about?" Samantha asked giving Lucius a funny look.

"I just thought…I was just wondering….oh, never mind," he said, "Your father said what?!"

"He wanted me to go back home," Samantha said, "I told him no, but he wasn't having it. I had to bribe him with the possibility of meeting Billy Connolly."

"So, you share your sense of humour with your father?" Lucius asked, "I didn't peg him for a comedy lover when I met him."

"My father didn't make a scene, did he?" Samantha asked nearly cringing.

"Slightly," Lucius said, "But I have to admire his passion in wanting to protect you. I can tell he loves you very much."

"He does get a little over-protective, sometimes," Samantha said chuckling.

"Sometimes?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

Both Lucius and Samantha burst into laughter, followed by a pleasant silence of mutual fellowship. Samantha's eyes darted around Lucius's face taking in the details. She could tell that Lucius was a shade paler than usual and had dark circles under his eyes. Had he not been sleeping? He really must have been worried, she thought. She knew he cared for her, but seeing him in this state really painted a clearer portrait of how deeply and how strongly he felt. "Come back to me" echoed in her head as she recalled her bizarre dream. She closed her eyes and let her imagination sketch the vision. Lucius standing in front of the stone wall with his hand extended to her. She shuttered remembering the sheer utter passion she felt when he embraced her. The pleasure tingling with every touch and caress he laid on her body. It was arousing her right now just thinking about it. How soft his lips had been when they met hers and how his tongue tasted just like his scotch. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn that the kiss was real, and how much it both delighted and frightened her. She opened her eyes and blushed when she found his eyes. She shifted her legs under the blanket embarrassed by how quickly she had gotten aroused and cursed at the wetness she felt growing between her legs.

"Lucius?" Samantha asked hesitantly.

"What is it, Samantha?" he asked.

"I had a dream while I was still unconscious," she said growing nervous.

"What kind of a dream?" Lucius asked and smirked to himself. He could tell that whatever Samantha had been pondering had made her flustered. He was eager to hear this story.

"I'm not even sure if it was a dream. Everything felt so real," Samantha said and she couldn't look him in the eye anymore as she continued. Lucius listened intently, "I felt like I was just drifting around in a labyrinth of nothingness but I was still me. I was real, and yet at the same time I wasn't. I was lost and I knew I was lost, but it didn't bother me. And then you…"

The curtain pulled back and made both of them jump.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy," Nurse Fowl said, "But if you stay any longer I'm going to get into trouble. Healer Superior is heading this way."

Samantha was sad that she couldn't finish telling Lucius about the dream, nor did she know when she would get the opportunity to tell him again. She knew her father all too well and knew he wouldn't let her out of his sight.

"Very well, Nurse Fowl," Lucius said politely but cursed to himself. He wanted to know what Samantha was going to say. He gently grasped Samantha's hand and gave it a quick kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Lucius," Samantha said and it pained her as he let her hand go.

"Oh my goodness, Master!" Kingsley said and almost collided with Lucius the moment he flooed back into the Manor.

"Kingsley?" Lucius asked looking down at the flustered and frantic elf, "What the hell is going on?"

"He just showed up at the door, Master," Kingsley said, "Forced his way inside. Kingsley tried to stop him but the man was just too large and powerful."

Lucius closed his eyes and let out a long frustrated sigh.

"Merlin's beard," he cursed opening his eyes again, "Where did you put him Kingsley?"

"In the drawing room, Master. Oh, Kingsley is so sorry, Master." The elf said taking Lucius's cloak.

"You do not have to punish yourself for this, Kingsley. You are forgiven." Lucius said, "I am fully aware that Mr. Pierce-Weston can be an intimidating man."

Lucius adjusted his cuff links as he walked down the corridor toward the drawing room. He should have anticipated that Samuel would pull a stunt like this. He was thankful that Samantha had told him about her father's plans to come and stay. If she hadn't, he probably would have lost his temper and casted a curse on the man. If such had transpired he would never see Samantha again, nor would she want to see him after that. He entered the drawing room and found Samuel sitting in 'his' leather chair, reading 'his' book, and sipping 'his' scotch. Five large trunks were piled next to the fireplace.

"Ah, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said smiling politely, "What a lovely surprise. Samantha mentioned that you wanted to come and stay. Had I known, I would have waited for you at the hospital."

"You talked to Samantha?" Samuel asked narrowing his eyes. Lucius felt like he had shrunk to the size of a snow pea.

"One of the nurses was kind enough to let me see her for a few minutes after hours," Lucius crossed the room to the decanter and fixed himself a very sizable glass of scotch.

"Typical snake," Samuel said, "Slithering in the shadows behind everyone else's backs."

"I was merely being respectful of your family's privacy." Lucius said leaning on the small table where the decanter sat, "I was leaving myself when the healer asked me if I wanted to visit after hours."

"So, that's what took you so long to get back?" Samuel asked, "You stayed behind to further corrupt my daughter."

"Corrupt your daughter?" Lucius asked raising an eyebrow, "I must say, Mr. Pierce-Weston I have never in my life met a man who was so confrontational. Have you got it so set in stone in your mind that you think I'm out to harm Samantha?"

"Samantha, huh?" Samuel asked, "Just Samantha? I didn't know the two of you were so informal and cozy."

"Forgive me," Lucius said cursing himself, "It just sort of slipped out. It's been a long day."

"Sitting on your ass cowering away in a waiting room is a long day to you is it?" Samuel asked, "Have you even worked a day in your life? Have you ever gotten down in the dirt, sweat on your brow and callouses on your hands?"

"Have you?" Lucius asked back feeling his temple flare.

"We own four farms in two different states," Samuel said proudly, "All my brothers, save one, work hard on them in the spring and summer."

"How many brothers do you have?" Lucius asked. He used a gentler tone to bring the conversation back to friendly banter, but also after seeing the sizes of Samuel and Jeff he was getting more and more petrified of the patriarchs of Samantha's family.

"Four," Samuel said, "William is the eldest, he retired years ago, John is next, he is actually a healer when we aren't working on the farms. Jeff is a full time farmer, his son Hunter is an Auror. The youngest is Charles, he helps out at Ilvermorny in the off season tending to the post."

"My, my, I had no idea that you had such an extended family," Lucius said.

"What about you?" Samuel asked.

"What about me?" Lucius asked.

"Have you got any brothers or sisters?" Samuel asked.

"No, unfortunately," Lucius said, "For some reason it would seem that once a male heir is born no matter how much one may try, there are no more children after. My father, Abraxas, said it was an ancient enchantment casted by the first Malfoys to ensure that the family remains as pure as possible. The more children born the more likely they would be to marry into half-blood families, especially during the dark ages. I was an only child, so is Draco, but my father had two older sisters. One of them died very young, and the other married into the McTavish's of Scotland."

"Urgh," Samuel said scowling, "You're just like the blood fanatics in my wife's family."

"Are you, not yourself, a pure-blood?" Lucius asked.

"On paper," Samuel said, "My family can trace their lineage all the way back to Egil Skallagrimsson. He was a famed warrior and poet during the Viking Age. He had sons, his sons had sons. Countless generations passed before the proud name of Pierce-Weston was set in society in a settlement near London. Then they crossed the pond and established themselves in the land of the free and the home of the brave."

"London, you say?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, my great great great grandfather went to Hogwarts," Samuel said.

"What a small world indeed. I was in Slytherin," Lucius said.

"Ravenclaw," Samuel said sternly. Lucius scowled. Samantha didn't have any traits that would lead him to believe she would have been a Ravenclaw. The dinner bell rang through the castle.

"Come, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said, "You would honor me by dining at my table."

"Splendid," Samuel said setting his scotch down on a table, "I should warn you, we Pierce-Weston's are hearty eaters."

Lucius endured the dinner mostly in silence. Samuel somehow managed to inhale half of the informal dinner buffet before he finally spoke picking up a crystal glass of white wine.

"What the fuck is this shit?" he asked.

"It's from Aphrodite Rachelle," Lucius said, "It's supposed to help calm the nerves and promote sleep."

"Wine? We ain't in France, pretty boy," Samuel said, "Do you really not have anything besides wine and some fancy scotch?"

"I had ordered some bourbon for Miss Samantha, but I'm not sure it has arrived yet," Lucius said.

"I'm not talking about bourbon, you pampered fool," Samuel said sternly, "I'm not a damn lush."

"Vinny is the head kitchen elf, if you would enquire with him, he will provide you with anything you should ask for."

"Don't trouble yourself," Samuel said, "I figured you would be too ass-hurt to demote yourself to having such a common thing as beer, so I took the liberty of bringing a flagon or two of mead from my friend, Otis's, brewery."

"You are quite at liberty, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said.

"And tomorrow evening I want lobster tail for supper," Samuel said, "Lobster tail, mac n' cheese, green beans, cheddar biscuits, and cottage cheese with potato chips for dipping."

Lucius gave Samuel a curious glance, "I beg your pardon,"

"Those are Samantha's favourites," Samuel said, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind, seeing as you aren't the one that does the cooking."

"No," Lucius said, feeling his temper rise again, "My house elf Vinny is the head of the kitchens. You need only ask him." Lucius wiped his mouth and then he folded the napkin on the table, "Speaking of which," he said and drained his glass of wine, "I have decided to give you the Red Room for the duration of your stay. Martin will be your personal servant, Martin?"

A young, male house elf appeared, "Yes, Master,"

"You are to obey Mr. Pierce-Weston's wishes for as long as he decides to stay here at the Manor, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," Martin said.

"Mr. Pierce-Weston is to stay in the Red Room, please take up his trunks," Lucius commanded.

"Nooooope," Samuel said drawing out the vowel.

"Pardon?" Lucius asked.

"Show me to my daughter's room, Martin." Samuel commanded. Martin looked to Lucius as if seeking answears.

"That's fine, Martin," Lucius said as he stood from the table, "Do as he bids. Good night, Mr. Pierce-Weston."

"Nighty night, pretty boy," Samuel called out as Lucius hurried out of the dining room. He hurried up to his bedroom and slammed the door. He was furious. He couldn't believe that Samuel would have the audacity to not only invade his castle, but spew demands in his face. He honestly didn't see himself being able to control his livid temper for the duration of Samuel's stay.

Usually Lucius would take a quick shower and just go to bed, but after all the stresses of the day he decided on taking a long relaxing bath. He pulled his long hair back and laid his head back on a pillow he enchanted to make water proof.

"Kingsley?" he called out.

"Yes, Master?" Kingsley asked as he poofed into the bathroom.

"Please bring me another glass of the white wine from Aphrodite Rachelle," Lucius commanded.

"Right away, Master," Kingsley said as he apparated from the room, the elf returned a few minutes later and handed the wine to Lucius.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Lucius said and took a large sip from the glass, "Carry on,"

The wine was working wonders, and by the time Lucius had dried off and combed through his hair, he could hardly keep his eyes open. He disregarded his pajamas altogether and collapsed onto his bed groaning. He wondered what time Samuel would go to St. Mungo's to pick up Samantha. He would greet her when she arrived, but would mostly keep to himself while Samuel was still in the house. They definitely wouldn't be going on any more horse rides anytime soon. Also, tomorrow was Friday and he usually did strength training in the afternoon.

It didn't take him long before he drifted into sleep. He was dreaming about Samantha dressed up as a Viking shield maiden. Her ample breasts spilling from a tight, leather corset and her muscles rippling as she swung her axe through the air. He was dresses as he usually was and casting various spells at their enemy. They both paused to share a kiss amongst the battle, but as soon as their lips touched Lucius was roughly pulled back by his hair. Two strong hands shoved him to the ground. Groaning Lucius looked up to see Samuel, covered in blood, hovering over him. He watched in horror as Samuel lifted his axe and swung it down in a blur. Lucius felt the metal sink deep into his chest. He felt blood gurgling up his throat and exploded from his mouth as he sputtered and coughed. The last thing he saw was Samantha knelling down, lifting his head before everything went black and all he could hear was Samuel's menacing laughter.

"Humph, I figured a fancy pants like you would have gilded pjs."

Lucius's eyes shot open. He was so startled by Samuel's voice that his body jerked out of the bed. He smacked his forehead on the side table on the way down.

"Bloody hell!" Lucius said bringing his hand up to head feeling the warm blood trickle down his face. His other hand reached out for a blanket to cover his nudity.

Samuel burst out laughing, "Jesus ya pussy. Were you having a nightmare?"

"How dare you?!" Lucius said wiping away blood from his forehead with a towel, "You dare to come barging into here in my own house?!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist, pretty boy," Samuel said, "I knocked like three times. Guess you had a little too much of your magic wine last night. It's a good thing you didn't try the mead. It would have knocked you on your pampered ass. Believe me, the last thing I wanted to see this morning was a pair of pastety white ass cheeks."

"Why are you in here?!" Lucius asked thoroughly pissed off.

"We have to go picked up Samantha," Samuel said, "You might want to slip on a shirt first."

"I didn't think you wanted me to go with you." Lucius said, "I wasn't planning on going anywhere today."

"Well, that's too damn bad. You're coming," Samuel said chuckling as he left the room.

"Fuck you," Lucius said under his breath. He grabbed his wand and walked into the bathroom. He tossed the bloodied towel into the hamper and casted a quick cut sealing charm on his forehead. He ran his fingers over the skin wincing, it was still sore. "Bloody hell," he said out loud, "If that leaves a scar I'm going to look just like that damn Potter."

Lucius shaved and washed his face quickly, applying some lotion and cologne. He chose a simple black suit and his fur trimmed cloak. He met back up with Samuel by the main fireplace. Samuel had a small bag of what Lucius assumed was some of Samantha's clothes. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Samuel stepped to the side and gestured to Lucius.

"Ladies first," he said.

Lucius swore that by the end of the day he was going to whack Samuel directly in the nuts with his cane. Lucius assumed his usual position in the waiting room. He hoped it wouldn't take too long for Samantha to finish the paperwork and get dressed. His stomach was growling and he was desperate to get back home and get as far away from Samuel as possible.

"Lucius!" Samantha called out smiling as she rushed into the waiting room. She threw her arms around him, "I can't wait to get back to the manor." Samuel entered shortly behind her and stared daggers toward Lucius. Lucius quickly broke away from Samantha's hug.

"Have you eaten yet?" Lucius asked.

"No, I'm starved." She said.

"Me too," Lucius said smiling, "Let's go."

Kingsley took everyone's cloaks when they flooed back. Lucius, Samantha, and Samuel headed into the dining room. Lucius kept mostly to himself and in silence as he ate his honey oats and over easy quail eggs. Samantha and Samuel chatted away to each other. Samuel singlehandedly ate about half of the bacon from the buffet. Lucius stood after he finished his tea.

"Please excuse me," he said dabbing his napkin to his lips before setting it back down on the table, "I'm going to head down to the dungeons for my exercises."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Samuel said as he too stood, "I think I'll join you."

Samantha gave her father a funny look, and Lucius scowled.

"You are more than welcome to the gym anytime you like, Mr. Pierce-Weston." Lucius said faking a smile. He left the dining room and hurried back up to his room. He changed into his sweatpants and a plain, white shirt and tied the laces of his running shoes. He didn't run into Samuel on his way down to the dungeons. Hopefully, the bastard got lost, he thought. He jumped onto the treadmill and started to jog. A few minutes later Samuel walked into the room. Lucius nearly wanted to rip his eyes out of his skull. Samuel was wearing a skintight spandex, short uni-tard. Merlin's beard, he thought. Who the hell did Samuel think he was, Hulk Hogan? Lucius rolled his eyes.

After about thirty minutes on the treadmill Lucius headed into the weight room. The machine was enchanted and Lucius waved his wand to set the amount of resistance. He had been slowly increasing the weight to help define his muscles to impress Samantha. He wiped some sweat from his brow and began lifting.

Samuel strode in proudly and sat down on the machine next to Lucius. He too waved his wand and started lifting. Bloody hell, Lucius thought, where the hell was he keeping his wand?! Lucius let out a frustrated sigh.

"How much weight are you pressing?" Samuel asked.

"Just enough to feel it deep down in my muscles," Lucius said, "I try to stay as toned as possible. Especially now that I'm getting older."

"How old are you anyway?" Samuel asked, "Fifty-nine?"

Lucius glared at him, "I'll be forty-nine in October."

"Oh wow, I didn't think you were younger than me," Samuel said.

"You're older?" Lucius asked.

"Fifty-three," Samuel said.

"I wouldn't have thought you were in your fifties," Lucius said politely, "You are in incredible shape for your age."

"Well, if you keep baby stepping your weight up you might lose a little of your old man flab," Samuel said chuckling.

Lucius had had enough strength training for one day. He reset the machine and stood up heading for the door. As he entered the corridor he saw Samantha heading in the direction of the pool.

"What a lovely surprise," Lucius said wiping more sweat from his face

"Yeah, the healers said that swimming would be great physical therapy to get my strength back up." Samantha said. Lucius cursed that she wasn't already wearing her bathing suit. He loved to drink in the sight of her perfectly smooth, exposed skin.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Lucius said, "I'll join you."

"What's an excellent idea?" Samuel asked appearing behind Lucius.

"Geez, Dad," Samantha said jumping slightly, "You scared the shit out of me."

"What's going on here?" Samuel asked.

"I was just telling Lucius that I was going for a swim," Samantha said, "He said he would join me."

"Swimming sounds fun," Samuel said, "I could use a refreshing dip."

"On second thought," Lucius said, "I'm feeling a little sore. You go ahead."

"Yeah," Samuel said fake rubbing his shoulder, "I'm a little sore too. Enjoy your swim, sweetie."

Lucius knew it! He had been worried about Samuel lingering around Samantha the whole time, but the bastard was now committed to following him around! Lucius was too infuriated to say more. He turned away from Samantha and stormed down the corridor. He soon heard footsteps swiftly behind him. He turned around to see Samuel hot on his heels. Lucius glared at him and when he reached the stairs he took off taking them two by two. Samuel followed suit and soon the two men were racing each other up the stairs. When they reached the third floor, Lucius turned around and got right up into Samuel's face.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but…" Lucius said but was quickly interrupted when Samuel grabbed hold of him and threw him down to the ground. Lucius rolled over coughing gasping for air clutching his chest, all the air was knocked from his lungs painfully.

"Don't know what I'm doing?" Samuel asked and laughed, "I would think it's obvious. I'm protecting my daughter. I'm going to follow you wherever you go to make sure there isn't any funny business going on."

"There isn't anything going on!" Lucius said as he slowly made his way back to his feet.

"I need to see it for myself," Samuel said and he headed down the hallway, "What's your next move, pretty boy?"

"I have to check my post," Lucius lied, "I'll probably have to answer some letters, so after a quick shower, I plan on spending the rest of the afternoon in my study."

"I can respect your privacy if you have to attend to business," Samuel said, "Think I'll take a snooze. See you at dinner."

Samuel shoved past Lucius roughly. Lucius, still rubbing his chest, entered his bedroom. He hoped his lie worked. He stripped off his exercise clothes and rummaged around in his wardrobe until he found a pair of grey and blue swimming trunks. He slipped them on and apparated himself back down into dungeons. He knew better than to risk the hallway.

Samantha was doing laps when he entered the room. She didn't notice Lucius walking toward the pool and an evil grin spread across his face. When she flipped into her next lap and headed back to the deeper end Lucius took off in a full run. He jumped into the air and made a huge splash when he hit the water. He came back up a few moments later taking a deep breath. Samantha was spluttering water from her mouth and nose.

"You are such an asshole!" she said half laughing, "I thought you said you were too sore to swim?"

"I changed my mind," Lucius said as he waded over to her.

"How about a little warning next time?" she asked.

"Sorry," Lucius said laughing, "I didn't mean to almost drown you."

"Where's Dad?" she asked.

"Your father said he was going to take a nap," Lucius said.

"Good, maybe then he won't be so grumpy." Samantha said.

"He told me he intended to follow me around to make sure you are safe," Lucius said giving her a look.

"Sorry, but I can't say I blame him when you try to get inside my pants every five minutes," Samantha said and gave him a look.

"I haven't tried anything…lately," Lucius said and he got even closer to her. Samantha blushed. His long hair was feathered out around him and the waves of the water made them tickle against her bare skin. He reached out and swept some wet hair from her face. She reached out and traced her fingers over the cut on his forehead.

"You didn't have that yesterday," she said.

"I had a rude awakening this morning," Lucius said as he reached out and cupped her cheek. Her skin was dewy from the pool, "I fell out of the bed, cracked my head pretty hard on the side table, and didn't have my precious witch around to patch me up."

Samantha was blushing even harder now. She thought back to her coma dream and the effects of his touch and his hair intensified. He was gazing deeply into her eyes and her heart was starting to pound inside her chest. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that Lucius was leaning in. Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him too? Why did it feel like this had happened before? When he was mere centimeters from her face she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly.

"So, you decided on a swim after all? Me too,"

Lucius was the one who pushed Samantha away from him in the water. Had Samuel seen how close they were? Both Lucius and Samantha turned to look in the direction of the entrance and wished they hadn't. Samuel walked in proudly wearing only a tiny, tight speedo decorated with the image of the American flag. Samantha was mortified.

"Good God, Dad!" she said feeling her face redden with embarrassment, "George Washington is rolling in his grave!"

"What?" Samuel asked, "It's the latest fashion and it was a gift from your mother."

"Mom's not here!" Samantha exclaimed, "Wait and wear it for her! I'm pretty sure The Constitution states; thou shall not use the image of the flag to barely cover one's crotch."


	15. Honesty is Always the Best Policy

Author's Note:

I would like to give a big shout out to waterflygirl, purplepanda357, Pamelasilos, Signerz for adding this story to your alerts and/or favourites list. I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story. And a huge, massive, appreciative, biblical, and the same size as Lucius's ego THANK YOU to loyal fowlgirl19! I absolutely love reading your reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Also, thanks to my ever wonderful best friend, Eden, for helping me come up with the most accurate description of the charature Samuel. I'm just throwing this in here because I think it's hilarious and when we were thinking it up we had fucking tears in our eyes from laughing so hard. We decided that Samuel has the face of Travis Fimmel (for those who don't know, he plays Ragnar Lothbrok on The History Channel's hit show Vikings) only he has pin-straight, golden blonde hair and a long traditional Viking beard that comes down about mid-chest, and he has the muscular body of Dwayne Johnson. If anyone out there is a Photoshop aficionado please create this picture for me, lol. That would make my day! Also, my very dear friends Casey P. and Joyce W. have also been reading this story, big shout out and thank you. The riddle of Lindisfarne has been solved! Congratulations Hufflepuff! Lindisfarne was a monastery in North Umbria and was the first place in the Great Britain that was attacked when the Vikings sailed west. It was a metaphor for Samuel "raiding" into Lucius's home and driving a huge stake between Lucius and Samantha. Please message me Hufflepuff and let me know who you would like to dance with at the Christmas Ball. Thank you, to all those out there who are reading this and please review if you have the time. It's really the bread and butter for us introverted, hermit authors. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Until next time, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Fifteen: Honesty is Always the Best Policy

"You shouldn't be doing that right now," Samuel said sitting in an armchair running a brush though his freshly washed and dried hair, "You need to be relaxing."

"I was plenty relaxed," Samantha said sitting on her bed. She had just opened the first of the boxes that were Lucius's gifts from Diagon Alley. She still hadn't figured out how he managed to find out what she had been admiring in the various shops or how he purchased them, "I was plenty relaxed in the pool before you showed up and made me want to gouge my own eyes out."

Samuel just rolled his eyes and stood walking over to a mead barrel that was resting on top of one of his trunks. He picked up an ale horn and filled it taking a swig. Samantha and Samuel had already argued over the fact that he had set up a sleeping bag and dug himself like a tick into her bedroom. She wanted him out and to have his own room, but he wasn't planning on going anywhere. Samantha sighed in frustration at her father and ripped open the bright blue tissue paper that was inside the parcel she currently held in her hand and pulled out a small ring box. She opened it, and was very much NOT surprised to find the Nordic Wolf ring. She pulled it out of the little, wooden box and held it up.

"Check this out, Dad," she said.

"What is it?" Samuel asked as he crossed the room taking the ring in his hands, "Oh! That's cool, where did you get it?" he asked.

"There is a little shop run by Dwarves in Diagon Alley," Samantha said.

"You must show me this shop," Samuel said, "Did they have a lot of Nordic themed items?"

"I really only looked at the rings," Samantha said watching as her father hopelessly tried to slip the ring on one of his massive fingers, "They also take custom orders," she said chuckling.

"Your mother would kill me if I splurged on something like this…How much was it?" Samuel asked admiring the look of the ring that was barely resting snug at the top of his pinky finger.

"I wouldn't know," Samantha said giving her father a wicked smile, "Lucius bought it for me."

Samuel ripped the ring from his finger and flung it high over his shoulder, "Just a stupid, cheap trinket. Probably turn your finger green. Your mother would be livid."

"Dad!" Samantha said chasing after the ring. It just barely escaped from her fingertips and rolled underneath the vanity "God Dammit! Help me move this!"

"Nooope," Samuel said sitting back down in the armchair taking another swig of mead. Samantha glared daggers at her father as she stomped over to her bedside table and picked up her wand.

"Accio ring!" She yelled, but nothing happened. Confused she tried again, "ACCIO RING!" she said more forcefully. Samuel sarcastically began to chuckle.

"See? You should have paid more attention in studying magical creatures and less with charms and Quidditch." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Samantha asked.

"Dwarfish craft is immune to our magic," Samuel said, "Back in the Viking age; Dwarves were the best blade smiths and armours because they repelled spells. The forge of a dwarf is more sacred to them then their own life in their ancient and secret ways."

Samantha gave a deep, audible exhale of frustration, groaning. Whatever, she thought. She would dig the ring out later. She returned to the bed and picked up a box that was similar to the first one. The tissue paper in this one was white and there was a small note included with it.

"Dear Miss Samantha, as I had promised, I intended to deliver this ring to you personally. I came by the Manor twice before I learned that you had been injured. We have refunded your express forge fee and I hope you a speedy recovery. I hope you, as well as your friend, enjoy the ring. Sincerely, Thorin II,"

"That's kind of him," Samantha said out loud and immeadiately regretted it. Samuel tore the note from her fingers, "HEY!" she yelled out.

"Who's Thorin?" Samuel asked as he skimmed through the note.

"He is one of the dwarves who works in the shop," Samantha said as she wretched the note back from Samuel, "I placed a custom order for a friend."

"Which friend?" Samuel asked,

"Eden," Samantha lied. Samuel rolled his eyes again and returned to the armchair yet again. She didn't open the ring box for fear of her father recognizing its motif, "I am perfectly capable of opening my post alone, Dad," Samantha said.

"I know," Samuel said, "I'm just bored."

"Can't you go to the library or something?" Samantha asked.

"Nah," Samuel said, "I have casted an awareness enchantment on the hallway. Pretty Boy won't be able to take a shit without me knowing about it."

"Dad!" Samantha exclaimed, "That's totally illegal if Lucius has not consented!"

"The law doesn't apply to felons and convicts. I researched it," Samuel said.

"This is his home!" Samantha argued.

"That's another thing," Samuel said sternly, "I was ready to tear off his head when I found out the two of you were not only on the same floor, but your bedrooms are damn near right next to each other! What's the meaning behind that?!"

"Lucius didn't have anything to do with that, it was Narcissa who assigned me these chambers," Samantha said, "I would guess that these are the most lavish guest quarters in the house."

"Humph," Samuel said. Samantha rolled her eyes and reached out for another box. It was bigger than the first two had been. She untied the twine and pulled off the brown paper. A long, shiny black lacquered box was inside. Samantha unhinged it and gasped.

"He didn't!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Samuel asked.

"It's none of your business," Samantha said sternly.

"It is my business," Samuel said, "I am the one who gave you life, remember?"

"How long are you going to use that card?" Samantha asked sarcastically.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Samuel said. Samantha only raised an eyebrow and lifted the pair of gloves from the box. Samuel's entire face changed into the shape of an 'o,' "Those…cannot…be…"

"Stranahan's latest pair of Chaser gloves," Samantha said proudly.

"But…but…but…" Samuel said still staring in awe at the gloves.

"They won't be out in the States for near six months," Samantha said.

"That's not fair," Samuel said.

"I'm not going to use them when I get back home, idiot," Samantha said, "You taught me better than that. But that doesn't mean I can't use them while I'm still over here. Maybe we can organize a friendly game here on the Manor grounds."

"You are in no shape to be playing Quidditch," Samuel said giving Samantha a look.

"Obviously, it's still the middle of winter," Samantha said as she reached for another larger box. Using her wand she casted a slicing charm on the tape and opened it, "Ah, this is the books I bought. I'll have to have them shipped back to my house in Vincennes."

"Vincennes?" Samuel asked.

"Yes," Samantha said, "When I choose to leave Malfoy Manor I intend on returning to my house in Vincennes. I miss Eden and I need to do research for my new book."

"You keep spending less and less time at the estate," Samuel said, "I know you aren't keen to the idea of your royal heritage, but you are the sole heir to my family's legacy. You can give all the Hungarian mumbo jumbo to your cousins."

"If you hate the Hungarian mumbo jumbo so much, why did you marry into the Ezust Szerelem dynasty in the first place? I look nothing like Mom, anyway."

"Love is a force as mysterious as it is powerful," Samuel said.

Samantha rolled her eyes again. Love? Love was a folly. She had had her fill of love for one lifetime.

"Please, Dad," Samantha begged, "I would like some privacy."

Samuel's face grew concerned when he realized what his innocent comment had triggered, "I'm sorry, my darling. I didn't mean to…"

"Go," Samantha said forcefully. Without another word, Samuel left the room.

Samantha shoved the large box full of books to the side and grabbed the little box that held the ring she intended to give to Lucius. She opened it.

"Holy shit…" she whispered. She lifted the ring out of the box and held it closer to her face to get a better look. It was exactly as Thorin had sketched it and then some. The platinum was smooth and unbelievably shiny. The minutia of the scales on the snakes were so tiny and intricate, she could barely believe that such craft was possible. Thorin somehow also managed to put an extraordinary amount of facets in the small Arkenstones that made up each of the serpent's eyes. Every time it caught the slightest flicker of light it danced like a prism in a snowflake falling through sun beams. She couldn't wait to see the look on Lucius face when she gave it to him. The ring would look perfect sitting on his finger, the most accurate representation of his personality. Her eyes softened as a warm, unconscious smile spread across her face as she imagined Lucius's face. He would be overjoyed and his eyes would get those tiny little crinkles in the corners and the wisdom wrinkles on his brow would deepen as a huge, genuine smile spread on his lips. His lips were not full, but they were also not thin. His bottom lip was smoothly concave and his upper lip had perfectly asymmetrical peaks at his extremely prominent and distinctive philtrum. Without realizing what she was doing, she brought the ring to her mouth, kissing it gently. Then, feeling the cool of the metal on the thin skin of her lips, her eyes shot wide open. In a blur, she returned the ring to its box and flung it so hard onto the bedside table that it rolled off onto the carpet. She picked it up quickly and shoved it into a small drawer, slamming it shut.

"What the hell was that all about?" she asked to no one in particular. She couldn't believe she had even done it. Why had she done it? Why had the impulse felt so…natural? She wasn't in the mood to deal with these kinds of thoughts at the moment, and the sudden rush of emotional fatigued sweeping through her brain reminded her that her body was tired as well. She felt a deep ache in her legs. She crossed the room to the bag she had brought back from St. Mungo's. The Healers had given her a few vials of various potions. She took of sip of a red one intended for pain, and then a sip from a lavender one intended as a sleep aid. She didn't even bother changing into her nightgown. She crawled into bed and snuggled the blankets around her as she adjusted her head on one pillow, and cuddled with another with her arms.

Lucius had climbed out of the pool before Samuel could say or do anything snide. He went straight to his bedroom, made sure the door was securely locked, and drew himself another relaxing bath. He sighed as he rested his head with his eyes closed on the enchanted pillow and let the hot water ease his tired and stressed muscles. After about an hour, he dried and dressed and contented himself in his lounge with a glass of scotch and one of Samantha's books he had purchased in Diagon Alley. The story was a romantic comedy involving two wizards who fell in love with the same witch. He was only a few chapters in when he openly laughed at a passage.

"And then Robert, upon hearing the laughter of the woman he had developed a crush on, left his office and ambly walked around the corner past the break room to see Kathryn and Michael laughing pleasantly in each other's company. Robert ducked behind the soda machine and drew his wand out of his khakis. 'Halitocius Maxcima,' he whispered giving his wand a flick and listened intently. Suddenly, Kathryn started coughing so hard she nearly gagged. 'Are you alright?' Michael asked completely unaware that his breath now smelled like the back end of a blast ended screwt. 'Fine,' Kathryn answered and dug into her skirt pocket. She held out a package of spearmint gum to him. 'Oh, thank you,' Michael said taking a piece of gum, still oblivious. 'I've…uh…I've got to go and drop off a file to the principle. See ya,' she said and took off down the hallway quicker than a Firebolt. Robert returned to his office with a little spring in his step and looked forward to the lunch he promised Kathryn the next day."

Lucius already knew that Samantha was quick witted and clever, but reading her work only elevated the level of humour and intelligence she possessed as well as his own regards toward her. Sure she was beautiful, but there was so much more to her, he thought, and he couldn't wait to continue to peel away the intriguing layers of her charature…as well as her clothing.

The book was so interesting Lucius felt he could sit here and read it all in one day, but his stomach disagreed.

"GRRRRYLLLLLERRRRRLLLL…"

Dammit, Lucius thought as he marked the page in the book. He set it down on a small table and reluctantly stood. He checked his watch making sure that the lunch buffet would be ready in the dining room. He wasn't in any hurry to sit at a table again with Samuel, but meals were his only opportunity to both see and speak with Samantha.

There was no one else in the dining room when Lucius arrived. He sat down and started to make himself a sandwich from a large platter of cold cuts and cheeses. He cut a whole grain roll in half and piled on a few pieces of honey smoked turkey, Swiss cheese, fresh tomatoes, crisp lettuce, homemade pickles from the French country side, and a small smear of mustard. Vinny appeared at the side of the table.

"Ice water and a Harpy Stout in a frosted glass," Lucius commanded. Vinny vanished and soon Lucius's beverages appeared. He scooped a small portion of potato salad onto his plate and a hearty tong full of spring mix salad. He took a sip of the dark beer, and was taking a bite of his sandwich as Samuel strode into the dining room. Lucius quickly reached out for his napkin and brought it to his lips.

"Forgive me," He said, "I would have waited had I known you were on your way down."

"Don't trouble yourself," Samuel said sitting down, "I don't give a rat's ass."

Lucius continued with his lunch, watching almost in horror as Samuel fixed himself a sandwich that was nearly a foot tall, shoveled half the bowl of potato salad onto his plate, ordered Vinny to bring him a large mug of mead, and then proceeded to scarf everything down as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"How is Miss Samantha feeling?" Lucius asked hoping to begin a friendly conversation.

"She's feeling fine," Samuel said, "She was opening up her post last I saw her. Lovely little trinket you bought her, huh?"

"Did she receive it? Wonderful," Lucius said taking another drink from his beer, "I thought she would enjoy it."

"Besides having lunch with Billy Connolly and flaunting your money in front of my daughter, what else did the two of you do in Diagon Alley?" Samuel asked.

"Not much, really," Lucius said, "We parted at Gringotts. I had an important meeting that lasted about an hour, no doubt she did some shopping of her own, and then we met back up at Bard and Gilly's pub. After the meal I returned home."

"Just you?" Samuel asked.

"Miss Samantha said she wasn't finished looking around," Lucius said.

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else that happened? Anything at all?" Samuel asked and narrowed his gaze.

Lucius had stopped eating and was watching the man carefully. There was some hidden meaning behind Samuel's interrogation. There was no chance of him knowing about the prostitute, that's why he paid that particular establishment the big bucks for their silence. What else could he have possibly found out? Rita Skeeter flashed in his mind and the confrontation he had with her at St. Mungo's. She mentioned something about a story and a photograph, but he had been so worried about Samantha's condition he had forgotten to check the Daily Prophet.

"She hugged me, when we left Bard and Gilly's," Lucius said, "I was rather touched. I had no idea that meeting Mr. Connolly would make her so happy."

"Is that all?" Samuel asked, "She just hugged you?"

"I hugged her back," Lucius said, "It was a completely natural, human thing to do. Innocent, no harm no foul."

Samuel sighed and continued to stare at Lucius. He took a deep drink of his mead and then leaned over slightly to access something in his pocket. It was a roll of newspapers. Samuel reached over the table and handed them to Lucius.

"To be honest, I really didn't think you would tell me the truth," Samuel said, "And I commend you for confronting Skeeter at the hospital. She had no business sticking her nose into our family's affairs. Perhaps you are the perfect gentleman that Samantha claims you to be…but only perhaps." Samuel finished his plate quickly and left without saying another word to Lucius.

When he was sure Samuel was clear of the dining room, Lucius finished his beer and laid out the three Daily Prophets in order, the first being the next day after the accident with the brier.

"American Writer Gets Cozy with the Malfoys" read the headline right above a picture of Lucius and Samantha's hugging. Lucius skimmed through the article. "Half the Alley gathered outside Bard and Gilly's pub to watch Lucius Malfoy, Samantha Pierce-Weston, and Billy Connolly chatting away like a merry trio. Afterward, the famous American writer threw her arms around her gracious host in a passionate embrace. Seemed innocent enough to the public eye, but I can't help but wonder what's really going on in that dark, dusty old castle."

Lucius rolled his eyes. Of course, he thought, leave it to Skeeter to try and kindle a scandal. It was no wonder why Samuel had been so angry with him when they met at St. Mungo's. He picked up the next paper. The photograph of himself with his finger in Skeeter's face covered nearly the entire front page along with the headline, "MALFOY STRIKES AGAIN?" Lucius snarled reading it.

"Not eight hours after seeing her sweet embrace with Lucius Malfoy outside Bard and Gilly's pub in Diagon Alley, Samantha Pierce-Weston ends up in St. Mungo's near dead. No details have been released at the time of this printing. However, I did run into a certain former Deatheater in the waiting room. Yes, I'll say it, Deatheater. For what was he wearing upon their emergency arrival with Miss Pierce-Weston limp in his arms? The exact same outfit he wore the day he was arrested in the Department of Ministries. I suspect foul play."

Lucius whipped his wand out of his cane so fast that the sheath clattered to the marble floor.

"INCENDIO!" he screamed. The second newspaper went up in flames. He grabbed the third paper, the rest of his cane, and then headed to the drawing room, leaving the small, raging fire to be dealt with by the house elves.

"Narcissa will be livid when she hears about this!" Lucius shouted out loud. He would write to his solicitor first thing in the morning and mount a full law suit against Skeeter. He went straight to the scotch and poured himself a generous amount in a glass. He gulped down nearly half of it as he sat down in his chair. He felt the alcohol's warm tingle spread through his body, just slightly calming him, as he glanced down at the third paper. He was relieved to see that no Malfoys were in the headlines, and Rita Skeeter's column was about some other wizard who was caught trying to steal from Flourish and Blotts. 'Pierce' caught his eye and he focused on the article.

"American writer Samantha Pierce-Weston is stable and currently remaining at St. Mungo's. The family wishes to keep their affairs private. Any concerned fans may submit their thoughts and prayers to Miss Pierce-Weston's charity office in Vincennes, Indiana."

That's not so bad, Lucius thought. He may not have to write to his lawyer after all. It seemed Samuel must have already taken it upon himself to put a stop to Skeeter. Lucius tossed the paper to the side and finished his scotch.

After Samantha woke up from her nap she glanced down at her watch. It was nearly time for dinner. She took a quick shower, happy that her father wasn't lingering around in the room, and dressed in a simple, green sweater and black leggings. She pulled her hair back and slipped into a pair of matching green flats. On her way down the stairs she ran into Samuel.

"Dressed for dinner already?" Samuel asked.

"I took a nap and had nothing else to do," Samantha said stopping to talk with him, "Plus I missed lunch, so I'm starving."

"I was just going up to change," Samuel said.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Samantha asked cringing knowing that her father was probably about to ask that very question.

"No, I'm fine," Samuel said calmly, "You go on ahead."

"O…ok…" Samantha said shocked giving her father a look. Samuel said nothing more and only continued up the stairs. She was even more shocked when she entered the dining room and found that Lucius was not only already sitting at the empty table, but the object of his intense focus was, for the first time, not her. He had a book in his hands, one of her books. Samantha felt a surge of pride as she walked toward the table.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked.

"Merlin's beard!" Lucius exclaimed jumping in the seat, "I didn't see you come in."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Samantha said sitting down in her usual chair.

Lucius marked his page and set down the book, "This is truly a hilarious and well written story. I can tell why your work is so popular."

"Thank you," Samantha said smiling at him, "The charatures are roughly based on two guys I know in real life. They were always chasing after the same girl and played pranks on each other all the time."

"It's very relatable," Lucius said and then a sudden realization swept over him. Samantha had entered the dining room alone. He glanced at the door and then checked back behind both of his shoulders in case the man was coming up behind him with an axe, "Where is your father?" he asked nervously.

"He was just going up to dress," Samantha said. She thought about being honest about her father's awareness enchantment, but she wasn't sure who would be more pissed, Lucius or Samuel? She decided it wouldn't be the best idea to pit them at each other's throats again when the current atmosphere seemed fairly chill and calm.

"That's…unusual," Lucius said looking around the room again cautiously.

"And I'm sorry that I missed lunch," Samantha said, "I ended up taking a nap."

"That's quite alright, Samantha. I can understand why," Lucius said.

"I think he may be starting to like you," Samantha said and chuckled.

"What? Who?" Lucius asked.

"My father," Samantha said, "It's the first time we have been truly alone since we got back from St. Mungo's. We only had a few moments in the pool and I have to tell you something important."

"Well, I hope your father puts on something a little more conservative for dinner than what he had on in the pool," Lucius asked, "What is it you want to tell me?"

"It's about the dream I had when I was unconscious," Samantha began, "You see, It was you who was the one that…."

GGGGGGOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

The dinner bell rang through the castle and almost as soon as it finished its long, musical chime Samuel walked in.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy, Samantha dear," he said as he sat down at the opposite head of the table across from Lucius.

"Good evening, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said and then he turned to Samantha, "I hope you're hungry. Yesterday your father requested all your favourite foods."


	16. The Vault

Author's Note:

Thank you xBanhammerx and WrittenByTheInsaneFluba for adding this story to your story alert list. I hope you enjoy the future chapters, and thank you TwoHeartedMarauder for adding this story to your favourites list. I am deeply honoured. Please review if you have the time, I would love to know your favourite parts, or parts you didn't like so much. I would love to hear your predictions, or what you found funny. Who are your favourite charatures? Am I doing a good job representing the personalities of the cannon charatures? There is still a long way to go, but I hope I have been putting in enough fluff here and there to keep things steamy for you guys, lol. Please enjoy the new chapter, sincerely, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard.

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Sixteen: The Vault

Samuel stood from the dining table shortly after he finished his fifth lobster tail.

"If you would excuse me," he said as he leaned down and gave Samantha a quick peck on the cheek, "I have some matters to attend to."

"Of course, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said taking another sip of his wine.

Samuel left the dining room and Lucius and Samantha were alone yet again.

"I'm guessing that my father probably had something to do in the choosing of tonight's dinner menu," Samantha said chuckling.

"He can be quite a demanding man, your father," Lucius said, "However; I too am fond of lobster, so I didn't complain nor protest too much. And these cheddar biscuits are sublime." He said as he finished the last bite of the biscuit he was eating.

"I know right," Samantha said taking another biscuit from the platter on the table, "I could sit here and eat at least a dozen by myself. I'm going to have to swim double the laps in the pool tomorrow."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Lucius said, "And your figure should be the last thing dominating your worries."

"Isn't it normal for a young girl to worry about how she looks for a man?" Samantha asked sarcastically.

"Maybe those dime-a-dozen bimbos that could pass as borderline Dementors cluttering up the streets and eating no more than a pea at a time," Lucius said, "I can say with the utmost honesty befitting a gentleman, you, my dear girl, are superbly more attractive and sexy."

Samantha gave Lucius one of her warning looks, "Aren't attractive and sexy the same thing?" she asked.

"Not in your case, Samantha," Lucius said taking another sip of his wine. He flashed her his seductive smile, "Your mind is attractive. Your body is very sexy."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "You're lucky my father wasn't around to hear that. He would break off a leg from this very table and shove it so far up your…"

"You mentioned something earlier," Lucius interrupted, "About a dream you had while you were still unconscious at St. Mungo's. What was it?"

Samantha froze in mid chew as the memories of her imagination's vision came flooding back into her conscious thought. She blushed as a wave of embarrassment swept over her. The entire dinner had been so civil and calm that she had nearly forgotten all about the dream. Samuel wasn't bombarding them with his usual probing questions and Lucius had been the one mostly directing the conversation with politics and talk of the stock exchange. It was borderline boring for Samantha, actually, who only interjected a couple of comments when she wasn't stuffing her face full of her favourite foods.

Lucius stared at her inquisitively, waiting for her response. He studied her face noticing that her cheeks pinked a hue. He thought back to how flustered Samantha had gotten when she first brought the dream up while still at the hospital. The darker corners of his imagination danced with racy scenarios of what her subconscious could derive.

Samantha was worried what Lucius's reaction would be if she told him the truth. If she told him how it was none other than he who might have single handedly brought her back to the realm of the living. Not to mention the passion and familiarity of their embrace and the kiss they shared in that dark limbo of a labyrinth. She had found the time and had pondered the vision. She was about seventy-five percent convinced that, as it pertained to reality, in the dream, she was given the choice to either live or die and Lucius had been her embodiment of life. Erich's ghostly visage flashed in her mind, her body physically shivered. Lucius would probably just think she was being silly if she openly admitted her thoughts about it. Or he would think her foolish to assume the dream was partially real. She could already picture him sitting there and almost already hear him saying in his regal, sneering, overly dictatious voice, 'Don't be ridiculous, girl!' as he shrugged off her deductions as no more than perfectly normal. Logically scoffing her and laying the cause and blame as to be no more than the fact that he had been the last person she was with before she passed out in the first place.

"Now that I have had time to think about it," She began, "I really don't think it was all that important."

"I would still like to hear it?" Lucius said, "After all, we haven't had much time alone together. I don't think we should waste this rare opportunity."

"That's true," Samantha said, "Sadly I'm not too up to speed on politics or finances."

"We don't have to talk about that. I was merely trying to keep your father engaged and entertained." Lucius said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Samantha said, "I plan on sending a letter to Mr. Connolly tonight asking him about dinner and whether or not it would be ok for my dad to tag along. Then, the Christmas ball is the Saturday next, and I was thinking about what you said the other day."

"What did I say?" Lucius asked slightly confused.

"That you could arrange some sightseeing, did you mean it?" she asked.

"Of course I meant it," Lucius said, "You shouldn't be surprised that I have considerable power and ways of persuasion. Maybe not as much as I used to, but the Malfoy name still has some particular perks attached to it."

"I would love to see Hogwarts this close to Christmas," Samantha said in an almost begging plea. "The castle and grounds are probably spectacular covered in snow. And I bet Hogsmeade will be beautifully decorated for the holidays."

"That's a fantastic idea," Lucius said, "I will send a few letters out tomorrow. Consider it done."

"Thank you, so much! I'm super excited now!" Samantha said. Lucius smiled back as he took in the features he swore he would never tire of. Samantha really did look absolutely stunning when she was genuinely happy. Martin appeared suddenly next to the table diverting Lucius away from his blissful moment.

"Master?" Martin asked.

"What is it, Martin?" Lucius asked in an annoyed tone.

"Mr. Pierce-Weston commanded Martin to show him to the Red Room. Martin wasn't sure if Mr. Pierce-Weston was allowed to be taken to the Red Room or not, Sir." Martin asked trembling.

"Why does Mr. Pierce-Weston want to see the Red Room?" Lucius asked.

"Mr. Pierce-Weston wants to move his things in there. Mr. Pierce-Weston said it was supposed to be his original room that you had assigned when he first arrived, Master," Martin said.

"You tiny, daft creature!" Lucius said angrily, "Of course it's fine! It never fails to astound me how much your race lacks in common, bloody sense. How dare you bother me with such a trivial question?!"

"Martin is so, so sorry, Master," Martin said quivering away from Lucius, "Martin will be sure to slam Martin's head into the door frame before Martin goes to bed."

"See that you do so!" Lucius commanded. He glanced up and found Samantha giving him one of her infamous looks. Shit…he thought. "Ah, Martin?" Lucius asked just as the elf was getting ready to apparate from the room.

"Y…yes, Master?" Martin asked slightly terrified.

"You…y…you don't have to slam your head in the door frame, Martin. It's quite alright. All is forgiven."

Martin stared at Lucius in disbelief. He had overheard Lizzy talking to Patricia about how the Master had given her permission to buy herself a gift, but he hadn't believed her. Could it have been true? Martin glanced over at Samantha and then back at Lucius. Who was this young mistress and how could one woman weld so much power and influence over the Master?

"Th…thank you, Master," Martin said and he disappeared.

"Are you always so hard on your house elves?" Samantha asked.

Lucius sighed knowing that if she knew the truth her feelings regarding him would plunge, "Not quite always," he lied, "I suppose my temper has grown shorter with your father lingering about the house. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me," Samantha said, "But keep in mind that they are the pillars in which your entire way of life sits. Back home, we give our elves regular vacations, they have their own rooms with their own things, and when they get too old we free them and let them continue to live on at the estate. We even assign other house elves to take care of them."

"That's kind," Lucius said and cursed to himself as he regretted starting and then leaving the small, raging fire in this very dining room just hours earlier.

Samantha drained the rest of the wine from her glass and stood up folding and setting her napkin down, "I will excuse myself as well," she said.

"Would you like to join me for a scotch in the drawing room later?" Lucius asked.

"Not tonight, Lucius," she said, "Since dad is finally moving to his own room, I feel like taking a long relaxing bath and enjoying my privacy, though I will probably have a scotch while I'm in the study writing Mr. Connolly's letter."

"Oh, that reminds me," Lucius said, "I ordered some bourbon for you. It arrived just before dinner. If you would rather have that just inform Kingsley, and he will have it switched out for you."

"You really need to stop spending so much money on me," Samantha said, "I still haven't opened half of the boxes from Diagon Alley."

Lucius smirked and held his head a little higher with pride, "You, Miss Samantha, are forgetting that I am 'the' Lucius Malfoy." Samantha blushed, and Lucius thought just for a moment her lips barely curled into the beginnings of another one of her smiles, but it faded almost as quickly as it had appeared. She simple rolled her eyes towards him as she left the dining room.

Lucius sighed as he finished the last sip of his wine. Samantha had said a key word in their conversation that made him curse at himself yet again for the forgetfulness that came with his age. 'Christmas Ball.' He hadn't the foggiest idea what he was going to give Samantha as a Christmas present. The gifts from Diagon Ally were merely a show of his abundant wealth and his ability to provide Samantha with anything she could desire, but they lacked the intimacy of a gift that had been planned out, well thought of. He already had Narcissa's present hidden away, he found it weeks ago. Just another diamond necklace, but the gold it was set in was a warm, caramel colour and reminded Lucius of Narcissa's eyes, simple and endearing enough. Samantha was different. She was his goddess, his inspiration, his shiny new plaything. Her present had to be something that struck the heartstrings. Something that would make tears of joy well up in her eyes…and possibly catapult her into his bed. If he spent any more money, it would just turn her off. A thought came to him, and he smirked as if a light bulb had appeared over his head. He almost had the urge to whip his wand out and make that very thing happen.

"Kingsley?" Lucius called out.

"Yes, Master?" Kingsley said bowing as he appeared.

"Are there still some family heirlooms down in the vault in the dungeon or have they all been transferred to Gringotts?" Lucius asked.

"The most valuable items were hastened to Gringotts when the house was raided back when Master was…err…went away for a while," Kingsley said slightly trembling.

"Is there anything still down there?" Lucius asked.

"Just a few simple trinkets, Master," Kingsley said, "Nothing enchanted nor cursed. Kingsley still polishes and dusts most of the items once a month, Master. There is a case of Elizabethan silver and goblets, a few paintings by nobody in particular and…"

"Thank you, Kingsley. You may go now," Lucius said. Kingsley nodded and vanished from the room. Elizabethan silver, he thought.

Lucius left the dining room and headed for the stairs to the dungeons. He passed the pool and the small gym turning down a long, narrow hallway that appeared to be a dead-end. He pulled out his wand with a 'shiiiiing' and tapped it on certain stones in a secret pattern. He returned his wand to its sheath and stepped back as the stones parted and reformed into a small archway. He entered the tiny, secret room and lifted an invisible handle to reveal a trapdoor. He descended and quickened his pace as he walked passed the enchanted doors that lined this particular passageway. He dared not to even look at them. These were the various torture rooms and prisoner cells where Voldemort and the other Deatheaters had brought muggles and mudbloods. The death toll was staggering, and he did his best to keep those thought from resurfacing. He came to another seemingly dead-end where only a single, small portrait hung in the far, right hand corner.

"Inlabora Salazartine Anguinicious," Lucius said.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy," the portrait said, "Haven't seen you down here in a while. Everything is in order, go on in."

The portrait shimmered for a moment and then the wall simply vanished away. Lucius entered the vault.

The vault wasn't anything too grand nor was it too humble. It was a perfectly round room with an opening that looked like a well directly in the middle. In the case of a thief, the floor would shift and slowly incline forcing the intruder into the hole which was enchanted to transport that person to the bottom of the English Channel. Sadly, a few clumsy house elves had also met such a fate. The walls of the room were packed with shelves laden with boxes and protective cases. He walked around the room until he came to a tall, skinny cabinet. He pulled out his wand again and tapped the lock. The door swung open. Lucius put his wand away, reached into the cabinet, and pulled out a large, black lacquered chest.

He set the chest on the ground and unlatched the two thick, leather buckles that secured the lid. He coughed as a plume of dust blew into his face when he finally opened it. He scowled. Polish and dust once a month, eh? Lucius thought to himself as he rummaged around the cluttered contents of the chest. Everything was silver. Forks, knives, spoons, goblets, a few pieces of jewelry wrapped in satin. Where the devil was it? Lucius felt his temper flare when he found the bottom of the chest. Surely they wouldn't have transferred something so unimportant to Gringotts, he thought. He was about to lose hope and give up when he pushed a stack of Shakespeare's handwritten manuscripts aside and found the object he was so desperately seeking. He wiggled it out of its buried spot on the bottom of the chest and held it up into the firelight where it gleamed brightly for a moment.

It was a small jewelry box casted from pure silver. The sides held a bas-relief of Tudor roses wrapped around their own vines and thorns. The top of the lid was divided into two halves which displayed intricate, gothic themed human skulls encased within a border of thorns. He opened it. The inside was lined with soft, plush beaver pelt felt, as well as was the outer bottom of the box. He closed it again and looked it over. It had a few miniscule dents and scratches but none of the silver had tarnished, and it gave the box an antique patina. It was, after all, one of the Malfoy family's oldest heirlooms. His father, Abraxas, gave it to his mother, Jane, at their engagement party. When Lucius's mother died, Abraxas gave it to him.

"This jewelry box was commissioned by Lucius Malfoy the first. Your mother loved it so much when I gave it to her she decided that you would be named after him," Abraxas said to him, "Lucius Malfoy the first had intended to give the jewelry box to Queen Elizabeth, but the family put a stop to that right away. We do not associate with muggles, and we definitely do not marry them! Remember that, boy!"

Sure, it was a lovely and regal little trinket but Lucius had no need of it, and thus it ended up forgotten down in the vault. It would be the perfect present for Samantha. Lucius tucked the jewelry box under his arm, left the vault, made sure all the security enchantments were correctly back into place and headed back toward the main staircase. He kept glancing at the box wondering if Samantha would like it. Maybe the skulls were too morbid, he thought. What if she was appalled? What if she was disgusted? What if she loved it? His thoughts danced. He peeked into the third floor corridor to make sure Samantha wasn't wandering about before he hurried into his bedroom. He crossed the room to his bed and opened a secret compartment. He stashed the jewelry box inside and then sat down on the bed. He glanced at his watch. It was almost eleven and the long walk to and from the vault exhausted him. He didn't bother showering, but he did change into his pajamas in case Samuel decided to barge in again. As he settled down in his bed, he thought of Samantha. He thought of the way she smiled. He pictured her having that same genuine smile when he gave her the jewelry box. He would give it to her when they toured Hogwarts, he decided. Then he fell asleep as he pictured her tackling him to the ground and riding him senseless right next to the Black Lake.


	17. English Weather

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Seventeen: English Weather

"God dammit!" Samantha yelled. She pulled her hand out from under the vanity and punched the bottom drawer. She almost had the Nordic wolf ring in her reach when her fingertips slid off the smooth part of the metal and pushed it further toward the wall. She grabbed hold of the side of the vanity and pulled as hard as she could. It didn't budge.

"Lizzy?!" Samantha called out as she stood back up from the floor. The tiny house elf appeared.

"Yes, Miss Samantha?" Lizzy asked.

"Can you ask a couple of other house elves to help me move this vanity?" Samantha asked.

"I'm sorry, Miss Samantha," Lizzy said, "But all the furniture in the house has an anti-theft enchantment and can only be moved by the Master or Mistress."

"Seriously?" Samantha asked rolling her eyes, "Who in the hell would break into a house like this just to steal the fucking furniture?"

"Do you want Lizzy to fetch the Master?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, please," Samantha said, "If you wouldn't mind and if he isn't busy."

Lizzy disappeared from the room. Samantha exhaled a frustrated sigh. She was agitated at her father for flinging the ring under the vanity in the first place, she was angry that her father was still lingering around the castle, she was angrier at Lucius for buying her the expensive, red Vivienne Westwood dress from Twilfitt and Tatting's, but the person whom she was angriest with was herself, because she absolutely loved the dress.

It was last thing she expected to find in the assortment of parcels from Lucius. She knew he was rich, but in recalling the ridiculous five thousand Galleon price tag on the dress in addition to all the other items he secretly purchased from Diagon Alley, she found that she was actually impressed by his wealth, and she hated herself for it. Her regard for him was changing at every turn of her stay in Malfoy Manor. Her coma dream played like a broken record behind her eyelids. He haunted her thoughts.

Samantha had also begun to take notice of the silliest and littlest of things about Lucius. The slightest of touches from him when they passed each other in the hall or on the stairs; how her flesh tingled long after his skin left hers. She noticed the tiniest details of his face and body language when they were eating together in the dining room and conversing. She admired that Lucius expressed a lot of emotion with his brow, probably unconsciously, and created prominent wisdom nooks and crannies that escalated the definition of his masculine beauty rather than adding to the various hints of his older age. She giggled when she realized that when he genuinely smiled or frowned the left corner of his lips would shift upwards or downwards just a fraction of a second before the right side. She was growing accustomed to the plethora of changes in his pitch and tone, so as to better deduce his mood, as well as the validity of whatever statement he would be making at whatever time he made it. His voice deepened, but his pitch softened when he was speaking to her. When he spoke to her father his voice remained the same but he heightened his pitch and emphasized his syllables. When he was nervous or embarrassed his octave would rise and crack like a schoolboy.

Lucius's shoulders would relax and always ever so slightly tilt toward her when it was just the two of them. Sometimes he would have one hand on his hip or half a hand in his pocket if he was standing, as if he was subliminally trying to frame his pelvis region. When he was sitting, he always leaned just a hair in Samantha's direction, completely oblivious to anyone who wasn't looking for it. His stare would always linger and intensify when his eyes met hers. He had a light in his eyes when he looked at her. His face would relax, and the crow's feet around the corners would soften. His pupils would dilate, surrounded only by thin pinwheels of the steel, grey of his iris. He stared at her like she was something precious and innocent, like a delicate spring flower in bloom, then, quite literally in the blink of an eye, they metamorphosed and caught fire. The flames danced with desire and a fierce, beast like want of a prey, and yet, at the same time, protective, like she belonged only to him. That's all it took, just one blink, from this one man, and Samantha felt herself go weak in the knees.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Samantha jumped, as she floated back down from cloud nine returning to reality, "Yes?" she asked nervously, slightly flustered.

"It's Lucius. Lizzy said that you needed my assistance. May I come in?" he asked.

"Yes," Samantha answered, "The door is open."

Lucius entered the room. Samantha blushed and felt her heart race in her chest. Lucius was wearing only his pajama bottoms. She gulped and couldn't help but let her eyes devour his bare chest and arms, then her gaze drifted a little lower. Her eyes widened, and she quickly looked back up to his face trying her best to hide the embarrassment spreading across her cheeks. It was plainly obvious that he wasn't wearing any underwear beneath the bottoms.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Uh…y…yes. I uh…well, you see…" Samantha stuttered and only managed to deepen the shade of red she knew she was turning. Lucius must have noticed the change in her demeanor. A wicked grin came to his lips as he looked down at himself, and then back at her.

"Forgive my informal appearance," he said sarcastically, "I had just gotten out of the shower when Lizzy came to fetch me."

That bastard knew exactly what he looked like right now, and was probably adoring the swell of his ego at Samantha's reaction. Samantha's mouth felt suddenly dry. She licked her lips and finally spoke.

"I… I need help moving the vanity," she said and turned away from him trying to calm herself, "I dropped something behind it. Lizzy said that all the furniture has an anti-theft enchantment."

"Ah, I see," Lucius said, "Wait just a moment, I'll have to go back to my bedroom and get my wand." He said and left the room leaving Samantha's bedroom door halfway ajar.

"Fuck," Samantha whispered as she frantically fanned at her face hoping to reduce the pink hue she felt on her cheeks, forehead, and neck. Why did he have to pull this kind of crap on her? She made him promise that he would stop. Samantha's expression immeadiately changed to one of shock as all the blood drained from her face. Wait a minute…had she made him promise to cease his romantic advancements? Why had that thought cross her mind? Was she remembering something? She strained her neurons and thought back to the night when she was attacked by the brier. She remembered the peacocks. Memories flashed in her head like a strobe light but never lingered long enough for her to focus and totally piece the information together. She felt a phantom pain in her forehead and brought her hand up to unconsciously rub it. Had she hit her head on something? Was there ice? Yes, yes there was ice, she recalled. Had she slipped on the ice?

Just as the haze began to clear in her mind Lucius strode back into the room confidently, carrying his cane, "Right," he said, "Let's get this vanity moved, shall we?" Lucius drew out his wand and flicked his wrist, "Dominium Nonfurences," he casted. The vanity shimmered for a moment before it returned to its normal state. Lucius returned his wand to his cane and leaned it against the doorframe, "You should be able to move it now."

Samantha walked over to the vanity and sat down on her knees. She grabbed the side of the vanity and pulled. It came away from the wall freely. The Nordic wolf ring was lying in a small patch of dust bunnies. She curled her fingers around it, leaned back, and gently pushed the vanity into its original position.

"You could have just casted a levitation charm," Lucius said half-heartedly snide.

"My wand is all the way over on the night stand. It's much quicker to just move it myself. But I do thank you, Lucius," she said as she looked the ring over. She wiped some dust off of it with her nightgown and held it up to admire it yet again. Those dwarves really knew how to make incredible jewelry.

Suddenly, Samantha felt a presence very close behind her. She straightened, sitting up on her knees and felt the heat of Lucius's nude chest irradiating on the bare skin of the back of her exposed arms and neck. Sneaky bastard, she thought. He could move silently when he wanted to. He had also come to sit on his knees; she saw them out of the corners of her eyes just on the outside of her own. She inhaled sharply as one of Lucius hands came into her view from behind and gently took the ring from her. His other hand grasped her wrist, and he delicately slipped the ring on the fourth proximal digit of her left hand.

"Perrrrfect fit," Lucius said seductively just above her right ear. He released her wrist and wrapped one arm around her waist pressing his chest into her back. His other hand slowly snaked up her abdomen, in-between her breasts, and carefully held her throat applying the slightest of dominating pressure, forcing her to turn her head and meet his smoldering gaze over her right shoulder. "Do you like it?" he asked as the pad of his thumb caressed along her jawline.

"Y…yes," Samantha said breathlessly, "What are you doing Lucius?" she asked hearing her own voice break and crack nervously.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked wickedly. His hand left her throat and slowly slid down to her left breast massaging it gently in his palm. Her nipple swelled under the thin fabric of her night gown. He traced his fingertips across the pert nub reveling when Samantha's eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted in arousal. He took the nipple in-between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mmmmmmmmmnnnnh….." Samantha shivered and bit down on her bottom lip. A fresh flush of red spread across her cheeks and neck embarrassed by her natural reaction and for letting the erotic noise slip from her mouth.

"Did you like that?" Lucius asked chuckling. He moved the arm that was around her waist and cupped her other breast, gripping the large mound of flesh more firmly than he had the left one. Samantha felt his hot, moist breath tickle across her shoulder and then finally his lips caressed the awaiting skin. She nearly whimpered when his hands left her breasts. He swept her long, loose hair over her left shoulder as his feather light kisses traced along the ridge of her scapula.

"Ah!" she gasped and her body twitched when his lips reached the base of her neck. She could feel his lips curl into a smile.

"Have I discovered another one of your sensitive spots, Miss Samantha?" he murmured sarcastically, his voice vibrating against the searing nerves under her skin. She felt him grip her right thigh for a moment, and then he worked his large hand up over her hip and side. He could feel the rippling, toned muscles of her abdomen as his hand traveled across them and came to rest just centimeters above her quinny.

Lucius moved his lips from the base of her neck and placed a trail of kisses on the side of her forehead, down her cheek, and across the helix of her ear. He replaced his lips with the tip of his tongue as he licked down toward the lobe, where he gently grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth.

"Lucius…" Samantha shuttered barely able to find enough air to vocalize. The pleasure of his warm tongue and breath shot down her spine like a bolt of lightning and kindled a burning sensation in her abdomen right under where his hand rested, which only intensified her already unbearable anticipation. "Lucius…please…" she whispered trying desperately to fight her animalistic urges. No, stop, she thought. But the command from her brain to her voice box got lost in the waves of bliss that Lucius lips were triggering, sending a surge of desperation to the considerable wetness growing in-between her legs.

Samantha arched into him and felt his partial erection brush against the small of her back. Lucius groaned in arousal ceasing the shower of kisses, and Samantha took the opportunity of his freed lips. She reached back tangling her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her crushing his lips to her own.

Lucius, taking her action as an open welcome mat, allowed his hand to slide further down, painfully slow, until his fingertips were in the vicinity, or so he assumed since he couldn't see through her nightgown, of her clitoris. He explored the area, moving his fingertips in tiny circles feeling around, memorizing her anatomy until he felt the small bundle of nerves and increased his pressure and speed.

"Ah!" Samantha gasped against his lips. Lucius took advantage of her opened mouth and plunged his tongue in. She welcomed it greedily. He continued to tease and stimulate her clit as Samantha started to grind her hips to the rhythm of his ministrations. He was now fully erect and throbbing, and her ass kept grazing against his bulge; his cock begging to be freed from the constraints of his pajama bottoms and the nonsensical noises she was making was driving him mad. He continued to passionately kiss her until the tension in his body was almost too much. He buried his face in her neck nipping at her skin as he grunted through his teeth.

"I need you now," he said desperately. Her body was trembling against him and he knew she was hovering on the edge of orgasm. "Please," he begged. Samantha didn't say a word. She bent over onto her hands. Lucius took the hint and frantically lifted the hem of her nightgown. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and slid them down.

"Fuck, Samantha," he said as he took in the sight of her gloriously exposed cunt. Her pussy lips were swollen, glistening, practically singing for his cock. He slid down his pajama bottoms and grabbed his shaft. He teased her clit again with the tip of his penis. He slid it up and down over her folds but never let it get too close to her entrance. He wanted to make her beg for it, demand it; her tortured mewls and gasps like a siren's song to his ears.

Samantha couldn't take it anymore. Firstly, she couldn't believe that she was letting this happen, and she knew she would regret it immeadiately after, secondly, the pleasures he was showering onto her were so intense she could hardly believe it was real. She had only felt pleasure like this in her naughtiest dreams and could scarcely believe that any man could make her body feel this way, let alone a man who had only days before disgusted and frightened her. Thirdly, and lastly, she was borderline pissed off that he only continued to tease her. He had been relentless in trying to fuck her, and now that she was giving him exactly that, he wasn't even fucking her yet.

"For Merlin's sake, Lucius! Will you just fuck me already?!" she exclaimed, she was about to openly beg until she felt the tip of his penis at her opening and he thrusted inside. Her mind went blank in pure, shuttering bliss. "Fuck, Lucius…" she whispered feeling his hot, engorged flesh inside of her. He filled her. Stretched her. Her entire body was aflame with desire and pleasure. He moved slowly at first, gently rocking his hips, testing her cavern and allowing her to adjust to his considerable size. Samantha arched her back gasping, moaning every time he slid over her nerve endings.

When Lucius was satisfied that she was acclimated to him, he increased the speed and force of his thrusts, gripping her at her hips, slamming her backward, impaling her on his cock. Samantha could feel him adjusting his angle every other thrust until, finally, the head of his penis pressed so hard into her most secret pleasure spot that she threw her head back.

"Right there!" she exclaimed, groaning and biting her lip so hard she thought it would bleed, "Fuck! Yes! That's it! Fuck me right there! Oh, please, Lucius!"

Lucius smirked; he already knew that he had found what he was looking for. Samantha was moaning through her nose as the tingling sensations pulsed across her skin, growing more intense with every one of his thrusts. She was holding back, and Lucius knew it.

"Scream for me," he commanded and pumped into her hardly and roughly a couple of times to get his point across. He readjusting himself and pounded back into her g-spot. She threw her head back and screamed.

Lucius returned his fingers to her clitoris and frantically rubbed and pinched at it.

"Cum for me," he commanded. Samantha was almost too lost in pleasure to hear him, let alone form a coherent response to answer him. She was close. Her body ached for release and she knew she was rapidly approaching orgasm.

"Are you a squirter?" Lucius asked provocatively, "Go ahead, squirt for me. I wanna feel your hot nectar dripping off my fingers and cock."

Samantha couldn't take it anymore. Merlin, she thought, Lucius was such a dirty gentlemen! His voice and words only further intensified the pleasure he was giving her. Just one more thrust, she thought. One more and she would finally feel that earth shattering orgasm.

"Miss Samantha?"

Suddenly the pleasure vanished. Lucius disappeared. Samantha wasn't on her hands and knees anymore. She was lying on her side. What was going on? Everything was black.

"Miss Samantha?"

The black gave way to a sort of orangey, yellow haze. Slowly, Samantha opened her eyes. She was lying in bed, covered in sweat, and the blankets were strewn about as if she had been having a seizure.

"Miss Samantha?"

Reluctantly, Samantha rolled over to the other side of the bed blinking as conscious thought slowly returned from her sleep induced grogginess.

"Lizzy?" Samantha asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing here? What is it?"

"The Master and Mr. Pierce-Weston were concerned since you have not yet gone down to have breakfast," Lizzy said, "They wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Breakfast?" Samantha said, "Yeah, sure. Tell them I'll be down in a minute."

Lizzy apparated from the room. Samantha groaned and fell over back onto the bed. She squeezed her thighs together feeling her clit throb, briefly, recalling the intense arousal of the dream. No wonder the sex was so good. Sex was always ten times better in dreams than it was in real life. She half-heartedly cursed at Lizzy for waking her up right at the good part. More horrifying to her was that she had had such a brazenly sexual dream about Lucius in the first place. If it turned out to be reoccurring, she would have to brew some Dreamless Draught, or she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye, let alone face the man.

She sat back up and glanced over at the vanity. She stood and crossed the room, grabbed the side of the vanity, and pulled. It was heavy, but slowly scooted away from the wall.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Samantha exclaimed. An anti-theft charm? On the fucking furniture? How twisted was her imagination to have come up with such a thing? She peered behind the vanity and leaned down picking up the Nordic wolf ring. She slid in onto her right hand's ring finger and sat down at the vanity, not bothering to push it back into place, and started to run a brush roughly through her dream induced tangles.

She threw her hair up in a messy bun and wrapped the soft bathrobe around her. Since she slept in, she didn't think it would be inappropriate, informal attire. After all, it was just breakfast with her father and her friend. That's right, she thought as she hurried down the stairs. Lucius was only a friend.

Lucius wasn't even in the dining room when Samantha walked in. She was somewhat thankful for that, because she knew as soon as she made eye contact she would feel embarrassed, thinking back to her totally ridiculous dream. Samuel was still sitting at the table, though his plate was empty, reading a newspaper. Several opened letters were sitting on the table next to his elbow.

"Good Morning, Dad," Samantha said as she walked over to the table.

Samuel looked away from the paper and folded a corner down to see her, "Good Morning, Sweat Pea. Are you feeling alright? I was getting worried."

"Im fine," Samantha said sitting down, "I just overslept."

"Well, good," Samuel said returning to his paper, "You need to catch up on sleep and get your strength back."

"I'm fine, Dad," Samantha said as she grabbed a plate and started to load it up with bacon and eggs, "The bruises are gone, I don't feel sore anymore, and the swimming is doing wonders."

Kingsley appeared next to Samantha, "A letter arrived for you this morning, Miss Pierce-Weston," he said holding out a small silver tray.

"Thank you, Kingsley," Samantha said taking the letter.

"I also received a letter from your mother," Samuel said, "You should write to her. She is back home in the States now and is eager to hear from you."

"Sure, Dad," Samantha said shoveling a spoonful of scrambled eggs into her mouth, "I'll write to her this afternoon after my swim."

Vinny appeared soon after Kingsley left. Samantha ordered coffee and orange juice. She nibbled on a piece of whole grain toast as she finally picked up the letter and looked it over.

"Oh hey! Dad, it's from Billy Connolly!" Samantha said as she excitedly tore open the wax seal and opened the letter.

"Really?" Samuel asked as he put the newspaper down, "Cool!"

"Dear Miss Pierce-Weston, I was delighted to receive your letter and my wife is very excited to meet you. It's perfectly alright with us if you want to bring along your father, however, I hope it goes without saying that certain other persons are not to be invited. No offence to you, of course. I've talked it over with Pam, and we hope you will be able to make it over to our humble abode for a formal dinner party Saturday night. I know it's a bit short notice, but I've got a pal of mine visiting whom I think you would also like to be acquainted with. It's a surprise so I won't say his name. He's in Scotland filming a movie, but he goes back to the United States Monday morning. I really hope you can make it. Pam's got a great menu picked out. I threw in a few of my Scottish favourites, as well. Please let me know at your earliest convenience, Sincerely, Billy Connolly."

"Who do you think it is?" Samuel asked.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"His pal, who do you think it is?" Samuel asked again.

"Were you reading over my shoulder?" Samantha asked giving him a look.

"It's Billy fucking Connolly! Of course I was reading over your shoulder!" Samuel exclaimed.

Samantha just rolled her eyes, "I don't know who it is, Dad. It's obviously a man," she said reading back over that part in the letter.

"And he must be an actor. So he is either No Maj or No Maj born," Samuel said.

"And he is an American if he lives in the states," Samantha said.

"Could be anybody," Samuel said.

"Saturday night, when is that?" Samantha asked.

"Saturday…Saturday…Oh shit! That's tomorrow night!" Samuel said, "Boy he wasn't kidding when he said short notice."

"Is that alright?" Samantha asked.

"I didn't bring any of my dress robes for a formal dinner," Samuel said.

"Wait," Samantha said giving Samuel and confused look, "What the fuck? Why in the world would you think the Malfoy's wouldn't have any formal dinners while you were here?"

"I brought a suit, but that's not good enough for a legend like Billy Connolly," Samuel said.

"Diagon Alley, Then?" Samantha suggested, "I'm sure we can find a tailor, find a nice place for lunch…"

"I want to see that Darvish jewelry shop you were talking about," Samuel said, "Might get some new cufflinks and something nice for your mother."

"We'll make a day of it," Samantha said smiling.

"Good, we haven't had a father/daughter day in a long time," Samuel said.

"Father/daughter? Shouldn't we invite Lucius, our host, to join us?" Samantha asked.

"He's not here," Samuel said.

"What? Where is he?" Samantha asked.

"He said he had some important matters to tend to in the village, left right after breakfast," Samuel said, "He was all dressed up too, in his finest."

"Oh," Samantha said feeling her heart sink slightly, "I guess it's just us then."

Samuel looked down at his watch, "It's nine forty-three right now, let's meet up in the foyer say…eleven?"

"Why the foyer? Can't we just use the Floo?" Samantha asked, "That's what Lucius and I used last time."

"He isn't here to ask, and I don't want him bitching about using his Floo powder," Samuel said, "We'll walk down to the village and pay to use the public Floo. Oh crap…"

"What is it?" Samantha asked.

"I don't have that much money left," Samuel said, "I only converted a couple hundred Dragots into Galleons at the exchange desk at St. Mungo's. After the hotel fees and food, you know how much your Uncle Jeff can eat; I only have about ten Galleons left."

"You can register your wand at Gringotts and use the Templara charm," Samantha said, "That's what I have been doing."

"You know that I have trouble with charms. I'd rather just wait for a wire of Dragots from your mother and go back to the exchange desk," Samuel said.

"We don't have time for all that," Samantha said sighing, "I'll foot the bill," Samantha said as she finished her coffee and stood from the table, "You can pay be back when you go home, whenever that is."

"I'll go home when I damn well feel like it," Samuel said, "I still don't trust Mr. Malfoy, and I haven't even met his wife yet."

"I'll see you at eleven," Samantha said rolling her eyes as she left the dining room.

Lucius leaned his elbow on the top of the bar and rubbed his temple. One of the conditions of his released from Azkaban was that an Auror would periodically check in with him. He must have sat in his lawyer's office for two hours as the two men looked over his ledgers, letters, bank statements, and other papers of importance. It didn't make the visit any more pleasant that it wasn't the usual Auror, Dennis, who was a brilliant veteran at the job. Today, it was some young punk who didn't know the first thing about finances and tried to accuse Lucius of whatever he could think of because he thought his donation to St. Mungo's was somehow illegal. The lawyer practically had to explain every little detail to the young man. Lucius didn't even bother remembering his name.

"I'd like another Fire Whiskey, Mr. Addy," Lucius said gesturing to the old bar keep with his hand.

"Coming righ' up, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Addy said setting down the glass he was polishing. He picked up the bottle from the shelves of liquor and refilled Lucius's empty shot glass, "Rough day?"

"One could say that," Lucius said sternly. The last thing he wanted was for Mr. Addy to pick and probe at him.

"How are things going with that lass staying at yer…uh Castle?" Mr. Addy asked, "I read in the Daily Prophet that she is a famous writer from America."

Lucius let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, she is." At least he remembered to call it a castle, he thought.

Mr. Addy continue to drone on, Lucius mostly ignored him. He leaned back in the bar stool and crossed his arms. Something caught his attention just out of the corner of his eye that compelled him to turn and investigate. An elderly couple was sitting at the table closest to Lucius, but at the table in the back of the pub, next to the stairs that led up to lodging area sat a beautiful, young woman. She wasn't as beautiful as Samantha of course, and she was petite and thin with short black hair and dark blue eyes. Lucius thought he knew everyone in the village, but he had never seen her before.

Lucius reach out for his shot glass and threw back the whiskey, exhaling the tingling burn from his throat. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and set the glass back down on the bar, "Two more, Mr. Addy."

Mr. Addy poured the shots. Lucius picked them up and headed over to the table with the young woman. She noticed him walking over and looked up. Lucius flashed his most charming smile.

"I couldn't help but notice you were sitting alone," he said and set down the second shot of fire whiskey in front of her, "And you looked thirsty."

"Oh," the young woman said, "Thank you, that's very kind, Mr…?"

"Dent," Lucius lied, "Sterling Dent." He could tell from her accent she was Australian.

"Mr. Dent, please you are welcome to take a seat," she said gesturing to an empty chair.

"Thank you, Miss…?" Lucius asked as he gracefully sat down.

"Anya," she said smiling.

"That's a beautiful name," Lucius said, "What brings you to these parts, Anya?"

"I'm just passing through," she said, "Been visiting my great aunt. I've been staying here that last few days. Something keeps going wrong with the scheduling of my port key, bloody frustrating."

"Is your great aunt well?" Lucius asked politely, he really couldn't give rat's ass about the great aunt.

"Not at all," Anya answered, "Dragon Pox."

"Nasty affliction," Lucius said.

"I must have stayed up two nights in a row keeping an eye on her," Anya said, "It was exhausting."

Lucius smirked. She was the perfect candidate for a quick seduction. Foreigner, pretty, exhausted, frustrated, and he was the handsome, rich stranger. What woman could refuse him? He couldn't do anything in front of Mr. Addy, but he was sure that Anya did not know who he really was.

"Would you care for another drink, Miss Anya?" he asked, "Perhaps something from the top shelf?"

"Top shelf?" Anya asked and smiled raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "My, my Mr. Dent. I took you for a gentleman, but such generosity? Im impressed."

"This pub has a particularly fine scotch," Lucius lied. The 'top shelf' scotch here tasted no better than burnt rubber that had been pulled through a cow's arse.

"Sure," Anya said, "Wouldn't hurt to allow myself such an indulgence."

Lucius stood, but before he walked back over to Mr. Addy he reached out for Anya's hand and kissed it. She blushed and batted her eyelashes at him. When he returned to the table with the scotch she began to prattle on about her family, friends, etc, as woman do, especially when they get flustered or nervous. Lucius caught her making glances at his body whenever he stood to refill their glasses, and he listened to her pretending to be interested in her topics. He could also tell that Anya was beginning to get tipsy and he should make a move soon.

"I'm afraid I only have time for one more," Lucius said. He was about to get back up from the chair when he felt something touch his leg under the table. It was Anya's foot, and she was slowly running it up his shin, knee, thigh and pressed it into his groin. He inhaled sharply and tried to remain composed.

"Going so soon? I thought we were only getting started?" Anya asked.

"I could stay a little longer, perhaps," Lucius said, "Care for a stroll?"

"I thought you would never ask," Anya said as she grabbed her purse that was hanging off the back of the chair.

Most of the snow had melted leaving mushy puddles on the road to the village, but the wind was stinging and bitter cold. Samantha had to stop and transfigure a long stick into a scarf as she and her father took the long walk to the pub.

"No," Samantha said as she hunched her shoulders up to bury her chilled face into the warm scarf.

"Please?" Samuel asked.

"No," Samantha said again.

"Come on," Samuel said, "I'll never have another opportunity like this."

"I said no," Samantha said.

"Why not?" Samuel asked.

"You'll probably insult them," Samantha said.

"No I won't," Samuel argued, "They'll take it as a compliment."

"You are not Scottish, Dad," Samantha said, "In fact, you are probably the least Scottish man on the entire planet."

"You don't have to be Scottish," Samuel said, "Come on, it's for Billy Connolly."

"For the last time," Samantha said as they finally reached the outskirts of the village, "I am not going to buy you a damn kilt, let alone wear one. Nobody wants to see your hairy ass legs at dinner or worse, get a peek at your knickers."

"You're not supposed to wear knickers with a kilt," Samuel said.

"That's ten times worse!" Samantha exclaimed. "Geez, thank you for the crippling, vomit inducing image in my head. Wasn't the speedo traumatizing enough?"

Samuel just rolled his eyes. The continued on in silence as they weaved down the narrow streets of the quaint, little village. They had just reached the block where the pub was located and could see its sign swinging in the breeze when a sudden gust of strong wind whipped around them.

"Fuck this English weather," Samuel said.

"It's not that bad….oh!" Samantha said as her scarf came free from around her neck and floated away down the alley between the pub and the next building. "Dammit!" she exclaimed as she chased after it. The wind died down and the scarf fluttered to the ground near the back of the pub. She picked it up and brushed it off. She started to wrap it back around her neck but froze when…odd noises fell onto her ears.

"Ah…Ah…Yes…Fuck yes!"

Samantha flushed as red as apple. The voice was clearly a woman who was…enjoying herself. It was coming from the direction of the back of the pub. Merlin's beard, Samantha thought, who would want to fuck outside in weather like this? Damn teenagers, probably, she thought. Samantha didn't want to disturb whomever's 'activities'. She secured the scarf around her neck and began to tip toe back down the alley until she heard another more familiar male voice.

"Just like that, that's a good girl."

Samantha inhaled sharply. It couldn't be… Samantha quietly walked over to the corner of the building and just barely allowed herself to peek around it. She could see the woman; the woman was on top riding the hell out of the man. Her skirt was hitched up around her waist and her panties hung off one ankle. She was still wearing her coat and blouse but they were wide open and her bra was pulled down exposing her tiny, barely bouncing breasts that looked more like bee stings than nipples.

"Fuck!" the woman yelled out throwing her head back.

"Quiet!" the man commanded.

Samantha's view was partially obstructed by a dumpster. She could only see the lower half of the man, but she could tell he was wearing expensive, black slacks and fancy, leather shoes. She crouched down by the side of the dumpster and slowly crawled forward.

"Please, please don't be who I think it is," Samantha whispered to herself as she peered around the edge of the dumpster. It was who she thought it was. It was Lucius. His long hair was feathered out all over the cobblestones and his face was twisted up in pleasure.

"Urgh…mmmnnn….Fuck!" he cried out biting his lip as his whole body tensed and he began to empty into Anya. His large hands gripped hard at her waist, guiding her movements. He intended to pour every last drop of his cum into her as if to rid himself of all the anger and frustration from his day. When he didn't have anything left to give and his cock stopped throbbing he relaxed and let his head fall back. The slightest of movement caught his eye. He tilted his head and when his eyes made contact with another pair of steel grey ones he felt like someone had just impaled his heart with an icicle.

"GET OFF!" he roared as he roughly shoved Anya away. He scrambled to his feet and frantically re-zipped his trousers and fumbled trying to buckle his belt.

Samantha took off down the alley, unsure of why she felt the way she currently did. She felt like crying. She felt….jealous? No, that's silly. Lucius was just a friend. It wasn't any of her business if he wanted to bang some skinny, slut behind a pub. She slammed the door shut when she entered the pub causing an elderly couple to jump at a nearby table. Samuel was sitting in a barstool sipping at a pint of dark beer.

"You ordered a drink?!" Samantha asked furiously. She grabbed her father roughly by the shoulder and forced him to his feet. "Come on!"

"What the hell?!" Samuel asked confused.

"We have to go," Samantha said fighting back her urge to burst into tears, "We have to go right now."

"What's the hurry? I thought we were going to make a day of it?" Samuel asked.

Samantha turned to the barkeep who had a shocked look on his face, "We need to use the Floo, please."

"Uh…right…" Mr. Addy said, "That'll be seven sickles."

"Run me a tab, please," Samantha said, "Pierce-Weston."

"Sure thing, Lass," Mr. Addy said and he reached under the bar and held out a small flower pot full of Floo powder. Samantha took a handful and then pushed and shoved her father towards the large fireplace on the other side of the room.

"Can I at least chug my beer?!" Samuel asked desperately.

"No time!" Samantha said.

"Come on, it's just one beer,"

"Never drink and Floo," Samantha said as she pushed Samuel into the fireplace and turned around. The last thing she saw before the magical flames whisked her away was Lucius's confused and desperate face as he burst into the pub looking around frantically.

"Bloody hell, Mr. Malfoy!" Mr. Addy said as he took in Lucius's messy hair and disheveled appearance, "Are ye alright?"

"I'm fine. Where is she?" he asked.

"Where's who?" Mr. Addy asked.

"The girl!" Lucius exclaimed, "Miss Sama…Miss Pierce-Weston."

"She just left. Started a tab fer her father's pint and some Floo powder." Mr. Addy said.

"Floo powder?" Lucius asked confused, "Did she say where she was going?"

"Canne' say, Mr. Malfoy," Mr. Addy said as he started to wash the glass that had been Samuel's, "She just said she would be back to pay."

"I'll pay for her," Lucius said digging in his pocket. He tossed a handful of Galleons onto the bar, "Consider the rest a generous gratuity."

Mr. Addy's eyes went wide as he set down the glass and hurriedly scooped up the coins, "Thank ye! Thank ye indeed, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Let's just say if anyone should ask for me or a man that looks like me, I was never here." Lucius said sternly.

"No problem at all," Mr. Addy said, "I do the same thing fer old Mr. Kettlepie when his wife comes a' rampaging."

Lucius nodded and apparated from the pub just seconds before Anya walked back in looking confused and bewildered.

Author's Note:

Thank you craigibert, gilmorefreak23, 0259, and hockeygirl8891 for adding this story to your favourites and/or alert list. I really appreciate that there are so many newcomers! Wow, I feel so loved, lol. Thanks always to loyal fowlgirl19 for your review. I'm glad you like the jewelry box. I actually own said jewelry box, and it was the inspiration for the whole story. I'll be posting a picture of it soon on my Facebook page. Also, I would like to personally thank craigibert and 0259 for their reviews. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Sorry, about the delay. I usually try to post a new chapter every Thursday, but since this is an important plot segway it turned out to be a little longer than usual. I also took a few days off to clear my head and give my imagination a refresh. Please don't be too angry with me. I plan on getting back on schedule and the next chapter will most likely be posted this coming Thursday. We still have a long way to go and I promise I won't be going off on anymore tangents with the Christmas Ball looming in the distance so stick around for more drama. The themes are going to start getting darker with more twists and turns. Please review if you have the time. Tell me your favourite parts so far, or what you found funny. I also love reading predictions so send them my way or on my Facebook page, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard. Please "like" me for chapter updates and photos to accompany the story. Until next time, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard.


	18. Chaos and Caligo

Author's Note:

Thank you MakeYourBodyaCanvas, Raybans4, and Danish Fantasy Girl for adding this story to your favourites list. I'm glad to be worthy of such an honour. Also, I noticed in the last author's note that Brittany M.B.'s username did not show up for some reason and only appeared as 0259. I apologize for this. I haven't a clue why it was removed by the site so I will be referring to you as Brittany M.B. to avoid such tragedies in the future. Thank you fowlgirl19 for your loyal review, as to show my appreciation I have decided that I will again be using your cameo charature at the Christmas Ball and you can choose anyone you want to be dancing with. It can be a Harry Potter charature, fictional charature, or any celebrity you can think of. Let me know in your next review and it shall be done. Things are getting a bit sticky and complicated in this chapter, but the next chapter we will see the return of the legendary Billy Connolly and his surprise guest. Who do you think his pal is? I would love to hear your best guesses. Post them in a review if you have the time or on my Facebook page. There may be a prize for whoever can guess correctly. Sincerely, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Eighteen: Chaos and Caligo

Samantha sat with her legs crossed on a square, cushioned ottoman in the corner of Twilfitt and Tattings. She leaned her elbow on the little side table next to the ottoman pressing her cheek into the palm of her hand. She swore that she had rolled her eyes so many times in the last ten minutes that they felt sore, and the expression currently on her face was of one being completely and utterly unamused. Samuel stood proudly wearing a full kilt in front of a tall tri-mirror in the corner of the shop as an elderly wizard produced a string of measuring tape from the tip of his wand.

"Ye have to get the measurement just right for the hose and the Ghillie brogues," the elderly wizard said as the tape fluttered around Samuel's ankles.

"Hear that, Sweet Pea?" Samuel asked absolutely beaming in pride, "The Ghillie brogues!" he said in an absolutely terrible mimic of a Scottish accent.

Samantha rolled her eyes again for the umpteenth time and stood up from the ottoman, "Yes! Dad! I heard him!"

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Samuel asked.

"Besides the fact that I'm trying to forget that you aren't wearing any knickers at the moment?" Samantha asked sarcastically.

"Come on," Samuel said, "Look at me! I look like I could have been in Braveheart."

"Whatever, Dad," Samantha said as she walked over to the register desk.

"What can I help you with Miss?" the clerk asked.

"That muscled buffoon over there in the kilt is my father," Samantha said pointing, "Let him buy whatever the hell he wants and let me go ahead a sign a receipt for promise of payment."

"Certainly," the clerk said as she pulled out a receipt ledger, "Will you be using a Gringotts credit spell or Templar Charm?"

"Templar," Samantha answered. The clerk jotted a few things down on the parchment and then slid it over to Samantha. She pulled her wand out of her cloak and casted the charm quickly, watching as her signature magically appeared.

"Thank you, Miss," the clerk said as she put away the ledger.

Samantha walked back over to tri-mirror where her father was looking over different kinds of Sporrans and Prince Charlie jackets.

"I'm going for a stroll," Samantha said curtly to her father grabbing her cloak that was draped over another ottoman.

"What?" Samuel asked, "Why? What about our father/daughter day?"

"I'm just...It's just…" Samantha could feel a migraine beginning in her temple as an image of Lucius lying on the cobblestones flashed in her mind. And that woman, whoever she was, that whore of a woman…It was all way too much for her mind to process at the moment, and she was pissed at her father for blatantly ignoring her wishes for him not to wear a kilt to the Connolly dinner. "I just need some fresh air!" she exclaimed wrapping her cloak around her shoulders. He paused for a moment when her fingers came in contact with Lucius's sigil broaches, and she cursed at herself that she had unconsciously put them on in the first place. Did he give that skinny slut a pair too? How many of his other women did he allow to flaunt his possession of them in public? She only got angrier when she realized she had just admitted that she belonged to him. I do not belong to him, she thought, he is my friend and I am just barrowing these. In fact, she would insist that he take them back when she got back to the manor. Merlin, how could she face him? She had seen him right in his most intimate and vulnerable state and worse…he knew she had seen him.

"Sweet Pea?" Samuel asked, "What's wrong?"

"Dammit!" Samantha exclaimed, "I'm already buying you the kilt you wanted, alright? I just want to stretch my legs. We've been here for over an hour. I'll meet back up with you at the Leaky Cauldron and we can decide where we want to go for lunch."

"What about the jewelry shop?" Samuel asked.

"I'LL SHOW YOU THE FUCKING JEWLERY SHOP! GEEZ!" Samantha screamed and she stormed out of the front door. The whole shop went silent and stared in the direction of the tri-mirror.

"That's quite a feisty daughter you have," said the elderly wizard who had been measuring Samuel.

"Just imagine her at sixteen," Samuel said, "I barely survived."

Samantha walked blindly down the cobblestones of Diagon Alley. She didn't even bother to stop and apologize when her shoulder bumped into another witch wearing a pointy, pink hat. She just wanted to be alone, clear her head. The crowd thinned near the entryway of another alley. She stopped and read the sign aloud.

"Knockturn Alley?" She peered down a small set of stairs with a rail. There was an unpleasant smell wafting from the alley, sort of a burnt sugar mixed with stale urine. She couldn't see anyone else walking around and it was poorly lit. Seemed like a good enough place to get away from the hustle and bustle of the busy street. She hurried down the stairs lifting the hem of her cloak.

Many of the shops appeared to be closed down. The windows looked like they hadn't been cleaned in years. Only one other wizard passed by her and he looked rough and scruffy. Samantha's ears perked up when she heard the creaking of metal against metal and looked up to see a sign swinging in the frosty breeze, 'Chaos and Caligo' it read. There was a faint, orange glow in the window but when Samantha looked inside she could just barely make any shapes or forms. An old witch came out of the front door that had large brass spectacles and several hairy moles on her face. Samantha could just barely hear the melancholy tune of a violin drifting out from the inside.

"Excuse me, Madam?" Samantha asked the old witch.

"Eh?" The old witch asked turning toward her.

"Excuse me, but what is this place?" Samantha asked.

"Can't you read girl!" the old witch said pointing to the sign, "Bloody hell, I don't have time to be interrupted by some fancy, spoiled brat with her fine clothes and rosy cheeks."

"I beg your pardon, Madam?!" Samantha exclaimed as her temper flared, "But I'm not from around here."

"Piss off!" the old witch said waving Samantha away and she continued her way down the alley.

"Bitchy, old hag," Samantha said under her breath as she finally found the courage to enter the building.

It was a small pub. The floors were wooden and slightly sticky under Samantha's leather boots. The walls were made of stones of varying shades of grey and black with framed posters of different bands and Quidditch players. The ceiling was simply wood and plaster and there were three small, iron chandeliers hanging with flickering candles. The bar itself stretched almost all the way to the back ending at the door indicating a unisex bathroom. A couple of wizards squeaked in their barstools as they turned to look at Samantha, but must have found her uninteresting and squeaked back to return to their libations. Samantha walked down to the far end of the bar and sat down. There was a large aquarium in the corner; two grindylows eyed her hungrily.

There was no one behind the bar and several minutes passed by. Samantha sighed and turned to leave when one of the wizards spoke. He had a bulbous cranium and short dark hair. Samantha thought he looked like a bald gorilla.

"The barkeep just went into the back," he said, "He'll be back up here in a minute."

"Oh," Samantha said, "Alright, I'll wait. Thank you."

Sure enough, as soon as she re-adjusted herself in the barstool the door leading to the back storage area swung open on rusty hinges and a man came out carrying a small crate. He was very tall, but thin; sort of spindly and gangly. His skin was pale, and he had shiny brown hair that was even longer than Lucius's pulled back into a flowing ponytail. He also had a black bandana wrapped around his forehead and aviator sunglasses adorned with flames.

"Told you, Goyle," the man said. He had a deep, drawling voice. "I knew I ordered that rum you said you liked."

The man noticed Samantha at once and turned toward her. He had very large, dark brown eyes and a little goatee on his chin with a trimmed, sharp mustache. His face was long and oval shaped with prominent cheekbones. He had a long, snipe nose, but he wasn't at all difficult to look at. In fact, Samantha found him rather attractive, though he wasn't as handsome and chiseled as Lucius.

"So sorry about that, Miss," he said setting the crate down on the table behind the bar. "Goyle! Why didn't you holler for me?"

"Because, frankly, I don't give a rat's ass," Goyle said who turned out to be the bald gorilla.

"What can I get for you, Miss?" the man asked, "I hope you weren't waiting for too long."

"Not at all," Samantha said as she eyed the bottles lining the shelf behind the bar. She didn't recognize any of them and some of them were actually very odd. One was glowing and another she swore had eyes staring back at her, "Actually, I'm not sure what I want."

"No problem," the man said, "Take all the time you need."

"Give her a Twisted Blast Ended Screwt Nipple," Goyle suggested down from his barstool.

"What's that?" Samantha asked.

"It's a shot I came up with," the man said, "Two parts Jägermeister, one part Pepperup potion and one drop of blast ended screwt extract."

"Blast ended screwt extract?" Samantha asked as a disgusted expression came to her face.

"From their rear glands," the man said, "It's one of the two chemicals that create the blast on a blast ended screwt."

"Why in the hell would you want to put that into somebody's drink?" Samantha asked.

"Why not?" the man asked, "It's not toxic and gives the drink a hell of a zing."

"No, thank you," Samantha said.

"Craven!" Goyle called out.

"Leave her alone, Goyle," the man said, "If a woman as pretty as her doesn't want the extract in her drink she doesn't have to have it."

Samantha blushed not expecting for the man to call her pretty, "I think I'll just have a beer, please. New Castle if you have it."

"I don't carry those mainstream beers," the man said, "But I do have a nice lager on tap that comes from a microbrewery in Scotland. It's called Whomp Chomp, and I promise, no blast ended screwt."

Samantha giggled, "Ok, I'll try it."

The man walked over to the taps at the far back of the wall and took down a mug from a shelf. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped it on the rim of the mug.

"Heim Pruinae," he casted and the glass was suddenly perfectly frosted.

"Wow!" Samantha said out loud. The man glanced over at her and flashed a stunning smile that made her blush again.

"It's one of my own creations," he said proudly, "I've always had a natural talent for charms."

"Me too," Samantha said smiling back at him, "And potions."

The man was now filling the freshly frosted glass at the tap, "I love potions and I experiment all the time, but I always manage to get myself set on fire. The last time I tried my eyebrows fell off."

Samantha giggled again, "Such a shame, you have lovely eyebrows."

The man smiled at her again and Samantha felt her mouth go dry and her heart quicken its pace as the man walked over and set the mug in front of her.

"Thank you," she said as she began to pull out her wand from her cloak. The man reached out and touched her hand to stop her. Samantha blushed again and her skin tingled.

"Drinks here are always free for a beautiful woman," he said.

"Won't your boss get angry?" Samantha asked flustered.

"Don't have a boss," the man said, "I own this place."

"Then you must not make very much money if you give all the beautiful girls free drinks," Samantha said.

"Beautiful girls? Ha!" Goyle said, "Didn't you see that old hag that left a few minutes ago?"

"He's right, we don't get many girls down here in Knockturn Alley, let alone the pretty ones," the man said as he started to pour different liquors into a cocktail mixer, "You are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever had in my bar, and I dare say," he said as he started to shake the mixer. He waved his wand and two shot glasses floated down from the shelves coming to rest in front of Samantha. He walked over and poured a bright green, glowing liquid into them and set the mixer down, "You are possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." He picked up one of the shots and held it up, "Cheers"

"Where's mine?" Goyle asked.

"You're ugly," the man shouted back.

Samantha reluctantly reached out for the other shot glass. She held it up to her nose and sniffed it.

"There's no screwt in it," the man said chuckling, "This one has essence of mermaid tears. They are supposed to give one an intense feeling of…"

"Euphoria," Samantha interjected, "And they are also considered an aphrodisiac."

"Oh dear," the man said, "Have my flirtations been found out already?"

"You haven't found mine?" Samantha asked lifting and eyebrow and giving him a wickedly seductive grin.

The man clinked his shot glass to hers, "I might have."

They took the shots and the man had started to pour another round when Samantha gestured her hand for him to stop.

"Oh, no thank you but I appreciate your generosity," she said.

"One more wouldn't hurt," the man said.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't," Samantha said taking a long drink from her beer, "I have to get back to my father. He's probably already waiting for me."

"Damn shame," the man said, "I think I would like to get to know you a hell of a lot better, and I think you feel the same."

"What makes you think that?" Samantha asked in a flirty tone.

"A man knows," the man said.

The front door opened and a group of middle aged wizards came in tearing the barkeep away from Samantha. She was quite pleased with herself. Maybe if she had a good shag all her mixed feelings about Lucius would go away. The man finished serving the group that had come in, and they went off to sit at a table on the other side of the pub. He walked back down to where Samantha was sitting.

"I thought I heard a violin when I was standing outside, but I don't see a jukebox or a musician." She said.

"There is a musician," the man said.

"Where, did he apparate?" she asked.

"He is standing right in front of you," the man said and he waved his wand again. The violin floated over to him from the back room and he began to play. He was very good and Samantha was very impressed. He played for about a minute showing off all the different notes and pitches he could make and then stopped, looking over at Samantha for approval. A couple of the wizards sitting at the table clapped.

"That was lovely!" Samantha said as she too joined in the clap.

"A lovely song for a lovely woman," the man said.

"Do you mind if I asked for your name, Miss?" he asked.

"Samantha Pierce-Weston," she said and held out her hand. She was expecting him to shake it but he brought the back of her hand up to his lips and kissed it making her blush again.

"It's a pleasure, Samantha," he said.

"Oi!" Goyle called out. He picked up his beer and walked down sitting next to Samantha, "I know you! You're that writer Draco was talking about the other day when we met up for lunch."

"You know Draco?" Samantha asked.

"Been best mates since school," Goyle said and held out his hand, "Gregory Goyle."

"Nice to meet you," Samantha said shaking his hand.

"She's been staying there at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire," Goyle said to the man.

"Wow," the man said, "The Malfoy's, that's some serious upper-class stock right there. You must be a pretty successful writer."

"I have been fortunate in my endeavors, though I don't like to boast about my wealth." Samantha said.

"Beautiful and humble," the man said, "Where have you been all my life?"

Samantha blushed again and looked away shyly, pretending to be naïve.

"Don't your family live near Wiltshire?" Goyle asked.

"Yes," the man said, "But I don't see them much. Only on special occasions and I keep up appearances at social functions. I much prefer my lakeside home in Surrey."

"You live in Surrey?" Samantha asked, "I hear there are lovely gardens and cottages in Surrey."

"Indeed there are," the man said, "Perhaps in the spring you could come for a visit. I would be happy to show you around."

"A spring holiday in Surrey," Samantha said and smiled seductively, "That sounds lovely, but I had hoped that I might be able to come for a visit sooner?"

A wicked smile spread across the man's face, "Keep an eye on your post, I'd love it if you could 'come' sooner."

Samantha smiled back and blushed; she knew exactly what he meant. She quickly finished her beer and stood.

"It was very nice to meet you both," she said and shook Goyle's hand again.

"Please come again," the man said, "And tell your more daring friends where to find us, we have plenty of screwt to go around."

"I will. It's a wonderful little pub," Samantha said.

"It's not fancy, and it might be a hole in the wall, but we're all cheerful here." The man said.

Samantha was heading for the front door and then suddenly stopped. She didn't even know the man's name! She turned around.

"I'm so sorry!" she called out.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Forgive me, I didn't even ask for your name," she said.

The man smiled again, "That's quite alright. We were talking away to each other. Easy for something like that to slip one's mind."

"Well?" Samantha asked, "What is it?"

"It's Lance," he said and blew her a kiss, "Lance Krumpet."


	19. Recognition Sequence

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to post this. I originally had writer's block and then it was just one busy thing to another. It's a good long chapter so I hope you will all forgive me and I intend to go back to weekly postings, gods willing, lol. Wow! Lots of recognitions this week! Thank you YourHufflepuff, Hanamaruko, Eyessettokill92, Lillithknight, and emorj for adding this story to your alert and/or favourites lists. I feel so loved! Also, got another review from Brittany M.B. who has some great guesses to who will be the great mystery guest, thank you. Who could it be…the suspense thickens… Hanamaruko also posted a review; I'm glad you are enjoying the story, much more to come and I hope I can strive to keep your interest as the plot unfolds. YourHufflepuff posted a review hating my cliffhanger and demanded more, lol. (At least I'm not a bad as the Walking Dead!) Fowlgirl19, still waiting to hear who you want to be dancing with at the Christmas Ball, you are still my first and loyal favourite. So, now we have an antagonist (only took eighteen chapters, sorry, I'm blonde and easily distracted) and, if you recall, he was briefly mentioned back in chapter three. I apologize for the long wait. I have had terrible writers block. How is this going to play out? How will Lucius react when he finds out? How is Samantha going to face Lucius when she gets back to the manor? How will Narcissa react to Samuel when she gets home from Paris? Why in the hell is Samuel still there?! Stay tuned…Sincerely, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Nineteen: Recognition Sequence

Samantha had a bit of a spring in her step as she hurried up the little stairwell and returned to Diagon Alley. She had acquainted herself with one of Draco's best friends, and Lance was a charming, mysterious, and well cultured wizard. He reminded her of Russian nesting dolls, and she felt she had barely scratched the surface of his charature and personality. He also, somehow, magically purged all thoughts of Lucius from her mind, which she was thoroughly enjoying at the moment. She didn't have to walk all the way to the Leaky Cauldron to meet back up with her father. She could see his shiny, golden hair and broad shoulders protruding above the crowd standing just outside of a tall, purple building with orange trim peering into one of the front windows.

"Dad!" Samantha called out as she hurried over to him.

"There you are, Sweet Pea," Samuel said turning to look at her, "I was just heading back to the pub. Thought about checking this place out," he said pointing to the building.

"What is it?" Samantha asked glancing in the window. She could see that the shop was busy as several people, mostly teenagers, were walking around inside, and she could hear loud bangs and pops.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Samuel said reading the sign out loud.

"Weasley?" Samantha asked, "Weird, that name sounds familiar to me for some reason."

"Looks like a right, cracking laugh," Samuel said, "You seemed like you might need a good laugh after you exploded at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"I didn't explode," Samantha said rolling her eyes, "I just had a lot of things on my mind. Don't worry, Dad. I'm fine now, better than fine, in fact."

"Oh?" Samuel asked, "Why's that? You looked like you were about ready to rip off someone's head and looked like bursting into tears at the same time."

"I found a small, quiet pub, drank a pint, made some new acquaintances, and calmed myself down," Samantha said. She wasn't sure if she should mention Lance just yet, especially in front of her father.

"A pub, huh?" Samuel said, "Who were these acquaintances?"

"One of them turned out to be Draco's best friend," Samantha said.

"Small world," Samuel said and pointed again at the building, "What do you say? Do you want to check this place out?"

"I don't know, Dad," Samantha said, "This place seems a little too 'young' for you."

Samuel gave Samantha a look that could have curdled milk, "Oh, really?" he asked stoically.

Samantha flashed a forced, albeit, worried looking, smile, "I suppose we could poke our heads in for a minute or two."

Samuel held the door open for Samantha as they entered the shop.

"Wow…"Samantha whispered as she took in the sheer enormity of the place. It was vast and seemed never ending as every wall was covered and shelves were stocked beyond maximum capacity. Haphazard staircases criss-crossed all over the place, and signs and arrows were posted and hanging above reading 'Dungbombs' and other odd things like 'Umbridge on a Unicycle,' 'Extendable Ears,' and 'Muggle pranks.' Samantha had to duck as all sorts of objects were whizzing through the air and the occasional firework exploded high up on the ceiling. A group of teenage girls hurried past them heading up a staircase next to a sign that read 'WonderWitch.' One of the girls accidentally bumped into Samuel. She stopped and looked up at him taking in his sheer enormity and cowered away in fear, even though Samuel only smiled down at her.

"S….sorry, sir," she said before she hurried to catch up with her friends.

"I guess I'll go and check out WonderWitch," Samantha said pointing to the stairs.

"Alright, Sweet Pea," Samuel said, "I'll try and find an employee to see what other kinds of stuff they have. I think I saw a sign about fireworks and that one that just went off was brilliant."

Samantha made her way up the stairs and then turned right walking through a brick archway into a corner of the shop that was completely and violently pink. Little plastic fairies were flying around and dancing on some of the shelves. Samantha meandered around looking at all the different products. 'Calamity Lotion,' 'Everlasting Eyelashes,' 'Crush Blush,' and 'Kissing Concoction.' Nothing I really need, Samantha thought. She came across a section of various types of enchanted cosmetics and actually found a couple tubes of shimmering, Lightning Lipstick that she wanted to try. Suddenly, a familiar smell wafted around her face. It was Lucius's cologne and she could also smell just a hint of his scotch. Her heart pounded in her chest. Had he followed them here?! She wasn't ready to face him yet! Her mind flashed back to what she had seen behind the village pub and all the pleasant memories of Lance faded away like a whisp of smoke on a strong breeze.

Samantha gulped loudly. The smell was getting stronger and closer. There was no way she could avoid this; avoid him. Slowly, she turned around…but no one was there, just a triangular shaped display of tiny, heart shaped bottles. One of the bottles was open at the top of the display next to a small note that read, 'Please do not drink. My wife will be furious.' Carefully, Samantha picked up the bottle and sniffed it. Why in the hell would this silly thing smell so much like Lucius? She set the bottle back down and picked up one that wasn't opened. She turned it over and around in her palm until the label was visible. 'Love Potion.' Samantha was so shocked when she read the words that the bottle slid from her hand and shattered on the floor which only made the room smell like a hundred Lucius clones were standing in it.

"Shit!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time,"

Samantha jumped not realizing someone had apparated next to her. It was a petite woman, probably around the same age as her. She had a pleasantly pretty, round face and brown eyes, and curly, somewhat frizzy, brown hair that was pulled back into a high, perky ponytail. The woman pulled her wand out from the inside of her khaki jacket and pointed to the broken bottle.

"Tergeo," she said and her wand started to siphon away the potion. When all the liquid was gone she casted, "Scourgify," and the broken glass vanished.

"I'm so, sorry about that," Samantha said embarrassed, "I'll pay for it."

"It's fine, really," the woman said, "We get a lot of children and teenagers in here. Sometimes they can cause a ruckus."

"I can imagine," Samantha said, "Thank you for cleaning it up."

"No problem," she said, "It really works, you know."

"What works?" Samantha asked.

"The love potion," the woman said, "It's a very, very diluted form of Amortentia."

"Amortentia?!" Samantha exclaimed shocked, "They sell THAT to teenagers?!"

"No, no!" the woman said, "Of course not. It's not nearly as powerful as the real thing and wears off quickly. I helped tweak the recipe myself."

"Oh, I see," Samantha said, "Sorry, if that came out as rude. Amortentia is some dangerous stuff."

"I know," the woman said, "My husband was almost killed because of it when we were back in school."

"Do you work here?" Samantha asked.

"No," the woman said, "I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I helped pass quite a few of the laws that reformed the treatment of house elves."

"Wow," Samantha said impressed. She had met many politicians before, but never thought that such a small, friendly woman could have so much power and influence. She must be someone of great importance.

"My brother-in-law owns this shop and my husband comes in to help out often," the woman said.

"I'm just a humble writer." Samantha said. The woman tilted her head to the side and looked confused for a moment before her entire body exploded in shock.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" she exclaimed pointing. Samantha leaned back slightly, a little concerned and shocked by the woman's sudden change of demeanor. The woman continued, "I knew you looked familiar! You're Samantha Pierce-Weston! I've read your books! I've read all of your books! I was going to bring them with me to the Christmas Ball hoping you would sign them. Even my parents like your books. They're muggles you see…Oh, I can't believe it's really you! I'm Hermione Weasley."

"Wow," Samantha said feeling embarrassed again and shook Hermione's hand, "Thank you so much for being such a dedicated fan."

"Oh my goodness! I just can't believe it!" Hermione said, "I have to introduce you to my husband."

"O..ok?" Samantha asked unsure of what to say. Hermione grabbed hold of Samantha's wrist and drug her back down the stairs shouting "Ron! Ron!" the whole way back to the ground floor. A tall man with messy, ginger hair peeked out from another room.

"What the bloody hell is it now, Hermione? I'm busy," he asked as Hermione practically shoved Samantha in his direction.

"Look! Look! It's her! It's really her!" Hermione said.

"Who's her? What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Don't be so daft, Ronald! You know perfectly well who this is. I've only been raving about her for weeks," Hermione said.

"Your bloody mental, woman! I haven't a clue who the hell this girl is!" Ron said and pointed in Samantha's direction.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?!" Ron asked.

"You ruin everything! I'm so angry with you!"

"I haven't done anything!"

Samantha watched the husband and wife bicker for several more moments as the gears in her head slowly started to turn and piece together all the information it was getting. They both seemed so familiar. It was as if Samantha had seen them in a photo or newspaper before. Hermione? Where had she heard that name before? Seemed like an unusual name. And Weasley, the name on the shop, why did that sound so familiar? Hermione and Ron Weasley... Hmmm… Hermione…Granger? Why would the name Granger pass through her thoughts, the woman said her name was Hermione Weasley… Weasley… Weasley and Potter…

"OH MY GOD!" Samantha exclaimed so loudly that not only did Hermione and Ron stop arguing and jump staring in her direction, but nearly everyone else in the room jumped and turned to look as the voices in the air silenced. Samantha's eyes were wide, her face went pale, her whole body was shaking, and she pointed a trembling finger at Hermione and Ron.

"IT'S YOU!" she exclaimed again, "IT'S REALLY YOU! MERLIN'S BEARD!"

"You're all bloody mental!" Ron shouted looking at Hermione and then back at Samantha.

"NO! IT'S REALLY, REALLY FUCKING YOU!"

"Oi!" shouted a new, male voice. Another tall, older ginger haired man walked over wearing a sharp, magenta suit. Samantha noticed that he was missing his left ear. "Please watch your language, Miss. There are children running around," he said.

"BUT IT'S THEM!" Samantha exclaimed in the new man's direction.

"What's going on? What's all this commotion about?" the man asked.

"Bloody hell if I know!" Ron said and pointed at Hermione, "She came running down the stairs like a mad woman dragging her," he pointed at Samantha, "Saying 'It's her! It's her!' and now this one keeps saying 'It's you! It's you!"

"But it really IS her," Hermione said.

"It really IS you!" Samantha exclaimed again.

"Let's everybody just calm down for a moment," the man said, "Ron?"

"What, George?" Ron asked.

"If the ladies want to talk, take them up to my apartment. Angelina went to Hogsmead to pick up Freddy from school. It'll be nice and quiet up there and I'm busy helping some really tall, intimidating looking man buy several boxes of fireworks." George said.

"I'm busy too! You told me I had to keep stocking the Dungbombs as soon as someone bought one." Ron said.

"I only told you that because you were annoying me." George said chuckling.

"Oh, piss off! Come on," Ron said and gestured for Hermione and Samantha to follow.

Samantha followed behind Ron and Hermione to the back of the shop where a silver pole extended down through an opening in the ceiling.

"Go on, Hermione," Ron said, "You've manhandled this poor woman enough. I don't think she wants to have her arm ripped off."

"Will you just shut it, Ronald!" Hermione spat back.

"Quit calling me Ronald," Ron said, "You sound like Mum."

"Oh, I wish your mother was here to see that stupid look on your face right now!" Hermione said and she grabbed hold of the pole.

Whoosh! She ascended up the pole and through the opening.

"That's so cool!" Samantha said staring in awe.

"Yeah, ol' George thinks he has a sense of humour," Ron said.

"It's brilliant!" Samantha said, "Do I just grab the pole?" she asked reaching out.

"No!" Ron said stopping her, "It's enchanted so that it only works for family. You wouldn't want a bunch of your customers come flying into your living room during a snooze, would you? If a customer touches it they get transported to the front of the store in only their knickers. Last time that happened, that poor old man wasn't even wearing any knickers."

"Then how do I get up there?" Samantha asked.

"Hold on," Ron said and fumbled around in his pocket. He pulled out a small ring of keys and then went over to a locked cabinet in the corner. He opened it and took out what seemed to be a can of ordinary, muggle aerosol window cleaner. "Hold out your hands,"

Samantha held her hands out and Ron sprayed the stuff in the can all over her palms. The spray was warm and sort of glittered and sparkled. Samantha was actually admiring the way it made her long, perfectly manicure fingernails shine…until her fingernails started to shorten themselves. She watched horrified as her soft skin calloused. Her fingers widened and grew longer as red hair sprouted from her knuckles.

"What the fuck have you done to my hands?!" Samantha asked panicked.

"It's Polyjuice Spray," Ron said, "Don't worry, it only lasts a couple of minutes."

"Polyjuice?" Samantha asked.

"Those are my brother George's hands," Ron said, "You can grab the pole now."

Hesitantly, Samantha reached out and grabbed the pole. With another whoosh, she flew up the pole and the next thing she knew she was standing in a large living room that was decorated in a rainbow of different colours. Hermione came out of a freely swinging door with a tray in her hands.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked.

"Yes please," Samantha said, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Not at all, please sit," Hermione said as she set the tray down on a side table. Samantha sat down in a fluffy, blue armchair just as a steaming cup of tea floated over to her.

"Thank you," Samantha said taking hold of the teacup. Hermione must have noticed her hands because her face flushed in anger.

"That idiot!" she said, "I told him a thousand times how to cast the spell that temporarily counters the enchantment!"

"It's ok," Samantha said, "He said it only lasts a few minutes."

"Speak of the devil," Hermione said under her breath as Ron came flying up the pole.

"Oh lovely!" he said as he walked over and sat down on a sofa, "You made tea. Did George have any biscuits?"

"No!" Hermione said as she smacked the back of his head.

"Oi! What did I do now?" Ron asked.

Hermione sat down in the armchair closest to Samantha, "So, what did you mean when you said 'it's you'? You looked like you had just seen a werewolf or something." She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I guess I did overreact a bit," Samantha said.

"A bit?!" Ron asked

Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked back over at Samantha, "Why did you react so? I thought I was the one overreacting when I realized you were my favourite author. I have so many questions to ask you."

"I'm used to my fans coming up to me all the time," Samantha said.

"Fans? Why do you got so many fans? Do you collect them?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron!" Hermione said.

"I figured I would see you guys at the Christmas Ball, but I never dreamed I would run into you two casually. You guys are legendary heroes."

"Well," Hermione said modestly, "I wouldn't say we are legendary but…"

"Shh!" Ron said toward Hermione, "Let her finish." Hermione only glared at him.

"You helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort," Samantha said, "That's a thousand times more famous than me. I'm just a writer. You guys saved the whole world. Is it true that you guys spent months in the wild looking for Horcruxes?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, we did," Ron said proudly, "I almost lost my arm…Ow!"

Hermione smacked him in the back of the head again, "And you stormed off because you had been wearing the locket too long like an idiot and got jealous of me and Harry when you knew all along that I had feelings for you."

"I didn't know! Bloody hell, how many more times are you going to throw that in my face?" Ron asked.

"Until you die, Ron." Hermione said curtly, "Until you die."

"Is Harry Potter here in the shop as well?" Samantha asked.

"No, not today," Hermione said, "But he does visit often."

"You said that you had some questions?" Samantha asked.

"Oh! Of course," Hermione said, "I find that your books, especially the ones about muggles and the ones you write for muggles, are so realistic. You really capture the truth about what it means to be a non-magical person. When I first started reading them I figured you might have been a muggleborn like me. I was shocked when I found out about your ancestry, but it only made me admire you more. How do you do it?"

"What's so special about her ancestry? Is it because she is tall?" Ron asked.

"Shut it!" Hermione hissed at him.

Samantha chuckled at them, "I have always had a natural talent for writing. I can't explain it really. I'm just really good at reading people and the human condition of the No Maj is…"

"No Maj?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, I meant to say muggles," Samantha said sipping on her tea again, "That's what we call them in the United States. Sometimes I live among them and try to go about my day without any magic."

"Which school did you attend?" Hermione asked, "Obviously we attended Hogwarts. I actually went back and finished my seventh year, but Ron and Harry went straight into the Auror's office."

"I graduated from Ilvermorny. I was in house Horned Serpent" Samantha said, "Which houses were you in at Hogwarts?"

"We were all in Gryffindor," Hermione said.

"I've got a great, great grandfather or something that was in Ravenclaw, but that was ages ago." Samantha said.

"Where are you staying here in London?" Ron asked.

"I'm not staying anywhere in London," Samantha said, "I've been in Wiltshire." Samantha noticed at once that all of the blood drained from Hermione's face.

"Wiltshire?" Ron asked confused, "There aren't any hotels in Wiltshire. Just a grubby old pub and inn. Surely you could afford to stay in a better place than that."

"She comes from an old money family, Ron," Hermione said, "They usually stay with other old money families when they travel."

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

"I've been staying at Malfoy Manor," Samantha said confused about how much Hermione's mood and tone had changed.

"Bloody hell! The Malfoy's!" Ron exclaimed and spit tea out of his mouth.

"Are you like them? Was there some sort of American Alliance of Deatheaters?" Hermione asked slamming her cup down so hard that the saucer broke in two pieces.

"Hell no!" Samantha said quickly, "You are seriously misunderstanding this situation!"

"Misunderstanding?" Ron asked, "Draco is a right fowl git, and his father should have been given the Dementors kiss!"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Samantha asked.

"Forgive us," Hermione said, "But we have been to the Manor once, against our will. I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Mr. Malfoy almost turned us over to Voldemort. I wouldn't exactly say I'm fond of him or that place."

"And Dobby," Ron said, "Don't forget about Dobby."

"One of our friends, Dobby, rescued us," Hermione said, "Bellatrix killed him with a dagger."

"I'm so sorry about your friend," Samantha said solemnly, "And I'm sorry about what happened to you at the Manor. I had no idea. I didn't know anything about the Malfoy's when I arrived, other than Lucius was a Deatheater and had been in Azkaban."

"Lucius?" Ron asked shocked, "On a first name basis, are we?!"

"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said, "Samantha is clearly not like them."

"Lucius is my friend," Samantha said and she felt sad for a moment when she thought of him, "He has been nothing but kind to me."

"Why, of all the other families in Britain, did you decide to stay with the Malfoy's?" Hermione asked.

"The decision wasn't up to me," Samantha said, "My aunt is a friend of Narcissa and arranged the whole thing after I found out I was the winner of the Dumbledore Samaritan Award."

"And nothing bad has happened to you while you've been there?" Ron asked.

Samantha thought for a moment. She obviously couldn't tell them about Lucius's true intentions toward her. She also didn't want to bring up the incident in the cemetery or the one on the stairs, which Lucius had more than made up for already. If she started talking about her own personal thoughts and the strange emotions he inflicted upon her they would probably throw her out of a window.

"No, nothing bad," Samantha said, "Lucius is a gracious host and a perfect gentleman. Narcissa has been friendly and almost motherly to me, though I haven't spent too much time with her. She had been in Paris all this past week."

"They left you all alone with that racist psychopath?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Honestly, Ron, do you ever read the newspaper?" Hermione asked.

"You must be referring to the article about my accident," Samantha said and sighed, "I can honestly say that that is all it was; an accident. Lucius wasn't the cause of it and he actually was the one who saved my life. If he hadn't found me when he did and take me to St. Mungo's I would be dead right now."

"Bloody hell…" Ron whispered.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, "He actually SAVED your life?

"Yes," Samantha said and then she thought to the coma dream she had and thought it best to keep that to herself, "He's saved me more than once."

They all turned to look at the pole as George came flying up.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "Forgive me, Miss, but are you Samantha Pierce-Weston?"

"Yes," Samantha said.

"Your father is looking for you," George said, "He is waiting for you at the register and said you were the one paying."

"Yes," Samantha said. She set the tea back on the table and stood up, "I am the one paying."

"Going so soon?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry," Samantha said, "I really enjoyed meeting you and I appreciate the tea."

"Would you like to come and visit us?" Hermione asked, "Forgive me, but I would rather not return to Malfoy Manor any time soon."

"I can understand," Samantha said and then she smiled at her, "And I would love to come and visit you."

"I shall send an owl," Hermione said smiling back.

Samantha then turned toward Ron, "Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, you said you worked in the Auror's office, correct?"

"You can just call me Ron," he said, "And yeah, I work with Harry. I'm sort of his assistant."

"Could I ask a favour of you?" Samantha asked.

"Of course you can," Hermione said, "Can't she Ron?"

"Yeah…sure, I guess," Ron said.

"Is there any way I would be able to look through Lucius's files? At least the public ones?" Samantha asked.

"All of his files are public because he is a convicted felon," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I could do that," Ron said, "I can't access the files myself cause I'm only an assistant, but Harry can. I'll let him know."

"Thank you so much," Samantha said and held out her hand. Both Ron and Hermione shook it, "I look forward to our meeting."

George led Samantha back down the pole. She was hesitant about grabbing it, but he had reassured her that the enchantment only worked on the way up. The shop wasn't as busy as it had been when they first arrived and she found her father leaning at the register counter with his massive arms crossed on his chest.

"What took you so long?" Samuel asked when he saw Samantha walking in his direction, "I looked everywhere in the shop for you. I think I scared the wits out of some poor old woman in that pink section."

"Sorry, Dad," Samantha said, "I ran into some famous people."

"More famous than you?" Samuel asked, "It wasn't ol' Billy was it?"

"No," Samantha said and her expression changed drastically as she looked over all the crates and boxes her father had piled up on the counter, "What the hell are you buying and why so much?"

"Fireworks," Samuel said, "All different kinds. Mr. Weasley here was showing me what some of them can do. I'm going to ship most of them back home for Independence day, but I thought we could bring a box as a gift for Billy Connolly."

"That's actually a really good idea," Samantha said pulling out her wand. George scooted a piece of parchment over toward her, "Templara," she casted and then tucked her wand back into her cloak, "Good thinking, Dad."

"Because you have purchased in bulk," George said, "I would happy to ship over your boxes to Wiltshire for you."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Samantha said smiling, "That is very kind."

Samantha and Samuel decided to eat at a more upscale place for lunch. She had already had a pint and wanted to be clear headed when she saw Lucius. Their impending conversation about his little romp behind the pub ran her nerves ragged. She ordered a large spring mix salad with chicken and pecans and pumpkin juice, while Samuel ordered a sirloin steak and a large baked potato.

"This is fabulous!" Samuel said and offered a piece of steak to Samantha, "Try it, it's so tender."

"No, thank you," Samantha said, "I'm already getting full."

"So, who was it you met back at the joke shop?" Samuel asked, "You still haven't said."

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Samantha said, "Although, they are married to each other now."

"Sounds familiar," Samuel said, "But I can't put a face to the name. Are they actors? Have I seen them in anything?"

"No, Dad," Samantha said rolling her eyes, "They are Harry Potter's best friends."

"Merlin's Beard!" Samuel exclaimed choking on a piece of steak.

"Ron works with Harry in the Auror office," Samantha said, "I asked him if I could get copies of Lucius's files. He said he would."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Samuel said, "I wonder why I hadn't thought of that."

They finished their lunch and Samantha led Samuel in the direction of Dwalin's Jewelers and Gem Appraisal. There was a dwarf standing on a ladder hammering up a new sign to the front of the building. Samantha recognized the long, raven hair and broad shoulders.

"Hello again, Mr. Thorin," Samantha said smiling.

Thorin turned to look down at her, "Ah, hello indeed, Miss Pierce-Weston."

"I'm just bringing my father to take a look at your shop," Samantha said and gestured toward Samuel. Thorin climbed down the ladder and extended his hand out.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir," he said.

Samuel bent over and shook his hand, "And to you as well, Mr. Thorin. I just thought I might find something nice for the little woman back home."

"What did you have in mind?" Thorin asked.

"I was thinking maybe a necklace," Samuel said, "Possibly some new cuff-links for me."

"I handle all the custom orders," Thorin said as he led Samantha and Samuel into the shop and over to a long glass counter in the far left of the shop, "But Bofur here, will be happy to help you find something. Bofur!" he called out. The dwarf that Samantha had seen before who wore the funny hat appeared behind the counter.

"Hullo!" Bofur said cheerfully.

"I take my leave," Thorin said. He nodded his head to Samuel, but reached out and politely kissed the back of Samantha hand. She blushed as Thorin walked away.

Samuel snickered and gentled elbowed Samantha in the side, "Looks like my grandchildren won't be joining any basketball teams."

"Shut up!" Samantha said and elbowed him back a little harder.

After about an hour of browsing and some friendly chit chat with both Bofur and Balin, who had come over to chat, Samuel finally decided to buy a necklace that was gold and fitted with flawless Dragon's Eye stones.

"This is definitely going to get me laid," Samuel said as he tucked the black, velvet box into his inside cloak pocket.

"I didn't need to know that," Samantha said as they walked back down Diagon Alley. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Malfoy Manor. Kingsley appeared taking their cloaks and all the large crates of the fireworks Samuel had bought were piled up by the stairs.

"The Master will be taking his dinner in his lounge this evening," Kingsley said, "He hopes you will forgive him. The Master said he wasn't feeling well."

"I don't give a rat's ass," Samuel said and walked over to the crates of fireworks.

"Did he say why he wasn't feeling well?" Samantha asked.

"Kingsley did not ask, Miss Pierce-Weston," Kingsley said.

"Is he there now?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Pierce-Weston," Kingsley said, "But the Master said he did not want to be disturbed."


	20. A Crack in the Planet

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty: A Crack in the Planet

Samantha was unsure why, but she felt her temper flare. She had wound her nerves into ties and knots imagining how Lucius was going to confront her. She pictured his booming, powerful voice radiating through her ears as he scolded her. Would he put his hands on her? Grab her by the shoulders in a rage and toss her across the room? Would he hit her? She unconsciously rubbed her chin remembering how cruel he could be when he was truly cross. However he was going to lecture her, he did have every right to do so. She had been eavesdropping and she knew it, especially when it concerned such a private, intimate moment. Then again, she thought, he may as well have asked to be caught in the act. Who in the hell would want to have sex in broad daylight, in the middle of winter, behind a grubby, albeit, very public, little country pub? Was he so supreme in his arrogance that he could just have whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted? Narcissa would be back tomorrow, could he not wait one day?! Samantha brought her fingertips up to her temples hoping to purge the headache that was growing there. The last thing she expected him to do was give her the cold shoulder, hiding away in the castle with his tail between his legs. Had he been just as nervous and worried as she had been? Was he just going to avoid her for the rest of the winter? For a brief moment, Samantha considered that maybe this was for the best. But then, that strange little flicker of fire that Lucius's existence kindled within her, that curious, foreign emotion that both terrified her and excited her in waves and kept lingering in her heart like a virus in her soul that kept expanding and contracting at the same time. A pulsating need of his presence followed by disgust and terror then again a pull to be beside him.

Samantha gently pushed Kingsley to the side and started to hurry up the stairs. If Lucius thought he could hide from her, he was vastly mistaken. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She needed to be the one to confront him, or at least apologize.

"Sweet Pea?" Samuel asked noticing the anger in Samantha's heavy steps on the stone stairs.

"I need to talk to Lucius. I'll see you at dinner, Dad," she said curtly and continued up the stairs ignoring whatever Samuel's response was and Kingsley's fading voice, "But the Master said he did not want to be disturbed!"

Samantha went straight to the door of Lucius's lounge. She tried the handle but wasn't surprised to find it locked tightly shut. She lifted her hand and knocked hard four times.

"I already told you, Kingsley," Lucius shouted from inside, "I do not want to be disturbed."

"It's me," Samantha said, "We need to talk about what happened in the village."

There was silence from the room for what Samantha thought was eternity. Not even a shuffling came from behind the expertly carved door.

"Please, Lucius," Samantha pleaded, "At least allow me to apologize."

Again, there was only silence. Defeated, Samantha turned away from the door and went back downstairs to help her father with the fireworks.

Samuel had decided to save the box of Crystal Incantation Comets to take to the Connolly dinner as they cracked open the crates and sorted the various rockets and fountains while Kingsley helped make the arrangements to have them sent back to The United States. It was only four o'clock when they finished. Samantha decided on a swim while Samuel returned to the weight room. After several laps she gave up on the exercise aspect and just floated around on her back trying to sort the thoughts raging in her head.

Samantha half expected Lucius to jump in, and kept checking the doorway to see if he was slithering about trying to catch glimpses of her, but he didn't jump in and the only person she saw in the hall was her father heading back to the main part of the castle. She was thankful for the privacy, but something just felt…wrong. She never thought she would admit that she missed Lucius's lecherous lingering. She sighed and closed her eyes pleasantly recalling how Lucius's hair had felt on her skin when the clear water of the pool feathered it out around her like a platinum cocoon. She smirked and chuckled to herself.

"That would be one hell of a dangerously evil, beautiful butterfly," she said aloud to the silent walls.

Dinner was unusually simple, probably because Vinny knew the Master would not be attending. There were only two plates set out with grilled chicken, steamed asparagus, roasted red potatoes with chives and garlic, and a large bowl of salad in the middle of the table with grapes and blueberries among the dark, leafy greens. Samuel was already munching away with half of his plate devoured when Samantha walked in and sat down. She was already wearing her nightgown and had the fluffy bathrobe hanging loosely on her shoulders, but hadn't bothered to tie it. Vinny appeared next to her.

"What would the Miss like to drink this evening?" he asked politely.

"Bring me a very large mug of my father's mead and a stiff, dry double bourbon on the rocks." Vinny disappeared and almost as soon as the glass of whiskey appeared on the table Samantha grabbed it and chugged it entirely. Samuel eyed his daughter worryingly.

"Everything alright, Sweet Pea?" he asked setting down his fork.

"I'm fine," Samantha said stoically, "Did you enjoy your workout?"

"I did," Samuel said, "What did you have to talk to Mr. Malfoy about?"

Samantha sighed again feeling the earlier headache return, "Nothing important. Besides, he didn't answer the door."

"Is he alright? Is he sick?" Samuel asked, "You know his father died rather abruptly from Dragon Pox."

"I wouldn't know if he's sick," Samantha said, "It's none of my business."

"I thought you two were all buddy, buddy," Samuel said, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, Dad," Samantha said growing frustrated.

"Geez, sorry," Samuel said in a sarcastic tone, "I'm just concerned. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Dad!" Samantha exclaimed, "Can we drop this please?! Thank you!" she shoved the plate away from her and picked up the large mug of mead standing.

"Where are you going? You need to eat and build your strength back up." Samuel said.

"I'm not hungry," Samantha said as she stormed out of the dining room. She heard Samuel protest further but couldn't care less. She hurried up to the west wing. She stopped again at the door to Lucius's lounge and tried the knob again. Still locked. She sighed again, feeling a sinking despair growing in her chest. She never thought it possible, but she missed him. She lifted the hand not holding the mug and flattened her palm on the smooth, dark wood of the door. It was cold, but being just a few feet from Lucius, or so she assumed, made her feel oddly warmer, a comforting temperature that sated the rising despair.

"Lucius," she whispered, but again there was neither an answer nor movement from the inside of the room. She walked slowly to her bedroom, her feet heavy as if strapped to ingots of lead. She instructed Lizzy to wake her up early so she could go and meet Narcissa at the pub. She drained the mug of mead and welcomed the dark drone of sleep, her head buzzing with alcohol, like an old friend.

The next afternoon, Draco stood vigil next to the silver, lacquered casket, his shoulders stiff from holding back his emotion and his red and puffy eyes betraying him. Narcissa was sitting in a chair wearing all black and a hat with a lace veil. Her face was buried in her hands.

"I can't believe this happened." Narcissa sobbed as some other witch dressed lavishly in black rubbed her shoulder, "We should have seen the signs."

Samantha was standing in the back of the room unsure of the events that had led to this. She slowly made her way through the crowd of upscale witches and wizards approaching the casket. It was open but she wasn't close enough to see the body inside. Whispers drifted on her ears.

"It was Narcissa who found him,"

"What a tragedy,"

"Strung up from the chandelier they say,"

"Who?" Samantha asked an older, balding wizard in a black pinstripe suit.

"Pardon?" the wizard asked.

"Who did they find?" Samantha asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the wizard said snubbing her off. Samantha just stood there bewildered and confused. Suddenly, she realized that every single person in the room was staring at her. Some were pointing and whispering among themselves. A hand came out of nowhere and roughly grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing here?!" Draco asked.

"I…I don't know, what's going on?" Samantha asked.

"You know perfectly well what's going on," Draco said coldly, "How dare you show your face here!" He pulled Samantha roughly and headed for the door.

"Draco! Stop, your hurting me!" Samantha said trying to break her arm free of his bruising grip.

"You deserve it, Harlot!" Draco snarled.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Samantha asked.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Draco shouted getting right up in Samantha's face.

"What?!" Samantha asked desperately.

"It's your fault he's dead!" Draco said trying to fight back the fresh tears in his eyes.

"Now, now, Draco," said another wizard as he approached, "He wouldn't have wanted you to act like this. Go back over there and tend to your grieving mother."

Draco continued to glare at Samantha for several moments before he walked away, bumping rudely into Samantha's shoulder as he did so. Confused and self-conscious about all the people staring at her Samantha found a solitary chair in the back of the room. Slowly, people filed in and out of the room paying their respects until finally the crowd dwindled down. Samantha was so lost and unsure in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shiny, leather pumps that appeared in her view of vision.

"He's right, you know,"

Samantha looked up. It was Narcissa, "Who?" she asked.

"Draco," Narcissa said, "It is your fault he's dead."

"I don't understand Narcissa, who's dead?" Samantha asked.

"You broke his heart," was all Narcissa said before she glided elegantly from the room leaving only Samantha and the casket.

Slowly, Samantha stood. The room was so silent now that it was deafening. She could almost hear the blood flowing in her own veins as she approached the casket. Her heart pounded in her ears and when she saw the silver hair fanned out on the cold, deathly pillow she felt a ripple of endless pain that crevassed like a crack in the foundation of the planet. She inhaled sharply as her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes opened into flowing oceans streaming down her cheeks. There, on his eternal bed of fine, green silk lie Lucius Malfoy.


	21. Monster

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-One: Monster

"LUCIUS!"

Samantha shot up from the bed drenched in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding so hard underneath her bosom that she thought it was going burst forth from her chest. Fear and panic swept over her body like a tingling poison. Frantically she reached out for her wand.

"LUMOS!" she exclaimed as she flung the sheet and blanket to the side and bolted from the bed. She hurried over to the clock. It was two thirty in the morning. She crossed the room on shaking legs to the vanity and sat down trying to will her body to calm itself.

"It was a dream," she said to herself, "It was just a dream,"

She pressed her burning forehead onto the cool, lacquered surface of the vanity taking deep breaths to slow her heartrate. It worked, for the most part, until another alarming thought came to her mind and only shot it back up again.

"What if it wasn't a dream…" she whispered. Inhaling sharply, she hurried to her bedroom door and tore it open, nearly loosening the hinges. She rushed down the hall to the door of Lucius's bedroom. It wasn't locked and Samantha pushed in.

"Lucius?" she asked frantically, "Lucius?"

The room was dark. Samantha held her illuminated wand up and inspected the bed. It was empty and there was no light coming from the bottom of the bathroom door. Was he still locked up in the lounge?

"Dammit!" Samantha cursed sprinting from the bedroom. Her feet couldn't carry her fast enough. She tried the handle on the lounge door. Locked. Oh no, he wasn't going to get away with this, this time! She banged her fists hard against the mahogany.

"Lucius?! Lucius?!" she called out desperately, "Lucius Malfoy you answer me right this moment!"

CLICK

Samantha jumped at the sound of the locking mechanism. The door opened slowly to reveal the shadowy silhouette of Lucius. His face looked ragged with dark circles under his eyes, stubble on his chin, and his long hair was mussed from being roused from sleep.

"What is it?" Lucius asked half yawning, "Is everything alright?"

Samantha reached out for the fabric of his shirt gripping it for dear life and buried her face into his chest, her wand clattering onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Samantha said as she began to openly weep onto his shirt, "Please, I'm sorry. Don't die, please,"

Lucius was beyond confused. He froze when she grabbed at him, but was enjoying the sudden warmth of her body as it pressed against him. What was she talking about, he thought. Die? Why would she be worried about that? Still, he could feel her breasts trembling from her sobs against his chest and didn't want to waste the opportunity. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer into him. He rested his face in her hair and deeply inhaled her intoxicating scent.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I had a dream, a terrible dream," she said, barely, chocking on her own sobs.

"It's alright," Lucius said comfortingly, "Calm down, everything is alright." He rubbed her back lovingly; though he dared to let his fingers drift lower than a simple friend would have, feeling the top of the swell of her buttocks. "Come on inside," Lucius said and lifted her chin up with his large hand. He smiled comfortingly when he met her glossy glaze, "I doubt your father would be understanding if he found us like this with you crying as hard as you are."

Samantha sniffled, finding peace in Lucius eyes, and nodded her head. With his hand still resting on the small of her back, he gently guided her inside the room.

"Should I call for some tea?" Lucius asked as he gestured for her to sit.

"No, thanks," Samantha said still sniffling. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Scotch perhaps, I feel like my nerves are going to snap."

Lucius crossed the room to a long table and fixed a stout, double scotch. Samantha continued to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She had finally stopped weeping and now an overwhelming embarrassment swept over her. Her cheeks only reddened more when she saw the tear stains on Lucius's fine silk shirt as he handed her the glass of scotch.

"Oh no," she said, "Your shirt, I'm so sorry," Samantha said pointing it out.

Lucius looked down and chuckled, "I can afford another," he said as he sat down on a small sofa opposite of her, "You know," he began as he leaned over onto one of the armrests and stretched out his long legs onto the cushions, "I have made an observation about you."

"What's that?" Samantha asked curiously.

"You apologize far too much," Lucius said still shifting around until he was comfortable and settled on the sofa.

"Well, I did barge in here, woke you up, ruined your shirt, and all on top of eavesdropping on you in the village when you were…um…pleasantly 'occupied' behind the pub. I had no right to…"

"Please," Lucius interrupted, "I might as well have been asking for it. It should be I apologizing to you. I should have been more cautious, but my frustrations of the day seemed to cloud my judgement and I suppose the idea of a chase, like a fox to a hen, seemed a reasonable excuse to take advantage of that poor girl I found in the pub."

"Found in the pub?" Samantha asked giving him a strange look as she sipped her scotch, "You mean you didn't know her?"

"Not in the least," Lucius said and internally pondered why he was being so honest about his actions, "I even gave her a fake name so as to avoid a scandal. If that Skeeter can garden whispers with a friendly hug and a horseback riding accident, I dare not imagine what she would do if she found out I seduced a vulnerable woman innocently traveling the countryside."

Samantha was silent and stared at him. Lucius's heart pace quickened but not out of lust, with panic. Her expression read of both concern and fear. She thought he was a monster. He casted his eyes down, perhaps he was, he thought feeling his already tortured soul sink even further down in his chest.

"Do you…" Samantha began, "Do you do that often?"

Lucius looked back up at her unsure if he should answer truthfully. He was afraid of pushing her back into her initial ring of isolation when they first met.

"Sorry," Samantha said quickly, understanding his obvious silence "I guess that was a pretty, personal question to ask. I'm no angel myself. I've had my fair share of one-night stands," She looked down feeling a new wave of embarrassment. He didn't have to answer her, and she had no business discussing his sexual affairs.

Lucius sighed. He noticed the changed in her expression and posture and cursed at himself. This woman might as well be his Trojan horse the way she was crippling his ego and shattering his walls. "Yes," he finally said, "Yes, I have done it many times in the past." Samantha looked back up at him and Lucius noticed that she seemed to relax and loosen in her shoulders. He regarded the empty glass in her hand and stood from the sofa. He extended his hand out and she handed him the glass.

"Not just women I find in pubs," he continued as he walked over to the long table. He poured her another stiff drink as well as one for himself. He felt his nerves quivering in his head. The information he was about to indulge would either bring them closer or severe their bond entirely. "In the long years since I married Narcissa I have had twenty-four official mistresses. I am not above paying for a professional courtesan, and the women I've been with, like the woman in the pub, are countless. It's actually probably a miracle that of all the crimes and sins that all of the world can see are not of a sexual nature in the public eye." He knew he was stretching the truth a little on this one, but he hoped Samantha would never know of all the women he had raped and killed. He walked back over and handed her the full glass, "There I am," he said, "I've laid myself out for you like a rolled carpet. Walk on me if you wish," he said as he sat back down on the sofa and sipped the scotch, "It's no less than what I deserve," he finished and took another sip as he braced himself for Samantha's reaction.

Samantha was stunned. Paralyzed. Petrified, even. The great Lucius Malfoy, former Deatheater of Azkaban, powerful, handsome, and playboy, sitting on a sofa distraught, disheveled, with his soul open like waterfall, his secrets flooding, invading her consciousness like molten silver. The image before her now was more than a reciprocal of what she expected, and the emotion she was feeling was unlike anything she had felt before. He trusted her. These were the things we would never indulge to someone like that skinny slut from the pub. Samantha really was his Venus.

Lucius shifted on the sofa, unnerved and uncomfortable. He drained his glass and stood crossing the room, "Well," he said, "Your silence is quite possibly the loudest of judgments," he stood in front of the fireplace and furiously threw the empty glass down hard into the flames making Samantha jump. He rested his hands on the mantle as he leaned over defeated. "I am a monster," he said, "And I loathe myself."

What happened next was the last thing that Lucius ever expected. Samantha let the glass of scotch fall from her hand as she stood from the sofa. It was almost as if the scene played in slow motion. He felt her delicate hand on his shoulder as she urged him to turn around and face her. He knew his eyes were glossy as he fought back his emotions. Then he felt the warmth of her palm on his cheek.

"You're not a monster…" she whispered and she brought his face down to hers and pressed her lips against his.

Samantha wasn't entirely sure what she was feeling. Seeing Lucius so broken and vulnerable; a side of him that he would only reveal to her. She felt her cheeks and chest redden with heat and need as her heart pounded wildly. Her body screamed to be next to him. She wanted him. All of him.

Lucius was shocked, but that only lasted for a moment. He groaned against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against his body. He traced her lower lip with the tip of his tongue begging for entry which Samantha granted. They could taste the scotch in each other's mouths. Samantha caught his tongue and sucked on it provocatively. Lucius groaned again. His hands found her butt-cheeks as he dug his fingers in squeezing hard. Samantha gasped, breaking the kiss. Lucius trailed his lips down her neck nibbling at her skin. He lifted her up from the floor. Samantha panicked when her feet left the floor and she wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck afraid that her tall, muscular frame would be too heavy for him, but he maneuvered her gracefully to the side of the room and pressed her up against the bookshelf.

"Is this really happening?" Lucius asked breathlessly licking down her ear.

Samantha shivered when she felt his hot breath and deep, vibrating voice. One of his hands found her right breast and was massaging the soft flesh teasing at her nipple through the nightgown.

"Seriously," Lucius said bringing his face back to hers, "If we let this go any further I won't be able to stop myself,"

"Shut up," was all Samantha said as she pressed her lips against him again. He devoured her lips. Samantha didn't think passion as intense as this existed.

Lucius gripped the fabric at the front of her night gown and tore it open exposing her glorious breasts. He broke from their kiss and admired them for a moment before he promptly took one of her pert buds into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm…yes…" Samantha said gently biting down on her lower lip. The tingling pleasure shot like a bolt of lightning down from her nipple straight to her core where it pulsed and lingered. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and fumbled as she undid them, desperate to feel his flesh. He leaned back slightly, her nipple coming out of his mouth with a pop, to allow her to finish her work on his shirt.

Samantha pushed the white silk from his shoulders. As it fluttered to the ground she kissed him again before he left her lips and kissed down her neck and clavicle before returning his attention to her other nipple. She wove her fingers through his long, platinum hair. The scent of his expensive cologne was making her dizzy and excited at the same time. With the free hand not supporting Samantha's weight, Lucius reached down to pull up the hem of her nightgown, pooling it at her waist. Samantha could feel the bulge in Lucius's slacks and adjusted her hips so she could feel it against the fabric of her panties. Lucius took the hint and grinded his hips into her making her moan in a very un-ladylike fashion. It drove him mad.

"Are you ready for me?" Lucius asked as he fuddled with the zipper of his pants. Before he knew what was happening he hand was replaced by Samantha's. Her fingertips brushed over the tip of his engorged member and slid down his shaft gripping him gently.

"Are you ready for me?" Samantha asked seductively as she gently ran her hand up and down his shaft. Her hands were searing against his sensitive flesh and he let out a long, low groan, almost like a growl.

"Do you like that?" Samantha asked smiling as her lips traced down his neck.

"If you keep that up this is going to be over before it even begins," Lucius said breathlessly, "Two can play at that game," he said and his hand found her panties. He pushed the fabric to the side and drug his fingers along her folds. She was wet and when he found her clitoris he felt it throb against his fingertips. He curled a finger into her opening making her moan again.

"Fuck Samantha," he said when he felt how warm and tight she was. He pressed his forehead against hers, "I need you now," he said.

Samantha stopped stroking him and braced herself grabbing hold of his broad shoulders. He grabbed his penis and used the tip to push aside the fabric of her panties. In one fluid motion, he grunted and thrusted into her.

Samantha winced as he stretched her. He was defiantly bigger than she had imagined in her fantasies. Lucius was so lost in the slick heat of her cunt that he thrusted wildly, still flabbergasted that this was real. He went to kiss her again and noticed her pained expression. He slowed his thrusts and gently rocked into her as her tight muscles adjusted around his cock. He buried his face in-between her breasts and kissed at the skin there before licking and sucking at her nipple again.

Samantha moaned as his slow thrusts brushed over her nerve endings. She ran her fingers back through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. This changed his angle and when he gently thrusted again the tip of his penis found her secret spot. She groaned and dug her fingers into his scalp.

Lucius paused and found her eyes. His pupils were so dilated and black with lust that Samantha thought just his intense gaze could make her climax. But it was just a passing thought. He wanted her. He needed her, and it was the most sensational emotion and pleasure Samantha had ever felt.

"You can go faster now," she said breathlessly. He moved his lips back to hers as he increased the speed and force of his thrusts until he was impaling himself against her g-spot.

"Fuck! Ah! Ah!" Samantha nearly screamed.

As much as Lucius loved how audible Samantha was, her purrs and mewls sent jolts of pleasure straight to his balls, he doubted that Samuel would be happy to find them like this in the throes of passion. "Don't forget your father is right down the hall," Lucius said.

Samantha nodded her head and bit down on her bottom lip. Lucius growled against the skin of her neck. Her face had never looked more beautiful than it did right now. He felt the tightening in his scrotum and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. His fingers found her clit again and he stroked and jiggled it.

"Cum for me," he said as he kissed her again copying her earlier move and sucked on her tongue. She moaned into his mouth. His thighs were on fire and the pressure was building in his abdomen. He thrusted again and felt her body stiffen. She dug her fingernails into his back and shoulders. He thrusted again and she cried out and threw her head back. Lucius felt the squirt of her hot ejaculate on his fingers and cock. He thrusted again and her entire body began to spasm as she fell into the freefall of her orgasm, writhing against him. The walls of her cunt contracting around his cock over and over, begging for his seed. He used both hands to grip her ass as he thrusted again. One more time, and then one more. He roared as he thrusted into her again and Samantha could feel his penis throbbing as he began to empty deep inside of her. His legs were shaking as he thrusted again and again more slowly, milking himself is her still dancing cunt. With a final grunt Lucius was completely spent. His knees felt weak and he could barely find the strength to keep Samantha supported.

"Hold on to me," he whispered. Samantha wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he apparated them both into his bedroom. They collapsed on the bed and Lucius withdrew his softening penis. Still panting he kissed her again as he pulled her to him before he final rolled onto his back and closed his eyes relaxed and perfectly satisfied. Samantha snuggled up into his nook and rested her hand on his chest.

"I think it's safe to say that we just completely ruined our friendship," she said.

Lucius chuckled, "There are worse ways to ruin a friendship." He sat up for a moment to kick off his slacks and socks.

Samantha slipped out of the torn nightgown and tossed the soiled panties to the floor. Lucius was on his side now and pulled her naked body to him into a spooning position. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her neck until they were both peacefully, and blissfully taken by sleep.


	22. Hairy Knobby Knees

Author's note:

Big thank you to KIRRAA, lynne695, ellenswim, kimboik, DragonessUnderTheMountain, Taylorharvell1997, Awesomesaurs, The Queen of All Demons, Aghel Ni Kamatayan, Dreaming of Screaming8842, Andewen, okaloosa, DawnthePretender, stubbendick26, LunaticLover142, yUmMyPuRpLeDiNoSaUrS, JinXx4440, Nightingale'sLullaby, RADicky85, TrenchcoatTheVegbian, Utau54, Atlantean-Child, MoonRiver27, GabrielleFox, mysterywriter012, and Koinu-sama for adding this story to your alert and/or favourites list. It's been a while! I would like to formally apologize for the long absence of new chapters. My eighteen year old dachshund passed away in late July, crossing the rainbow bridge to join my father in Valhalla, and I took a long mourning period. After that, when I was ready to get back to writing, I found that my laptop was acting funny and eventually figured out it needed a new battery. Big thanks to my dear friend and computer wizard The Kool-Aid Man for fixing my issues. Then just a few weeks ago I learned my oldest uncle also passed away, so I have been focusing most of my attentions to my grandmother. I've also found peace and happiness in spending time in the company of a gentleman friend. Fear not, though my muses have changed and the posts may come slower than before, I fully intend to finish this story, and there is still much more to come. After such a long break it was hard for me to get back into the swing of things and write every day. This chapter itself took about six months to finish, and then I decided to re-write the whole damn thing. I hope you all can forgive me for my tardiness. This chapter is a little topsy turvey after the big shock in the last one, but it's a good plot pusher and also very long to make up for my lack of posts. Also, look forward to lots of laughs as the legendary Billy Connolly returns, and the great mystery of his pal is finally revealed. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to Billy Connolly as he isn't in the best of heath as of late, and I want him to know what a brilliant comedic genius he truly is. Also, many of the jokes mentioned in this chapter are of his original material and I do not own them. Same disclaimer applies to the mystery guest. Thank you fowlgirl19 for your lovely reviews, however I was a little confused by the last one. You inquired about Lucius's cologne from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lucius does not buy his cologne there. The reason the Love Potion in the shop smelled like his cologne was because it is a weak variation of Amortentia. Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the wizarding world and smells different to every person depending on what attracts them the most. To Samantha it smells like Lucius's cologne. I imagine to me it would smell like beer and blackberries, lol. I apologize if I had not made that clear and will be going back over that chapter to make sure I don't confuse anyone else. Thank you YourHufflepuff for your review, thanks Brittany M.B, and a big thank you to TrenchcoatTheVegbian for your review as a newcomer! I hope you will continue to weigh in your opinion as the story continues be-it praise or criticism, I appreciate them all. I also want to give a big shout out to two lovely people from the Harry Potter Facebook group I belong to who were interested in this story. I don't post full names, just initials, but you know who you are and I am always grateful to welcome new readers, thank you J.M and P.D. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review if you have the time. Mischief managed, Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard.

Shattering Silver

By: Lauthica Green Clinkenbeard

Chapter Twenty-Two: Hairy Knobby Knees

Lucius pleasantly woke up slowly the next morning. As consciousness crept back into his mind the first thoughts that raced behind his closed eyes were the steamy memories from the act of coital bliss that had occurred in his lounge. The softness of Samantha's skin, the taste of their mingled sweat on her neck, and her mewls of passion as he touched her, took her, fucked her. A satisfied smile spread across his lips. Even now a faint waft of her perfume lingered on his own skin as well as his sheets.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…." He groaned as he roused his body under the blanket in the rays of sunlight pouring through his windows. He felt a rush of blood to his nether region as he pondered the memories of the sex. Perhaps his perfect, beautiful witch was ready for a second round. With eyes still closed, he stretched his long, pale arm to the opposite side of the bed, groaning as his partially erect member brushed across the fine silk of the sheets. His grey eyes shot wide open and panic swept through his body. He sat up quickly and brushed tousled hair away from his forehead where it had stuck to his sweat as it dried. He was shocked to find that not only was he the sole occupant of the bed, but the empty half was cold; apparently vacant for hours. He flung the covers off at once and crossed the room, still completely nude, to his bathroom. He didn't even bother to knock and pulled the door open so hard it was a miracle it didn't fly off of its hinges.

"Samantha?" he asked peering into the dark bathroom, but there was no answer. He stepped into the bathroom only long enough to grab his longer, black silk house-robe hanging next to his finer, shorter smoking jacket and quickly paced back across the room to his dresser; slipping his arms into the sleeves of the robe as he did so. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of black, boxer briefs and slipped them on while loosely tying the front of the robe closed leaving his chest exposed.

Lucius glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. How could he have slept so long? A dull ache in his temple that was gradually getting worse as the tense minutes ticked away and a parched mouth answered his question. He drank far too much scotch…again. Then another realization crossed his mind. Had the whole thing just been a dream? Was he imagining the smell of her sweat and perfume lingering on his skin? He strode out into the corridor rubbing the side of his forehead and went into his lounge. Much to his dismay, the house elves had already tidied up. There was no broken glass on the carpet from when Samantha had let it fall from her hand, nor was there any in the fireplace where he had thrown his in. If they had disheveled the bookcase with their actions it had already been straightened. He could not even check just how much he had drank as he lifted the freshly filled decanter from the long table.

He had to find out the truth. Not only was their little drunken affair their first coupling, but it was one of the most incredible sexual encounters he could remember, both physically and intimately. The physical memories faded away from his short-term neurons, and the dialogue they had shared began to replay over and over in his head. He revealed things to her that sometimes he had trouble revealing to anyone, even Narcissa.

Back in the corridor from his lounge he hurried down the hall to Samantha's bedroom door. He was a bit more cautious than he had been with his bathroom door fearing that Samuel could be lingering nearby and knocked softly.

"Samantha?" he called out in a normal tone. He waited several minutes before he knocked again more forcefully, "Samantha?" he asked again a bit louder. After several more minutes Lucius finally turned the knob and pushed in. "Samantha?" he asked again as he entered.

The room was empty, the fireplace was clean, no light shone from under the bathroom door, and several letters were lying on a silver tray on her freshly made bed.

"That's odd?" Lucius said out loud to no one in particular as he crossed over to the bed and picked up the letters. "Kingsley!"

The elder house elf appeared at once, "Yes, Master?" he asked.

"When did Samantha receive these letters?" Lucius asked.

"They all came in the morning post, Master," Kingsley said, "There were several owls. Kingsley has been mopping the observatory all morning, Master."

"Very good, Kingsley," was all Lucius responded. He shuffled through the letters in his hands. One was from her mother; one was from that blasted Potter himself, one from the useless Weasley's. He felt his heart catch in his throat when he recognized the crest in the wax seal of the last letter, "Krumpet…" he whispered nervously. He knew the handwriting of old man Krumpet, but this was different. There was no doubt in his mind that this letter had to have come from that slimy, douchebag of a son of his, Lance. Why was he writing to his precious Samantha?!

"Master received post this morning as well," Kingsley said, "Kingsley left them in the Master's study when Master did not come down for breakfast."

"Fetch them now!" Lucius ordered feeling his temper flare as he tossed the letters back onto the bed not caring if they landed on the silver tray or not. "Lizzy!"

Lizzy appeared as soon as Kingsley disappeared. "Yes, Master?" Lizzy asked.

"Where is Samantha at the moment?" Lucius asked.

"Miss Pierce-Weston went with Mr. Pierce-Weston to the village," Lizzy said.

Lucius inhaled sharply. Had she told her father?! Was she leaving?! His heart felt like it had sunk straight to his toes.

"Did Samantha say why she and her father went to the village?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, Master," Lizzy said, "Miss Pierce-Weston needed to go to Diagon Alley to arrange for a portkey."

"A PORTKEY?!" Lucius roared, not so much in anger but in panic.

"Yes, Master," Lizzy said trembling, "Miss Pierce-Weston and Mr. Pierce-Weston are to dine with the Connolly's this evening."

Immeadiately Lucius breathed a sigh of relief. He had forgotten all about the damn Connolly's.

"Thank you, Lizzy," he said as his rubbed his throbbing forehead, "Carry on."

Just as Lizzy vanished Kingsley appeared with a silver tray of letters. He bowed and held the tray up, "Your post, Master,"

Lucius grabbed the handful of letters from the tray and absentmindedly stuffed them into the pocket of his silk robe, "Thank you, Kingsley."

"Also, Master," Kingsley said as he tucked the silver tray under his arm, "The Mistress is home and is unpacking in her chambers."

Bloody hell, he had also forgotten all about Narcissa returning from France today. He should have gone to the village to meet her. No doubt she would be slightly annoyed with him. His first thought was to head to the east wing and greet her, but he remembered his state of undress and knew the scent of sex was all over him…if the sex had actually happened. Lucius waved his hand to dismiss Kingsley and left Samantha's bedroom. He walked back down to hall to his own bedroom, fidgeting the edges of the letters in his pocket with his fingertips.

He tossed the letters onto the top of his dresser as he headed for the bathroom. He started the shower and hung his robe back in its place. He relieved himself of normal, just-woke-up excretions, and after tossing the boxer briefs into the hamper and drinking a small vial of Dolokephelous potion from the cabinet, he stepped into the steaming water of the shower. He stood still for several minutes as the hot water cascaded down through his silver hair relaxing his tense shoulder and back muscles. There was a dull, sore ache in his lower back that was strange, but in the mire of his racing, confused thoughts it was just another piece of evidence that proved he had made love to Samantha. He stared blankly at the tile, but in his mind he saw only her face. Her big, grey eyes at war with the black of her dilated pupils. Her mouth agape in an animalistic moan of ecstasy, the way her face twisted up when she came. He raised his hand to his chest and remembered the way it felt to feel her bare breasts press into him when she arched her back. His heart raced and it felt like lightning was shooting up and down his body. It couldn't have been a dream, he thought, it was just too real. He let out a deep, slow sigh that finished as a groan as he reached for the bottle of body potion. A strange wave of melancholy consumed him as he lathered the potion in his hands, the same hands that desperately gripped at Samantha's skin. As he smoothed the suds over his body and then watched them trickle down the drain it was almost like he was washing her away and it pained him somewhere down deep in his heart; a place he had thought had long been purged by the evils of Voldemort.

Samantha made a mad dash to the stairs as soon as she and her father arrived back at the manor.

"Sweet Pea?" Samuel asked confused.

"I need to get ready!" was all Samantha shouted as she rushed up the stairs to the third floor. She stopped only to make sure the corridor was clear before sprinting past Lucius's rooms straight to her own bedroom. In a flash she opened the door and hurried inside slamming it shut and making sure it was securely locked before she walked over to the bed and flopped over onto it, completely disregarding the letters scattered about.

"Fucking Jesus…" she whispered catching her breath as stress pulsed through her body regarding the awkwardness of the morning. She had awoken as light from the very break of dawn began to pour through the curtains and, much to her dismay, also with a pounding headache. Groggy and hungover, she immeadiately turned her body toward the direction of the clock, but stopped, and froze when she realized not only was she not in her own bed, she was not alone, and a heavy, very male arm was draped over her waist and chest.

"Oh no…" she whispered, "Oh please no…"

She gently maneuvered herself out from under the arm to the side of the bed. Please tell me this is a dream and this didn't really happen, she thought. She silently crossed the room to a set of drawers and found a plain white t-shirt and some black boxer briefs. She then began to search around the room for her wand. Where is the world did she have it last? The memories were slowly coming back to her. The lounge… She picked up her torn nightgown and soiled panties from the floor and tiptoed toward the door.

Samantha opened the door slowly, wincing as the ancient hinges creaked. Lucius made a small noise and rolled over in bed, but thankfully did not wake. She glanced down the hall both ways to make sure nobody was around, especially her father, before she cautiously made her way to the door of the lounge. She pushed in and immeadiately was washed over by guilt and shame.

The scent of sex lingered in the air mixed heavy with alcohol from the spilled scotch. Samantha's wand was lying on the small sofa. She picked it up, "Lumos!" she casted. Broken glass littered the floor and the bookshelf looked like it had been rammed by a raging bull. She picked up the decanter and cringed when she saw how much they had drank and cursed the vile liquid. She let her guard down, she let herself down, she had sex with a married man, she demoted her morals, and worse…it had been the absolute best, most mind blowing shag she had ever had in her life.

Samantha felt heat tingling on her cheeks and chest as she recalled their act. The way Lucius swirled his tongue expertly around her nipples, the thrill of his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh of her neck, his animalistic growls as he fucked her, and the deep passion in his eyes that threw her over the edge. He managed to find every single one of her special spots. She never thought she would ever meet another partner who could manipulate her body in such a sensual way. Merlin's Beard, how could she face Lucius now? Then, suddenly, another thought crossed her mind.

"Fuck!" she cursed and hurried down the hall to her own bedroom. She glanced at the clock, it was five thirty in the morning. Never mind Lucius, how in the hell was she going to be able to face Narcissa?! Narcissa was probably on her way back at that very moment!

"Lizzy?! Lizzy?!" Samantha called out in panic.

"Yes, Miss Pierce-Weston?" Lizzy asked as she appeared.

"When do the house elves clean this floor?!" Samantha asked, her voice cracking in nervousness.

"Ted, Keith, and Earnie usually begin once Master has awoken and gone down for breakfast, Miss Pierce-Weston," Lizzy said.

"Oh boy," Samantha said rubbing her temple, "Thank you, Lizzy."

As soon as the little house elf vanished Samantha quickly crossed the room to the wardrobe. She hid Lucius's T-shirt and boxer briefs in the bottom of one of her trunks and threw on a pair of simple grey sweatpants and her old Ilvermorny hoodie. She chugged a vile of purple potion and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

"Maximum effort," she whispered to herself before creeping back into the corridor. She could feel her headache dulling as she tip-toed toward Lucius's lounge, but as the pain subsided she became shamefully aware of the stale, stickiness in-between her legs and cringed, "I'm such a fucking idiot," she whispered to the dark shadows of the hall. It only took about twenty minutes to tidy the lounge, and Samantha had never been more grateful for magic spells. She returned to her bedroom and scrubbed herself thoroughly in the shower before drawing a bath. As she soaked in the hot, bubbly water her guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders like a mountain range. Maybe he won't remember, she thought, maybe it was just another shag like he had with that woman at the pub. This thought stirred a twinge of pain in her heart that she had not felt for a very long time and for no reason in particular, she pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly.

Sometime, around eight in the morning, Samantha mustered the courage to leave the bedroom, also some-what forced by the persistent grumbling of an empty stomach. Every creak of the castle and every echo her steps made on the stone was torture. Her nerves flooded her blood with an anxious poison as she expected Lucius and/or Narcissa to pop out like a jack-in-the-box, but what was far worse was the fact that she did not run into them, which meant that they were already sitting at their places at the table in the dining room. Samantha almost prayed that her pounding heart would burst and spare her the embarrassment when she entered the room. Thankfully, it was only her father sitting at the breakfast buffet, plate piled high and dressed like he had just finished his morning workout.

"Thank god," Samantha whispered, "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, Sweet Pea," Samuel said looking up from his plate, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a basilisk."

"Well, if I had seen a basilisk I would be dead, which is a much more preferable state than I am in right now." Samantha said as she began to fix her plate.

"Is it a relapse from St. Mungo's?" Samuel asked with worry in his tone.

"No, no," Samantha said sitting down, "I just had a…hungover morning."

"I hope you're not too hungover to cancel our dinner tonight," Samuel said stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Dinner?" Samantha asked confused and in mid-smear of putting cream cheese on a strawberry bagel, "What about dinner?"

"YOU FORGOT? Fucking hell! The dinner with Billy Connolly!"

"Oh shit!" Samantha said, "I did forget all about that."

"Good god, woman! How much did you fucking drink last night?" Samuel said and laughed, "Have all the arrangements been made?"

"Most of them," Samantha said, "I just have to charter a portkey to the town that's near Billy's house. I'll head to Diagon Alley after I finish breakfast."

"Wait, I want to go with you," Samuel said, "I just need a quick shower and I'll get dressed."

"That's fine," Samantha said, "I'll meet you down at the pub."

"Why not just wait for me?" Samuel asked, "It won't even take me fifteen minutes, well, maybe twenty with all those bloody stairs they have in this place."

"I'm ready for some fresh air, and a very large, stiff hair-of-the-dog," Samantha said.

"Whatever," Samuel said wiping his mouth on a napkin, "I'll meet you there then, but this time I'm finishing my beer before we Floo."

So, Samantha and Samuel met up at the pub, drank a pint, Flooed to Diagon Alley, chartered the portkey, did a bit of shopping, and after having a quaint lunch at a cheeky bistro Samantha was finally starting to feel like herself and like nothing had happened. At least until she and her father were walking back to the manor from the village. With every step she took as they got closer all the guilt and shame came flooding back. She glanced down at her Mickey-Mouse watch. It was nearly three in the afternoon and their portkey was scheduled for five o'clock. How was she going to dodge Lucius for two hours? She could just pretend to be getting ready the whole time, but surely both he and Narcissa would wish them off as good house hosts. Thus we find our heroine flopped over onto her bed, mind in turmoil, and on top of a bunch of scattered, crumbled letters.

Lucius kept a sharp eye as he descended the stairs; clean and freshly dressed in a simple hunter green sweater and his usual black slacks and had his letters tucked under his arm. He felt much better than he had when he woke, but his stomach continued to remind him that he missed both breakfast and lunch. He hoped he would run into Samantha, but also he was slightly concerned about Narcissa. Never once since they had come to their 'open' agreement had he ever lied nor denied his sexual affairs to her. Nor had he ever wanted to. Narcissa never pried, never one hint of a twinge of jealousy, and he had always been forthright, as had she with her own lovers. This was different, Lucius thought, not only was Samantha the niece of Narcissa's friend, but what happened between them was more than just sex. 'If' she asked he would tell her the truth, but hopefully there would never be any cause for her to ask, and he would conveniently not mention anything about it.

"Lucius?"

He nearly shat his pants and had to grab hold of the banister to keep from tumbling down the rest of the stairs as his foot slipped from the stone, letters fluttering down to the ground.

"Narcissa?!" he asked, his voice nervously high and squeaking.

"Merlin's beard!" Narcissa said jumping herself, "What on earth is the matter? You're as pale as milk?"

Lucius placed his hand on his chest as he tried to catch his breath from the shock, "Cissa dear," he said still with nervousness in his voice, "Forgive me, I was not feeling well this morning."

"Are you ill?" Narcissa said placing the back of her hand on Lucius's forehead.

"I'm quite alright," Lucius said as he politely brushed her hand away from his face, "Did you have a pleasant trip? I hope Maurice is well."

"He is very well," Narcissa said, "He was impressed with the floating gazebo we added to the chateau last spring, and he had some books for you. I put them on your desk in the study. Also, I had Kingsley put away some new clothes I got for you. I found a fabulously couture set of dress robes for you to wear to the Christmas Ball."

"Thank you, dear," Lucius said, "I've never doubted your eye for fashion and I assume the colours match your own gown."

"Wait until you see what Astoria found for herself and Draco," Narcissa said, "And she was telling me a bit about how the decorations are coming along. She said Draco has a groundbreaking new charm to add a huge surprise to the Ball."

"That's lovely, dear," Lucius said as he felt his stomach grumble again, "Did you catch Samantha in the village?"

"No," Narcissa said, "I was not even aware she went to the Village."

"She needed to charter a portkey," Lucius said, "She and her father are dining at the Connolly's this evening."

"The Connolly's?" Narcissa asked raising an eyebrow, "I thought you were going to put a stop to that."

"You'll find once you spend more time in Samantha's persons she can be very…persuasive." Lucius said. Narcissa simply gave him a strange look and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is she feeling any better since the accident?" Narcissa asked.

"I believe so," Lucius said, "Though her father is still our guest."

"Do you want to try on your new dress robes now?" Narcissa asked and then she leaned closer to him and placed her hand on his chest, "I'd be happy to help you take them off after," she said in a seductive tone.

Oh boy, Lucius thought. Before she left he had asked her for sex. He really wasn't in the mood, and felt a twinge of guilt as a fresh wave of lust spread through him as Samantha's face flashed in his mind.

"Perhaps here shortly," Lucius said and raised his hand to gently stroke Narcissa's cheek with the back of his index finger, "I'm quite famished, but I'll come up to your chambers after."

"Alright," Narcissa said smiling as she stood on her tiptoes to give Lucius a quick kiss on his lips before turning to head back up the stairs.

Sighing, Lucius picked up the letters from the stone stairs and continued down to the dining room. The room was empty and quiet and the usual buffet style spread had been cleared. Lucius took his usual seat at the head of the table and Vinny appeared without even being called.

"Good afternoon, Master," the cheerful elf said, "Vinny and the rest of the kitchen staff were getting worried of Master's heath."

"Thank you, Vinny, but I'm quite alright," Lucius said, "I'll have a glass of sparkling water please.

"Yes, Master," Vinny said, "And for the Master's meal?"

"Something light and fresh. Surprise me, today," Lucius said, "and today only." He added putting a perfectly dictated elevation on the 'only.'

"Yes, Master," Vinny said slightly surprised, "Right away, Master."

It didn't take very long for his water to appear. Not many minutes later two plates appeared. On one, there was a small sandwich which contained various cheeses inside grilled pumpernickel bread with a small bowl of pleasant smelling broth intended for dipping. The other plate was piled high with deep, wild greens and sun dried tomatoes. Lucius was actually a little impressed with Vinny and pondered if he should suggest for him to surprise him more often.

Halfway through his sandwich Lucius picked up one of the letters from his post. He recognized the Hogwarts crest immeadiately as he tore open the seal and unfolded the parchment from the envelope. He took his glasses out of his pocket and adjusted them on his nose taking another quick bite of his sandwich before he began to read.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy, I was surprised by, albeit though, not shocked when I was delivered your letter requesting a personal, private tour of the school and grounds for yourself as well as your house guest, Miss Pierce-Weston. I am also aware of your concern for personal security as many of the students have praised to me about Miss Pierce-Weston's celebrity and books, having read several of them myself. I can assure you most of the students have gone home for the holiday season, and I have made arrangements with the staff for you and Miss Pierce-Weston's visit, as well as to introduce her to all of the professors. We are expecting you this Monday, and in order for Miss Pierce-Weston to fully enjoy and appreciate the Hogwarts experience, I have made arrangements for you both to board the Hogwarts Express at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at nine o'clock Monday morning. Once you arrive, Miss Pierce-Weston will receive a 'mock' sorting ceremony in my office, a grand tour of the castle, including the common room of whichever house she is to be sorted, dinner will be provided in the great hall with the staff and remaining students, which have also been informed of Miss Pierce-Weston's arrival, as well as time allotted should she wish to sign the student's copies of her books. Professor Hagrid has agreed to do a tour of the general grounds the following afternoon, as well as a short educationary speech on a few of the creatures he cares for and teaches about in his lessons. Although, he requested that you, personally, regarding a past incident of a certain hippogriff, remain at least ten feet from any of his creatures, and I, myself, will personally escort you both around for the entirety of the visit. Room and board has been procured for you at the Three Broomsticks should you not wish to travel back right away as there are many tourist attractions in Hogsmeade that the both of you may wish to pursue. However, and regard these words very, very carefully, Mr. Malfoy, regarding your last visit to this castle, or more appropriately the rubble of this castle, it is in fact 'only' because most of the students will be gone, and the praise of Miss Pierce-Weston that you are even allowed to re-enter this school. I would advise constant vigilance in your behavior and manners if you ever hope to set foot in it ever again. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Lucius frowned, the grumpy, old bat hadn't changed a bit, he thought. He was perturbed by her 'warning' as well as her use of the words 'constant vigilance' as they were the very same that were in the Daily Prophet's headlines when he was arrested the first time during The Second Wizarding War. At least Samantha would be excited when he told her about the trip. He folded up the letter and returned it to the envelope.

"Glasses AND a grandpa sweater, fucking Christ you look old."

Lucius nearly leap out of his skin. He knocked over the glass of water and it shattered on the marble floor only adding to the already present panic and anxiety pulsing, along now with adrenaline, in his veins. A house elf appeared at once and began to sweep up the glass as Lucius turned to the doorway, his breath catching in his throat.

"Bloody hell, Mr. Pierce-Weston!" Lucius exclaimed while Samuel only let out a deep bellied laugh.

"You're a bit jumpy this morning," Samuel said as he walked over and sat down across from Lucius.

"I assumed you have already eaten in Diagon Alley due to the late afternoon hour," Lucius said.

"No shit, Sherlock" Samuel said leaning back in the dining chair crossing his bulging arms over his equally massive chest, "Do you think I could maintain this godly physique on nectar and ambrosia?"

Lucius wanted to scowl, but knew better than to do so. Merlin's Beard, if Samuel knew that his daughter, not even twelve hours ago, was in 'his' bed lying next to 'his' completely naked body…at least possibly was lying next to his completely naked body. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure it had happened.

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy," Samuel said, "I didn't come in here to berate you. Hell, since your wife just got home I expected to find you waiting in the boudoir with a ball-gag in your mouth and a glass dong halfway shoved up your…"

"I would appreciate if you would not refer to my private marital seclusions in such a risqué and disgusting manner, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said in a threatening tone with his hand on the snake head of his cane slightly pulling out his wand.

Samuel threw his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "You're right, forgive me. I have no right to talk about what goes on between you are your lovely wife."

"Thank you," Lucius said and removed his hand from his cane, "What exactly did you come in here for?"

"Well, Pretty Boy," Samuel started, "You're not going to like it very much."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why would you say that?"

"Firstly," Samuel said, "The only reason I'm here is to make sure my daughter is safe and looked after. You surely cannot blame me for wanting to protect my only child."

"I can agree with you on that," Lucius said, "However, I do get a sense that I'm about to hear something very unpleasant."

"The first thing I did when I arrived at the Manor and found out my daughter was placed just down the hall from you," Samuel said, "was to cast an awareness enchantment so I would know where you were at all times."

Lucius's eyes blazed red hot in anger and he shot up from his seat, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Please, Mr. Malfoy," Samuel began, but Lucius interjected.

"YOU HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO…"

"Please!" Samuel yelled, "Calm yourself! Please! I retracted the spell this morning!"

Lucius said nothing, but he didn't relax his intimidating stance. Not that he could intimidate a man twice his size anyway. He was not only angry for the invasion of his privacy, but also now he was petrified whether or not the enchantment was applied to Samantha as well. If it had been, Samuel would know everything that had transpired in the lounge which only added more doubt to the debate of whether or not the sex was fiction or fact. If it had happened, and Samuel knew about it, Lucius figured he wouldn't have lived to see the sunlight this morning.

"The few days I've been here, I have seen that you have been everything Samantha claimed you to be. You were honest with me about the stuff I read in the papers, and I saw nothing that would suggest there was any funny business going on," Samuel said.

Lucius sat down, not so much because his temper was calming, but rather he felt a little weak in the knees with relief that the awareness enchantment had only been cast on him. "I see," was all he said.

"There is one important question I need to ask you," Samuel asked.

"And pray tell, what is that?" Lucius asked.

"Samantha was worried about you being locked up in your lounge last night at dinner. Oh, she was in bits! Damn near chugging from the bottle of bourbon." Samuel said, "For her sake, I kept checking in on you, and then I saw you apparate directly into your bedroom which was very odd."

Lucius gulped. Ok, so maybe it did happen after all, he thought. He vaguely remembered Samantha holding onto him as he apparated them both onto his bed.

"Forgive me," Lucius said, "But I didn't find a question in that?"

"Are you an alcoholic, Mr. Malfoy?" Samuel asked.

Lucius nearly slid off the chair. Alcoholic?! That was his question?! Bloody Hell!

"I…Mr…I don't….." Lucius could barely form a sentence in the depths of his confusion.

"I personally don't care if you are or aren't as I myself enjoy probably a little bit too much to drink. Hell, I supposed everybody is a bit of a lush here and there or we wouldn't be sane. But I have noticed all the decanters around the house, and if you were just tipsy all the time that would add better validity as to why my daughter was injured in your care, and also why you would need to apparate directly into your bedroom. You should watch that when you've been drinking, wouldn't want something important to splinch off."

"I will admit, Mr. Pierce-Weston," Lucius said, "I probably do drink a little too much than what's good for me, but I am certainly not an alcoholic."

"First step is admitting you have a problem," Samuel said snickering.

Before Lucius could retort, Kingsley appeared next to the table.

"Master?" he asked.

"Yes, Kingsley?" Lucius asked.

"The Mistress was inquiring after you," Kingsley said.

"Tell her I'm heading up now," Lucius said as he stood from the table, "Take these letters to my study after you've informed her." He said handing the elf the rest of his post. "If you would please excuse me, Mr. Pierce-Weston,"

"Certainly," Samuel said, "It's about time I meet the Mrs. I was almost beginning to wonder if she really existed or if you were pulling a Norman Bates sort of thing."

"You want to meet Mrs. Malfoy right now?" Lucius asked.

"I don't see why not," Samuel said.

Lucius sighed, "Very well, take the letters to my study and inform Narcissa to come down to the reading room."

"Yes Master," Kingsley said and disappeared.

"Lizzy!" Lucius called out.

"Yes, Master?" Lizzy asked.

"Will you please ask Samantha if she would like to join us in the reading room.

Samuel cleared his throat in a threatening way, "Don't you mean 'Miss Samantha?" he asked glaring at Lucius.

"Yes," Lucius said perturbed, "Forgive me, please ask Miss Samantha if she would like to join us."

"Miss Samantha was very busy getting ready for the Connolly dinner, Master," Lizzy said.

"Let her be," Samuel said, "You know what women are like with their make-up and hair potions."

"Very well," Lucius said, "Please, this way to the reading room," he said gesturing for Samuel to follow him.

"I can't chit-chat for too long, Mr. Malfoy," Samuel said following Lucius down the corridor. Lead on, but I too need to be getting ready soon. I've never worn a kilt before."

Lucius wanted to throw up in his mouth at the thought of Samuel wearing a kilt, and he made a mental note to ask Samantha later on about what Samuel meant by 'Norman Bates.'

Knowing that the generic tartan her father had chosen for his Kilt from the clan-free swatches of fabric they offered at Twilfitt and Tatting's had predominately red, wool thread she stood now in the middle of the wardrobe pondering as she had narrowed down her choices to three dresses out of the clothes she had brought with her; a simple, plain red cotton dress with short sleeves and a straight pencil skirt to the middle of the calves, a more formal red silk gown that had a top similar to a Chinese style dress and was embroidered with golden koi fish, or, much to her dismay, the edgier red Vivienne Westwood dress that Lucius secretly bought for her in Diagon Alley. Muttering curses, Samantha kept changing between the cotton frock and the silk one standing frustrated in front of the mirror comparing the two. The cotton one was comfy, but just seemed almost too plain, and the Chinese dress was too flamboyant especially since she was going to Scotland. The Vivienne Westwood dress was perfect, but she nearly felt nauseous at the thought of wearing it. Reluctantly, she finally forced herself to put the damn thing on.

It fit perfectly, gripping her waist just right and while the front was low and exposed a fair amount of cleavage, the gold chains that criss-crossed the front offered an air of modesty. Samantha didn't have a choice now. She would have to wear the Vivienne Westwood even though it felt like Lucius was claiming her because he bought it for her; or rather felt like she was letting him do so by wearing it. She cringed and rolled her eyes before she crossed the room to the vanity.

Samantha knew that old Billy liked his fashion unpredictable and a bit wild. She teased her hair in the front into a small, feminine pompadour and then wove two tiny braids on the side before she casted a crimping charm to the back. She used a thick line of black liner and swirled it upward at the outer corner of her eye and applied a bold red, glitter shadow blending it upward. She used bronzer on her cheeks instead of blush to make her cheekbones more defined and decided on a nude lipstick since her eyes were already so bold. Almost with perfect timing after she casted an 'everything proof' charm on her make-up there was a knock at the door.

"Sweet Pea? You almost ready?"

"Just about," Samantha answered, "Come on in, Dad."

Samuel entered the room and all Samantha could do was burst into a fit of giggles. Samuel had trimmed and oiled his beard adding his usual two braids and decorative clasps and had pulled his hair into a low pony tail. He looked ridiculous with his Prince Charlie jacket cinching his waist at the belt and the sporran hung low enough, and was a dark rabbit fur that could illicit several second glances as being mistaken for something else. To Samantha, the kilt seemed just a hair too short as his massive thighs sprouted out of the bottom like pale, hairy tree trunks, and the way his hose came to rest just below his knee, she thought a tou-tou would be more appropriate.

"Wow…I hope we get lots of pictures for Mom," Samantha said wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "You just look absolutely brilliant."

"Yeah, yeah," Samuel said rolling his eyes, "At least I don't look like a back-up dancer in an 80's Madonna video. Where in the world did you get that dress?"

"Oh, I've had it for a while," Samantha lied.

"Are you almost ready? We only have a ten minute window for the portkey." Samuel said.

"I just have to put on some earrings and pick out some shoes," Samantha said as she dug around in one of the vanity drawers.

"Fucking Jesus, you still haven't picked out the shoes? I'm never gonna meet Billy Connolly." Samuel said sitting down in a leather chair in the corner. Samantha only rolled her eyes as she slid her gold ruby earrings into her lobes and then hurried back over to the wardrobe. She slipped into a pair of leather boots with a stiletto heel and grabbed her cloak absent mindedly fastening it.

"Alright, I'm ready," Samantha said coming back out of the wardrobe, "Where is your cloak?"

"I don't need one," He said, "I've got this jacket,"

"And you are also wearing a dress, Dad," Samantha said snickering.

"It's a kilt. Cloaks don't go with kilts," Samuel said.

"Whatever, but it you get frost-bite and something important falls off, don't say I didn't warn you."

Kingsley appeared by the front door as soon as they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"The Master and Mistress wish you a fair journey tonight," the little elf said bowing.

"Are they not going to wish us off?" Samantha asked.

"Kingsley is sorry, Miss Pierce-Weston, but the Master and Mistress are quite indisposed at the moment." Kingsley said.

"Of course," Samuel said, "I understand. The man hasn't seen his wife in a week, I would be pretty 'indisposed' as well," he said snickering and nudged Samantha with his elbow.

"Come on, we don't want to be late," Samantha said and crossed the room and opened the front door so forcefully it slammed into the foyer next to it.

The portkey was supposed to be a small terracotta flowerpot with a crack in the side hidden under a bench in the village cemetery. While Samuel, who was now shivering from the bitter winter wind, searched avidly, Samantha's heart wasn't in it. She stewed on what in the world Kingsley meant by 'indisposed,' and her father's sarcastic comment only furied her racing mind. Had she not satisfied him? Was everything just another sexual folly to him? She inhaled sharply and almost tripped over a headstone. Why did she care?! She shook her head to purge Lucius from her thoughts.

"I think I found it!" Samuel called from a couple of rows over, "We've only got two minutes!"

Samantha hurried over only to realize that the flowerpot was under the bench by the same tree where she had first met Lucius, or rather where he first attacked her. Oh how irony can be such a cruel bitch.

The portkey transported them just outside the village of Bellabeg in eastern Scotland where Samantha had already arranged for a muggle cabby.

"Good luck hiding your wand without a cloak, Dad," she said snickering.

"Shit," Samuel said and he fuddled around trying to see if his wand would fit inside the jacket, "Just hide it in yours until we get there."

Samantha rolled her eyes and stuffed his wand into her inner cloak pocket. The cabby was waiting outside of the local inn. Samantha and Samuel scooted into the backseat and fastened their seat beats.

"Where to, Miss?" the cabby asked.

"Candacraig, please," Samantha said.

The sun was just beginning to set as the cab rolled down the simple village roads. It didn't even take ten minutes when the cab turned into an open gate and the house came into view. It wasn't as large nor held as much splendor as Malfoy Manor, but it was beautiful, made of bleached white stone with a grey tiled roof and had two turret looking towers jutting up from the main part of the house.

"Wow…" Samuel said.

"I bet the gardens are lovely in the spring," Samantha said.

The cab drove up to the main door where a human servant was waiting and opened the door for Samantha. He was middle aged, very tall, and a bit round in the middle with greying hair, but bushy black eyebrows, and thick, black-rimmed glasses over his deep brown eyes resting on his snipe nose.

"Good Evening, Miss Pierce-Weston. Welcome to Candacraig," he said, "I'm the butler, Charles. Mr. and Mrs. Connolly have been expecting you. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Yes," Samantha said, "Tis lovely country around here."

"Indeed Miss," Charles said, "Please follow me,"

Samantha and Samuel followed Charles into the entryway of the house where a muscular, young house elf in a kilt was waiting.

"This is Gus, my first footman, he'll take your cloak miss," Charles said.

Samantha unclasped her cloak and handed it to the elf realizing far too late that she had accidentally used the Malfoy sigil broaches instead of her own and hoped no one else had noticed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Connolly…" Charles began

"Are so happy to welcome ye here!" Billy Connolly said appearing out of a doorway. He walked over at once and shook Samantha's hand. "Look at ye, ye look lovely,"

Samantha's eyes widened. Billy looked the same as he had in Diagon Alley but he was also wearing a kilt of a tartan of blue and green. She didn't think it was possible for someone else to have whiter and hairier legs than her father, and then she remembered that in the true tradition of the kilt…no knickers.

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Connolly," Samantha said and curtsied.

"Oh pish! I'll have none of that beige formality bullshit in my house, call me Billy." He said, "And fucking cuss whenever ye like,"

"This is my father," Samantha said gesturing toward Samuel.

Samuel stepped forward and held out his hand, "Samuel Pierce-Weston, absolute pleasure to meet you. I'm a huge fan."

"Nice to meet you as well!" Billy said cheerfully, "I can definitely see the resemblance. Bloody awesome kilt, but good god man, ye look like ye could crack walnuts with yer thighs! Bet ye could bench press a bloody house."

"You're looking well, Billy," Samuel said laughing, "Just as sharp as ever."

"Please, please," Billy said gesturing to a doorway, "Come on in and meet the misses."

The house was decorated in a minimalist style but popping with bright red paint, curtains, and rugs. They passed through a small kitchen that was draped in warm yellows and greens before finally entering a medium sized drawing room where a beautiful woman was waiting with a charming smile and a blue dinner gown. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and swished as she walked towards them.

"This is my wife Pamela," Billy said gesturing toward the woman, "Pamela, this is Samantha Pierce-Weston and her father Samuel,"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Pamela said shaking both Samantha and Samuel's hands.

"Your husband told me that you enjoy my work," Samantha said.

"Absolutely," Pamela said, "You can imagine the shock I had when I found out Billy was a wizard. I had already read a few of your books that were through a muggle publishing company, and when I started reading the ones published in the wizarding world, I was able to see the similarities between the two and it made the adjustment easier."

"I had never thought about it like that," Samantha said, "Wow, I never thought of my work helping someone in that way before."

"Didn't you mention in your letter that you had a pal visiting?" Samuel asked.

"Oh right," Billy said, "He just popped to the loo. He'll be back presently."

"Will you please sit?" Pamela asked gesturing toward a large, red couch, "Dinner will be served at seven."

"Thank you," Samantha and Samuel both said in unison.

"I assume you attended Hogwarts," Samuel said, "What house where you sorted into?"

"Ravenclaw," Billy said proudly.

"I have an ancestor who was in Ravenclaw," Samuel said.

"Then I can understand where ye get yer good taste. Can I tempt ye with some good Scottish whiskey?" Billy asked.

"Certainly," Samuel said.

"I'm fine at the moment," Samantha said.

"Back in a tick," Billy said as he left the room.

"This is a beautiful house," Samantha said.

"Thank you," Pamela said.

"Oh shit," came a voice from the hall, "I've missed the arrival."

Both Samantha and Samuel turned toward the doorway and Pamela just rolled her eyes.

"You may as well come on in, Craig," Pamela said.

"Well, no time like the present," the voice said again and a tall man jumped into the doorway, "IT'S A GREAT DAY FOR AMERICA EVERYBODY!"

"Holy fucking shit…" Samuel whispered flabbergasted.

The man beamed in the doorway for a few seconds long enough for Samantha to realize there was yet another middle-aged man in a kilt that seemed too short in the room, only his kilt was more of a parody than anything. The front was blue and had red and white stripes on the sides. The sporran was also blue and adorned with white stars. He strode over and sat down right in-between Samantha and Samuel on the couch leaning over to shake both their hands, "Good evening, I'm Craig, Craig Ferguson."

"I had no idea you were a wizard," Samantha said.

"Hashtag Hufflepuff!" Craig said making a double peace-sign with his hands.

"I'm a big fan of both your show and your stand-up work." Samantha continued.

"It's a lot more fun doing the stand-up than the show," Craig said, "When I was young and I was in punk-rock groups I used to say, 'Fuck you, man! Fuck you! You'll never catch me wearing a suit and sitting behind a desk,' Now every night, wearing a suit and sitting behind a desk and I can't even say fuck,"

Both Samantha and Samuel burst out laughing.

"And I like to cuss," Craig continued, "I'm a friendly cusser. It helps me be more adorable to people. For example, if you see a friend and they've got new pants on you could say, 'Oh, those are nice new pants' and they'd be, 'Oh, thanks very much,' But if you say, 'WHOAH! GREAT FUCKING PANTS!' they'll go, 'I KNOW AREN'T THEY?! I SAW THEM IN THE STORE AND I WAS LIKE FUUUCK!'"

"What pish is that bloody bastard talking about now?" Billy asked as he walked back into the room and handed Samuel his glass, "Can you believe this Scottish traitor?" Billy asked snickering.

"At least I never wore those bloody banana boots," Craig said.

Billy walked over and sat down in a chair by Pamela.

"What's on the menu tonight, Billy?" Samuel asked.

"We've got a great meal planned out, nothing too fancy," Billy said rubbing his hands together, "The first course is this lovely salad that Pam makes with nuts and fruits, then we've got some good old fashion Scottish haggis, and a chocolate oat tart for dessert."

"I've never had haggis," Samantha said, "But I've always wanted to try it."

"Just don't ask what it's made from," Pamela said and both Billy and Craig chuckled to themselves.

"Speaking of menu's," Billy said, "I was in this restaurant in Ireland with my daughter Cara, and it was one of those places where the menu had nothing on it."

"How do you mean?" Samuel asked.

"Oh shit, not this story again," Craig said.

Billy pointed his finger at Craig, "Hey! You! Drink your fucking tea, and shut up and do as you're told,"

"Scuse me for being fucking born by the way," Craig said in an effeminate voice.

Samuel roared with laughter, "Oh my god! Agnes and Betty! I haven't heard that one in years!"

All three of the kilted men were rolling in laughter and slapping at their knees causing the hems of their kilts to flop up a bit and Samantha realized she was surrounded with views of more than just hairy knobby knees.

"Anyway," Billy continued, "It was one of those menus with nothing on it. The first thing, 'Soup of the Day.' Then you have to ask what it is? Ye can't just take a shot in the dark, ye can't go, 'I'll have soup of the day.' It might be octopus asshole soup."

Another roar of laughter spread around the room like a wave and Billy continued as it died down.

"Next thing, 'Veggies in Season' Ye have no fucking idea! Is it pumpkins, or frozen peas, fucking Japanese mushrooms? They could just bring out a wheelbarrow with a big pile of shit from all over the bloody world. Then, 'Catch of the Day' Is it a whale or a jellyfish? What we talking here? Could be something that lives on the bottom of the ocean with three assholes and horns. Then I saw it, right at the bottom of the menu, and I thought only in Ireland… 'Potatoes of the Night' I nearly fell out of my fucking chair. I thought maybe it was a band! 'Ladies and gentleman please put your hands together for The Potatoes of the Night! Or maybe it was some kind of nocturnal potato native to Ireland. You turn on the lights and the chips all scatter off yer plate."

Samantha and Samuel were laughing so loud that it was almost impossible to hear the dinner bell.

"Well, ye can have too much of a good thing," Billy said as he stood and reached out for his wife's hand, "Who's hungry? The dining room is right through here,"

The rest of the evening carried on much the same way. Samuel extended invitations to both Billy and Craig to visit the family estate in the U.S. and Samantha signed all the copies of Pamela's books. It was nearly midnight by the time they got back to Malfoy Manor. It was eerily quiet in the corridors as Samantha and Samuel parted ways on the stairs. He was a bit on the tipsy side and Samantha knew he was probably going straight to bed and passing out.

She tiptoed past all of Lucius's rooms before she dared to lift her wand and cast Lumos. She quietly opened the door to her dark bedroom and turned around to make sure it latched securely.

"CLICK"

Samantha jumped when the lock latched itself and her wand clattered to the floor. Two large hands shot out of the dark and slammed on the wood of the door on both sides of her face. She whipped around and had just enough light from her dimming wand to see the perfect silhouette of Lucius's face and his piercing grey eyes staring at her hungrily before the room return to black.

"We need to talk," Lucius said with a slight gravely purr in his tone


End file.
